El uno para el otro
by fernando2308
Summary: Percy es traicionado por la persona que mas amaba, exiliado y olvidado por los dioses se esconde. Piper se enfrenta a la decepción amorosa, enojada y herida deja el campamento Júpiter, y encuentra a un Percy moribundo. Caos acude en su ayuda y les ofrece una nueva vida, la oportunidad de salvar a sus amigos ante una nueva amenaza. ¿Reconciliación? ¿Venganza? ¿nuevo amor? ¿perdón?
1. Huyendo y Flashback

**LES TRAIGO MI PRIMERA HISTORIA... DEBO RECONOCER QUE SOY AFICIONADO A LOS PERTEMIS AUNQUE TAMBIÉN ME FASCINAN LOS PERCABETH, PERO ME GUSTA LA IDEA DE PERCY/PIPER ASÍ QUE DECIDÍ EMPEZAR CON ESTO. ESPERO LOS GUSTE Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS SON TODOS BIENVENIDOS!**

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES VALE? BUENO AHÍ VA LA HISTORIA!**

* * *

**PERCY**

Han pasado dos años desde que la guerra termino, aunque suene extraño debería estar feliz porque ganamos y todo termino, pero ¡no!. Para mí solo comenzó, el verdadero dolor vino un par de meses después que la guerra finalizo. Aun me pregunto que hice para merecer este destino, he dado todo lo que tenía, todo... a cambio solo obtuve, tristeza, desprecio, abandono y dolor.

La vida de un héroe... ahhhhhh parece divertido, emocionante, lleno de desafíos, diversión y grandes misiones ¿no? Pero nada ni nadie te prepara para la traición, la frustración, la soledad, el dolor y un sin número de cosas más. Pero ¡basta de lamentos! (al menos por un rato) Ahora mismo no sé dónde estoy, solo sé que no hay agua cerca como para recuperar mis fuerzas, solo hay arena y rocas, una cadena de montañas se alza a lo lejos, parece mi mejor opción llegar a las montañas. Salí del campamento mestizo hace... poco más de 2 años. Te estarás preguntando ¿porque habría de dejar el campamento, a mis amigos, mi novia, los dioses (mi padre) y la seguridad del campamento?

Veras… en estos momentos no puedo contarte todo porque estoy siendo perseguido por una manada de monstruos, en su mayoría perros del infierno y algún que otro ciclope, así que no puedo detenerme a contarte toda mi historia. Realmente estoy agotado he estado huyendo y refugiándome durante estos dos años en bosques, cuevas, desiertos, edificios abandonados a lo largo del país, tratando de no ser devorado por los monstruos o peor aún capturado, tengo demasiados enemigos con memoria como para dejarme atrapar.

Me falta el aire, estoy débil, tengo hambre, he estado huyendo de esta manada alrededor de 5 días, siento que mis fuerzas se terminan con cada zancada que doy mientras intento dejar atrás a los monstruos, tal vez, no sé, solo debería dejarme atrapar o mejor aún dejar que me maten, nadie se daría cuenta que he muerto, tal vez nadie note la ausencia, solo fui un muñeco del olimpo que me desecho cuando el "trabajo estuvo hecho" 2 guerras y numerosas misiones…

El dolor se apodera de mi pecho con una punzada certera que recorre mis músculos tensándolos, pero no puedo detenerme. Debo decir no odio a todos los dioses, Hestia, que es como una madre para mí, siempre me apoyo, me consoló cuando estaba triste. También el tío Hades, aunque creo que solo le simpatizo porque Nico es mi mejor amigo. Increíblemente Artemisa se puso de mi lado, no sé si es porque sostuve el cielo por ella o por Thalia, pero creo que siente algo de respeto por mí. Oh y el señor Hefesto que tuvo la gentileza de confeccionar el anillo de compromiso. Todos los demás, incluyendo mi padre, me dieron la espalda, prefirieron las mentiras y me dejaron abandonado. Pero tenía un rencor especial contra Afrodita… Oh! Afrodita algún día me vengare por jugar con mi vida!

Logre refugiarme en una cueva en la mitad de la montaña, era lo suficientemente acogedora como para pasar la noche. Saque mi bolsa de dormir de mi mochila, ha pasado tanto tiempo que la bolsa de dormir tenia huecos, pero aun servía para dormir. Hacia frio, tenía muchas ganas de encender un fuego para calentarme, pero no quería llamar la atención así que solo procure encogerme para concentrar el calor y dormirme, o al menos intentarlo. Ya sabéis que como un semidiós el sueño puede ser un deleite como también puede convertirse en una pesadilla tan vivida que te despiertas aterrado. Me resistía a dormir temiendo los sueños que podría tener así que me senté a mirar el cielo, las estrellas brillan con gran intensidad acompañados de una pequeña luna justo en su punto cumbre. Los recuerdos empezaron a invadir mi mente a pesar de que trataba de hacerlos a un lado, tengo 2 años fracasando en ese intento.

_**Escena retrospectiva**_

_Una vez que la guerra termino se me encomendó recorrer el país para hacer un informe sobre la población de monstruos, era un trabajo sencillo no debía luchar, solamente tomar nota de donde se ubicaban, la cantidad y tipo de monstruos que había. Me tomo un poco más de 3 meses poder hacer este informe, se me impidió tener cualquier tipo de contacto con el campamento, lo cual me pareció absurdo. Estaba un poco incómodo y molesto con eso, es que acaso no he tenido suficiente como para que me aíslen de mi novia y amigos? Pero accedí porque quería terminar con esto de una vez por todas. _

_Tenía planeado proponer matrimonio a Annabeth, lo sé, lo se somos demasiado jóvenes, pero yo realmente la amo y no me imagino mi vida sin ella, además no nos casaremos mañana, serán un par de años, pero aun así quería formalizar nuestro compromiso._

_Los 3 meses y un poco más han pasado lentamente mientras he recorrido el país registrando la población de monstruos y por fin se ha terminado la misión, estoy volviendo a casa, no sin antes pasar por el Olimpo para dar el informe al consejo. La forma en que me miraban los dioses era diferente, como si no debiera enterarme de algo, hasta mi padre estaba como perdido en sus pensamientos, sin emociones, pero decidí no hacer caso, estaba emocionado por regresar y ver a Annabeth y a mis amigos, pero sobre todo a Annabeth, estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo haría o que diría para proponerle casamiento. _

_Despedido el consejo, me dispuse a dirigirme hacia el campamento. "Espérame Annabeth que allí voy" me dije a mi mismo cuando sentí la voz de mi diosa favorita: Hestia_

_-"Perseo espera!" Me di la vuelta para recibirla con una sonrisa._

_-"Lady Hestia por favor llámeme Percy, Perseo es demasiad formal" le dije haciendo una reverencia_

_-"Y tú no tienes que inclinarte" Me dijo levantándome para estrecharme en un abrazo_

_-"¿Que desea Lady Hestia?"_

_-"Bueno..."dijo dudando. Todo me parecía tan extraño, pero hice a un lado esos pensamientos._

_-"Nada… nada Percy… solo quería saludarte y felicitarte por el éxito de tu misión" me dio una pequeña sonrisa._

_-"Oh... Gracias" le dije. Los dioses no son conocidos por reconocer a los semidioses. Aunque Lady Hestia es diferente._

_-"Bueno creo que debo irme" saque la caja con el anillo que había preparado para Annabeth. "Hoy será una noche especial así que debo prepararme" dije con una gran sonrisa. "Hasta pronto Lady Hestia" me disponía a alejarme cuando me tomo por el hombro y me di la vuelta._

_-"No importa lo que suceda, si necesitas ayuda puedes buscarme y a estaré allí para ti Percy, ¿sí?" Pude notar su mirada sombría y el malestar de su voz._

_-"Claro mi Lady. Gracias" y salí corriendo al elevador para luego irme hacia el campamento._

_Todo parecía ser igual, los chicos en sus actividades, el sol brillaba iluminando todo el campamento. Respire hondo desde la colina tratando de dejar atrás estos meses de soledad y aventurándome a lo que se venía me dirigí a la Casa Grande para ver a Quiron y darle también el informe sobre los monstruos. Lo encontré leyendo en el interior de la casa, levanto la vista de su libro y mi miro sonriendo._

_-"Percy!" Bienvenido muchacho, espero que tu misión haya sido un éxito, que noticias traes" Me dijo abordándome en un abrazo. Pero podía sentir la tensión en su abrazo, me pregunto porque todo el mundo actúa tan raro o seré yo el que estoy imaginando cosas? De todas formas decidí no dar importancia a todo esto._

_-"Hey Quiron!" Salude con torpeza. "Yo también estoy muy feliz de volver" Luego le conté todo acerca de los monstruos y de cómo solo habían pequeños grupo de no más de 20-30 dispersos por el norte, pero que se le había encomendado a las cazadoras ir a por ellos para evitar que se reagruparan._

_-"Esas son buenas noticias, por lo menos tendremos un periodo de tranquilidad" me dijo mientras salíamos de la casa, luego de despedirnos me dispuse a ir a mi cabaña, seguía teniendo la misma fachada casual y fresca, con un olor a mar y una brisa suave que se percibe a lo lejos. Al parecer todos estaban ocupados así que decidí descansar hasta la hora de la cena._

_Entre a la espera de no encontrar a nadie debido a que soy el único hijo de Poseidón aparte de Tyson que no vive en el campamento, y me encontré con más desorden del acostumbrado, decidí no hacer preguntas simplemente me dirigí a mi cama y trate de conciliar el sueño, descansar y pensar en cómo sorprender a Annabeth, sin saber que ella me sorprendería._

* * *

**_LO SE... LO SE PORQUE ME DETENGO ALLÍ? JAJA _**

**_NO SE PREOCUPEN ACTUALIZARA RÁPIDO! NO DESESPEREN! =) BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO._**


	2. Flashback - Parte 2

**AQUÍ**** ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**

**DISFRÚTENLO****, GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS Y MP**

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES VALE? **

* * *

_Intente conciliar el sueño... intente. Daba vueltas en mi cama, en parte por el nerviosismo de ver a mi novia y en parte analizaba (siii lo se suena tan raro) la actitud de los dioses y Quiron._

_Escuche la llamada para la cena pero decidí no cenar ya que estaba demasiado ansioso. Así que decidí levantarme y tomar una ducha para relajarme, la sensación del agua me ayudo a despejar mi mente y enfocarme. Cerré la ducha y comencé a vestirme cuando de pronto sentí ruidos en la habitación, no me pareció tan extraño ya que mis amigos y aún más Annabeth solían entrar en mi cabaña, pero los sonidos que escuchaba era gemidos, besos y forcejeos, decidí salir del baño y ver lo que estaba pasando._

_-"Qué demonios...!" Era mi novia Annabeth, encima de ella está un tipejo no más grande que yo, con los ojos muy similares a los míos, con el cabello largos, de un color negro intenso, no era demasiado fornido, era más bien escuálido, pero era de buen parecer._

_-"P... Percy! yo..." Dijo mientras se abrochaba la camisa y arreglaba su cabello rubio y alborotado. Solo podía sentir como la ira crecía dentro de mí, yo apretaba los puños solo como una excusa para no descontrolarme y asesinar al sujeto, el cual me miraba con una cara burlesca, como disfrutando de la escena._

_-"Quien demonios eres tú!" Le pregunte al borde la locura, podía sentir como la tierra temblaba debajo de mi pies._

_-"Soy Mark hijo de Poseidón! Y tu quien y que haces en mi cabaña, y peor aun interrumpiendo este momento con MI NOVIA!" _

_-"Tu qué?" Le dije mirando a Annabeth con rabia._

_-"P... Percy yo puedo explicar..."_

_-"Cállate!" Le dije dándole una mirada que contenía toda mi furia pero a la vez mi dolor. Ella se estremeció temblando de miedo._

_-"Mi novia! Eres sordo o qué? Ahora lárgate antes que te de una paliza por interrumpir!" Me dijo, y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso..._

_Corrí con todo hacia ellos y los agarre del cuello y los lance fuera de mi cabaña, yo estaba temblando de rabia. Ellos cayeron unos metros más atrás llenos de polvo mientras tosían tratando de respirar. Estaba cegado por la rabia que la tierra empezó a abrirse dentro de mi cabaña partiéndola en dos. Para todo esto el terremoto alerto al resto de los campistas junto con Quiron y Dionisio los cuales se agruparon un poco lejos de nosotros con terror en sus ojos. Salí de mi cabaña mientras Mark saco su espada, era una espada de bronce celestial con un mango de plata y un tridente en la empuñadura de color turquesa. _

_-"Maldito bastardo! Ahora veras lo que es bueno! el grito convocando una pared de agua y enviándola directo a mí. Mi respiración era acelerada, tenía sed de venganza, pero a la vez sentía un inmenso dolor, mi corazón se había roto, en mil pedazos, la mujer que tanto ame, aquella por la cual salte al tártaro, aquella por la cual he rechazado la divinidad me había engañado. Una lágrima solitaria salió de mi ojos y se deslizo suavemente como si fuera directo de mi corazón. _

_Mientras caía cerré mis ojos, mil imágenes me invadieron en ese instante, nuestra primera misión, nuestro primer beso cuando pensé que iba a morir, mi regreso de Oggya, yo rechazando la divinidad, nuestro beso submarino... Abrí los ojos con determinación y furia y grite._

_-"Yo soy Perseo Jackson! Y hoy vas a abandonar el mundo de los vivos!" Con mi mano redirigí la ola para estampar a Mark contra un árbol furiosamente._

_- "Percy no ..." grito Annabeth_

_-"No te atrevas a mencionar mi nombra nunca más! Lo has entendido! Eres una maldita pera! El campamento estaba absorto viendo el espectáculo. Algunos se alejaban más por precaución, mientras que Quiron decidió no interrumpir pues pudo ver el dolor y la decepción de mi ojos._

_Saque mi espalda y lentamente camine hacia Mark, el cual se levantó tambaleante y empezó a correr hacia para atacarme, levante mi espada para bloquear su ataque, luego ataque hacia un costado y logo evadir mi golpe, el dio una estocada directa apuntando a mi pecho, pero logre evitarla y aproveche mi oportunidad y arremetí contra su costado haciéndole un profundo corte en las costillas, el grito de dolor mientras se retiraba haciendo presión sobre su herida. Convoque otra ola para estrellarlo contra un árbol y él se quedó tendido al borde de la inconciencia._

_Annabeth corrió hacia el para ayudarlo, eso me lleno de rabia aún más y convoque una ola y la empuje hacia un costado revolcándola en el suelo provocando rasguños y alguna que otra herida._

_-"Percy... hijo basta... es suficiente, ya has tenido tu venganza, no dejes que la ira te gobierne, por favor te lo pido." Dijo Quiron mientras se acercaba a mí, dándome una mirada de comprensión. Yo solo asentí y me di la vuelta, encontré a los campistas aterrorizados, algunos me miraban con asombro y otros llenos de excitación por el espectáculo. Pude ver a mi primo y a Grove que se acercaban a mí._

_-"Perse... estas bien?" Me pregunto Nico. Grover solo me miraba, pues el sabia la respuesta debido a que él podía sentir mis emociones. Yo solo respiraba agitadamente tratando de calmarme. Me volteé para ver mi cabina partida a la mitad, casi destruida._

_-"Yo... Yo no lo sé" dije con amargura, sentía que mi voz se apagaba, que el pecho se me cerraba. _

_-"Necesito que me hagan un favor" La multitud comenzó a dispersarse por orden de Dionisio, quien ni presto atención y ni se molestó en intervenir. Quiron ordeno que atendieran a los heridos por lo que los hijos de Apolo fueron a por unas camillas para trasladarlos a la enfermería._

_-"Lo que sea" dijeron al unísono_

_-"Necesito que me preparen una bolsa con todo lo necesario para una misión. Me voy de aquí! Este ya no es lugar para mí."_

_-"Pero Percy..." Mi mirada debe haber sido tan profunda y llena de dolor que ellos asintieron y salieron corriendo para prepararme los suministros._

_Me dirigía a mi cabaña a reunir algo de ropa y algunas otras cosas cuando sentí que alguien corría detrás mí gritando locamente, vi a Mark saltar sobre mí sosteniendo su espada con las dos manos. Me tire al suelo y con mi pies logre patear su pecho y evadir el ataque, el cayo aparatosamente, tome su espada rápidamente y clave su pierna contra la tierra, un grito desgarrador se escuchó en todo el campamento provocando que la gente se volviera a agolpar, me disponía a atravesar su cuello con Riptide cuando una luz se formó a mi costado, cerré los ojos, sentí que alguien tomaba mi muñeca y la sacudía con fuerza arrojando mi espada lejos de mí. _

_Era mi padre. _

_-"Que has hecho Perseo Jackson!" Grito furioso. Mientras los demás dioses aparecieron para admirar la escena con asombro algunos y otros como Ares estaban extasiados. Lady Hestia me miraba con dolor, como si ella misma estuviera siendo traicionada. _

_-"El me ataco por la espalda! Aparte de que lo sorprendí en mi cabaña besándose con mi novia!" Grite. Mi padre solo cerró los ojos, podía sentir como su aura de poder iba en aumento._

_-"Esto es inaceptable! Como te atreves a hacerle esto a tu hermano! A mi hijo!" Me miro con desaprobación, yo no lo podía creer, ponía a ese cretino por sobre mí, yo su hijo! Quien salvo el Olimpo! Lágrimas de amargura salía de mi ojos que ya no eran verdes solamente sino estaban teñidos de sangre. Quiron intento interceder por mí al igual que mis amigos, pero mi padre estaba cegado._

_- "Perseo debe ser desterrado, este comportamiento es inaceptable, es una amenaza para este campamento" le dijo al consejo, quienes mantenían silencio, algunos no salían de su asombro ante la propuesta de mi padre._

_-"Se decidirá con el voto!" Dijo Zeus. Los que estén a favor levanten sus manos!" Mi corazón estaba destrozado, yo sabía que no contaba con la simpatía de los dioses por mis arrebatos e impulsos. Zeus fue el primero en levantar la mano con una sonrisa maliciosa, Atenea (lo esperaba) Hera (odia a todos los semidioses), Deméter, Poseidón (mi padre...), Ares con su sonrisa enferma, como si estuviera satisfecho de los acontecimientos._

_-"Los que estén contra" Afrodita levanto su mano dándome una sonrisa leve (no supe cómo interpretarlo, solo sentía rabia) Hefesto, Lady Hestia solo tenía una lagrima corriendo en su mejilla, Artemisa (me sorprendió) Hermes me sonrió con una mirada de comprensión. Y fuer cuando mi corazón volvió a sentir dolor intenso, nadie más levanto la mano. Apolo se abstuvo, al igual que Hades (bueno por lo menos no votaron en mi contra)._

_- "Decidió Perseus Jackson le Mestizo campamento han desterrado Como castigo por acciones aumentado tu semidiós tus aura, así que espero que estés preparado para pelear Exclama Zeus mientra yo rodillo CAI sintiendo que aumentó mi aura, mas mi en el poder,! mi olor había aumentado significativamente ... Eso Es en serio ..._

_-"Hermano basta! Eso es demasiado!" Salió Lady Hestia en mi defensa..._

_-"Está decidido! dijo Zeus para luego desaparecer en un rayo. Los demás dioses hicieron lo mismo menos Hestia quien se quedó a mi lado. También se aceraron Grover y Nico. Quiron y mis amigos se acercaron para despedirse de mí, algunos estaban en lágrimas, Clarisse solo me dio una palmada en la espalda, pero yo sabía cuánto significaba esa palmada. Leo estaba llorando mientras me abrazaba. Yo no lo podía creer, pase de ser el héroe y salvador del Olimpo a ser un despreciado por los dioses y un desterrado abandonado a mi suerte a manos de los monstruos._

_-"Hijo mío" dijo Quiron mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas de sus ojos. "No vayas al norte, te lo pido, sobrevive". _

_-"No te preocupes Quiron, yo solo..." suspire. "Gracias por mediar por mi" Me dio un último abrazo y salido trotando rumbo a la casa Grande._

_-"Perse tenemos lo que nos pediste" dijo Grover mientras que Nico solo me abrazo. Saque la caja de terciopelo de mi bolsillo y camine hacia la camilla de Annabeth, mis amigos trataron de detenerme pero les dije que estaría bien y me dejaron._

_-"Alto!" Les dije a los hijos de Apolo, me acerque, ella estaba sema inconsciente así que no se si logro verme o escucharme._

_-"Adiós Annabeth Hija de Atenea... maldita zorra" le susurre. Agarre la caja y con violencia la coloque sobre su estómago haciéndola encorvarse y escupir sangre, luego hice señas a los hijos de Apolo ara que se la llevasen a lo cual obedecieron._

_-"Bueno es hora de irme" un trueno retumbo a lo lejos._

_-"Percy" Lady Hestia me susurro en el oído. "No te olvides que siempre puedes contar conmigo, sabes dónde encontrarme, y… procura mantenerte vivo"_

_-"Lo hare, pero no cuanto tiempo dure, pero lo intentare" Me abrazo tan cálidamente, era un abrazo de madre, un abrazo de consuelo y comprensión. Se alejó de mí y en una llamarada se desvaneció._

_-"Adiós chicos! Nos veremos... algún día" Dije y con las mismas me dispuse a emprender mi camino._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Salí de mis pensamientos debido que una llamarada fuego se formó delante mí, mis reflejos rápidamente me hicieron levantarme y sacar mi espada de mi bolsillo. Cuando me di cuenta quien era guarde mi espada y me acerque. Ella me miraba con una mirada penetrante, entre molesta y decepcionada, solo pude agachar la cabeza buscando su perdón, ella me había ofrecido su ayuda, pero yo había decidido no acudir ella, no por orgullo o desprecio, sino que no quería comprometerla, ni que se viera en problemas por causa mía, después de todo yo era un desterrado, un héroe despreciado, un hijo olvidado, un amigo extraviado

-"Lady Hestia… yo… yo lo siento" balbuceaba tratando de disculparme

-"Perseo! Me canse de esperar que acudieras a mí… pero me alegro que estés vivo" me dijo agarrando mis hombros para abordarme en un cálido abrazo, me vino tan bien, yo tenía tanto frió. Supongo que pudo sentir mi tiritar que inmediatamente encendió un fuego y me condujo hacia la pequeña fogata.

-"mi niño te vez fatal, has comido? Negué suavemente y pude sentir su mano sobre mi mejilla. "Supongo que podemos solucionarlo" chasqueo los dedos para convocar una rica hamburguesa con queso, a lo cual me aventé rápidamente a comer como desesperado.

-"Percy! Lo modales!" me sentí avergonzado, pero realmente tenía mucha hambre, sentí como que me volvía el alma al cuerpo.

-"Yo lo siento mi Lady, es solo que llevo varios días sin comer" Lady Hestia se sonrojo de vergüenza y me dejo seguir comiendo.

-"Percy no tengo mucho tiempo, vine a ver como estabas, procura salir de este lugar por la mañana, vi una manada de monstruos merodeando no lejos de aquí"

-"está bien yo… yo ya no sé a dónde ir" susurre en voz baja

-"cierra los ojos" los cerré y pude sentir una energía que me envolvía, era cálida, reconfortante, como los abrazos de Hestia.

-"te acabo de dar el poder de convocar alimento… ten cuidado de no usarla desmedidamente ya que produce una reducción de tus energías ¿sí?"

-"Gracias, Gracias Lady Hestia" dije y sin pensarlo corrí a abrazarla, parce que la sorprendí con la guardia baja, porque se asombró, pero rápidamente respondió a mi abrazo.

-"Debo irme Percy, trata de descansar…" me dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció en medio de la fogata.

"Al menos no tendré que volver a pasar hambre" dije para mí mismo, y me dispuse a tratar de dormir un poco, a los pocos minutos estaba dormido, un sueño profundo, y sin pesadillas, gracias a los dioses!

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO

SE VIENEN OTROS PUNTOS DE VISTA, CREO QUE ESTA HISTORIA VA A TENER MUCHOS CAPÍTULOS, OJALA NO SE DESANIMEN DE LEERLA!


	3. Poder vs Amor

**AQUÍ**** ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! VOY A AÑADIR ALGUNOS ROMANCES ALTERNOS =) **

**DISFRÚTENLO****, GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS Y MP**

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES VALE?**

* * *

**THALIA**

_Nos encontrábamos cazando un grupo de monstruos en el centro del país, Lady Artemis nos había comento hace un tiempo atrás la misión que se le había encomendado a Percy, no pude evitar sentir un poco de pena, y mucha molestia, pues sabía que no había podido tener tiempo a solas con Annabeth, y sé que Percy la amaba con toda el alma. Pero finalmente Percy había regresado así que ahora podría pasar tiempo con Annabeth, tal vez hasta formalizar el compromiso, la sola idea me hacía tan feliz, mi primo y mi mejor amiga juntos..._

_Fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando Artemis apareció a unos pocos metros._

_-Thalia a mi tienda ahora!" el nerviosismo era evidente en su voz, así que no perdí más tiempo y corrí siguiéndola hacia su tienda. Una vez dentro me invito a sentarme._

_-"Debes saber lo que acaba de pasar"_

_-"Que es mi señora? _

_-"Perseo Jackson ha sido desterrado del campamento y ha sido maldecido por los dioses" abrí los ojos los más humanamente posible de manera incrédula ante esta declaración._

_-"Queeeeee? Cómo? Porque? Que paso? dónde está? Debemos encontrarlooooo!" Yo empezaba a echar chispas y las nubes tormentosas se escuchaban a lo lejos._

_-"Calma Thalia!" Me dijo con voz firme, mientras yo luchaba por controlarme y no desatar mi ira contra el campamento. No podía creer lo que había escuchado, como puede ser Percy sea desterrado, el salvo a los malditos dioses!, acabo con Kronos y se encargó de Gea, rechazo la inmortalidad 2 veces!, no podía dar crédito a las palabras de Artemisa. _

_-"Yo voy a contarte ahora lo que ha pasado, pero necesito que estés controlada ok? No quiero un desastre en el campamento ¿sí?" Asentí y procedió a contarme todo lo que paso, la reacción de los campistas, los dioses, la maldición, yo tenía una mezcla de emociones por un lado lloraba amargamente, sabiendo que Percy vagaba por alguna parte perseguido por los monstruos que podían percibir su fuerte olor y encima de eso con el corazón roto por la perra de Annabeth!. Por otra parte la ira intentaba controlarme, y desatar una devastación a mi alrededor, no podía creer que Poseidón había traicionado a Percy y le había dado la espalda proponiendo que lo destierren, y mi padre lo maldijo!, esto era inaceptable!_

_-"Mi señora debo encontrarlo!, el... él puede estar en peligro! Dije con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-"No Thalia! No podemos hacer nada por él, solo esperar que sobreviva y que en algún momento los dioses quieran perdonarlo"_

_-"Pero..." fui cortado por abrazo de Artemisa_

_-"Entiendo tu preocupación, pero tenemos un trabajo que terminar aun. Los monstruos se empiezan a agrupar por la costa este, así que debemos evitarlo" me aparto del abrazo. "Perseo estará bien, el muy maldito tiene demasiada buena suerte para morir por simples monstruos, intentaremos hablarle por IM" No pude evitar sonreír ligeramente_

_-"Está bien mi señora..." dije suspirando de frustración por no poder hacer nada._

**Fin Flashback**

Han pasado 2 años, desde que Percy fue expulsado del campamento. Cada cierto tiempo hablo por IM con Nico para asegurarme que Percy sigue vivo. Nada ha vuelto a ser lo mismo desde que el desapareció, al menos no para mí. No logre hablar con Percy por IM, supongo que tiene algo que ver con que es un desterrado y su ubicación está bloqueada para el resto de sus amigos. No logre convencer a Artemisa de ir a buscarlo, y no la culpo porque ir contra los dioses afectaría a toda la caza, pero yo no podía dejar de estar preocupada por mi primo, y triste porque su destino estaba marcado por el dolor y la decepción.

Muchos de los dioses tuvieron problemas con sus hijos debido a que no podían tener noticias de Percy y mucho menos iniciar una búsqueda ya que todos queríamos saber que había sido de Percy. Se había formado cierto alejamiento por parte de los semidioses para con sus padres, así que en su afán de limar asperezas y hacer olvidar al ex héroe del Olimpo, los dioses ofrecieron a sus hijos (los 7 menos Percy) la inmortalidad. Mark (en reemplazo de Percy), acepto inmediatamente y fue nombrado príncipe del mar (maldito bastardo!, pronto tendré mi venganza, ya que Artemis no nos había permitido ir al campamento después de lo que paso con Percy, supongo que temía que también terminaran desterrándome a mi) Annabich! También acepto, su madre estaba tan orgullosa y aliviada de poder tener a su "gran" hija a su lado por siempre, Leo acepto solo porque su padre le pidió que lo hiciera. Jason también recibió la inmortalidad, y ahora vivía en el campamento Júpiter donde esperaba recuperar su antiguo puesto de Pretor, que se veía amenazado por Octavio. Frank y Hazel también aceptaron, Piper acepto la inmortalidad solo por Jason, ahora ella vivía en el campamento. También se le concedió la inmortalidad a Reina y a Nico, aunque Nico prefirió la inmortalidad parcial como las cazadoras.

Saque un dracma para enviarle un IM a Nico como era costumbre para saber si sabía algo de Percy. Lo que me hizo hervir la sangre, y me dio una profunda punzada al corazón. Él estaba sentado en un acantilado con cierta chica, que por las características parecía ser una hija de Afrodita. Contuve la respiración y trate de contar hasta 10 y luego decidí hablar.

-"Nico!" se sobresaltó, no pude evitar sonreír

-"Hey cara pino, que pasa?" me dijo, pude percibir un poco de temor en sus ojos, pero decidí no hacer una escena, de todas formas yo soy una cazadora, renuncie a la compañía de los hombres.

-"no me llames así!" Me enfureció, no podía creer que diría mi apodo "cariñoso" delante de una chica que ni siquiera conocía.

-"calma, calma…" dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición. "por cierto ella es Lucy hija de Afrodita" asentí hacia ella y me respondió en gesto.

-"lo que sea! Solo quería saber si tienes noticias o algo acerca de Percy" yo tenía ganas de saltar a través del IM y arrancarle la cabeza a esa chica. Aggggggg pensamientos fuera!

-"no, no tengo nada, pero te puedo asegurar que sigue vivo" dijo con tranquilidad.

-"ok, eso sería todo…." Tome valor, suspire hondo y me despedí. "que disfrute de su cita" y antes de que pudiera responderme cerré la conexión del IM.

**NICO**

Sabes que estar todo el tiempo en el inframundo no te hace la persona más sociable del mundo, ni mucho menos la que mejor se expresa. Pero estando en el inframundo se me hace más fácil poder sentir si es que alguien muere, así que decidí abandonar el campamento para poder estar alerta en caso de que algo malo le sucediera a Percy.

Han pasado 2 años y no hay noticia de él, supimos luego por boca de los mismos dioses que habían bloqueado el acceso al IM de parte de cualquier campista o dios menor, solo los dioses podían saber su ubicación, así mismo nos impidieron iniciar cualquier búsqueda.

Decidí tomarme un respiro del inframundo y volví al campamento a visitar a los amigos, pero como les dije no soy bueno con las personas, soy torpe y muchos podrían considerarme aburrido. Los chicos me animaban a salir con las chicas de la cabina de Afrodita, pero yo rechazaba esa opción, NO SE LO DIGAN A NADIE, pero tengo un flechazo, casi imposible con cierta cazadora, y aunque sé que jamás podrá ser, siento que la estoy traicionando si es que accedía a salir con alguna chica.

Pero al final termine cediendo, al cabo que no voy a casarme con ella ni nada por el estilo, me propuse tratar de ser amable por lo menos e intentara de mantener una conversación amigable. La susodicha se llamaba Lucy, y créanme cuando les digo que no daba lugar a dudar de que fuera una hija de Afrodita. Tenía el cabello color chocolate con unos bucles que descansaban sobre sus hombros de manera coqueta. Tenía unos ojos color azul cielo que hacían su mirada hechizante, con una figura bien definida. No sé cómo lograron convencerla de salir conmigo, pero al parecer acepto. Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en el campo de fresas en la tarde, pues a esa hora no habría nadie y podríamos conversar con tranquilidad. Ella estaba esperando por mí así que nos sentamos en el pasto. El silencio era incomodo, no me atrevía a verla a los ojos.

Pensé en un tema en que podríamos hablar, pero no se me ocurrió ninguno. Así que decidí empezar a contarle sobre la búsqueda de Percy y que yo sabía que estaba vivo aun, ella me pregunto que se sentía cuando alguien muere, y yo le empecé a contar las sensaciones de un hijo de Hades. De pronto sentí una voz potente detrás de mí.

-"Nico!" me sobresalte, me gire para ver quién era…. ELLA. Trague amargamente.

-"Hey cara pino, que pasa?" le dije con inocencia esperando que no estuviera enojada por haberla llamado así. Me equivoque.

-"no me llames así!" sentía como que estaba a punto de enviarme un rayo directo al pecho a través del IM. Se veía tan linda enojada… No! No! Es un fruto prohibido… Focus!

-"calma, calma…" levantando las manos en señal de rendición le sonreí maliciosamente.

-"lo que sea! Solo quería saber si tienes noticias o algo acerca de Percy" Solo sabía que estaba vivo

-"no, no tengo nada, pero te puedo asegurar que sigue vivo" le dije tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

-"ok, eso sería todo…." suspiro hondamente "que disfrute de su cita" ouch! fue su tiro de gracia antes de finalizar la conexión dejándome sin lugar a reacción. "Maldición Di Ángelo la jodiste!" me dije a mi mismo.

-"creo… creo que es mejor que nos vayamos" le dije a Lucy que mi miraba traviesamente. Maldita sea es una hija de Afrodita… claro que puede ver que tengo sentimientos por Thalia! Ella se iba retirando cuando se giró y me dijo:

-"no lo arruines Nico… trata de arreglar las cosas ¿ok?" y luego se fue dejándome parado, yo aún no podía hablar, en parte de asombro por las reacciones de Lucy y Thalia, así como también el temor de haber arruinado mi diminuta oportunidad de mostrarle a Thalia que yo existía. Piensa Nico… Piensa!

**PIPER**

Ahhhhhhh! (Suspiro) la inmortalidad... Tengo que admitir que era un poco reacia a aceptarla, sentía que no era para mí en este tiempo, pero lo acepte porque Jason también lo había hecho y no podía dejarlo solo, así que bueeeno... Me mude al campamento Júpiter para estar con Jason y poder pasar tiempo juntos, lo habíamos logrado llevar regularmente bien, ya que sus funciones como Pretor lo mantienen ocupado.

Yo aquí solo soy una campista más, aparte de la novia de Jason, al ser una hija de Afrodita no me destaco por mis habilidades en el combate, aunque Hazel estuvo entrenando y enseñándome el uso de la armas. A pesar de que Jason y lo llevábamos bien pude notar que había algo que lo estaba preocupando, algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, en repetidas veces le pregunte que era esto, y el solo me evadía diciendo que la gente del senado estaba presionando con ciertas cosas, pero que no era nada importante.

Hoy se habían reunido nuevamente y yo no podía asistir, ya que no formaba parte de ninguna legión y mucho menos tenia algún cargo así que decidí dar un paseo, y me dirigí al Tiber a arrojar una piedras y mojar los pies, mientras se celebraba la asamblea, no paso más de una hora cuando vi a la gente salir así que me dirigí hacia donde estaba Jason para ver si podíamos hacer algo, ya que estaba muy aburrida. Yo me disponía a abrir la puerta del salón cuando no pude evitar escuchar la conversación, pude reconocer a Jason, Reyna, Octavio y un par de miembros del consejo.

-"Entonces esta es la única forma?" Pregunto Jason

-"Tu sabes que si, al menos si quieres mantenerte como Pretor" Le dijo uno de los ancianos del senado. Octavio sonreía maliciosamente.

-"Debes pensar en lo mejor para los romanos, es tu deber" Le dijo Reyna con solemnidad. Yo no podía entender de qué estaban hablando.

-"Cuando debo darte mi respuesta" dijo Jason.

-"Tienes 3 días hasta que se celebre una nueva reunión del consejo, entonces nos dirás tu respuesta. Recuerda que eres un hijo de Roma y aunque las relaciones entre griegos y romanos están estrechas después de la guerra no significa que todos estén de acuerdo, así que piénsalo" le dijo uno de los ancianos y luego se retiraron, rápidamente me escondí para no ser detectado, corrí hacia un lugar solitario para pensar, necesitaba ayuda, decidí pedirle ayuda a mi madre, así que hice una pequeña oración. Mi madre apareció en medio de una nube color rosa intenso y se sentó a mi lado.

-"Hey Piper cariño que pasa?"

-"Mama algo anda mal, necesito tu ayuda" le dije tratando de calmarme.

-"Lo se hija, mmmm he podido sentir un debilitamiento en tu relación con Jason, dime... que está pasando?" Me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano para calmarme. Esto era raro, no es que no sea una madre amorosa, pero supongo que verla entrometerse en la vida amorosa de los demás me hacía pensar que no podía ser una buena mama.

-"Escuche a los senadores dándole un ultimátum a Jason, como que debía hacer algo para poder seguir siendo Pretor, la verdad no entendí, pero solo tiene 3 días para decidir" mi mama se quedó pensando un rato tratando de ordenar las piezas, yo está un poco ansiosa, supongo que pudo sentirlo porque me dijo.

-"Pipes querida" suspiro "no te preocupes" me lo dijo con una tranquilidad supongo que le puso algo de charmspeak porque empecé a tranquilizarme lentamente. " Jason tiene que tomar una decisión importante así que procura mantenerte calmada ok?" Maldito charmspeak!, suspire soltando toda la ansiedad.

-"está bien mama, lo intentare"

-"bueno es hora de irme querida" y desapareció dejando una nube rosa con fuerte olor a perfume francés. Me propuse mantenerme calmada para no preocupar a Jason ni que se enterara de que había oído la conversación que había tenido. Así que decidí dedicarme a entrenar en estos días a la espera de la respuesta de Jason al senado.

**JASON**

3 días... asegurar mí puesto como Pretor o mi relación con Piper. Básicamente el consejo no quería que sus pretores se unieran con "graecus" Habían lanzado todo tipo de adjetivos sobre los griegos, los cuales no fui capaces de detener. Aunque las cosas entre griegos y romanos estaban bien después de la guerra, no todos compartían ese entusiasmo.

Sabía que si elegía a Piper no podría seguir viviendo en el campamento Júpiter, no me rebajaría a ser solo un legionario. Y si me iba al campamento mestizo no podría ser un líder como lo era aquí ya que ellos tenían a Percy. Poder o amor? Ese era mi dilema.

Había procurado mantenerme aislado para poder pensar. No me di cuenta que ya habían pasado los 3 días que me dieron para decidir. Me dirigí al campo de entrenamiento donde vi a mi novia entrenando duramente con una espada. Me acerque haciéndole notar mi presencia.

-"Hey!" Le dije

-"Hey que tal?" Se acercó para darme un beso pero levante la cabeza y le di un beso en su frente, ella frunció el ceño.

-"entrenando duro?" Le pregunte estúpidamente ante lo obvio de la situación.

-"ohhh sii no quiero que digan que la novia del Pretor Jason Grace no puede defenderse apropiadamente" me dijo dándome una sonrisa coqueta, yo solo trague... esto lo hace más difícil.

-"claro" dije fríamente. A quien quiero engañar ella es hija de la diosa del amor no puedo ocultarle la frialdad del corazón. Me miro como analizándome.

-"pasa algo malo?" Dijo mientras envainaba su espada.

-"no... No" mentí descaradamente, no quería así que dije una media verdad. "es solo la reunión de hoy en la tarde, me tiene preocupado, hay que tomar algunas decisiones importantes... solo eso"

-"oh... quieres que demos un paseo y hablar de eso? Me respondió buscando mis ojos.

-"no... Será mejor que descanse un poco y me prepare para esta noche" le dije.

-"está bien" dijo con decepción "nos veremos luego?" Me pregunto esperanzada, no sabía que contestarle, sentía un nudo en la garganta

-"no lo sé" fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Y me fui dejándola con una cara de confusión. Me dirigí a mi habitación y procure dormir un poco antes de la reunión. Yo había tomado una decisión.

**Ese mismo día por la noche...**

La gente se agolpo en el gran salón para presenciar la reunión, estaban todos los ancianos del senado, los líderes de las diferentes legiones con sus respectivos oficiales y otras personas que tenían derecho de acudir a la reunión.

Había 2 sillas en un extremo del salón para Reyna y para mí. Procedimos a dar inicio a la reunión. El primero en intervenir fue el principal del senado, el cual hizo toda una apología sobre mi regreso al pretorato, para luego abordar el tema de fondo.

-"Como saben estamos en paz con nuestros amigos los griegos... Se terminaron las peleas y los viejos rencores... Pero eso no significa que debemos mezclarnos con ellos... somos romanos ante todo y tenemos un legado de cesares y emperadores, es por este motivo y por la leyes que no se le permite a los pretores mezclar su sangre romana con sangre griega" el murmullo de la gente no se hizo esperar y se escucharon algún otro insulto y ofensa sobre el honor y la valentía griega.

-"Silencio!" Grito Reyna "el principal aún no ha terminado" hizo un gesto dándole el pase para que continuara.

-"Es por ese motivo que estamos reunidos, el Pretor Jason ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar su situación, como saben tiene una novia griega... obviamente si él decide declinar podrá continuar su relación, pero si toma la opción de continuar en su cargo deberá elegir una mujer con sangre y costumbres romanas" hubo un silencio en la sala que solo se oía el sonido del viento azotando una ventana.

Yo me puse de pie en medio de ese silencio. Y di un paso al frente.

-"He tenido el honor de servir como Pretor durante varios años, soy romano, hijo de Júpiter, he peleado dos guerras y he tenido la suerte de sobrevivir. Agradezco la confianza depositada en mi" Respire hondo sabiendo que una vez que diga mi decisión no habrá vuelta atrás. "He decidido continuar en mi cargo de Pretor y continuar el legado de los Pretores romanos con todas disposiciones que el senado ha decretado" La gente estallo en vítores y alegría... Pero me topé con unos ojos llorosos y llenos de dolor de una figura que se encontraba detrás de una de las columnas del salón: Piper. Ella salió corriendo, y yo intente salir detrás de ella pero todos me abordaban para saludar mi decisión. Sabía que le había roto el corazón, pero también sabía que mi palabra de romano era irrevocable, aparte de que no quería ser un don nadie toda mi vida inmortal.

* * *

**QUE TAL? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... **

**A LA ESPERA DE VUESTRAS OPINIONES... AHORA ME TOCA ACTUALIZAR MI OTRA HISTORIA! **

**ÉXITOS****! **


	4. Al Rescate

**AQUÍ**** ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO PUNTOS DE VISTA DE LOS CAMPISTAS TRAIDORES! JAJA**

**DISFRÚTENLO****, GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS...**

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES VALE?**

* * *

**PIPER**

Dolor, tristeza, decepción, ira, desenfreno, eso es lo que sentía mientras huía del campamento Júpiter, no quería que nadie me detuviera. No quería mirar atrás, allí solo había dolor y la humillación de valer menos que un cargo de Pretor. La hija de la diosa del amor había sido despreciada y decepcionada por un hombre al cual amo, uno por el cual dejo de lado todo: amigos, campamento mestizo, mi lado griego para estar con él en el lado romano. Todo lo que obtuve fue un corazón roto.

**Flashback**

_Me decidí a averiguar que estaba pasando, porque Jason estaba actuando tan raro, porque no quería estar conmigo?. Gracias a los dioses estábamos en época de frio así que tome mi abrigo con capucha y decidí colarme en la reunión de esa noche donde Jason debía tomar una decisión. _

_Cuando empecé a escuchar el discurso del principal del senado, comprendí a donde apuntaba todo, y de porque Jason tenía tanta preocupación y a la vez conflicto dentro de él. Por un momento logre comprenderlo, pero yo necesitaba saber que él estaba dispuesto aun a dejar su puesto por nuestra relación. Y entonces él se puso de pie, y camino lentamente hacia el medio, bajo la atenta mirada de Reyna, a ella nunca termine de caerle bien, supongo que tenía sentimientos por Jason. Sentí una voz en mi conciencia, era mama._

_-Cariño, ahora sabes de que se trata, puedes hacer dos cosas: puedes mostrarte y usar tu charmspeak y estoy segura de que lo convencerás para que se quede contigo o puedes esperar y ver lo que realmente le importa a Jason. La decisión es tuya Pipes. Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, Jason solamente se está enfrentando a su defecto fatal: el hambre de poder" Eso tenía lógica ya que era un hijo de Zeus._

_-Pero mama yo lo quiero..." le dije con todo el dolor de mi corazón. Sabía a lo que me estaba enfrentando. O bien la infelicidad, el dolor o la alegría. No había otras opciones._

_-Lo sé... pero el verdadero amor es una cosa tan confusa que solo logras disfrutarla cuando encuentras a la persona indicada... Te quiero, ten cuidado con lo que elijes" Y la voz se fue. Mi corazón luchaba por decidir. Pero decidí optar por el consejo de mama. Sabía que esta encrucijada estaría entre Jason y yo ya que era su defecto fatal, así que mejor era averiguar la respuesta de una vez por todas._

_Entonces hablo... la determinación de querer afrontar este hecho no lo hizo más fácil. Nada te prepara para sentir que tu corazón se empieza a romper lentamente con cada palabra que sale de su boca. Eran como si mi corazón lo estuvieran apuñalando vez tras vez, y aunque ya no queda más sangre dentro de él, las puñaladas continúan. Las lágrimas brotan si pedir permiso, como un rio. No podía contenerlas. A veces envidio a otros semidioses que tienes poderes "destructivos" los cuales pueden desfogarse cuando el dolor y la ira les invade. Tenía ganas de destruir todo a mi paso, pero para una hija de Afrodita lo único que me quedaba era llorar, o tal vez manipular a través de mi charmspeak._

**Fin del Flashback**

Huir hacia donde sea, esconderme para que nadie vea mi vergüenza y mi corazón destrozado. Estoy tan lejos de casa, pero tampoco volvería al campamento mestizo, no, allí solo sentirían lastima de mi fracaso amoroso. Así que solamente avance hacia donde me llevara el camino. Gracias a los dioses, en realidad a mi mama, mi olor semidios no es para nada atractivo a los monstruos, pero aun así procure andar con cautela.

Han sido días difíciles, los recuerdos suelen atormentarme, las pesadillas odiosas, recordándome que estaba sola, que tenía el corazón roto. Caminaba por un bosque, hace tres días que había abandonado el campamento Júpiter así que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para bajar el ritmo. No quería ser encontrada. Baje por un acantilado hacia la orilla de un pequeño lago para descansar un poco. Estaba remojando mis cansados pies cuando vi una escena a lo lejos en el acantilado. Un muchacho luchando contra 3 perros del infierno, tenía la ropa destrozada, al parecer lo habían estado persiguiendo, lo acorralaron contra el acantilado. Me asuste y corrí a esconderme pero sin apartarme para poder como terminaba todo esto.

El chico tenía una gran habilidad, una vez tras otra lograba esquivar las garras y las mordidas de los perros. Se lanzó contra uno de los perros para atravesarle el hocico con su espada, el perro se sacudió de dolor, arrebatándole la espada, al poco tiempo se disolvió. Desarmado no pudo evitar ser atacado por uno de los perros que le dio un zarpazo en el costado, se escuchó un grito de dolor desgarrador que seguro se escuchó en todo el bosque. Le dio con el puño en las costillas, con tanta fuerza que envió contra el árbol al perro. El último perro no perdió su oportunidad y se lanzó contra el muchacho y lo arrastro al abismo del acantilado. Tenía la esperanza de que sobreviviera, no era demasiado alto, pero había ramas y uno que otros salientes. Solo escuche un golpe seco contra el agua. Decidí que no me quedaría solo a ver como mataban a ese muchacho. Corrí hacia el acantilado, buscando los rastros del muchacho, solo vi los restos de una camiseta flotando en el lago, no perdí el tiempo y me sumergí para sacarlo del agua para ver si aún estaba vivo. Vi como empezaba a caer lentamente hacia el fondo y fui tras él, lo agarre de un brazo y lo jale hacia la orilla. Estaba lleno de contusiones de todos los colores, una fractura expuesta de una costilla, pero aun respiraba. Su rostro estaba cubierto por su pelo sucio, logre con dificultad llevarlo hasta un lugar seguro, el susurraba algo que yo no podía entender, solo pude escuchar que dijo "Hestia...ayuda... pide" y luego se desmayó. Lo tome entre mis bazos y trate de acomodarle el cabello y entonces lo vi.

-"Percy..." sus ojos verde mar eran inconfundibles y su collar de cuentas del campamento lo confirmaban, tenía un tridente entre las cuentas.

-"Oh por los dioses que te han hecho"

**PERCY**

Logre recupera un poco de fuerzas con un poco de descanso, abrigado por la fogata que Lady Hestia me dejo, y más los poderes para convocar a la comida, pude comer hasta saciarme por todos los días que no había podido comer. Pero no podía quedarme donde estaba por mucho que quisiera, porque tarde o temprano la manada de monstruos que Hestia había visto me encontrarían, así que a la mañana siguiente me levante, convoque unos panqueques azules (mis favoritos, me hacían recordar a mi mama) un vaso de jugo, luego de ofrecer parte de mi comida a lady Hestia empaque mis cosas y me fui de ese lugar con rumbos desconocido.

Pasaron un par de días desde que me aleje del lugar, caminaba por un bosque, el olor a pinos eran embriagador, las aves emitían una melodía tranquila dándole al bosque un ambiente pacífico. En un momento las aves se calmaron y como si algo las hubiera ahuyentado las bandadas de aves surcaban los cielos despavoridos, me alarme y rápidamente saque mi Riptide, atento a cualquier amenaza. Mis ojos se posaron sobre 3 perros del infierno que empezaban a correr en dirección hacia mí. Rayos, ni un día de paz? Pensé con amargura, esta maldición se estaba volviendo más pesada de lo que podía soportar.

Corrí tan rápido como pude, sabía que no podría luchar con mis poderes porque no estaba del todo recuperado y solo sería desperdiciar la única oportunidad que tenia de sobrevivir. No había otra opción habría que luchar. Corrí hasta que me encontré con un acantilado, se veía un poco algo, desembocaba en un lago, por un momento pensé en saltar, pero había muchos salientes y arbusto en el camino al lago, sería demasiado riesgoso. Saque mi espada, y allí estaban los perros acorralándome, suspire y me lance contra uno de los perros, le travesé mi espada en el hocico, este se retorció de dolor arrebatándome la espada de la mano, no pude ser tan rápido para esquivar el zarpazo de otro de los perros, que me arranco la piel del costado haciéndome gritar de dolor, podía sentir la sangre corriendo por mi ropa, mi vista se nublaba por el dolor, pero me concentre para darle a mi agresor un golpe fuerte y seco en las costillas, pude sentir el CRACK, supe que le había roto un par de costillas y el golpe lo lanzo contra un árbol dejándolo fuera de combate.

El último perro no espero para lanzarse contra mí y ambos caímos por el acantilado, el perro fue atravesado por un saliente, mientras que yo caí de lleno en un arbusto, sino tenía una fractura el impacto de mis costillas con el arbusto me la provoco porque sentí como si me hubiera atravesado el costado con una lanza, rebote en el arbusto torpemente de camino al lago, no podía enfocarme, el dolor era demasiado sentía que me desvanecía, el héroe del olimpo encontró su muerte en una lago, que irónico.

Mientras me hundía casi inconsciente, sentí que una mano tiro de mi brazo, provocándome un dolor inmenso por la fuerza con que me jalo, torpemente me arrastro lejos del lago, yo quería gritar de dolor, desesperación, el agua había empezado a sanar algunas de mis heridas, las más superficiales, pero las otras dolían como el infierno, balbuceando solo pude decirle a la persona que me salvo "Hestia…ayuda…pide" luego no recuerdo que más paso.

**HESTIA**

Me dolía ver así a Perseo, yo soy una diosa virgen, pero no significa que no me hubiera gustado tener hijos, después de todo soy diosa del hogar. Veía en Perseo el hijo que siempre hubiera querido tener. Mis sentimientos maternales se hicieron aún más grandes cuando Poseidón abiertamente le dio la espalda en favor de su estúpido hijo Mark. Un año después de que Perseo fue desterrado del campamento sus padres murieron de manera misteriosa, fueron encontrados en su departamento en Manhattan muertos, no se pudo determinar la causa de sus muertes, pero todo hacía pensar que era una venganza. Yo lo sabía pero no quería decírselo a Perseo, eso destruiría lo que le quedaba de corazón, haría que su alma se sumiera en el resentimiento y la venganza, un terreno muy peligroso para un hombre tal leal como Perseo.

Estaba en mi palacio, sentada en mi trono, sumida en mis pensamientos, cuando pude sentir que una fuerza poderosa se aproximaba, me puse alerta, cuando todo se volvió oscuridad, sentí pánico, temor.

-"quien eres y que quieres?" dije con un poco de determinación

-"no hace falta tener temor Hestia, estoy aquí para ayudar" la declaración fue un poco confusa, ayuda ¿para qué? En ese momento se materializo un hombre alto, delgado pero con los músculos tonificados, vestido con una túnica negra con detalles en los bordes de plata, me sorprendí, jamás había visto a nadie parecido a él, tenía los ojos negros puros con un aro de color plata que le daban a su mirada una profundidad que infundía temor. Entonces supe quién era. El Caos. Hice una reverencia, pero él me hizo una seña con la mano para que me levantara.

-"pues veras, he visto los últimos desagradable acontecimientos , y también los que están por venir, y necesito un campeón, un hombre que sea mi voz y mi mano aquí… la guerra que se aproxima no puede ser ganada por los dioses, pero mi campeón si podrá definir el curso de la guerra… yo quiero a Perseo Jackson" me quede con la boca abierta, no, no puede llevarse a Perseo, aunque sé que será lo mejor para él, porque no tendrá que ser perseguido nunca más. Pero por otra parte mi corazón se desgarraba, lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo. Sonreí tristemente.

-"necesito que vengas conmigo y hablemos con el… claro que no voy a obligarlo a hacer nada que no quiera, pero este mundo necesitara de él dentro de no mucho" dijo con seriedad. "Por cierto el necesita de ti ahora mismo, así que apresurémonos, sino temo que será demasiado tarde" me levante y toco mi hombro y nos flasheo hacia un bosque donde vi a alguien sosteniendo a Perseo que yacía desmayado, inconsciente con múltiples contusiones.

**PIPER**

Percy estaba inconsciente, traje su cabeza sobre mi regazo, donde le acomode el pelo, pude ver lo que los perros le habían hecho, tenía la piel rasgada en un costado, mientras que el otro tenía una fractura expuesta de una de sus cotillas, la imagen me aterrorizaba. Sabía que los dioses lo habían maldecido, para que los monstruos pudieran sentir su olor a grandes distancias, también supe lo que Annabeth hizo con él, entonces mi corazón se acongojo, supe entonces que Percy se había sentido como yo cuando me sentí traicionada y despreciada, con el corazón roto.

Saque una pequeña manta que tenía en mi bolsa y se la coloque encima, no había forma de que dejara de tiritar por el frio que hacía, no tenía ropa como para cambiarlo, sabía que si no hacía algo pronto el moriría no por las heridas sino por un ataque de hipotermia. Lo abrigue lo más que pude y empecé a frotar sus brazos para mantenerlo caliente, pero no estaba dando resultado. Sentí una presencia detrás de nosotros, desenvaine mi daga Katropis deje a Percy sobre el suelo con cuidado y me di vuelta.

-"Lady Hestia" dije con reverencia. "ayuda, Percy… se muere" ella corrió y se arrodillo delante de Percy y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Percy, y pude ver como su cuerpo empezó a abandonar el tono azulado que había tenido para recobrar su color natural. Pude ver que otra figura se acercaba, así que levante mi daga para detener su avance, pero él ni se inmuto, continuo acercándose.

-"alto, no se acerque más" le dije dubitativamente

-"no te preocupes hija de Afrodita, he venido a ayudar" me dijo con seriedad, sus ojos eran negro intenso, profundos e intimidantes, que me hicieron apartar la mirada.

-"quien eres'" le pregunte

-"soy el creador… Caos" su voz resonó con seriedad, solo atine a hacer una reverencia, pero él me dijo que no era necesario.

Hestia tenia a Percy en sus brazos, mientras lo levantaba con cuidado, el seguía inconsciente, pero algunas de sus lesiones habían sido curadas, aunque aún tenía esa fractura expuesta y el desgarro del otro costado, así como una contusión en la cabeza. Ella se dirigió en dirección al Caos.

-"no puedo hacer nada más por él, tendremos que esperar a que se recupere de manera natural, podría tomar un par de días" dijo tristemente. Yo miraba como ellos interactuaban. Hestia se volvió hacia mí mirándome con ojos de gratitud.

"se quedara aquí... vendré a hablar con el cuándo se haya recuperado" Dijo el Caos y luego chasqueo los dedos, al instante apareció una tienda, era de color negro total, con el símbolo del infinito a los costados de color plata. Lady Hestia se dirigió hacia la tienda y deposito a Percy en una cama. Caos alzo las manos y murmuro unas palabras en un idioma desconocido, y de sus manos salió una bola de energía blanca que se disparó al cielo, exploto a unos metros sobre nosotros formando una capsula de alrededor de unos 2-3 km.

-"es una barrea mágica, para que los monstruos no molesten a la recuperación, así como para que nadie lo encuentre" me dijo, yo estaba asombrada por el despliegue de poder del Caos. Hestia salió de la tienda se acercó a mí y puso mano en mi hombro.

-"gracias por cuidar de él Piper… muchas gracias. Te llevare donde quieras ir, él ahora estará bien" no pude evitar sentirme dolida, no podía quedarme con él, sabía que sufría por estar solo, mi ojos decayeron, supongo que Hestia pudo verlo porque me dijo.

-"a no ser que quieras hacerme el favor de cuidarme, por lo cual estaría muy agradecida" sonreí asintiendo, ella me devolvió la mirada y puso su mano en mi cabeza, sentí como la energía fluía en mí, me sentía más fuerte.

-"te estoy dando mi bendición, para que puedas cuidar de él… ahora eres mi campeona y puedes controlar el fuego y convocar alimentos, pero te sugiero que practiques lo del fuego no quiero que incineres a Perseo ¿sí?" hice una reverencia de gratitud. Ella me sonrió con simpatía. Me sentía especial, podía cuidar de Percy, él había dado todo por nosotros, a cambio los dioses le dieron la espalda, su novia lo engaño, lo desterraron y como si no fuera poco lo maldijeron, para casi condenarlo a la muerte, entonces decidí no dejarlo nunca, seguiría su suerte, el necesitaba un amigo, yo estaría allí para él.

-"Hestia" dijo el Caos "sé que el muchacho lo ha perdido todo, también se lo de la muerte de su madre y su padrastro… ¿te gustaría adoptarlo?, el necesitara una razón para volver a esta tierra y ayudar a los dioses envés que destruirlos, una razón más fuerte que la vida de sus amigos. Puedo sentir la conexión que tienes con él y el contigo, es muy fuerte, igual de fuerte que la que tenía Sally con él, y él te respeta mucho. ¿Qué dices?" Los ojos de Hestia se iluminaron como nunca, sus ojos irradiaban un fuego de ternura increíble.

-"Si… claro que sí, quiero adoptarlo" se dirigieron a la tienda, yo los seguí detrás curiosa de lo que iba a suceder, El Caos tomo la mano de Hestia y la coloco en la cabeza de Percy y empezó a recitar algo y Percy empezó a brillar en una luz de color morrón rojizo, su cabello cambio de color a un marrón oscuro, sus ojos también dejaron de ser verdes y se volvieron marrones, con ligeros orbes de color marrón claro, dándole un toque muy atractivo.

-"listo esta hecho… ahora debo irme, nos veremos pronto. Hija de Afrodita, Hestia" Y luego despareció en un vórtice negro, que se extinguió progresivamente. Hestia se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió.

-"no te preocupes si accidentalmente lo quemas" sonrió. "Ahora que es mi hijo él es inmune al fuego, pero aun necesitara que cuides de él, no es consciente de los nuevos poderes que tiene" ella chasqueo los dedos y Percy recobro su imagen natural, con sus ojos verde mar tan lindos y si cabellos negro azabache. Oh dioses dije que tiene ojos lindos!?

-"no se preocupe lady Hestia yo cuidare de el" ella me sonrió

-"gracias por este favor…"ante de que pudiera decir algo mas

-"no es ningún favor, es mi amigo, el haría lo mismo por mi… me quedare con él porque quiero hacerlo" dije con seriedad, ella asintió con la cabeza y casi que susurro

-"él no debe saber aún que su mama y Paul han muerto ¿sí?... no pienso ocultárselo, pero no quiero que cometa una locura, aun no se quien lo hizo, aunque tengo mis sospechas. Él ha sufrido tanto que quiero darle un respiro, al menos hasta que el Caos hable con él" Ella tenía razón, a pesar de que no quería ocultarle esa noticia, el necesitaba un respiro, más de dos años de ser perseguido, necesitaba un poco de paz.

-"invócame cuando haya despertado… nos vemos Piper… cuida bien de Percy" se acercó a Percy y le dio un beso en la frente y luego desapareció en una nube de fuego.

Vi como Percy dormía plácidamente, parecía un niño pequeño, casi que podía jurar que sonreír mientras dormía, no había muchas cosas que hacer mientras que el dormía, porque no hacía falta preparar los alimentos, así que decidí explorar el bosque, hasta los límites de la barrera mágica. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, y empezaba a hacer frio así que decidí volver para ver cómo estaba Percy. El aún estaba inconsciente.

En la tienda teníamos todo lo que necesitábamos, protección, habían vendajes, néctar, ambrosía, frazadas, pero solo había una cama, dioses! Supongo que tendré que dormir en el sueño o en una silla, me sonroje por el pensamiento que cruzo en mi mente de dormir con Percy. Sacudí mi cabeza alejando ese pensamiento

Pasaron 3 días y Percy aún no despertaba, yo procuraba mantenerlo caliente durante la noche poniendo pequeñas brazas debajo de su cama, obviamente yo prefería meterme en la cama con él y con el calor de mi cuerpo, más los poderes de Hestia mantenerlo caliente todo el tiempo, pero me ganaba la vergüenza y el temor de que despertara y se encontrara acurrucado en los brazos de una mujer de la cual no sabía ni como había llegado allí. Sus lesiones se habían ido sanando, la que más demoro fue la de la costilla, ya que fue complicado colocarla en su lugar, di gracias a los dioses de que estaba inconsciente, así que si sintió dolor por lo menos no lo demostró, me hubiera partido el corazón verlo sufrir más. Al cuarto día decidí que no dormiría más en el suelo, el dolor de espalda me estaba matando, necesitaba un buen dormir, así que me acurruque al costado de Percy y con mi mano rodee su pecho, que estaba lleno de vendas, y le transmití un poco de calor, afuera estaba nevando así que hacía mucho frio, yo había logrado perfeccionar mis habilidades con el fuego, aunque convocar alimentos consumía gran parte de mi energía, así que solo lo utilizaba cuando era necesario.

Prontamente me quede dormida mientras abrazaba a Percy…

* * *

**QUE TAL? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO...**

**A LA ESPERA DE VUESTRAS OPINIONES... **

**SE DESPIDE UN SERVIDOR**


	5. Despierto

**AQUÍ**** ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! SE QUE PROMETÍ PUNTO DE VISTA DE LOS TRAIDORES, PERO NO PUDE EVITAR CONTINUAR CON PERCY DESPERTANDO Y VIENDO A PIPER... PERO SI USE UN POV PAR ANNABETH... NO DESESPEREN... ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO CADA 2-5 DÍAS ASÍ QUE NO TARDARAN MUCHO EN ENTERARSE LO QUE SIGUE**

**DISFRÚTENLO****, GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS...**

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES VALE?**

* * *

**PERCY**

No sé cuánto tiempo paso entre que me quede inconsciente y cuando empecé a recuperar la capacidad de oír... Estaba demasiado débil para despertar, pero podía captar frases aisladas, solo pude reconocer la voz de Hestia que hablaba con alguien que por la voz era un hombre, tenía la voz gruesa, que irradiaba poder. La otra voz que no pude distinguir era suave y melodiosa, como el canto de las aves del bosque antes que me atacaran los perros.

Hacia mi mayor esfuerzo por despertar, pero era en vano, estaba agotado, el dolor era demasiado, había consumido toda mi energía. La voz de hombre dijo "sé que lo ha perdido todo... conexión... Sally... quieres adoptar?" Mi mente trataba de rellenar los espacios vacíos, pero era imposible. Hestia contesto "siii... adoptar..." luego solo sentí una fuerza que me invadió, sentí que mis heridas empezaban a sanar a causa de la energía que me invadía, yo luchaba por aguantar el flujo de energía que me invadía lo último que logre percibir fue "no debe saber que su mama y su padrastro han muerto" luego me desmaye a causa de la energía, no pude combatir contra ella.

Abrí los ojos mientras con dolor giraba mi cuerpo, el sol empezaba a salir y empezaba a colarse por las rendijas de la tienda, espera! que hago yo en una tienda?, al parecer estaba solo. Había una pequeña fogata con brasas calientes, cortesía de Lady Hestia supongo.

-"hola?" Dije para ver si había alguien. No hubo ninguna respuesta, así que decidí salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco. Tome una frazada y me la puse encima de la espalda. Camine hacia la entrada de la tienda y me lance hacia afuera.

Nunca llegue a salir porque me topé con algo en mi camino, lo cual golpeo mi cabeza fuertemente, que me lanzo hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas, haciéndome aullar de dolor ya que hizo gran presión sobre mis costillas, que aún no habían terminado de sanar, solo cerré mis ojos para soportar el dolor. De pronto sentí el contacto de dos brazos suaves pero delgados que me tomaban de la cabeza y me apoyaban en su regazo

-"Oh dioses lo siento tanto Percy" Dijo con remordimiento... termine de abrir mis ojos.

-"Piper!?" le dije con asombro mientras me levante rápidamente de su regazo. No pude evitar ver que se sonrojaba.

-"la misma, en carne y hueso" dijo alegremente, me saco una sonrisa, seguí mis impulsos y con dificultad me lance a darle un abrazo. Al comienzo ella estaba tensa, pero después de un rato me devolvió el abrazo, lo cual me tranquilizo un poco, no quería hacerla sentir incomoda.

-"Que... que haces aquí? Que hago yo aquí? Cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente? Dónde estamos?" Empecé a llenarla de preguntas.

-"vamos en orden" dijo con gracia. "Primero... gracias por alegrarte tanto de que estoy aquí" dijo con sarcasmo.

-"oh no... No es eso, claro que alegra verte, después de todo te di un abrazo no?" Yo dije inocentemente, pero ella se sonrojo y me desvió la mirada.

-"bueno... yo te estoy cuidando, vi cuando fuiste atacado por los perros, yo te saque del agua" dijo tranquilamente mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.

-"oh... muchas gracias por cuidarme" le dije buscando su mirada, cuando vi sus ojos me quedé asombrado, pude ver como sus ojos cambiaron de color, era un espectáculo a la vista, cambiaron de un azul cielo al verde más hermoso que yo haya visto alguna vez.

-"respondiendo a tus otras preguntas... estamos en una tienda del Caos, que él personalmente preparo para que te recuperaras" dijo con seriedad. "Has estado 3 días inconsciente y en cuanto a donde estamos, seguimos en el lago donde perdiste la conciencia" termino de hablar y me ayudo a levantarme y me llevo nuevamente a la cama. Y me arropo, luego se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-"entonces que quieres desayunar?" Dijo como si tuviera una sorpresa.

-"galletas azules" y chasquee los dedos y apareció una bandeja llena de galletas. Piper se enojó y me miro con dureza.

-"Percy! No hagas eso! Aun estas muy débil, necesitas todas tus fuerzas para recuperarte!" Dijo enojada, pero luego su rostro se suavizo y tomo una galleta y se la comió.

-"mmmm... esto es simplemente perfecto!" Dijo mientras yo sonreía. Yo no pude evitar cerrar los ojos para no derramar lágrimas, sabía que mi mama estaba muerta, pero debía ser fuerte, ella siempre estaría para mí en esas galletas, en mis recuerdos, y en todas las cosas que había aprendido de ella.

-"pero sería mejor si lo acompañamos de un poco de chocolate caliente" ella dijo, y ella chasqueo los dedos e hizo aparecer dos tazas de chocolate caliente. Abrí mis ojos con asombro.

-"Tu puedes hacer eso? Cómo? Porque?" Ella sonrió al ver que le llenaba de preguntas.

-"SIP!... Cómo?, pues recibí la bendición de Hestia, ahora soy su campeona" dijo con orgullo. "Porque? Pues ella vio que yo iba a quedarme contigo y entonces decidió bendecirme para que pudiera cuidar mejor de ti" tomo un sorbo de chocolate para tratar de evitar que viera sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-"Wooooow eso sí que es cool!... yo solo puedo convocar alimentos" dije fingiendo decepción, ella empezó a reírse con gracia.

-"eso no es cierto" dijo y cerró los ojos, unos segundos después apareció Lady Hestia. Ella me miraba con una mirada distinta a la que alguna vez me miro, era como que ya no tenía formalismo, como que bajaba las barreras y salía una ternura maternal, entones recordé las palabras que había escuchado... adopción, mama muerta junto con Paul... me levante y corrí a abrazarla, y no pude evitar empezar a llorar, lloraba por mi mama y Paul que habían muerte, lloraba para liberar toda la pena y la tensión que tenía acumulada de estos 2 años en los cuales no tuve un respiro, lloraba porque sentía que ya no estaba solo.

-"oh mi niño, estas a salvo ahora... ya no hay de qué preocuparse" me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello, podía sentir como el calor se despedía de su cuerpo hacia mí, era un calor que consolaba.

-"gracias... debo llamarte mama ahora? Le susurre mientras intentaba calmar mi llanto. Ella me aparto con delicadeza y me miro con esos ojos marrones de fuego tan llenos de sinceridad y curiosidad.

-"ehhh... yo escuche cuando dijiste que si querías adoptarme... a pesar que estaba desmayado del cansancio y el dolor pude oír algunas cosas"

-"estás de acuerdo con eso?" Pregunto tímidamente como si esperara que yo dijera que no. Mil pensamientos cruzaron mi mente. No me malinterpreten no pensaba decir que no... Pero tenía un dolor en el corazón, mi madre estaba muerta, asesinada por quien sabe quién! Pensando en eso me aparte de los brazos de Hestia.

**Hestia**

Escuche a mi campeona llamarme, entonces supe que Percy había despertado. Percy me miro por unos segundos, sus ojos verde mar tan lindos, nuestras miradas se quedaron fijas, pude ver la angustia, el dolor, la desesperación, la soledad. Él se levantó y corrió hacia mí, y me abrazo, luego se rompió a llorar, lloraba como un niño, me conmovió, yo acariciaba su cabello desordenado, quería con todo mi corazón que el pudiera liberarse de ese dolor, dejar a un lado la desesperación y cambiarlo por la alegría y tranquilidad que antes tenía.

-"oh mi niño, estas a salvo ahora... ya no hay de qué preocuparse" le dije mientras con mi calor trate de calmarlo. Piper nos sonreía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad.

-"gracias... debo llamarte mama ahora? Me sorprendí, y con delicadeza lo aparte de nuestro abrazo y me quede mirándolo, como se enteró?, no creo que Piper...

-"ehhh... yo escuche cuando dijiste que si querías adoptarme... a pesar que estaba desmayado del cansancio y el dolor pude oír algunas cosas" Ohh que más pudo escuchar? Tal vez debería hablar sobre su madre, no puedo ocultarle algo así. Pero primero quería resolver lo de la adopción.

-"estás de acuerdo con eso?" Le pregunte tímidamente, tenía miedo de que el no quisiera que yo lo adoptara, o tal vez sentiría que estaba traicionando la memoria de su madre. Entonces él se alejó un poco, mientras su mirada se perdió. Entonces mi corazón se acongojo, sentí un dolor, como nunca antes había sentido, y cerré mis ojos, no quería llorar. Cuando los abrí, Percy estaba cerca de mí con los brazos abiertos. Me acerque para abrazarlo, esta vez su abrazo era diferente ya no era un abrazo para liberar sus penas y frustraciones, esta vez era un abrazo seguro y lleno de vitalidad.

-"claro que sí! no hay nadie más a la que quisiera llamar mama," mi corazón estaba brincando de alegría... unas lágrimas se salieron de mis ojos. Ahora tengo un hijo! Piper aplaudía ante la escena emotiva, mientras yo sonreía. Este momento era perfecto.

-"oh Percy me has hecho la diosa más feliz del mundo!" Él se rio con ganas mientras nos alejábamos del abrazo.

-"yo tengo que decirte un par de cosas, te parece si nos sentamos? Dije un poco preocupada, no sabía cómo lo tomaría. El entrecerró sus ojos pero se sentó en el borde de la cama y Piper se sentó a su lado. Esa chica era muy amable y sencilla, nada similar a otras vanidosas y menos hermosas hijas de Afrodita, tal vez algún día ella podría... pero bueno eso es algo que puede esperar.

-"mama ya lo sé... Mi mamá murió" dijo fríamente, podía sentir la mezcla de ira y dolor en su mirada.

- "¿Cómo ..." replicar

-"pude oír cuando lo dijiste..."

-"Oh... bueno... aún no he podido averiguar cómo es exactamente que murieron, ni quien fue el asesino o asesinos, pero estoy seguro de una cosa, fueron semidioses... el olor que dejaron apuntaba hacia esa pista" le dije mientras el procesaba la información.

-"está bien... ya habrá tiempo para la venganza" sus ojos se volvieron un verde oscuro peligroso.

-"ahora... porque el Caos estuvo aquí?" Pregunto un poco más calmado, mientras comía una galleta, no me había dado cuenta pero Piper había estado usando su charmspeak para calmarlo, la mire con agradecimiento, ella realmente se preocupaba por él.

-"eso es algo que no puedo contestarte Percy, el vendrá a ti en estos días, tiene una propuesta para ti. Mientras tanto debes permanecer aquí, este lugar es seguro, hay una barrera mágica para que los monstruos o cualquier persona te encuentre, incluso dioses"

-"Esta bien... tampoco es que tengo otro lugar donde ir" dijo tristemente. Si fuera por mí me lo llevaría al Olimpo, pero es demasiado peligroso.

-"bueno Percy, yo debo irme, quería saber que estaba bien y hablar contigo. Vendré a verte luego si?"

-"está bien... gracias mama" me dijo mientras me sonreía con ternura.

-"gracias porque?" Dije curiosa

-"por adoptarme... por quererme" el bajo la mirada, me partió el corazón, yo sabía la decepción que él había sufrido y enterarse de la muerte de su madre, sus palabras estaban cargadas de gratitud sincera. Me acerque y agarre su mejilla suavemente levantando su mirada, tenía los ojos cansados, estos dos últimos años han sido una pesadilla para él.

-"ay mi bebe… no hay nada que agradecer, sabes que siempre te he querido ¿no es así? Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti… siempre" él me sonrió tan cálidamente como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron.

-"ahora debes descansar… aun no estas completamente recuperado… y es hora de que yo me vaya, no quiero a nadie husmeando por donde puedo haber ido" le di un beso en la frente, luego empezó a acurrucarse en la cama, le toque la frente y cayo dormido. Me volví para ver a Piper que había sido una espectadora de esta pequeña escena dramática.

-"Piper perdón por la escena" dije graciosamente

-"no mi lady… esto ha sido… perfecto" dijo con lágrimas de felicidad

-"por favor asegúrate que mi niño descanse, necesitara todas sus fuerzas" y luego desaparecí en las llamas de la fogata de la tienda.

**PIPER**

Esto ha sido demasiado para mis emociones, jajaja. Ha sido tan lindo, yo quería gritar emoción pero no quería arruinar el momento. Ver allí a Percy abrazando a Lady Hestia, diciéndole que ella era la única persona en la que él pensaba que podría llegar a llamar mama alguna vez, era simplemente tan tierno. Luego no pude evitar entristecer y derramar algunas lágrimas cuando hablaron de la muerte de Sally. Percy realmente amaba a su mama. También sentí temor y pánico cuando su aura se tornó un verde oscuro casi negro cuando hablo de venganza. Como podrían uno o unos semidioses caer en algo tan bajo como matar a la madre de Percy por simple venganza, era simplemente inaceptable.

Era tierno escuchar a lady Hestia llamar a Percy "mi niño" o "bebe", se notaba que lady Hestia no tenía mucha práctica como madre, pero no se podía negar que tenía toda la intención de ser una madre cariñosa y comprensiva para Percy . Por cierto momento sentí envidia, sana obviamente, no es que no amara a mi mama o que ella no me ame, pero no es muy gratificante saber que tu madre quiere acostarse con el primer hombre atractivo que se encuentra, de hecho hay tantos semidioses hijos de Afrodita en el mundo que es necesario que algunos no sean reconocidos porque si no habría un desequilibrio en el campamento. Así de penosa es la reputación de mi mama. En cambio lady Hestia es una dama, seria, pero no adusta, sino más bien cordial y tierna con los semidioses.

Me alegro que Hestia haya puesto a dormir a Percy, lo necesita, aun la fractura no está sanada del todo a así como algunas contusiones en el cerebro. Que es lo que querrá hablar el Caos con Percy?. Me tranquiliza que por lo menos estamos seguros bajo la barrera mágica, no hay que preocuparse por monstruos o dioses. Ahora que pasara conmigo, aun no le he contado a Percy como es que fui que lo encontré o porque me encontraba en el bosque, se enfadara cuando le cuente lo que hizo Jason? Que pasara cuando este sano y hable con el Caos? Me dirá que me vaya? Me permitirá quedarme con él? Lo pensamientos se juntaban uno tras otro, así que me levante y me puse de pie salí de la tienda y fui a buscar leña para mantener las brasas de la fogata.

Cuando volví Percy seguía durmiendo, no pude evitar sonreír, no era mentira cuando dijeron que babeaba cuando dormía, pero era muy tierno, aunque algunos lo considerarían asqueroso. Pero para mí era lo más tierno que alguna vez vi en un hombre dormido. Demonios debo controlarme! Es tu amigo Piper! Es tu amigo!

Pasaron un par de hora, ya se estaba haciendo de noche y vi que Percy empezó a despertar, me acerque y me senté en la cama, luego convoque un plato de sopa.

-"por fin despiertas dormilón" le dije riéndome

-"que paso?, cuanto tiempo me dormí?" pregunto un poco desorientado, su cabello era un desastre, pero se veía tan sexy así. Piper! Debes para! Me auto regañaba.

-"cuando lady Hestia se fue te puso a dormir, dijo que necesitabas descansar, has dormido como por 5-6 horas aproximadamente" le digo mientras acerco una cuchara de sopa a su boca. Cuando me doy cuenta lo que estaba haciendo ya era demasiado tarde, yo estaba sonrojada. El me miraba juguetonamente, con una sonrisa a medias y sus ojos brillaban, de vez en cuando tosía para darle un toque de dramatismo a lo que estaba pasando, pero para mí solo era algo sumamente vergonzoso.

-"gracias Pipes" dijo susurrando

-"que dijiste!?" dije casi gritando. Ese apodo solo lo usaban dos personas… mi papa y Jason. Me trajo a la memoria la miseria en la cual estaba, pero que había hecho un lado para encargarme del cuidado de Percy. "olvídalo… mmmm lady Hestia me pidió que te cuidara y eso estoy haciendo"

-"oh… ya veo" fue todo lo que dijo, pero vi su rostro de decepción, el brillo de sus ojos se apagó, por dentro me estaba maldiciendo. Que has hecho Piper! Eres una tonta! Tonta! Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, termino de comer su sopa, me dijo buenas noches y se dio vuelta en la cama dándome la espalda. Supongo que dormir en la cama no es una opción hoy...

**Annabeth**

El mar luce tan calmado, demasiado, le falta vida, o será que a mí me falta vida para verlo correctamente, pienso mientras froto el colgante que llevo en el cuello. _El anillo de compromiso de Percy_. Dos años han pasado desde ese día. Lo único que sabemos es que no está muerto pero vaya a saber en qué estado estará. Aún recuerdo ese día. Yo estaba en una camilla casi al borde de la inconciencia.

**FLASHBACK**

_-"Adiós Annabeth Hija de Atenea... maldita zorra" escuche su voz, toda la amargura de una traición y la ira destilaron a través de sus palabras. Luego hizo algo que jamás se me olvidara saco una caja de terciopelo verde, la apretó con furia y con toda su fuerza la golpeo contra mi estómago. El dolor fue fatal, sentí un crack dentro de mí… comencé a escupir sangre, luego todo empezó a verse borroso, hasta que me desmayé._

_Según me dijeron estuve entre 2dias en la enfermería, me desperté para ver a Mark en la cama contigua, el aún estaba inconsciente, mire a mi alrededor, no había nadie, tal como esperaba, mis amigos seguramente estaban enojados conmigo, por lo que le había hecho a Percy. Ahora que lo pienso no se en que estaba pensando, porque habría elegido a Mark por encima de Percy. Vi en la mesa al costado la cajita de terciopelo, la tome y la abrí. Mis ojos se abrieron al ver la belleza de anillo que había dentro. Era una banda de plata pulida en el centro tenía un diamante incrustado y a ambos lados 3 piedras de esmeralda que iban reduciéndose de tamaño. Pude leer el grabado que había dentro del aro decía: para mi wise girl. No pude evitarlo, solamente me puse a llorar en silencio, como pude ser tan tonta, desprecie un amor sincero y lo reemplace por un amor netamente físico y superficial. Destruí el corazón del chico que me amo desde los 12 años. Era algo que ya no podría reparar, no había plan que pudiera revertir esto… lo he perdido._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Las cosas no fueron fáciles, empezando por Quiron, quien me trato con una indiferencia total, tanto así que prefería enviarme a las misiones antes que tenerme en el campamento. Abogo por mí al Olimpo para que se me permitiera servir bajo las ordenes de mi madre para las reparaciones del Olimpo y algún que otro templo o palacio que había sido dañado. Los dioses aceptaron, mi madre estaba más que contenta, ella siempre había querido que trabajara con ella, y ahora estaba más tranquila de que no tenía una relación con un hijo de Poseidón llamado Percy.

Mi relación con Mark… pues no me sorprendió que al poco tiempo me engañara con una hija de Afrodita. Aunque no voy a mentir que me dolió ser engañada, supongo que en alguna medida se lo que paso Percy y del dolor que experimento. Cuando partí del campamento, nadie… nadie fue a despedirme, bueno excepto los de mi cabaña, aunque algunos lo hicieron más por compromiso. Quiron solo se acercó para decirme que había un transporte que me llevaría al Olimpo y luego se fue trotando. El mundo… mi mundo me dio la espalda, mis amigos, no los culpo, supongo que es lo que me merezco.

Hoy regrese al campamento, porque tenía un par de semanas libres, ya que mi mama me dijo que había estado trabajando demasiado, y que necesitaba un descanso. Como lo esperaba ninguno de mis amigos quería juntarse conmigo. Intente acercarme, pero parece que ya sabían cómo mantenerme alejados de ellos: arañas. Leo había diseñado algunas arañas robot y se los había regalado a mis ex amigos, cuando ellos me veían acercarme, solamente lanzaban la araña, esta empezaba a crecer, y yo empezaba a gritar de manera descomunal, así que así me mantenían a raya lejos de ellos.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde así que decidí volver, pronto sonó la llamada para la cena, todos me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro. Solo me decidí a sentarme y comer, obviamente luego de ofrecer mi ofrenda a mi madre. Quiron se puso de pie para dar los acostumbrados anuncios. Su rostro parecía ensombrecido, triste, se notaba que había derramado algunas lágrimas. A su costado estaba Nico, el cual tenía la cabeza gacha y sus brazos cruzados.

-"atención campistas!" agito sus pezuñas contra el suelo, para llamar la atención de todos.

-"tengo una mala noticia…" todos guardaron silencio a la espera de la noticia. Quiron aspiro profundamente. "Percy Jackson ha muerto…"

* * *

**JOJOJO COMO MURIÓ PERCY JACKSON? QUE PASARA CON LOS CAMPISTAS Y ANNABETH? SERA QUE THALIA POR FIN LLEGA AL CAMPAMENTO PARA VENGAR A SU PRIMO? AFRODITA VENGA A SU HIJA? PIPER REPARARA SU ERROR? SE SEPARAN? NO SE PIERDAN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS!**


	6. En apuros

**HE AQUI UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO**

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE OK?**

* * *

**JASON**

Se ha ido. Por un momento pensé que solo se había retirado para estar sola, para pensar y luego podamos hablar de las cosas que habían pasado, pero han pasado 2 días y no volvió. Deje que las cosas siguieran su rumbo, supongo que ella regreso al campamento mestizo. Seguí en mi labores como Pretor, la paz reinaba en el campamento, lo cual era ciertamente raro, pero es mejor disfrutar de estos momentos de paz, ya que no se sabe lo mal que se puede poner luego.

Con respecto a Percy, no hubo ninguna noticia, los dioses no querían decirnos de su estado, ni siquiera nos permitían buscarlo. Así que solo confiábamos que el pudiera estar a salvo, es el más grande semidios que alguna vez hubo así que si alguno podía sobrevivir esa maldición era él.

Era ya el 3er día desde que desapareció Piper, estábamos todos reunidos para el almuerzo, Reyna y yo estábamos sentados en la mesa principal, cuando 3 figuras brillaron, todos cerramos nuestros ojos, para no ser fulminados por la exposición de poder que estaba ante nuestros ojos. Eran mi padre (Júpiter), Venus (oh, demonios estoy en problemas) y Vesta, no hubo tiempo

-"Reunid a todos... Tenemos noticias que deben saber" dijo un poco enojado mi padre, mientras miraba de reojo a Venus, pude sentir la tensión entre ellos, sabía que nada bueno iba a salir de todo eso. Pero al instante Reyna y yo dimos las órdenes para llamar a todos los que no estaban en el salón. Pronto el silencio reino en el salón, nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Hasta que mi padre se puso de pie.

-"Como saben hace un poco más de dos años Perseo Jackson fue desterrado y condenado a su suerte, hoy hemos confirmado, que él ha muerto" un silencio mortal se extendió por toda la sala, pero luego empezaron a escucharse murmullos y quejas, maldiciones, lo cual empezó a enfurecer, todos sabían que ninguno de los dos campos habían estado de acuerdo con el destierro de Percy.

-"silencio!" Grito mi padre. Reyna se acercó respetuosamente a mi padre y le pregunto.

-"señor Zeus, esta noticia es confirmada?" Mi padre la miro seriamente, Vesta/Hestia tenía la cara sin emociones, mientras que Venus no sacaba sus ojos de encima mío, lo cual me preocupaba.

-"Hades confirmo su muerte, así como también el juicio de su alma" suspiro. "Esto da por terminado el tema Perseo Jackson... Ahora tenemos un tema más privado que resolver, por lo que todos salir de la sala y dejan a mi hijo Jason" ordeno con severidad, mientras que Venus/Afrodita empezó a esbozar una sonrisa maléfica. Oh dioses se acerca mi fin!. Finalmente todos se fueron.

-"maldito hijo de Zeus donde está mi hija!?" grito Venus, mientras mi padre intento calmarla.

-"yo no lo sé... ella abandono el campamento hace 3 días ya..." intente parecer lo más seguro posible.

-"y porque lo abandono?" Pregunto Venus con veneno en sus palabras.

-"yo no lo sé" mentí

-"maldito cobarde!" Grito encendida en ira Venus. Hestia intento contenerla, pero no lo logro, yo tenía en mi mano mi moneda dispuesto a transformarla en espada y defender mi honor, por lo que mi padre tuvo que intervenir.

-"qué demonios paso con Piper..." me pregunto sin darme lugar a esquivar la pregunta

-"hace un tiempo el senado me dio un ultimátum, me dio a escoger entre mi relación con Piper y mi puesto de Pretor, puesto que acordaron que debemos mantener la pureza de sangre, una tontería, pero tuve que elegir y yo escogí..." Venus me cortó tomando mi cuello contra la pared, se podía ver la ira destilando de sus ojos.

-"ahora tienes una misión estúpido pretor... tienes una semana para decirme donde esta... una semana a partir de hoy... sino la encuentras o está muerta...la traición que has hecho a mi hija te perseguirá por siempre, no habrá mujer que se quede a tu lado, solo disfrutaras de su compañía para que luego te sea arrebatada... lo has entendido!?" Solo asentí y me dejo caer pesadamente al suelo mientras yo tosía recuperando el aire. Hestia sonrió con tristeza. Mientras que mi padre aparto a Venus para que no me hiciera más daño. Ella se desvaneció en una nube rosa y Hestia la siguió en una llama de fuego. Mi padre solo me miraba pensativamente.

-"la misión que tienes por delante es casi imposible, ella no está muerta pero tampoco es posible rastrearla... así que mejor es que te pongas en marcha... buena suerte hijo" dijo tristemente. La maldición que iba a recibir era demasiado dura, yo quería formar una familia, tener hijos, establecerme, no permitiré que una estúpida diosa del amor me arruine. Me reincorpore y me dirigí a buscar suministros, armas, dinero y todo que necesitaba para el viaje. Hable con Reina y me dispuse a emprender mi viaje, dispuesto a no volver derrotado.

**HESTIA**

Pobre muchacho, la misión que tenía era casi imposible, pero yo ya lo sabía, aun así no me metería en este asunto. Me agradan los semidioses y suele ser gentil con ellos, pero este tema debe resolverse de manera natural, ese chico Jason traiciono la confianza de mi campeona, supongo que ella tendrá que tomar la decisión de dejarse encontrara si es que aun siente algo por ese muchacho o seguir donde está, escondida del mundo exterior.

Fue realmente una reunión acalorada, por un momento pensé que Afrodita perdería la cordura y lastimaría al muchacho, pero supongo que no quería cabrear a Zeus, así que la amenaza fue más que suficiente. Lo que no tolero es la mentira… ese muchacho mintió al no saber porque se había ido, o era estúpido o simplemente no quería afrontar su traición a los sentimientos de Piper. Creo que fue lo segundo. Yo sé que Percy no está muerto, así que supongo que el Caos tiene algo que ver con la misteriosa muerte de Percy, como para fabricar un alma falsa que descienda a los dominios de Hades, pero la pregunta es porque no hizo lo mismo con Piper. Supongo que pronto lo averiguare.

Por el momento quiero preparar un regalo tanto para mi hijo como para mi campeona, así que me dirigí hacia la fragua de Hefesto, quien amablemente me ayudo a confeccionar una armaduras, con ciertos encantamientos para absorber e incorporar las bendiciones (porque se lo que viene para Percy si es que acepta la propuesta del Caos) que le sean impuestas, haciendo más fuerte, casi impenetrable. Hefesto se puso rápidamente a trabajar en ella, sin siquiera molestarse en preguntar para que las quería, supongo que asumió que no le diría mis razones.

No pude evitar estar triste por Afrodita, a veces la vida no es justa, ella ha jugado tanto con la vida amorosa de la gente, y los semidioses a lo largo de los siglos que estoy seguro que el destino planeo esto para darle una lección, aunque hubiera preferido que se descargue con ella y no con Piper, pero la vi tan dolida por la desaparición de su hija predilecta. No podía decirle nada, solo tratar de consolarla y darle esperanzas de que las cosas mejoraran.

**THALIA**

Me he sentido un poco culpable por lo que hice a Nico, no sé porque reacciono así delante de él, después de que cerré el IM, me sentía traicionada, tenía un ataque de ira que no podía controlar, tenía ganas de saltar a través del IM y freír a la hijita de Afrodita y luego tomarme mi tiempo para desollar a Nico.

Pasaron un par de días, y el intentaba contactar conmigo, pero siempre conseguía una excusa tonta, y de manera fría le cortaba cualquier intento de comunicación, lo intento un par de veces más y luego desistió de su intento, lo cual me alegro, aunque el fondo quería que insistiera más, pero era lo mejor, yo tenía un compromiso que cumplir con la caza y no podía permitirme un desliz.

Artemisa hoy a fue a una reunión, no tenía buenas sensaciones de esas reuniones, pero decidí hacer a un lado mis temores y concentrarme en entrenar con las chicas. Por la noche volvió mi señora y convoco a todas a una reunión alrededor de la fogata. No podía ser tan malo.

-"Chicas tengo 2 noticias…" dijo con aire marcial, poco común el formalismo de Artemisa.

-"P… Perseo Jackson ha muerto" mi mundo se detuvo, no podía ser posible, no podía dar crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban. Naturalmente las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, aunque los cerré para que no salieran

Pero falle miserablemente. No pude aguantarlo más, no podía ser débil, no delante de la caza, salí corriendo, mientras mi corazón se desprendía de mi pecho, mi mejor amigo, mi primo había muerto. Llegue a un pequeño riachuelo y ahogue mis lágrimas de rodillas viendo mi reflejo en el rio, mientras maldecía a todos los dioses, mientras ahogaba los gritos de mi corazón, no pude decir adiós. Mi cuerpo crepitaba de rabia, mis lágrimas eran amargas, debía vengar a Percy, han pasado 2 años y no he tenido la suerte de ir al campamento, tampoco de cruzarme con esa perra hija de Atenea, supongo que Artemisa tiene mucho que ver, sabe que la mataría sin pensarlo.

-"Thalia... lo siento mucho" escuche un pequeño susurro... era Artemisa.

-"yo debo vengarlo mi señora y usted lo sabe, me ha mantenido lejos del campamento 2 años, pero esta vez debo ir" dije con determinación secando mis lágrimas. Ella me miró fijamente y suspiro.

-"no te detendré esta vez... seguro que a estas horas ya saben lo de Perseo y no estarás sola en tu venganza contra Annabeth y el estúpido de Mark..." dijo ese último nombre casi con asco. "Hay algo más que debes saber... Piper está desaparecida, desde hace 3 días"

-"queeee? Comooo?" Demasiadas malas noticias en un solo momento.

-"Afrodita está furiosa con tu hermano, porque él le rompió el corazón y por eso ella huyo del campamento Júpiter, según supe iba a verlo junto con Zeus y Hestia para darle plazo una semana para hallarla, de lo contrario Afrodita le amenazó con destruir su vida amorosa en venganza por el corazón roto de Piper" Como hermana podía sentir lastima por Jason, pero como mujer y cazadora no puedo soportar la traición.

-"como fue exactamente qué le rompió el corazón?" Le pregunte tratando de calmarme, las malas noticias son un tormento.

-"según entendí el senado le dio a escoger entre su relación con Piper y su puesto de pretor, puesto que no iban a permitir que se mezclara sangre romana con la griega en esos puestos..." dijo Artemisa tratando de ser lo más breve posible.

-"Oh ya veo... su defecto fatal lo venció. Bueno es mi hermano y lo amo, pero debe hacerse cargo de sus actos, la traición debe pagarse" Artemisa solo asintió.

-"Mañana por la mañana te transportare al campamento, tienes una semana para arreglar tu asunto, luego volverás a la caza y daremos este asunto por cerrado... de acuerdo? Me dijo seriamente

-"si mi señora, sé que en el campamento se le darán los honores respetivos así que me dará tiempo de estar presente en el adiós"

-"bueno mejor te vas a dormir, necesitaras toda tu energía para la labor que te espera... por favor hacer algo en nombre de la cazadoras al imbécil de Mark si?" Sonrió Artemis con desenfreno.

-"será un placer mi señora... buenas noches" y luego empecé a caminar de regreso a mi tienda, pensando en que el día de mi venganza por fin había llegado.

**PERCY**

Me di vuelta en la cama, mentiría si dijera que no me dolió cuando Piper dijo que me cuidaba porque Hestia se lo había pedido, me quede allí inmóvil, tratando de parecer dormido, pude sentir que ella no se movió de donde estaba, pero finalmente lo hizo y se dirigió hace una silla cerca de la fogata y se acomodó, supongo que después de una hora no seguiría despierta así que decidí darme vuelta, allí esta ella mal acomodada, con el cuello tirado hacia atrás de la silla, la frazada estaba casi en el suelo, aunque se que no pasaría frio debido a la bendición de mama, pero no pude evitar sentir pena, seguramente mi reacción le dijo que estaba molesto y por eso se había ido hacia la silla en vez de querer compartir la cama. Yo tengo curiosidad de saber porque está aquí, porque no está en el campamento Júpiter, se lo pregunte una vez pero me esquivo, supongo que si ella quiere contarme lo hará y sino bueno supongo que no debo saberlo.

Me levante, era casi como la media noche, no podía seguir viéndola así, supongo que ha tenido malas noches cuidando de mi así que me dirigí hacia ella, la tome estilo novia con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, pero falle, el dolor de la costilla me hizo gemir fuertemente, ella parpadeo y se asombró, casi saltando de mis brazos y cayendo pesadamente en la cama.

-"que crees que estás haciendo Percy!?" Oh esta chica sí que va a lograr que me vuelva un patán con ella. Que paso con la Piper que conocí?

-"solo te coloco en la cama, yo voy a salir y no quería que tuvieras un mal dormir por mi culpa… solo eso" escupí la última parte con violencia para que se diera cuenta de mi malestar

-"y a dónde vas?" me dijo mientras yo abría la tienda para salir

-"voy al lago, para acelerar mi curación… descansa… hija de Afrodita" sus ojos se abrieron pero pude ver que no había brillo en ellos, no sabía cómo leer sus ojos, dolor? Pena? Decepción? O tal vez la mezcla de esos tres, no me detuve a escuchar alguna respuesta, solamente camine rápidamente hacia el agua y me sumergí, y me deje caer pesadamente hasta el fondo. Quería pensar, quería llorar, no había tenido tiempo para eso, no había tenido intimidad para llorar a mi madre muerta, el dolor me lo había guardado y supongo que lo que Piper me dijo me hizo estallar, yo necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba saber que era lo que iba a venir, sabía que este tiempo de paz no iba a durar para siempre, necesitaba pensar sobre Piper, porque está aquí, porque no se va, porque se molestó que le dijera Pipes. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve bajo el agua, pero sabía que no quería volver a la tienda, era incomodo, era raro, pero sabía que tampoco podía estar todo el día aquí.

Me resolví a salir y allí estaba mi mama. Que me sonreía sentada en la orilla, ella traía una taza, me acerque y me dio un beso en la frente para luego ofrecerme la taza, chocolate caliente oh! Genial, justo lo que necesito. Le sonreí en agradecimiento, luego me hizo señas para que caminar con ella por el bosque.

-"ya te sientes mejor'" me dijo mientras hurgaba entre mis vendajes para asegurarse que la herida había cerrado.

-"si mama, el agua ayudo a acelerar el proceso, he estado varias horas allí, así que lo único que aún no logro recuperar completamente son las fuerzas" le dije, ella me dio una sonrisa cálida.

-"hay algo que quiero preguntarte…" le dije tímidamente y ella me hizo una seña para que continuase. "que hace Piper aquí? Quiero decir porque no está en el campamento Júpiter?" frunció el ceño como que dudaba en decirme la verdad. La mire como dándole a entender que no quiero que me esconda nada, y haciendo carita de perrito, y sonrió con simpatía, lo logre!.

-"está bien, pero ni una palabra de lo que te voy a decir, si ella quiere contártelo lo hará, sino tendrás que esperar a que esté preparada, entendido? Asentí con seriedad y procedió a contarme todo lo que había pasado, yo me quede pensando, meditando en lo que ella había tenido que pasar, la traición, el desengaño, era doloroso, pero ella lo hizo a un lado para cuidarme, y aunque había sido un poco dura conmigo y algo nerviosa, ahora sabía que no debí apresurarme en mi opinión.

-"tú le pediste que me cuidara?" le pregunte un poco tímido, ella sonrió pícaramente

-"si y no" la mire desconcertado. "si, porque le pregunte si podía cuidarte, que yo le iba a estar muy agradecida…. Y no, porque no acepto, ella dijo que lo haría porque ella quería hacerlo no como un favor para mí, fue a causa de eso que le di mi bendición y la convertí en mi campeona… originalmente había pensado en ti para que seas mi campeón, pero ahora eres mi hijo…. Eso es mucho mejor" me sonrió, para luego darme un abrazo mientras acomodaba mi cabello. No pude evitar sonreír pensando en que Piper me mintió, pero me mintió para parecer fuerte, cuando por dentro tal vez se estaba desmoronando.

-"ahora vamos a la tienda con Piper, tengo un regalo para ustedes" mis ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, me encantan las sorpresas.

-"enserio, regalo para mí?" dije dudando

-"es que una madre no puede dar un regalo a su hijo para mostrarle su afecto?" dijo fingiendo estar herida, lo cual me resulto gracioso

-"oh claro que sí, es solo que estoy sorprendido… solo eso" jale su mano para que nos apresuráramos a ir a la tienda no podía esperar a recibir mi regalo. Pero ella nos transportó en una llamarada, al instante estábamos saliendo de la fogata que estaba dentro de la tienda. Piper aun dormía aun, supongo que las noches que cuido de mi durmió mal o se despertaba cada tanto para revisar que todo estuviera bien, así como cambiar mis vendajes. No podía estar más agradecido, pero no sabía cómo darle las gracias sin que ella reaccionara de manera defensiva. Pero ella empezó a gemir, lo cual solo podía significar que estaba teniendo una pesadilla muy fuerte, ella murmuraba cosas que yo no podía entender.

-"yo esperare afuera un rato mientras que la ayudas despertar si?... se amable" me sonrió mi madre antes de salir.

**PIPER**

Estúpida, así es como me sentía, después que Percy se dio la vuelta, me quede un momento mirándolo esperando que se volteara, pero eso no paso. Como puedo ser tan áspera, él ni siquiera me ha hecho nada, y yo vengo a decirle que solo lo cuido porque Hestia me lo pidió. Aggggggg! Me fui maldiciendo en voz baja hacia la silla, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a la silla hasta que el Caos quiera darme una cama a mí también. Intente mantenerme despierta por un tiempo, pero cuidar de Percy me había agotado, fue lindo, pero agotador, estar despierta la mayor parte de la noche para ver que estuviera cómodo, cambiar sus vendajes, mantenerlo caliente, acostarme a su lado y transmitirle mi calor, porque tenía que arruinar todo eso! Mi estúpido genio. Supongo que estaba susceptible. Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse contra mi voluntad.

Fui interrumpida de mi sueño, malo por cierto, un dolor de cuello horrible por unos brazos, fuertes, me acurruque en esos brazos, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Me asuste al escuchar un gemido de dolor, se me ocurrió abrir los ojos para saber si estaba soñando o realmente estaba pasando. Era Percy. Salte instintivamente de sus brazos cayendo en la cama, me asuste más todavía, yo sabía que él no haría nada indebido, pero me permití pensar de mas, debido a que él se había ido a dormir molesto conmigo (con razón)

-"que crees que estás haciendo Percy!?" le pregunte con temor y un poco desafiante. Que me pasa? En vez de ser cálida para arreglar mi error tengo que ser una tonta nuevamente? El me miro, pude ver un poco de decepción en sus ojos, ojos cansados, ojos tristes, ojos dolidos. Me partió el corazón.

-"solo te coloco en la cama, yo voy a salir y no quería que tuvieras un mal dormir por mi culpa… solo eso" tenía ganas de decirle todo, de contarle que tenía el corazón destruido, que solo era mi dolor saliendo, pero que en realidad yo quería cuidar de él, que quería estar cerca de él…. No alejarme de él. Pero fui tan cobarde que solo me quede en silencio.

-"y a dónde vas?" casi que le susurre, tratando de ser dulce.

-"voy al lago, para acelerar mi curación… descansa… hija de Afrodita" Hija de Afrodita… eso fue todo… mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, él está dolido, está enojado. Yo me había prometido estar con él, compartir su suerte, ser su amiga y en cambio solo lo estoy tratando mal, lo estoy perjudicando, lo estoy destruyendo…. No soy peor que los monstruos que lo han asechado durante estos dos años. Llore, todo lo que no había podido llorar en estos días, me desahogue, hasta quedarme dormida. Entonces llegaron los sueños.

_**Yo me encontraba en el lago donde había rescata a Percy, cuando la escena se volvió a repetir, el cayó estrepitosamente con el perro del infierno sobre él, y luego empecé a correr para rescatarlo como lo había hecho la primera vez, fui detenida por una mano que agarro la mía con fuerza…. Me gire para ver quien me detenía, mientras la desesperación hacia presa de mí, yo sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para salvar a Percy…. Era Jason. **_

_**Me asuste, tanto que me paralice, el solo sonreía burlescamente, y no soltaba su agarre de mi muñeca, empezaba a lastimarme, yo le rogaba que me soltara, porque tenía que salvar a Percy, pero no hablaba, solo se reía maniáticamente. En ese momento, no tuve otra opción, saque mi daga katropis y me lance con ella contra el pecho de Jason, pero para mi sorpresa mi daga atravesó su pecho sin hacerle daño, me desespere aún más, sino podía liberarme de Jason como podría, solo podía gritar NO! NO! Suéltame! No te quiero más en mi vida!. La sombra de Jason se fue desvaneciendo, pero yo estaba llorando, lloraba como un niño pequeño.**_

Entonces me desperté, con la sensación de brazos alrededor mío, esa sensación cálida que había sentido en la madrugada, solo que esta vez escuchaba una voz, pero yo solo cerré los ojos, me sentía tan segura, sentía que nadie podía hacerme daño, esa voz solo susurraba palabras tranquilizantes, acariciaba mi mejilla , limpiando mis lágrimas, y me arrullaba. Abrí mis ojos y me topé con sus ojos, verde mar brillante, que estaban para mi sorpresa llenos de lágrimas también, aunque yo no lograba entender, pero no importaba, no lo arruinaría nuevamente. Intente formar algunas palabras, pero estaba tan asustada, tan impactada por el sueño, mis temores, mis dolor, mi malestar casi me impiden salvar a Percy, en la realidad esos temores y dolor estaban haciendo que yo lo perdiera, que se alejara de mí, me rompí nuevamente a llorar mientras que estire mis brazos sobre su cuello y lo abrace fuertemente como si se me fuera la vida en ese abrazo. Sabía que tendría que contarle lo que me había pasado y porque estaba con el en lugar de estar en el campamento Júpiter.

-"shhh todo está bien Pip… todo está bien… fue solo un sueño" me dijo mientras frotaba mi espalda para tratar de calmarme. Pero pude notar que dudo para decir mi nombre, supongo que todavía estaba asustado por mi reacción cuando me llamo Pipes.

-"no… no fue solo un sueño… yo lo siento Percy, no debí haberte gritado, ni debí haberte tratado tan duramente… yo lo siento" le dije con lágrimas en los ojos, con una desesperación que me comía el corazón.

-"no hay nada que perdonar Pipes… perdón… Piper" corrigió pero yo puse me mano en su boca.

-"no… no te disculpes, yo… a mí me gustaría que uses Pipes" me sonrió, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad volvió a sonreír. Me acomodo en la cama, acomodo mi cabello con sus manos y me dijo que iba a buscar a Hestia, pero yo no podía esperar.

-"Percy…" se giró y sonrió "yo debo contarte algo" su rostro se volvió un poco serio, pero se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde.

-"que es'"

-"el motivo por el que te encontré, el por qué estoy aquí, y porque he actuado tan mal, como una idiota"

* * *

**Dejen sus comentarios si?**

**La historia va por buen camino, no se preocupen! Los malos recibirán su merecido hahaha! Exitos!**


	7. Reunión con Caos

**NUEVO CAPITULO! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... HAY MUCHA GENTE LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA... PERO NO COMENTAN TANTO... PERO NO IMPORTA IGUAL SIGO ESCRIBIENDO... MIENTRAS UDS SIGAN LEYENDO!**

* * *

**ANNABETH**

-"tengo una mala noticia…" todos guardaron silencio a la espera de la noticia. Quiron aspiro profundamente. "Percy Jackson ha muerto…"

No... No... No puede ser, no puede estar muerto, es imposible, mi mente divagaba mientras Quiron trataba de calmar a todos los demás que habían desatado un desorden de murmullos, preguntas y lamentos. Yo trataba de esconderme entre la multitud, debido a que ya era un bicho raro por lo que le hice a Percy, ahora mismo reniego de mi inmortalidad, ya que se está volviendo un tormento, una maldición, ser odiada por los que antes eran mis amigos era duro, aunque sé que lo merecía. Estoy segura que las cosas se pondrán bastante difíciles para mí.

-"Silencio!" Grito Dionisio con un estruendo en su voz, provocando el silencio progresivo del campamento.

-"Responderé las preguntas en orden, pero primero debo dar una noticia más" dijo Quiron, pero nadie parecía creer que podía haber una noticia peor que la muerte de Percy.

-"una campista del campamento Júpiter está desaparecida... esa campista es Piper" La cabaña de Afrodita estaba conmocionada, al igual que los de la profecía que habíamos compartido misiones con ella.

-"Quiron cuando murió exactamente?" Pregunto Leo entre lágrimas, todos sabían la admiración que Leo tenía por Percy.

-"hace 3 días mi padre y yo sentimos que Percy murió, y hace un par de horas lo confirmo mi padre al ver su alma siendo juzgada..." dijo Nico mientras su ojos se posaron en mí, su mirada me estremeció, era como fuego, mientras que mi cuerpo se puso frio.

-"con respecto a Piper... ella abandono el campamento hace 3 días y desde ese momento esta como desaparecida, no se le puede rastrear, hay una misión para encontrarla a cargo de Jason" dijo Quiron con preocupación. Porque huiría Piper, que habría pasado? No pude evitar empezar a atar cabos. Tendría que ver la desaparición de Piper con la muerte de Percy? Estarán conectados? No puede ser... el está muerto... muerto... por mi culpa. Una lágrima solitaria empezó a escaparse de mis ojos. Una opresión... culpa... temor...

-"atención todos... mañana al anochecer habrá una reunión donde haremos los honores a Percy, nadie está obligado a asistir... solo haremos lo que es correcto... ahora todos a sus cabañas... no quiero más disturbios...entendido?" Dijo Quiron, mientras se secaba unas lágrimas, nadie discutió la orden. Dionisio solo se desvaneció en una nube purpura. Los campistas me miraban con desprecio, si las miradas mataran... habría muerto miles de veces. Íbamos saliendo cuando llega Mark. Oh no esto no ira bien.

-"Que me perdí?" Pregunto tan arrogante como de costumbre. Porque demonios me habría fijado en él. Porque decidí dejarme llevar por una pasión física.

-"mejor cierra la boca engendro de mar! Sino nada te librara de caer bajo mi espada" dijo Clarisse apuntado su espada a cuello de Mark, seguido de Leo con su martillo y Nico con su espada.

-"ja no pueden matarme soy inmortal" dijo riendo.

-"yo no estaría tan seguro..." dijo Nico y luego hizo una seña para que todos bajaran sus armas.

-"cuídate insecto arrogante! Y tú también Annabitch! Porque si Percy murió... no será el último que abandone este mundo... estén seguros de eso...! Amenazo Nico con frialdad acariciando el mango su espada. Que hizo estremecer a Mark y a mí. Luego ellos salieron rumbo a sus cabañas. Me dirigí a mi cabaña en silencio, aun mis medios hermanos estaban en silencio, sabía que no se iban a ir contra mí, pero también sabía que no saldrían a defenderme contra lo inevitable. Debo hablar con mama.

**NICO**

Cuando mi padre vino a verme diciendo que tenía que hablar conmigo sabía que algo estaba mal. La noticia de la muerte de Percy me sentó igual de fatal que la muerte de Bianca, mi corazón se derrumbó, y lo hizo más cuando él me confirmo que su alma había sido juzgada, pero no me dijo hacia donde fue, no quiso decirme. Su rostro inamovible no me dijo nada. Pero una cosa si sabía que él se había ido y no volvería más.

La ira me estaba consumiendo, pero sabía que si me dejaba controlar por ella todo se iría por la cloaca, terminaría muerto. No podía pensar con claridad cuando amenace al estúpido de Mark y a Annabeth. Realmente quería golpearlos, pero no mancharía el duelo por la muerte de mi mejor amigo, no permitiría que arruinaran el homenaje que se merecía...

-"men debemos vengar a Percy, durante 2 años solo hemos lanzado arañas y tonterías contra Mark y Annabeth" me dijo Leo mientras que Clarisse solo me asintió con la mirada. Grover solo estaba en silencio, seguramente su conexión con Percy había desaparecido. A nuestra reunión se sumaron Will, los Stolls, Katie, Drew y algunos otros campistas.

Todos estaban allí por una sola cosa: Venganza.

-"Chicos" dije seriamente. "yo sé porque están aquí, y créanme cuando les digo que quiero desenvainar mi espada y atravesar a esa perra y al imbécil arrogante, pero no lo hare..." todos me miraban con desconcierto. "No ahora, no manchare mi duelo por la muerte de Percy... dejaremos que haya paz hasta que la ceremonia de homenaje haya concluido... después... obtendremos lo que queremos y lo que ellos merecen..." todos asintieron, algunos lloraban, otros solo estaban murmurando, mientras que otros arengaban venganza. "

Decidí enviarle un IM a Thalia, ella debía estar aquí, sabía que tal vez Lady Artemisa no le habría permitido venir durante estos dos años por temor a que ella desatara su ira contra Annabeth y Mark y que también terminaran por desterrarla a ella. Pero no podía dejarla fuera de la ceremonia, ella no me lo perdonaría. Ella estaba durmiendo, se veía como un ángel recostada contra su cama, no quería molestarla, pero debía hacerlo

-"Thalia…" susurre, pero no hubo respuesta. "Thalia! Grite un poco más fuerte, ella empezó a reaccionar, pude ver sus ojos rojos e inflamados, seguro ya sabía la noticia y había estado llorando.

-"Thalia… yo… lo siento… no quería despertarte, es solo que necesito hablarte" le dije casi disculpándome, ella no había querido hablar conmigo desde el incidente con la hija de Afrodita. Me había estado ignorando, así que no le insistí más.

-"está bien… que quieres di Ángelo" frio total, me respondió frotándose los ojos. Mi corazón se estrujo, ella ya no me trataba como antes, tampoco es que tuviéramos la relación pero antes era divertido con todo y esos apodos cursis.

-"e… yo solo quería decirte que mañana va a haber una ceremonia en honor a Percy y queríamos que estuvieras aquí… si es posible" lo dije de la manera más diplomática.

-"estaré allí en el transcurso de la mañana" dijo con firmeza. Se disponía a cerrar la conexión cuando me acorde que debía decirle algo más.

-"espera!" grite. "te pido que mañana no hagas nada tonto, como buscar venganza" me miro extrañada empezando a enfurecerse, rápidamente seguí hablando. "hemos decidido no hacer ningún alboroto para que la ceremonia pueda llevarse a cabo, después… ya veremos" sonrió con amargura, pero asintió. Respire hondo, tomando valor.

-"yo lo siento, no fue lo que parecía… créeme" le dije, me miro con los ojos abiertos, luego cerré la conexión. Cobarde! Ni siquiera espere una respuesta, pero supongo que mañana tendría alguna.

Además tengo que mandar algunos otros IM como a Rachel, ella no sabe nada aun, mañana será un día largo.

**PIPER**

-"Percy…" se giró y sonrió "yo debo contarte algo" su rostro se volvió un poco serio, pero se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde.

-"que es'"

-"el motivo por el que te encontré, el por qué estoy aquí, y porque he actuado tan mal, como una idiota"

Él se acomodó sentándose en el borde de la cama, dioses, me pone tan nerviosa cuando se acerca a mí. Basta! Debes concentrarte Piper! Suspire profundamente y empecé a contarle todo, no me guarde nada, solo el hecho de que me sentía atraída hacia él, pero eso jamás se lo diría, o al menos no hasta que el me dé señales de que sienta algo por mí. Me tomo poco más de 10 minutos contarle lo que paso y como llegue a salvarlo. Cuando termine yo estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, el solo me miraba con detenimiento mientras acariciaba mi mano para darme ánimo. Después de un largo rato que nos miramos seriamente, sus ojos empezaron a tornarse oscuros, el fuego ardía en ellos, me preocupe y me tense sacando mi mano de la suya con temor, se dio cuenta y sus ojos se suavizaron instantáneamente.

-"no tengas miedo, no te hare daño" me dijo con dulzura, solo le sonreí. "el… el no debió hacer eso, maldito sea!" dijo con amargura.

-"sé que no debió" suspire "pero lo hizo, y ahora estoy aquí… no te hubiera podido cuidar si eso no hubiera pasado, en el fondo fue bueno" dije con timidez, mientras que su rostro tomo un color rojo en sus mejillas, pero no me atreví a decir nada. En ese momento vi la figura de Hestia, entonces yo me sonroje, cuanto tiempo habrá estado allí escuchando. Rápidamente me levante dejando a Percy en el borde de la cama, el cual sonreía tímidamente, mientras que Hestia se acercaba con dos paquetes.

-"niños, tengo un regalo para ustedes…" dijo sonriendo como siempre. Me encantan las sorpresas. "primero las damas" se dirigió hasta mí y me entregó uno de los paquetes, era liviano, lo abrí de prisa, cuando lo vi me quede con la boca abierta. Jamás en mi vida había visto una armadura como esa. Era blanca totalmente, en la parte del pecho tenía una pluma plateada pulida que brillaba con el sol grabada en bajo relieve. La parte baja de la armadura tenía flecos de cuero blanco con bordes rojos, lo que le daba un toque muy elegante. Las hombreras estaban hechas de cuero blando, reforzadas con placas de metal para darle movilidad a los brazos, también eran blancos con bondes rojos. En la parte de atrás tenía el grabado de una paloma con las alas extendidas de tal forma que el cuerpo y la cola estaban en la espalda alta y sus alas reposaban en las hombreras, era un espectáculo de armadura. Tenía también un juego de canilleras blancas, con detalles de palomas volando. Y el casco era de plata liviana, con un fleco rojo, lo cual cubría la totalidad de mi rostro a excepción de mi boca y mis ojos, tenía también una vaina para mi daga en el costado, y otra para una espada, la cual no poseía. Yo estaba boquiabierta, no podía hablar. Percy me miraba como me colocaba la armadura, mientras él estaba con la boca abierta, no pude evitar sonrojarme por cómo me miraba, por suerte tengo mi casco. Cuando termine de colocarme mi armadura note que empecé a brillar primeramente en una nube rosa, lo cual pude reconocer como el aura de Afrodita, y después empecé a brillar en una luz marrón rojizo.

-"la armadura absorbe las bendiciones que van ganando" dijo Hestia con orgullo.

-"oh mis dioses! Esto es… es… genial!" chille, haciendo reír a Hestia. Corrí y le di un fuerte abrazo, el cual me devolvió naturalmente. Ahora tocaba ver el regalo de Percy.

**PERCY**

Piper se veía realmente bien en su armadura. Ella es una chica súper linda –tiene ascendencia cherokee – lo cual no tiene nada de malo, pero nunca lo he comentado porque temo que crea que soy racista o algo así, pero en el fondo siento una gran admiración por sus orígenes, el color de su piel es simplemente perfecto, un canela suave que se extiende por todo su cuerpo bien definido (como toda hija de Afrodita) es realmente tan hermosa como Afrodita, sino es que más, porque Piper no se preocupa por lucir bonita, pero aun así lo es. Su cabello achocolatado intenso, con esos bucles que se forman al final de su cabello, es simplemente de ensueño, sus ojos… son simplemente hermosos, cambian de color, ahora mismo son verdes, pero no como los míos sino más bien como esmeraldas, es como que te hipnotiza. Tiene las manos suaves al tacto, y su voz es como una canción, llena de tantos matices, pero es suave y delicada. Aparte de eso, ella no es como las demás hijas de Afrodita, ella tiene personalidad, se propuso a ella misma ser una guerrera, demostrar que puede, eso es loable en ella. Fui sacado de mis pensamientos, por mi madre que me chasqueo los dedos.

-"ehhh… si… los siento" dije con torpeza, mientras Hestia reía, le hice una cara de enojado, pero luego sonreí.

-"es tiempo de tu regalo… espero que te guste" me dijo esperanzada, no perdí tiempo y empecé a abrir el paquete, también era una armadura, pero la mía era diferente. La mía tenía una sudadera con capucha era negra en su totalidad, al parecer tenía alguna clase de encantamiento, porque cuando me la puse sentí que mi rostro se volvía una sombra, lo cual estaba de lujo.

-"cool! Esto está de lujo" dije haciendo reír a Piper y a mama, quien me hizo una seña para que continuara.

La armadura era totalmente negra, la mía era un poco pesada, pero cuando me la colocaba, se hacía liviana. En la parte de adelante, tenía grabado una espada que tenía la empuñadura en la parte inferior, subiendo hasta la parte del pecho. Las hombreras eran de cuero negro, y con placas de metal como las de Piper. En la parte de los costados tenía 3 vainas con cuchillos de plata en cada costado. En la parte de atrás tenía una gran pluma que brillaba como fuego. También tenía brazales reforzados, que fácilmente me permitirían detener un ataque directo, lo cual era muy conveniente. Las canilleras era también similares a las de Piper, pero las mías tenía el símbolo de mama en cada una. Me sentía orgulloso de portan su símbolo. Aparte de eso no tenía vaina para mi espada, debido a que no tengo una espada física, solo mi Riptide, la cual la llevo en el bolsillo.

Empecé a brillar en una luz verde, eso era por Poseidón, me parecía raro que aún no me haya repudiado, ya que abiertamente me expulso del campamento. Pero bueno, no está de más poder controlar el agua. Y luego empecé a brillar directamente envuelto en llamas, luego se disipo todo y yo tenía el cabello castaño, pero aún conservaba mis ojos verdes. Supongo que en cualquier momento puedo cambiar mi apariencia.

-"gracias mama… realmente me hubiera servido de mucho hace un par de años" le dije graciosamente

-"oh bueno" dijo haciéndose la ofendida. Corrí y le di una brazo, el cual ella respondió rápidamente.

-"no tendrías que haber molestado a Piper para que cuidara de mi" me hice el serio, Piper me golpeo en la cabeza.

-"que fue eso Piiiipes?" Le dije con voz de bebe

-"eso es por ser tonto" me dijo haciéndose la seria. Mama solo nos miraba divertidamente. Yo sonreí con descaro.

"me alegro que te guste, porque la vas a necesitar, ahora es momento que me vaya, tengo que asistir a una reunión hoy en la noche, así que tú y Piper pueden probar vuestras armaduras mientras tanto" me dijo sonriendo pícaramente. Piper solo miraba para otro lado

-"está bien… podríamos practicar un poco si tu quieres" le dije tímidamente

-"eso estaría bueno…" me respondió sin mirarme, sabía que estaba un poco sonrojada.

-"bueno me voy, que disfruten los niños…" dijo, para luego darme un beso en la frente y luego se desvaneció en una llamarada.

-"almorzamos Pipes?... luego podemos practicar un poco" le pregunte, se dio vuelta con una gran sonrisa

-"sep! Yo me encargo del almuerzo, tu del postre ¿ok? Dijo alegremente mientras empezó a quitarse la armadura, vi que estaba teniendo problemas para quitárselo, así que me acerque.

-"yo te ayudo" le dije

-"o… si… está bien" empezó a tartamudear. Comencé a desatar su coraza con cuidado, luego me arrodille para encargarme de sus canilleras, pero torpemente la hice trastabillar y empezó a caer para atrás, pero le tendí la mano, jalando de ella con fuerza, nuestras cabezas se encontraron a centímetros, yo empecé a reír nerviosamente, y me agache nuevamente para sacar la otra canillera, pero esta vez lo hice con más cuidado.

-"te queda muy bien la armadura" le dije mientras acomodaba la armadura en un perchero.

-"gracias" me dijo mientras se mordía el labio. "tú tampoco te ves tan mal" me dijo mientras reía graciosamente, yo solo negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Luego me quite la armadura, pero me deje la sudadera.

Comimos tranquilamente, conversando sobre cualquier cosa, riendo un poco, le empecé a contar como había pasado estos 2 años, ella me empezó a contar sobre como los dioses habían concedido la inmortalidad a algunos campistas, aunque no tuve el valor para preguntar que campistas, porque estaba seguro que Annabeth y Mark estarían en la lista.

-"entonces que se siente tener estos días de paz?" me pregunto juguetonamente

-"son increíbles… ojala nunca se terminaran…." Dije suspirando, cuando sentí una presencia detrás mío, era un aura muy poderosa, superior a la de los dioses, me asuste, mi cuerpo se tensó, mire a Piper, pero ella estaba tranquila, pero se puso de pie dirigiéndose a mí.

-"no puedo prometerte que los días seguirán siendo así, pero si puedo prometerte que podrás hacer algo al respecto" dijo la voz, emanaba autoridad, me di vuelta para ver a la figura que se hallaba en la entrada de la tienda. Un hombre alto, delgado pero con los músculos tonificados, vestido con una túnica negra con detalles en los bordes de plata, me sorprendí, jamás había visto a nadie parecido a él, tenía los ojos negros puros con un aro de color plata que le daban a su mirada una profundidad que infundía temor.

-"Percy él es el Caos" dijo Piper con naturalidad, yo en cambio hice una reverencia, pero él me hizo una seña para que me levantara.

-"no hace falta, Perseo" dijo mientras se aproximaba dónde estábamos nosotros. "que se siente estar muerto?" me pregunto, yo hice una cara de interrogación, tan notable que él sonrió e hizo una seña para que nos sentáramos. "hay mucho de qué hablar" Suspiro profundamente.

-"te he estado observando Perseo, desde hace mucho tiempo, aun antes de que llegaras al campamento, vi tu devoción por tu madre, a pesar del despreciable de Gabe, te vi proteger a Grover, cuando se suponía que él debía protegerte, te vi matar a tu primera furia, el minotauro, también te vi darle una lección a Clarisse en tu primer día, tu primera captura de bandera. La guerra Titán, tus diferentes misiones, la guerra con Gaia... pero sobre todo he visto lo que tienes dentro Perseo... esa voluntad de hacer lo correcto, esa lealtad sin límites, eso no tiene precio" Yo estaba admirado, sinceramente no me sentía del todo apreciado, en estos dos últimos años solo me perseguían para matarme, mi padre me dio la espalda, los dioses me dieron la espalda, mi novia me engaño, solo mis amigos quedaban, pero ellos no podían estar conmigo, estaba solo... abandonado, hasta que llego Hestia y Piper.

-"veras... estoy aquí para proponerte que te conviertas en mi campeón, aunque soy el Caos, aun así estoy sujeto a ciertas leyes, las cuales no me permiten actuar libremente, es por eso que he buscado alguien digno de ser llamada mi campeón... y esa persona eres tú" Yo estaba asombrado, Piper tampoco podía articular palabra, el Caos me escogió a mí, un maldito de los dioses, un exiliado...

-"Se avecinan serios problemas para la humanidad, seres que están más allá del poder de los dioses se están levantando para apoderarse del control que los dioses tienen de la tierra"

-"primordiales?" Pregunte con timidez, si algo había aprendido de Annabeth y su largas charlas sobre historia era eso.

-"exacto!... aún no sabemos quiénes están de que bando, algunos estarán neutrales, pero si sabemos que Erebus y Nyx están reuniendo fuerzas y otros seres poderosos como los Titanes para atacar el Olimpo..." dijo con preocupación. "Y aunque yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con el modo en que Zeus lleva el asunto, es preferible ellos a estar bajo el dominio de los primordiales, lo cual sería terrible para la vida como la conocemos"

-"Caos, pero que se puede hacer, tampoco creo Percy solo pueda detener todo eso..." dijo Piper con preocupación. Caos solo sonrió ligeramente.

-"Percy no estará solo, tengo ejércitos, de semidioses que han sido reclutados a lo largo del tiempo, ellos seran guiados por ti Percy, tu tarea seria entrenar, entrenar duro para estar preparado, y en su momento enfrentarte a los primordiales... Así que... Aceptas mi propuesta?" Me dijo con seriedad.

-"Aceptare solo si me concedes 4 cosas" me miro con curiosidad y me hizo una seña para que continuase. "Quiero que en su momento se me permita vengarme de Annabeth y Mark, de quien mato a mi madre y mi padrastro Paul, los dioses y Jason " Hice hincapié en ese nombre, Piper me miro sorprendida, estaba por decir algo pero no le deje. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti Pip" le dije con delicadeza, ella solo me miro con agradecimiento.

-"Esta bien. Aunque debes saber que el muchacho Jason está bajo una maldición de parte de Afrodita" Piper se tensó, yo sabía que aún estaba fresco el dolor de la traición en ella, solo atine a poner mi mano alrededor de su hombro y hacerle sentir que estaba allí para ella. Pude ver una pequeña lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-"yo... no quiero saber sobre eso" dijo Piper susurrando, el Caos se limitó a asentir, mientras secaba la lagrima de su mejilla, ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-"acepto entonces" Piper se retiró un poco de mi lado, podía sentir su incomodidad, no sabía porque.

-"Ahora necesito que me expliques porque me preguntaste que se siente estar muerto, porque me siento muy vivo"

-"ah eso... veras cuando coloque esta barrera mágica, tanto tu como Piper desaparecieron del radar de los dioses. Es por ese motivo que Afrodita maldijo a Jason, porque nadie puede encontrarlos, excepto Hestia. Con respecto a ti Percy, me tome la libertad de simular tu muerte, creando toda una escena de tu alma descendiendo al inframundo y siendo juzgada y enviada a los campos de castigo... dramático no?" Dijo con una sonrisa maléfica en sus labios. "El punto es que ya sea que hubieras aceptado o no mi oferta tu estarías muerto para el mundo y podrías permanecer en este campo sin ser perseguido, al igual que Piper, pero ahora que aceptaste... este campo será para Piper y tu podrás venir de vez en cuando para hablar con Hestia o simplemente para distraerte... no quiero arrancarte de tu mundo, porque tendrás que volver a luchar por el" Piper tenía una mirada perdida, ella estaba en cuerpo, pero sus pensamientos se habían ido por quién sabe dónde.

-"estoy agradecido por eso señor Caos" le dije pero me corto

-"solo Caos, mi campeón no tiene que usar formalismos" Asentí con la cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

-"Caos me permite unas palabras en privado?" Asintió con la cabeza y le pedí a Piper que me dejara solo con el Caos un rato, ella salió corriendo sin decir nada, pero juro que pude ver sus ojos a punto de llorar. Me rompía el corazón verla triste, sabía que si yo me iba ella volvería a sentirse mal... volvería sentirse sola. Yo no quería eso, además necesitaba una socia, alguien conocido con quien entrenar y con quien poder tener cosas en común. Mire al Caos a los ojos, tratando de no vacilar.

-"necesito llevarme a Piper" dije con determinación, el me sonrió amablemente.

-"lo sé... sabía que dirías eso... supongo que necesitaras una compañera, una socia..." dijo pícaramente, mientras que yo me sonroje intensamente. Piper era el ser más bello que mis ojos alguna vez vieron, era incluso más bella que Afrodita, y con su armadura se veía muy sexi... Oh no Percy! No... No arruines esto.

-"no puedes obligarla a ir, pero puedes invitarla a venir contigo, pero a diferencia tuya ella tiene el amor de una madre divina que es un lazo fuerte, aparte del hecho que Jason la está buscando, así que ella tendrá que decidir... está bien?"

-"me parece justo" mi corazón bombeaba a mil por hora, y si ella no quería venir conmigo? y si ella aun quería a Jason? Las dudas me estaban carcomiendo el corazón.

-"bueno ahora me voy... tengo que asistir a tu funeral el día de hoy" me guiño el ojo.

-"mi funeral?" dije con escepticismo

"si ayer les dieron la noticia de tu muerte a todos en el campamento, así que hoy harán una ceremonia en tu honor, hoy en la noche te daré una conexión para que puedas ver tu funeral" Sonreí, pensando en lo divertido que sería ver algunas caras, pero no tanto de ver el dolor de mis amigos, Nico, Grover, Quiron, Leo, Thalia… Me dolía que pensaran que había muerto...

"Mañana en la mañana vendré con Hestia para que se despida de ti y de Piper en caso que acepte" me tendió la mano, un apretón fuerte y firme, y luego abrió un vórtice negro y desapareció. Me puse a pensar como decirle a Piper si quería venir conmigo, tenía miedo de que no quisiera. Una última cena? Suena como una buena idea.

* * *

**NO DESESPEREN... ACTUALIZARE EN POCOS DIAS! =)**


	8. Mi propio funeral

******NUEVO CAPITULO! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... HAY MUCHA GENTE LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA... PERO NO COMENTAN TANTO... PERO NO IMPORTA IGUAL SIGO ESCRIBIENDO... MIENTRAS UDS SIGAN LEYENDO!**

******HE SUBIDO 2 CAP EN 5 DÍAS ASÍ QUE DEMORARE UN POCO ANTES DE ACTUALIZAR SABEN? AHORA ACTUALIZARE MI OTRA HISTORIA... QUE LA HE DEJADO EN EL 3 CAP ATRÁS DE ESTA ASÍ QUE VOY A PONERLA A LA PAR. NO SE PREOCUPEN... LA HISTORIA SE PONE BUENA! =) **

* * *

**PERCY**

Suspire profundamente... hace unos días era un desterrado de los dioses... y hoy estaba a punto de convertirme en el campeón del Caos... Que cambio más drástico de los acontecimientos. Bueno supongo que es lo que me toca seguir, empecé a valorar las opciones... Piper... ella no merecía las cosas que el destino deparo para ella... no merecía tener el corazón hecho pedazos. No sé si debo ofrecerle que venga conmigo, ella aún tiene una vida, una madre y un padre, y alguien que la está buscando, a pesar de que quien la busca es quien le rompió el corazón.

Me asome por la entrada de la tienda y la vi, tirando piedras al lago a varios metros de la tienda. No pude evitar sonreír, empecé a caminar hacia ella, con cada paso que daba mis pensamientos se nublaban... que le diría? como actuar de manera casual...

-"Hey Pip" le dije suavemente, ella dejo de tirar piedras... pero no me dirigió la mirada.

-"hey" dijo secamente, la culpa empezó a invadirme.

-"quería..." suspire de frustración, ella ni siquiera me miraba, era como hablar con una pared. "Nada... olvídalo" me di vuelta para irme, no podía llegar a ella.

-"hey... espera... qué es?" Me dijo tomando mi hombro, me gire y entonces entendí porque no quería mirarme, sus ojos estaban hinchados, pero yo no preguntaría porque.

-"yo... estaba pensando, ya que esta es mi última noche aquí... si quieres que prepare la cena... algo especial" le dije un poco balbuceando, ella sonrió tristemente, como si le estuviera diciendo adiós anticipadamente.

-"claro... eso estaría bien" me dijo

-"pero eso sí... te toca el postre" le dije mientras le acomodaba un mechón de pelo que colgaba tapando uno de sus ojos. Pensé que ella se sonrojaría, pero yo termine por sonrojarme, ella solo sonrió y luego asintió.

-"Bueno mejor empiezo a preparar todo porque tenemos que ver algo más tarde... Caos me dijo que nos hará una conexión IM para ver algo" le dije dejándola intrigada, y empecé a correr.

-"Que es?" Ella grito, yo me detuve.

-"sorpresa... por cierto no vengas hasta que te llame ¿sí?" Solo sonrió y luego empezó nuevamente a tirar piedras al lago.

**PIPER**

Porque las Parcas juegan conmigo? Primero me enamoro de un hombre que me deja por su hambre insaciable de poder, luego encuentro al hombre perfecto: desinteresado, leal y sincero... cuando pienso que nuestros destinos están unidos viene el Caos y lo arrebata de mi lado! Salí corriendo de la tienda, llorando por saber que Percy no se quedara, por saber que debo volver a mi vida patética de decepción.

Sé que puedo quedarme aquí, y que tal vez Percy vendría de vez en cuando, pero no podría soportar estar aquí siendo carcomida por mis pensamientos. Con respecto a Jason... no me importa si mi madre lo maldijo! Se lo tiene merecido, por no ser sincero conmigo. Oh demonios ahí viene Percy... actúa con normalidad Piper!

-"Hey Pip" me dijo suavemente, ven cuando le digo que es perfecto, a pesar que le dije que podía usar Pipes... él no lo usa, sabe que me trae recuerdos que no quiero tener. Es un tierno, pero no puedo mirarlo... no así... me rompería a llorar.

-"hey" le respondí, trate de sonar fuerte.

-"quería..." dudo, como si sintiera que no quiero escucharlo. "Nada... olvídalo" No... No... No ahora, puede ser la última vez que nos veamos en mucho tiempo. No lo arruine Piper!

-"hey... espera... qué es?" Le tome del hombro con cuidado, se giró y me arriesgue a mirarlo a los ojos, verde mar, tan puros y transparentes, en cambio yo estoy hecha un desastre, con los ojos llorosos e hinchados. Que desastre de hija de Afrodita.

-"yo... estaba pensando, ya que esta es mi última noche aquí... si quieres que prepare la cena... algo especial" Una última cena? Como dolía, creo que ya asumí el hecho de que no puedo, ni él quiere llevarme consigo. Supongo que es algo que él debe afrontar.

-"claro... eso estaría bien" le dije, pero yo no podía sacar de mi mente el término "ultima".

-"pero eso sí... te toca el postre" me dijo intentando ser gracioso y lo logro, porque me saco una sonrisa. Me acomodo un mechón de cabello, ya no me quedaba sangre para sonrojarme, pero él si lo hizo, dioses! Se ve tan tierno así, porque tienen que quitarlo de mi lado.

-"Bueno mejor empiezo a preparar todo porque tenemos que ver algo más tarde... Caos me dijo que nos hará una conexión IM para ver algo" ver algo? Se fue corriendo, aghh me deja intrigada este niño.

-"Que es?" Le grite, esperando que quiera decirme.

-"sorpresa... por cierto no vengas hasta que te llame ¿sí?" No puedo ir? Y como me voy a preparar para la cena? Bueno por lo menos me arreglare el cabello y me lavare la cara que debe estar llena de huella de lágrimas. Luego continúe tirando piedras al lago, no podía evitar sentirme frustrada.

**THALIA**

Me desperté pensando en el IM de Nico, no podía ir directo a matar a Annabeth y Mark, tengo que ver sus patéticos rostros difamar la quema de mortaja de Percy. Mi sangre hervía de indignación. Me levante e hice mis deberes antes que Artemisa me trasladara al campamento.

-"mi Señora estoy lista" le dije mientras terminaba de guardar algunas flechas extra.

-"no hay prisa Thalia, he decido que iremos todos..." dijo mientras ordenaba a todas levantar el campamento. No pude evitar sentir alivio, al menos así podría controlarme. Mientras que esperaba terminaran de levantar el campamento no pude evitar pensar en el IM de Nico, él se había disculpado, él se sentía culpable, no pude evitar sonreír tontamente, hasta que me di cuenta que parecía una tonta sonriendo sin sentido y sacudí mi pensamientos para enfocarme en lo que tenía que hacer.

-"Mi señora, ayer Nico me dijo que hoy en la noche habrá una ceremonia en honor a Percy, además de pedirme que no hiciera nada tonto como buscar venganza"

-"me parece correcto, las cazadoras rendiremos homenaje a Perseo también" dijo con seriedad, yo sabía que en cierta forma ella lo respetaba, no solo por lo que hizo por ella, sino también porque Percy no trataba a la mujeres como inferiores. Nos dispusimos a salir y en cuestión de segundo estábamos en la entrada del campamento. Acaricie mi árbol como era mi costumbre cada vez que veníamos. Y fuimos recibidos por Quiron, quien se notaba que había derramado lágrimas por Percy, era como un hijo para él.

-"Señora Artemisa...Bienvenida... A que debemos el honor?" Pregunto Quiron con delicadeza.

-"Gracias Quiron, venimos a la ceremonia en honor a Perseo" dijo Artemisa, dando instrucciones para que nos acomodáramos en su cabaña.

-"Me parece bien... el respetaba mucho a mi señora y sus cazadoras... sean bienvenidas" dijo Quiron y luego nos dejó, mientras el empezaba a dar directivas a los campistas para que arreglaran el lugar para la noche.

Me separe de las cazadoras, cuando vi llegar a Rachel, supongo que le avisaron lo de Percy.

-"Hey Rachel" le dije casualmente

-"ah... hola Thalia" me dijo desganada, sabía que ella había sido cercana a Percy y que seguramente la muerte de Percy había sido igual de tormentosa que para mí.

-"Se vienen días difíciles... sin Percy todo será más difícil" no supe cómo interpretar lo que dijo, si era algo "profético" o si era su dolor emanando por sus palabras... se fue sin decir nada, todo el campamento era un silencio total. Entonces me topé con quien no quería ver, mi mente empezó a nublarse, sentía que no podría controlar mi impulso iracundo.

-"Thalia!" Me dijo naturalmente, como si no pasara nada, corriendo a abrazarme, pero la detuve en su intento, me miro extrañada.

-"ni se te ocurra pensar que me olvidado lo que has hecho!" Le dije tiritando de rabia. "La única razón por la que no estas carbonizada por un rayo es porque no quiero manchar el funeral de Percy con la sangre de una estúpida perra hija de Atenea!... ahora largo de mi camino antes que cambie de opinión y dile a tu noviecito, que ni se atreva a aparecer, porque nada me detendrá de enviarlo al Tártaro en pedazos!" hice mi camino hacia la cabaña de Nico

-"pero Thalia... yo no tengo la culpa de la muerte de Percy..." dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-"no te atrevas a mencionar su nombre!" Grite con ira... mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas... Pero gracias a los dioses apareció Nico.

-"mejor lárgate Annabitch!... o nadie será capaz de detener a Thalia para que te mate" Nico empezó a sacar una araña robot de su bolsillo. Ella le vio la intención y empezó a alejarse. Por suerte para ella. Yo estaba temblando de rabia! Como se atreve siquiera acercarse a mí. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando paso algo inesperado. Nico me abrazo

-"que... queee... haces Nico?" Le pregunte balbuceando, es como si tuviera un cortocircuito en el cerebro, mis piernas estaban debilitándose, mi corazón bombeaba sangre directo a mis mejillas

-"shhh está bien..." me dijo con su voz gruesa y seria. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi, ahora era más alto, ya no era un delgaducho, ahora tenía los músculos mas tonificados... "solo estoy tratando de tranquilizar a mi amiga cara pino" dijo riendo ligeramente, me avergoncé más todavía... "y al parecer funciona, porque no he sido atravesado por un rayo" me hizo reír

-"tonto!... ahora suéltame antes que tengas flechas en la espalda" me aleje con tristeza, jamás me había sentido así en un abrazo, menos el de un hombre... este era especial, pero no podía ser... no había forma.

-"ohh bueno..."dijo haciéndose el dolido, pero sus ojos no mentían, brillaban como los ojos de un niño que abre sus regalos de navidad.

-"Vamos... los chicos están reunidos, invite a los chicos del campamento Júpiter... Hazel, Frank y Reyna están aquí... Tu hermano..."

-"Si lo sé... él no puede venir por su búsqueda, pero estoy seguro que le hubiera gustado estar" le dije con una sonrisa. Nos dirigimos hacia la Casa Grande donde estaban los chicos. Pasamos toda la mañana y tarde charlando, ni siquiera nos molestamos en almorzar, recordando las misiones, reímos, lloramos, nos abrazamos, era duro no poder tener a Percy otra vez, era dura pensar que su vida termino en manos de un monstruo, sin poder hacer nada al respecto debido a la maldición que se le había impuesto por defender su honor. Simplemente era injusto.

**NICO**

No puedo creer que me atreví a abrazarla, no puedo creer que se haya dejado abrazar, y mucho menos que aun siga vivo. Fue reconfortante poder contener a Thalia, pero los grandes momentos siempre terminan de manera torpe, así que el abrazo se disolvió con la amenaza de las flechas de las cazadoras en mi espalda. Todos acordamos dar unas pequeñas palabras acerca de Percy, lo que su amistad significo para nosotros, y una despedida, así que cada uno se retiró a pensar en lo que podría decir esa noche. Me dirigí a mi camarote pensando en que podría decir, no soy bueno con las palabras, mucho menos con los sentimientos. Pero pensando en eso me quede dormido… Mala decisión.

_Nos encontrábamos en la ceremonia de honores a Percy, pude escuchar a cada uno de los chicos hablar sobre Percy, dar su último adiós, uno por uno iban pasando, podía ver a Artemisa parada con sus cazadoras, Hestia también había venido, al igual que una figura desconocida vestido con una túnica negra con capucha que cubría su rostro, al parecer todos se habían acostumbrado a su presencia, así que nadie hacia muchas preguntas sobre la identidad del misterioso personaje._

_Thalia termino de hablar, se bajó del estrado en lágrimas, yo solo tome su mano para ayudarla a bajar, pues era mi turno, cuando empezamos a escuchar una risa burlona entre la multitud, fruncí el ceño con disgusto, mientras que de la multitud se revelo la imagen del despreciable Mark quien reía descaradamente._

_-"por fin murió el muy estúpido" dijo mirando despreocupadamente_

_-"cállate Mark! No tientes tu suerte una vez más!" grite… pero Thalia no se detuvo a hablar y cargo contra él._

_-"Thalia nooooooo!" grite con todas mis fuerzas, ella se giró para mirarme antes de entrar en combate, pero ese fue su error, el desleal de Mark convoco una ola para estrellarla contra Thalia, mientras ella sacaba una flecha, fue inútil, la ola le dio de lleno despojándola de sus armar y arrastrándola en la arena. Artemisa quiso intervenir pero no pudo porque se trataba de un duelo, los dioses no pueden intervenir. Hestia se paró al lado de Artemisa para contenerla, pero Artemisa no podía contenerse ella sabía que en combate cuerpo a cuerpo una cazadora estaba en desventaja. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, no podía perder a Thalia, quería intervenir, pero sabía que ella jamás me lo perdonaría, era demasiado orgullosa para permitir que un chico peleara sus batallas. Finalmente Thalia se paró y saco su cuchillo de caza y se lanzó contra Mark quien la observo mientras avanzaba, Mark congelo una punta de agua y la aventó contra Thalia a tal velocidad que Thalia no pudo esquivarlo. Se desplomo al suelo gimiendo de dolor, la punta atravesaba su pecho, mientras por su boca corría sangre._

Me desperté sudando frio… No esto no puede ser! No lo permitiré! Mis pensamientos volaban a mil por, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, mi mente no podía pensar claro.

Salí corriendo de mi cabaña, rumbo a la cabaña de Artemisa, me pare en la puerta, tratando de calmar mi respiración y toque la puerta a la espera de me respondieran. Nada podía ser peor que encontrarse ante la figura que yo me encontraba. Phoebe. Déjame decirte algo sobre esta chica, no puedo imaginar lo que un hombre puede haberle hecho para que los odie con tanto fervor y compromiso, es incluso más recalcitrante e intensa que la misma Artemisa.

-"que quieres _muchacho_" dijo con odio en sus ojos, pero fue seguido por la figura de Artemisa detrás de ella.

-"déjalo en paz Phoebe, es Nico el amigo de Thalia" La mirada de Phoebe se tranquilizó un poco, pero no dejaba de mirarme con recelo.

-"señora Artemisa" hice una reverencia, ella asintió "yo quería saber si se encuentra Thalia debo hablar con ella, por favor" me miro inquisitivamente, como tratando de descifrar mis intenciones, debió haber visto mi cara de preocupación y angustia, mi respiración agitada y sudor intenso…

-"tranquilo muchacho… ella está en la playa" hice una reverencia y salí corriendo hacia donde ella estaba, me tropecé con varios campistas, no me preocupe en detenerme a pedir disculpas, hasta que llegue a la playa, y allí estaba ella, la brisa sacudía su pelo negro intenso, mientras el agua apenas rosaba sus pies. No pude evitarlo y corrí hacia ella gritando su nombre.

-"Nico que demonios sucede" me dijo sorprendida. Yo no podía darle explicaciones, no podía decirle que la vi morir y que mi mundo se caía de pensar en que ella no estaría aquí. A pesar de que era una cazadora, saber que ella estaba viva y a salvo era un consuelo para mi corazón.

-"prométeme… por favor prométeme que no reaccionaras a las provocaciones de Mark, te lo pido… por favor" le dije entre lágrimas, esto era un poco denigrante, un hombre rogando y llorando a los pies de una mujer, pero no me importaba hacer el ridículo. Ella me miraba entre asombrada y preocupada

-"que pasa Nico?" me dijo con la voz quebrada

-"no puedo decirte, pero necesito que me prometas que no cederás ante las provocaciones, que me dejaras hacerme cargo a mí. Te lo pido" enjugue mis lágrimas mientras ella tomo mi mano con delicadeza, y sonrió un poco. Eso fue suficiente para tranquilizarme.

-"te lo prometo… pero no me gusta que no me digas el por qué… pero por una extraña razón te dejare no decirme… ahora dejarme terminar mi discurso!" me grito graciosamente, amo esos cambios de humor… suspire de alivio, le di un abrazo corto, que se quedó de piedra y luego salí corriendo. Y faltaba menos una hora para que el sol se ocultase y comenzara la ceremonia, así que decidí ir a darme un baño y prepárame para la noche. Por una extraña razón decidí ponerme mi armadura, no podía correr riesgos con Thalia, si a ella le pasaba algo yo jamás me lo perdonaría.

**ANNABETH**

Me quede helada ante las palabras de Thalia, ella y yo habíamos sido amigas desde niñas, desde antes que llegáramos al campamento, antes que ella muriera, y fuera convertida en árbol, antes que junto con Percy buscáramos el vellocino de oro y la trajera a la vida. Pero ahora todo eso se había ido, no la culpo, en parte la muerte de Percy es mi culpa, yo lo traicione provocando su ira, para que luego los dioses (su padre) lo usaran de excusa para desterrarlo y maldecirlo.

Corrí hacia mi cabaña cuando Nico me amenazo con la araña que siempre traía en mi bolsillo, cuando estuve en la seguridad de mi cabaña, llame a mi madre, la cual se apareció a mi lado, un poco seria, para variar.

-"que pasa Annabeth?" me dijo

-"madre, necesito tu ayuda, las cosas se están poniendo feas aquí, después de la ceremonia de honores a Percy, este lugar se volverá inseguro para mi" me miro valorando las opciones

-"lo mejor que puedes hacer es no hacer nada, no decir nada, entiendes, una sola palabra fuera de lugar y desataras el infierno sobre ti, no sé si el estúpido hijo de barba de percebe pueda hacer lo mismo, pero tú no intervengas en nada entiendes?" me dijo con preocupación, luego se desvaneció pero yo no pude dejar de pensar en sus palabras, tampoco es que se necesitara una profecía para saber que el insensato de Mark diría alguna estupidez hoy.

**PIPER**

-"Puedo entrar Percyyyyyyy?" le rogaba con voz de bebe. Pero no obtenía respuesta a mi pregunta, llevaba como meda hora esperando a que me dejara entrar pero el muy misterioso ni siquiera me respondía, después de tirar piedras en el lago toda la tarde, me decidí a hacer un lado la pena, no podía dejar que esos sentimientos arruinaran la cena que Percy había preparado. Graciosamente asomo su cabeza por la tienda sin revelar nada de lo que había adentro, solo su cabeza, al parecer se había peinado, o al menos lo había intentado.

-"estas preparada? No quiero que te vayas a desmayas ¿ok?... no se dar primeros auxilios" me sonroje, pensando en que me daría respiración de boca a boca. Que tonta! Concéntrate Piper!

-"Yep! Ahora déjame entrara que hace frio!" mentí tiritando mientras hacia un puchero, pero el solo rio mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

-"bueno... bueno… haber cierra los ojos Pip, no vale hacer trampa!" los cerré, pero medio que los abrí sin que se diera cuenta, llevaba una camisa blanca, con las mangas remangadas de manera casual y un jean negro con unas converse, parecía salido de la televisión, apreté los ojos para no tener la tentación de abrirlos completamente, entonces puso sus manos en mis ojos, pude percibir el olor a cocina, creo que se tomó el trabajo de cocinar por sus propios medios antes que convocar los alimentos. Me gui dentro de la tienda… entonces me giro y me indico que abriera los ojos, ahí estaba el mirándome con esa mirada traviesa, me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, instintivamente cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de la sensación de sus labios en mi mejilla. Se sentía como ser consumida por el fuego de manera instantánea. Me giro rápidamente y como si estuviera presentando un producto extendió sus manos hacia adelante. Ta tan! Dijo, me hizo reír, para luego dejarme con la boca abierta.

-"Pip… nuestra cena!" dijo felicitándose.

-"Percy esto es hermoso!... es perfecto" le dije asombrada del buen trabajo que había hecho. La mesa está cubierta con un mantel blanco que llegaba hasta el suelo. Había velas por todas partes de diferentes colores y formas. En el centro de la mesa había una botella de agua y otra de coca, tonta costumbre de las hijas de Afrodita de cuidar la figura. Había dos platos cubiertos por una campana de metal, supongo que era nuestra cena, los tenedores y cuchillos estaba ordenados con prolijidad. Las copas brillaban a l luz de las velas de manera armoniosa. Me indico hacia donde debía dirigirme y corrió la silla para que yo pudiera sentarme: un caballero!. Sonrió amablemente y fue a sentarse frente a mí. Empezamos a charlar de cualquier cosa, despejamos nuestros cerebros con preguntas graciosas, anécdotas y demás por un rato. Se dispuso a servirme la bebida, y luego destapamos la comida, era un rico filete cocido en su punto, con abundancia de vegetales y un rico puré de papas, debo confesar que soy media vegetariana, pero supongo que puedo hacer una excepción, además que esta delicioso.

**PERCY**

Estábamos hablando alegremente, mientras terminábamos de comer y yo no podía hallar un hueco para poder preguntarle a Piper si quería unirse a mí al Caos, hasta que dije a mi mismo que debía ser ahora o nunca.

-"Hey Pip yo tengo una pregunta que hacerte" le dije seriamente, ella se quedó helada un momento pero luego reacciono sonriendo tímidamente y dándome un asentimiento para que continuara. Pero como las cosas buenas siempre son interrumpidas, la conexión IM del Caos desde el campamento se estableció. Obviamente solo era para que nosotros mirásemos no para que ellos nos miraran. Estaba Quiron hablando ante varios campistas, las antorchas brillaban en medio de la noche, pude ver a Artemisa y sus cazadoras, a mama, y al Caos increíblemente. Estaban Nico, Thalia, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Los Stolls, Katie y Will. Annabeth no estaba entre ellos y me alegro que no estuviera, no tenía ganas de escucharla. Pero si pude verla escondida entre la multitud.

-"He entrenado y dirigido héroes durante mucho tiempo, más del que puedo recordar, siempre fui un maestro para ellos, pero en este momento puedo decir que este estudiante a quien honramos hoy, un hijo, un amigo… me enseño… me enseño la lealtad y el desinterés, me enseño a valorar la vida… Hoy te honramos Percy y nunca serás olvidado…" dijo Quiron de manera tan sentimental, Piper y yo nos miramos y sonreímos nunca habíamos visto a Quiron hablar de esa manera. Así hicieron su aparición los demás chicos uno por uno fueron dando sus palabras, algunos provocaban un poco de risa como los Stoll que confesaron que le habían pedido a Hermes que me adoptara. Otros como Leo provocaban la simpatía de todos al considerarme su héroe. Hazel y Frank recordaron la primera vez que me vieron y como llevaba a esa anciana en mi hombros rumbo al campamento Júpiter. También recordaron nuestra primera misión como romano. Katie y Will contaban anécdotas del campamento, algunas graciosas y otras un poco más emotivas. Finalmente fue el turno de Thalia. Me acomode cerca de Piper para ver, y no se instintivamente ella arrimo su cabeza a mi hombro. Fue un detalle.

-"Yo no soy buena hablando de sentimientos y mucho menos si se tratan de los míos" suspiro "pero mi primo… mi mejor amigo no se merece menos… el me trajo de vuelta al mundo, me siento una cobarde en este momento por dejarle la responsabilidad de ser el hijo de la profecía al unirme a la caza… Pero sé que su maldita lealtad…" dijo sonriendo. "no le hubiera permitido dejarme llevar ese peso. Un hombre que se ganó el respeto de la más grande cazadora de Artemisa y que ahora lo cuidara desde el cielo" levanto su vista al cielo estrellado. "cuídalo bien Zoe, no lo dejes hacer locuras… No le permitas dejar de sonreír, no lo dejes estar triste… adiós Percy… Un héroe que no quiso la inmortalidad para beneficio de otros, un amigo leal y honesto… Un hijo amoroso, aunque su padre no lo mereciera. Pero sobre todo un ejemplo para los que de ahora en adelante quieran ser llamados héroes" Yo estaba en lágrimas, esa niña era como una caja fuerte, hermética por donde la veas, pero allí estaba ella derramando su corazón públicamente. Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir ruidosamente, mientras que las lágrimas de Piper empezaban a mojar mi camisa.

-"eso fue increíble… no crees Piper?" ella asintió solamente

Se empezó a escucharse una risa burlona, entre la multitud, casi podía adivinar de donde venía, pero no quise especular y espere hasta que se manifestara. Era el, no solo robo mi novia, sino que también se burlaba de mi funeral.

-"veo que no pudo aguantar más de dos año el muy cobarde" dijo con autosuficiencia. Nico se levantó, estaba con su armadura negra, como si estaba preparado para esto.

-"cállate Mark, no tientes tu suerte, que no podrás salir de esta!" grito desafiante Nico, mientras que Thalia se asomaba peligrosamente, pero Nico puso su mano para impedirle el paso, el solo la miro fijamente y ella declino y se apartó.

-"acepto tu reto di Ángelo… muéstrame lo que tienes" no termino de hablar cuando se lanzó contra Nico, haciendo un corte en su armadura, en el lado del brazo, descolgando la parte del pectoral. Nico saco su espada y convoco unos guerreros esqueléticos y los envió contra Mark, el cual se deshizo de ellos convocando agua. Luego envió una ola contra Nico, empujándolo hacia atrás aparatosamente. Nadie se atrevía a intervenir. En un momento los ataques de agua eran demasiado intensos para que Nico pudiera defenderse, entonces Mark aprovecho y se lanzó con su espada apuntando a su pecho, mi corazón se estremeció, este era el fin de Nico, no había nada que pudiera hacer, Piper me abrazo instintivamente y me apretó fuerte mientras la escena continuaba. Pero el golpe nunca llego a Nico.

**NICO**

La ceremonia empezó con la llegada de Hestia con un tipo misterioso. Cuando le preguntaron quien era, el dijo que era el Caos, todos automáticamente hincaron la rodilla.

-"he venido a rendir homenaje al héroe mas grande que este mundo algún día vio" nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo, la ceremonia siguió con normalidad, lo chicos empezaron a hablar, como en mi sueño, todo era un dejavu, hasta que llego a la parte en que Mark se burla de Percy y Thalia iba a enfrentarlo, entonces yo me puse al frente, no permitiría que mi sueño se hiciera realidad, no dejaría morir a Thalia, no si puedo evitarlo. De alguna manera estaba intentando torcer el destino, o mis pesadillas. La pelea estaba volviéndose dura para mí, el convocaba agua cada dos por tres y evitaba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. En un momento me descuide y lo vi venir directo hacia mí, no había forma en que pudiera evadir ese ataque, era el final del combate, el ganaba y a mi me tocaba morir. Pero el dolor de una espada en mi pecho nunca llego. Solo los ojos azules que tanto amaba y una sonrisa adolorida que me partía el corazón en mil pedazos, ella… si… ella se había puesto en medio, entre la espada y mi corazón. Ella se desplomo al sueño y yo estaba en estado de shock, quería correr y matar a Mark, pero no podía alejarme de Thalia, ella yacía en el suelo con la espada en su espalda. El Caos se encargó de Mark y lo neutralizo. Mientras que Hestia y Artemisa corrieron donde estaba Thalia, a al cual sostuve en mi regazo mientras las lágrimas corrían a través de mis mejillas. Todos los chicos se juntaron alrededor de Thalia, las cazadoras estaban en estado de shock agolpadas a los pies de Thalia. Artemisa estaba temblando de rabia y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia Mark, pero el Caos la detuvo.

-"No… No más muertes! no te preocupes su muerte no es en vano…" le dijo con marcialidad. Artemisa se calmó un poco y regreso al lado de Thalia.

-"Mi señora, ha sido un honor haber sido parte de la caza, lamento dejarla tan pronto" respiraba con dificultad, mientras que yo no me atrevía a mirarla, solo la sostenía en mi regazo. Artemisa solo cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas se escapaban por sus mejillas.

-"el honor ha sido y sera mío" dijo con su voz entrecortado Artemisa.

-"yo quisiera tener una palabras con Nico… por favor" dijo ella, mientras que yo me asombre. Las personas empezaron a alejarse, Artemisa me mío fijamente, ella podía ver mi dolor, podía ver la misma angustia que vio horas antes cuando busque a Thalia. Asintió y se retiró junto con Hestia, quien me sonreía tristemente. Yo la recosté en el sueño con cuidado y tome su mano, que se sentía fría, mis ojos no paraban de derramar lágrimas.

-"no llores aliento de muerte" me dijo mientras su respiración se hacía más complicada.

-"porque… porque lo hiciste… te dije que no intervinieras…." Le dije casi regañándola, pero lo que en realidad quería es que no estuviera muriéndose.

-"el té iba a matar" me dijo como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo

-"lo se… pero yo prefiero eso a que tú te estés muriendo" le dije sacando fuerzas para hablar, porque sentía que me iba a desmayar de tanta angustia.

-"no podía solo mirar como ese estúpido te mataba Nico… Yo…" tosió débilmente, sabía que estaba cerca del fin, que tal vez no podría terminar de hablar. Tome sus dos manos, mientras ella sonreía torpemente. "la única cosa de la que me arrepiento al haberme convertido en cazadora es que anhelaba la compañía de un hombre… y ese eras tu Nico… te he amada en silencio… en negación… contra mi juramento… te he amado, por eso me enoje cuando te vi con la hija de Afrodita, pero también te perdone, porque sabía que lo nuestro no podía ser… pero yo no puedo irme sin decirte lo mucho que significas para mi…" su voz se iba apagando… su manos ya no apretaban las mías con tanta fuerza… "yo te esperare… no me olvides" fueron sus últimas palabras y luego exhalo. Cerré los ojos tratando de despertar de esta pesadilla, pero era muy real, ella se había ido, a pesar que hice un esfuerzo por torcer el destino y ser yo quien muriera, no pude. Yo estaba destrozado, mi mente no estaba participando de lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor.

**PERCY**

-"Noooooooooooooo!" grite con todas mis fuerzas, mi respiración se aceleró, mi corazón latía a un ritmo desconocido y descontrolado. Piper se alejó de mi lado asustada, porque estaba ardiendo en llamas de color verde, supongo que la mezcla de mis dos auras. Pero se arriesgó y se lanzó sobre mí abrazándome, pero empezó a gemir de dolor, supongo que yo la estaba lastimando.

-"Piper por favor no te acerques, no quiero lastimarte" le rogué

-"no Percy, no dejare que te destruyas, no hay nada que podamos hacer con lo que ha pasado, no te hagas daño" me dijo llorando, yo aún estaba furioso. Cerré la conexión con la escena de Nico sosteniendo a Thalia en su regazo. Era demasiado para mí. Mi madre y mi padrastro muertos, y ahora Thalia. Me calme un poco, deje de brillar y caí al suelo débil después de mi despliegue de poder, pero no caí, Piper me sostuvo y me acomodo en su regazo, sus brazos estaba con algunas quemaduras, me sentía un imbécil, la había lastimado.

-"Piper lo siento… yo no quería lastimarte…" le dije mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello "arruine todo… la cena… lo siento" ella solo me acariciaba, supongo que estaba sintiendo dolor, no perdí más tiempo y convoque un poco de agua y con esa agua empecé a sanar sus heridas. Ella sonrió un poco.

-"está bien niño pez" me dijo graciosamente "todo esto ha sido tan duro, no se suponía que todo debía ir como fue… ahora solo necesitamos descansar un poco" yo estaba aún llorando, ella enjugo mis lágrimas y nos transportó a la cama, me arropo con las frazadas y se alejó un poco.

-"no Pip por favor quédate… te lo ruego…" ella me sonrió como nunca la había visto, sus ojos brillaron casi como el sol, levanto mi cabeza y la coloco en su regazo y con sus manos acariciaba mi cabello.

-"Pip…" dije dubitativamente

-"si Percy…" me susurro

-"tú me cantarías, estoy demasiado aturdido para dormirme… la música me relaja… solo si quieres…" le dije casi rogándole. Ella me tapo los ojos juguetonamente y empezó a cantar en un idioma que yo no conocía, supongo que era lenguaje Cherokee, estuvo cantando un rato largo, su voz era como la marea que es atraída por la luna, era como un silbido suave, como una brisa de mar. Cuando termino de cantar yo estaba hipnotizado por su voz, que no quería que se detuviera.

-"eso fue…" me gire en su regazo para mirarla, estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero aun acariciaba mi cabello, entonces abrió sus ojos. Me miraban con atención, como esperando que terminara el comentario que había empezado. "Eso fue hermoso… muy hermoso" le dije mirándola a los ojos, ella cerro sus ojos y sonrió en silencio.

-"buenas noches Pip" le dije susurrando

-"buenas noches Percy"


	9. Nuevos desafios

**NUEVO CAPITULO, NO PUDE RESISTIRME, QUE DÉBIL SOY! ASÍ QUE BUENO EN MENOS DE DOS DÍAS UN NUEVO CAPITULO…. PERO…. NO SE ACOSTUMBREN!... HE RECIBIDO AMENZAS POR DEMORARME 1 DÍA EN ACTUALIZAR… TEMO POR MI VIDA JAJAJAJAJAJA – PERO EN SERIO AHORA ME VOY A DEDICAR A ACTUALIZAR EL OTRO FIC… NO QUIERO DEJARLO ABANDONADO… ME TOMARA 1 SEMANA ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA OK? =)**

**GRACIASSSS!**

**- RazelJackson**

**- ELI.J2**** - TE DEDICO EL CAP! ;)**

**- leknyn**

**VUESTROS COMENTARIOS SON RECONFORTANTES… APARTE QUE ME HACEN REÍR Y ME REFRESCAN LA CREATIVIDAD! Ahora si el Cap!**

* * *

**NARRADOR**

Nico estaba extraviado de la realidad, todo miraban desde lejos la escena. Un cuerpo inerte sostenido por un muchacho que lloraba como si se le hubiera ido la vida. La escena era desgarradora, Lo que empezó como un homenaje a un amigo como fue Percy, ahora era también un homenaje a una persona que prefirió entregar su vida antes que ver dañado a Nico, simplemente un acto de amor puro. Artemisa miraba desde lejos al muchacho como sostenía a su cazadora en sus brazos con tal devoción y delicadeza que no tenía el corazón para arrebatarle ese momento.

Mark se encontraba detenido por cadenas de bronce celestial que el Caos había convocado, Hestia estaba derramando lagrimas por la muerte de Thalia, sabía que Percy estaría viendo esto y sabia cuanto amaba a su prima, y sabía que estaría en inmenso dolor, sus lágrimas eran compartidas, por Thalia y también por su hijo. Cuando parecía que nada podía ser más sombrío los dioses del Olimpo brillaron entre la multitud. Zeus se estremeció ante la escena, conteniendo su ira.

-"qué demonios ha pasado aquí" pregunto casi gritando con su rayo en mano. Nadie quería responder porque corría el riesgo de sufrir la ira del rey de los dioses.

-"ella se ha ido…" dijo Artemisa dando un paso al frente.

-"quien es el responsable de esto?" exigió Zeus. El Caos se acercó desconcertando a todos. Los dioses lo miraron con atención y precaución, alistando sus armas, pues podían sentir el poder descomunal que salía de él.

-"tranquilos Olímpicos!" dijo el Caos haciendo una seña con sus manos para que bajaran sus armas. "Yo soy el Caos" todos se inclinaron con reverencia, incluso Zeus, conteniendo su ira porque su pregunta no había sido contestada. "respondiendo a tu pregunta…" el Caos convoco una nube donde se empezó a ver el transcurso de la batalla y como Thalia se interpuso entre la espada de Mark y el corazón de Nico.

-"maldito engendro de mar!" grito Zeus adelantándose hacia Mark, para liquidarlo con su rayo, y Poseidón se preparaba para defender a su hijo, pero no logro hacerlo porque el Caos se los impidió.

-"calma a todos!... Ya ha sido suficiente" grito el Caos, provocando el silencio absoluto. "Lo que ha pasado aquí fue un acto de valentía de una cazadora defendiendo a su amigo" Nico ni siquiera estaba escuchando lo que pasaba, su mirada estaba perdida, lejos de lo que estaba pasando, solo sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que el amo, en silencio, sin demostrarlo, pero el fuego ardía en su corazón por no poder habérselo dicho.

-"no morirá más gente! Necesitaras de todos y cada uno de los semidioses para lo que se avecina…" dijo el Caos de manera seria, los dioses prestaron atención a sus palabras.

-"fuerzas más poderosas que los dioses se despiertan para apoderarse de la tierra" dijo con solemnidad

-"y que puede ser más poderoso que los Olímpicos?" pregunto con arrogancia Zeus. Caos solo meneo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-"primordiales" el desorden y las preguntas invadieron el campamento, todos querían más información. "ahora nadie tocara a este hijo de Poseidón… su destino ya está trazado" dijo con simpatía burlesca. Luego se acercó a Nico llamando la atención de todos.

-"la venganza no está en tus manos hijo de Hades… guarda luto y vive… los semidioses necesitaran un líder… prepárate… y NO OLVIDES…" Nico abrió los ojos, sabía que se refería a las últimas palabras de Thalia.

-"una cosa más" dijo mirando a Artemisa… "no la envíes a las estrellas" Artemisa lo miro extrañado, ella quería honrar a su cazadora enviándola a las estrellas. "ahora me voy Olímpicos pero nos volveremos a ver… prepárense" y luego el Caos se esfumo en un vórtice negro.

-"id todos a sus cabañas" dijo con pesar Zeus mientras se acercaba a Nico para tomar a su hija y prepararla para los honores. Todos los campistas empezaron a disiparse al igual que los dioses.

**PIPER**

Cuando Percy se enfureció al ver como Thalia moría a manos Mark sentí temor, era demasiado poderoso, pensé que su furia lo consumiría. Tome riesgo y me lance sobre Percy abrazándolo fuertemente, el calor que emanaba era superior al fuego que yo podía convocar, tanto así que me quemaba la piel era demasiado calor. Percy me rogo que me alejara, que él no quería lastimarme, pero yo no podía verlo consumirse en la ira y la impotencia. Se relajó y su aura fue disminuyendo hasta que así cae desmayado de cansancio. Lo tome en mis brazos para que no cayera al suelo y él se disculpó una y otra vez por haberme lastimado, luego convoco agua para sanar mis heridas, lo lleve a la cama y lo arrope con cuidado de no moverlo demasiado, el necesitaba descansar.

-"no Pip por favor quédate… te lo ruego…" De lo único que era consciente era que sonreía estúpidamente como embobada por su petición, no me malinterpreten no soy una chica fácil, ni estoy actuando como una zorra que solo quiere acostarse con un hombre aprovechándose de las circunstancias. Su petición llena mi corazón de una cálida brisa, es como que el también quiere que este momento no termine. Su petición más que embarazosa es tierna. No puedo y no quiero negarme, espero no parecer ansiosa con mi respuesta. Me subo a la cama y tomo su cabeza, con ese pelo negro desordenado y lo acomodo en mi regazo, mientras yo me acomodo así sentada en la cama recostada en el respaldar. Y empiezo a jugar con su cabello enredado, a falta de un cepillo... mis dedos.

-"Pip…" dijo el sacándome de lo hipnótico de la situación.

-"si Percy…" le susurre

-"tú me cantarías, estoy demasiado aturdido para dormirme… la música me relaja… solo si quieres…" Cantar... Oh dioses... bueno los hijos de Afrodita solemos ser artistas, así que la música se nos da bien. Lo dijo de manera tan suave que no podía negarme, aunque sentía un poco de vergüenza. Pensé en una canción. Una canción Cherokee, no me avergüenzo de mis orígenes, solamente sé que algunos son tan estúpidos como para no ver más allá de sus narices. Pero no el, él no se burlaría de mí, no me despreciaría por ser una nativa americana. La canción trataba del amor de un chico por una chica, era tanta la devoción que el chico tenía por su amada que hasta los dioses sentían envidia de ese amor tan puro. Para probar que ese amor no era tan fuerte, los dioses le ofrecieron la posibilidad de convertirse en un gran guerrero y jefe de la comunidad, a cambio de olvidar a su amada y dedicarse al combate. Al enterarse la chica de la propuesta huyo desconsolada sin siquiera darle lugar al guerrero de decidir o si quiera hablar con ella. El joven amante corre tras ella desafiando la propuesta de los dioses, los cuales corren a perseguirlo para vengarse por su insolencia. El joven se reúne con su amada, pero son alcanzados por los dioses, los cuales deciden separarlos enviando a la muchacha a los cielos inmortalizándola en una estrella, mientras que a él lo convierten en una montaña.

-"eso fue…" se dio vuelta en mi regazo, abrí los ojos, tratando de descifrar que es lo que quería decir, pero él estaba extasiado, sus ojos verdes brillaban de una manera que jamás lo entendería. "Eso fue hermoso… muy hermoso" me alegro el corazón, quería llorar pero de felicidad, pero prefiero disfrutar de este momento en silencio. Le gusto mi voz, mi canción... Oh dioses, estoy teniendo un flechazo por Percy, vaaa sé que es muy obvio pero yo tengo miedo... no puedo tener el corazón herido otra vez... no otra vez... además que él se va... y sin mí... Eso me rompía el corazón.

-"buenas noches Pip" me dijo susurrando

-"buenas noches Percy" le dije con pesar, pero yo no podía dormir... no, el cerro sus ojos, y yo los míos, pero no podía dormir, con Thalia muerta, seguramente el caos y la venganza se desataran en el campamento sin pensar en lo que Artemisa haría a ese estúpido de Mark. Pero finalmente cedi ante el sueño muy a pesar de mi misma. Cuando me desperté al día siguiente, el ya no estaba en la cama, pero aún estaba tibio mi regazo, por lo que no había pasado mucho tiempo, y observe con simpatía que mi pierna estaba con un rastro de salivación, sonreí ante lo evidente... había babeado en la noche.

**ANNABETH**

La muerte de Thalia fue demasiado... la conmoción que había provocado en el campamento era impresionante, todos habían visto la escena: Una cazadora de Artemisa que había renunciado a la compañía de los hombres, había entregado la vida por salvar a uno... un acto de amor puro y sincero. Todos sabíamos que Nico estaba enamorado de Thalia, pero no sabíamos si de alguna manera Thalia correspondía ese afecto.

La ceremonia de honores de Percy y Thalia se llevaron a cabo sin ningún inconveniente, y luego hubo una reunión. Donde Quiron dio nuevas instrucciones con respecto al entrenamiento. Los dioses vendrían a entrenarnos en las diferentes especialidades, tanto a nosotros como a los del campamento Júpiter. Los campos no se unirían sino que seguirían separados para mantener intacto el estilo de lucha. Estábamos todos escuchando cuando se presentó Hermes.

-"señor Hermes, a que debemos su visita?" Dijo Quiron con respeto.

-"anuncio de los dioses Quiron... Mark y Annabitch" dijo con desprecio provocando la risa de todos "se vienen conmigo Frank, Hazel y Reyna, los dioses hemos decidido que se irán a vivir al campamento Júpiter"

-"Queeeeeee!?" Grite haciendo que Hermes me mirara de manera peligrosa. "No puede ser, yo no quiero irme" le dije bajando el tono de mi voz.

-"créeme que nada me haría más feliz que te quedaras aquí y que te dieran tu merecido" espeto con violencia. Se giró para ver a Mark quien sonreía con autosuficiencia. "En cuanto a ti estúpido semidios, tu vida pende de un hilo, así que mejor te preparas... vendré dentro de una hora... no creo que a nadie le pese vuestra ausencia" dijo riendo, y luego se fue.

-"Bueno ya escucharon las ordenes... mejor se preparan..." dijo Quiron despidiendo la reunión. Nico salió sin decir nada directo a su cabina. Los demás chicos, incluyendo Rachel me miraban con una mirada triunfal en sus rostros. No puedo creer que mi madre haya permitido que me hicieran esto.

**PERCY**

Me levante muy de mañana, todo era perfecto, estaba en el regazo de Piper, pero enseguida mi mundo volvió a la realidad: Hoy me voy y no se Piper quiera ir conmigo y Thalia ha muerto. En silencio me levante para no molestar a Piper y salí rumbo a una parte alejada de la tienda, saque mi espada y empecé a desfogar mis emociones con cada golpe de espada.

No podía creer que Thalia hubiera muerto, ese maldito de Mark... Ojala nadie lo haya matado porque yo si lo hare en cuanto lo vea.

-"Percy" oí una voz... no era la de Piper. Ni siquiera me moleste en mirar gire corriendo a abrazarla.

-"mama" y llore amargamente, sus brazos eran cálidos, ella me frotaba la espalda dándome ánimo, no hablaba y eso estaba bien, porque no quería hablar.

-"Percy mírame" me dijo, y levante mi rostro para encontrarme con los de ella. También tenía los ojos llorosos. "Lamento mucho la muerte de Thalia, sabía que esto te afectaría mucho, pues sabia cuanto la querías" suspiro "pero necesito que estés enfocado... hoy debes irte y necesito saber que te iras bien y que el poder que has de obtener no te cegara en tu búsqueda de justicia y venganza" su voz sonaba comprensiva, preocupada, pero también llena de seriedad.

-"yo... yo estoy bien... todo lo que ha pasado es demasiado para mi" le dije mientras ella enjugaba mis lágrimas con sus dedos. "Ayer iba a decirle a Piper que viniera conmigo... pero ahora... yo no lo sé" dije suspirando de frustración. Ella me sonrió como si la respuesta fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Pero después de ver mi rostro de preocupación, tristeza y dolor su rostro cambio ligeramente.

-"bueno creo que solo debes preguntárselo... ella es una chica especial no es así?" Me tomo por sorpresa esa pregunta. Dioses! claro que es especial... pero si dice que no? Me rompería el corazón.

-"si... si lo es" le dije tímidamente

-"entonces debes tomar el riesgo y preguntárselo... mejor que se lo preguntes ya... porque algo me dice que el Caos ya está aquí" me dijo y tendió su mano para tomar la mía y caminamos rumbo a la tienda.

**NICO**

Mi corazón estaba destrozado, Thalia se ha ido. Tan simple como eso las palabras de ella resuenan en mi mente, en parte consolando mi corazón, pero a su vez trayendo una carga que es demasiado pesada para llevar. El silencio que debo guardar para no desparramar toda la furia que siento dentro es demasiado. "no me olvides" como podría… como crees que podría… he estado enamorado de ella desde que la conocí hace ya varios años… Siempre fue una chica ruda, tosca, poco romántica, creo que esa fue la razón, aparte de huir de la profecía por la cual se unió a las cazadoras, su personalidad calzaba con la premisa de las cazadoras: odiar a los hombre hasta el último aliento.

Después estaban los pequeños detalles, todo el sinnúmero de apodos, insultos y maltrato que ella podría infligir en mi contra, pero yo sabía que tras ese manto de aparente desprecio y dureza, se escondía el corazón más cálido que alguien se podría imaginar.

**PIPER**

Me levante perezosamente, realmente no quería levantarme, pero ya que Percy no estaba a mi lado me decidí por preparar algo para el desayuno. Me asome hacia afuera y vi a Percy a lo lejos dando espadazos contra un árbol, así que decidí no acercarme, supongo que estaría desfogando un poco de ira.

Las velas se habían consumido. Así que me dedique a ordenar todo para que pareciera nuevamente una tienda. Cuando apareció el Caos, me sobresalte porque me asusto. El sonrió con simpatía.

-"Piper" me dijo en tono de disculpa

-"señor Caos... supongo que viene a buscar a Percy" suspire con frustración, el me miro un poco desconcertado. "Yo... iré a buscarlo"

-"no te molestes, el está llegando con Hestia justo ahora..." en ese momento entraron Percy y Hestia de la mano. Percy tenía cara de preocupado, mientras que Hestia me saludo amablemente con una sonrisa como siempre.

-"mi campeona... como esta, espero que este niño no te haya dado muchos problemas" dijo pícaramente.

-"mmm..." me hice la pensativa

-"hey! Me he portado bien... bueno excepto por las quemaduras" dijo con arrepentimiento.

-"Perseo... que le has hecho a Piper" le dijo Hestia regañándolo, Percy bajo la cabeza de vergüenza, mientras que el Caos sonreía curiosamente.

-"está bien lady Hestia, el solo estaba muy furioso y triste por lo que paso ayer... empezó a arder en una llama verde, así que trate de calmarlo y lo logre, pero sufrí algunas quemaduras, pero después Percy me curo... no hay de qué preocuparse" dije, pero Percy no levanto la cabeza

-"Oh bueno..." dijo Hestia pasando su mano por la cabeza de Percy.

-"Bueno es hora de irnos, así que mejor te despides Percy, tengo una misión de rescate que no puede esperar" mi corazón decayó, mis ojos no podían mirarlo, la lagrimas empezaban a formarse, pero luche para ser fuerte. El Caos y Hestia miraron a Percy de una manera extraña, como si hablaran con los ojos, Percy frunció el ceño con preocupación.

-"Pip... yo..." y se quedó callado, me gire, porque no podía mirarlo a los ojos... era demasiado.

-"yo iba a preguntarte anoche... Tu quisieras venir conmigo?" Mi corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo desesperado, como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr libremente, sin ningún obstáculo. Muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente: Mama, Papa, mis amigos, la maldición de Jason, pero al final y no menos importante estaba este chico de ojos verdes y cabello sucio que me trataba con delicadeza, que era tierno y leal, desinteresado y sincero. No quería decirle que no...

-"No..."

**PERCY**

-"mi campeona... como esta, espero que este niño no te haya dado muchos problemas" dijo pícaramente mi madre

-"mmm..." Piper se lo pensó, supongo que se acordaba de las quemaduras, me sentí culpable.

-"hey! Me he portado bien... bueno excepto por las quemaduras" dije arrepentido

-"Perseo... que le has hecho a Piper" Me dijo mama regañándome usando mi nombre completo, sabe que no me gusta , Solo baje la cabeza de vergüenza, mientras que el Caos sonreía curiosamente.

-"está bien lady Hestia, el solo estaba muy furioso y triste por lo que paso ayer... empezó a arder en una llama verde, así que trate de calmarlo y lo logre, pero sufrí algunas quemaduras, pero después Percy me curo... no hay de qué preocuparse" dijo ella defendiéndome, pero yo estaba muy avergonzado.

-"Oh bueno..." dijo Hestia pasando su mano por mi cabeza

-"Bueno es hora de irnos, así que mejor te despides Percy, tengo una misión de rescate que no puede esperar" Ufff es hora... Le pregunto... No le pregunto ese era mi dilema, Mama y Caos me miraron entonces supe que debía arriesgarme y hacerlo.

-"Pip... yo..." me quede callado, dudando. Ella se giró nerviosamente, me hizo sentir más inseguro, pero no había vuelta atrás

-"yo iba a preguntarte anoche... Tu quisieras venir conmigo?" Levanto su cabeza de espaldas como asombrada, Espere su respuesta, mi corazón latía fuerte y dolorosamente.

-"No..." dijo... entonces todo mi mundo se volvió a caer, una lagrima solitaria recorrió mi mejilla, entonces el Caos inmediatamente abrió un vórtice para que nos transportáramos a quien sabe dónde. No me quedaría a recibir sus explicaciones, era demasiado doloroso, estos días habían sido especiales, como que habíamos logrado conectarnos de manera casi natural, como nunca lo habíamos logrado desde que nos conocimos.

-"espera" dijo ella, no me gire, pero pude ver a Hestia que me sonreía ligeramente.

-"tonto... tonto... porque no me dejas terminar...! Me gire un poco desconcertado... ella corrió hacia mí y me abrazo, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, como se hubiera deseado que se lo preguntara. Era un abrazo fuerte como si ese abrazo hablara por sí solo. "No... No puedo creer que te hayas demorado tanto en preguntarme! FishBoy!" Me golpeo el pecho juguetonamente. El alma me volvía al cuerpo, mi respiración se normalizaba, pero mi corazón todavía estaba acelerado. Mi madre sonreía completamente, mientras el Caos asentía en señal de aprobación.

-"eres mala Piper!" Le dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas. Ella solo sonreía frenéticamente, quien inmortalizara esa sonrisa solo para mí. Suspire.

-"eso es por las quemaduras tonto..." me dijo mientras acomodaba mi cabello. Mire a mi mama, y no lo pensé más y corrí a abrazarla.

-"sabes que no me iría de tu lado si es que no fuera necesario" le susurre al oído.

-"y yo no te dejaría ir sino fuera porque sé que debes hacerlo" me contesto. Acerco su boca a mi oído. "Puedes confiar en mi campeona sabes? Ella cuidara de ti" me sonroje enteramente, gracias a los dioses que estaban de espaldas a Piper.

-"no debería ser al revés, el hombre cuidar a la mujer?" Le pregunte curiosamente

-"no hablo del cuerpo... sino del corazón... sé qué hará un buen trabajo" me dijo poniendo su mano en mi pecho. Asentí, aunque no entendía mucho lo que dijo. Nos separamos y ella se dirigió a Piper

-"Que no se meta en problemas Piper ok? Piper le sonrió en señal de aprobación. Piper tomo nuestras armaduras que era todo lo que necesitábamos llevar.

-"hora de irnos niños..." dijo en Caos mientras Piper cruzo el vórtice, corrí a darle un último abrazo a mi madre.

-"vendré a verte… lo prometo" le susurre, ella sonrió con sus ojos llorosos, me dio un beso en la frente y luego desapareció. Allá vamos, nuevas aventuras.

**HESTIA**

No pude evitar sentirme triste, por Percy, yo no quería que se fuera, aunque sabía que tenía que… Pero aun así, han sido solo días desde que lo adopte, quería tiempo para estar con él. En cuanto a Piper, casi puedo apostar que terminara sanando y conquistando el corazón de Percy, porque el corazón de Piper, Percy ya lo conquisto lo note rápidamente. Suspire mientras me dirigía a mi palacio, todavía tenía un par de lágrimas solitarias que se abrían paso por mis mejillas. Pero rápidamente me las seque cuando sentí la presencia de Apolo.

-"Hey Hestia" dijo un poco preocupado Apolo

-"Apolo" asentí "que sucede?"

-"hay nueva profecía… vamos… debo decírselo al consejo" dioses! Pensé las cosas van a pasar más rápido de lo que esperaba. Percy prepárate rápido, te necesitaremos aquí.

**PIPER**

Fuimos a parar a un salón completamente negro, había un trono en el medio que parecía que estaba hecho de obsidiana, pero no sé a ciencia cierta que era. Era todo medio lúgubre para mi gusto, pero no estaba mal decorado, tenía todo bien distribuido, así como adornos de plata pulida que le daban un detalle elegante. Había 3 grandes puertas. Una que supuse que era la entrada y dos laterales un poco más pequeñas, que supuse que llevarían a las habitaciones. En las paredes había cuadras de diferentes grande batallas de la historia antigua, grandes héroes retratados como si fuera una fotografía. Además se podían ver guardias con armaduras negras completas, y sus rostros estaban ocultos. En ese momento el Caos chasqueo los dedos y apareció una sombra y le dio instrucciones para que preparara alimentos para la cena. También tomo una hoja de papel de su mesa y se la entregó a Percy.

-"tu misión es traerlos aquí, necesitaras de esas personas para liderar mi ejército" Percy sonrió profusamente, en estas horas no lo había visto sonreír con naturalidad, en parte no lo culpo porque la notica de Thalia fue muy dolorosa, no solo para él.

-"dos mujeres…"dijo un poco intimidado. "Y un hombre" sonrió frunciendo el ceño "eso me deja en inferioridad con respecto a ellas" el Caos y yo reímos graciosamente.

-"en realidad son tres mujeres, pero la tercera no hace falta que la traigas, porque está aquí, la veras cuando hayas reunido a las otras dos" dijo el Caos mientras se acomodaba en su trono y convocaba dos asientos para nosotros.

-"ahora como primera instancia de vuestro entrenamiento será el manejo de la espada, sin la cual no pueden seguir las demás faces del entrenamiento, " trague duramente, yo no tenía una espada y es sabido que hay que ganarse una espada para poseerla. Mi cara de preocupación no pasó desapercibida. Percy me miro comprensivamente, frunció el ceño y se acercó al Caos y le susurro algo, que por más que me esforcé no pude alcanzar a oír, el Caos medito por un momento y luego asintió. Percy regreso a su asiento alegremente y me hizo un gesto como que más tarde me contaría y solo asentí.

-"bueno entonces será mejor que te prepares para partir, te transportare lo más cerca posible y luego estarás solo" le dijo el Caos a Percy, lo mire desconcertado

-"vas solo?" le dije como diciendo yo voy contigo. El me miro con esos ojos verdes tan bellos.

-"Esta vez no puedes acompañarme, ya que tu uso de la espada no es tu principal habilidad, pero no te preocupes, luego de nuestro entrenamiento me acompañaras siempre, te lo prometo" me sonrió, no pude evitar sonreír también, él era tan consiente de que podía estar en peligro que no quiso llevarme. Tomo su armadura, me dio un beso en la frente, fue divino, se dirigió con el Caos hacia la salida. Ellos iban hablando en el camino.

**PERCY**

-"tu misión es traerlos aquí, necesitaras de esas personas para liderar mi ejército" Mire el papel y tenía 3 nombres! Que buena elección.

-"dos mujeres…" dije pesadamente "Y un hombre" sonreí, pero esas 2 mujeres más Piper eran demasiada desventaja "eso nos deja en inferioridad con respecto a ellas" El Caos y Piper rieron graciosamente y yo no pude evitar seguirles.

-"en realidad son tres mujeres, pero la tercera no hace falta que la traigas, porque está aquí, la veras cuando hayas reunido a las otras dos" Ufff 4 mujeres! Oh dioses esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-"ahora como primera instancia de vuestro entrenamiento será el manejo de la espada, sin la cual no pueden seguir las demás faces del entrenamiento" Espada? Bueno no debería ser un problema para mí, tal vez otras especialidades como el arco sería un gran problema. Pero vi la cara de terror de Pip, ella no era precisamente una especialista en la espada, no tenía una para comenzar, y para obtener una buena espada debía ir a buscarla... entones rebusque mis bolsillos y sentí mi espada... tuve una idea. Me acerque al Caos y le susurre

-"Piper no tiene una espada y no quiero que tenga una espada común... pero no será problema porque yo le daré la mía... y yo iré al Tártaro a buscar una" El Caos solo asintió y me volví a mi sitio sonriendo. No quería que Pip tuviera que ir al Tártaro no es lugar como para ella. No si puedo evitarlo. Le di una sonrisa y ella me devolvió una. Más tarde se lo diría.

-"bueno entonces será mejor que te prepares para partir, te transportare lo más cerca posible y luego estarás solo" Lo que sea para terminar de formar el equipo.

-"vas solo?" pregunto Piper con segunda intención, como diciendo yo voy contigo sin pensarlo. No podía exponerla.

-"Esta vez no puedes acompañarme, ya que tu uso de la espada no es tu principal habilidad, pero no te preocupes, luego de nuestro entrenamiento me acompañaras siempre, te lo prometo" Le dije sinceramente. Yo sabía cómo quería organizar las cosas con el equipo, así que Piper estaría siempre cerca de mí, aparte que mama no me perdonaría si le pasa algo, y yo menos. Tome mi armadura y le di un beso en la frente a Piper, y luego me di cuenta lo que había hecho. Oh dioses! Me fui caminando con el Caos.

-"4 capitanes... para 4 escuadrones, dime Perseo que función cumple Piper?" Me pregunto un poco preocupado. Yo no sabía exactamente qué contestar, pero sabía que ella necesita probarse a sí misma que tenía la habilidad para ser una guerrera. Yo le ayudaría a lograrlo.

-"había pensado en que ella sea co-comandante conmigo... si es necesario renunciare a ciertos poderes para que ella pueda tenerlos..." dije con seriedad

-"mmm... me gusta... no será necesario renunciar a los poderes, ustedes tienen varias cosas en común en realidad... hablaremos de eso cuando regreses" me dijo tranquilamente. "Ah los capitanes tienen sus habitaciones dobles, supongo que la pareja duerme juntos, pero los comandantes tienen sus propias habitaciones, la compartirán o van por separado?" Mmmm lo pensé mucho, tenerla cerca sin duda sería divertido, pero si ella no quiere no puedo forzarla, seguro se sentiría incomoda, necesitaba esa privacidad típico de las chicas, entonces decidí dejar la pelota en su cancha.

-"que ella decida, yo respetare su decisión" dije dubitativamente, aunque en el fondo quería que dijera que quería estar conmigo. El Caos asintió y me traslado al inframundo en busca de mis tres capitanes, y mi nueva espada.

**PIPER**

Me quede sentada admirando el salón de tronos del Caos, habían muchas cosas interesantes, había pantalla táctil como de 25 pulgadas donde se veía en tiempo real lo que estaba sucediendo en la tierra, pero decidí no husmear en eso. También había una colección de metales, algunos de ellos desconocidos, en una vitrina. Entre ellos oro imperial, bronce celestial y plata olímpica.

-"te diviertes explorando" dijo una voz, era el Caos parado en el umbral de la puerta

-"yo solo admiraba las cosas que habían… perdón" dije un poco avergonzada

-"descuida, en su momento serás capaz de maniobrar esa pantalla y de forjar cosas con esos materiales…" me hizo un gesto para que caminara con él, nos dirigimos fuera de las sala del trono y caminamos por un pasillo largo donde habían varias habitaciones.

-"estas habitaciones son para el batallón número uno, aquellas son para el dos, esas de más allá del batallón tres y finalmente estas son del cuatro" dijo aburridamente. "bueno estas 2 habitaciones son para los generales, irán en parejas, así es más fácil la camaradería y el conocimiento, pues sabes que lo más importante en combate aparte de las habilidades es tener gente de confianza" dijo con seriedad y no podía estar más de acuerdo. "ahora le pregunte a Perseo que función te asignaremos, y el propuso que seas co-comandante con él, al parecer él está muy agradecido porque cuidaste de él. Tu qué opinas? Percy agradecido conmigo wooow, era un puesto importante co-comandante, por otra parte, estaba preparada? Tengo las capacidades?

-"usted cree que estoy preparado para ese puesto, míreme soy solo una hija de Afrodita, jamás hemos destacado por liderazgo o habilidades de combate" dije con decepción, mi legado era más la vanidad, maquillajes y todas esas cosas. El Caos sonrió negando con la cabeza

-"no es importante lo que yo piense, como te he dicho lo importante en la batalla es tener gente de confianza, y al parecer Perseo te confiaría su vida, ya que tu estarás a su lado dirigiendo los ejércitos, además es importante lo que tu creas de ti misma" el tenía un punto, Percy confía en mí, nos conocemos hace varios años, pero no fue sino hasta hace poco que logramos conectarnos de una manera particular, como que a veces no hace falta decir nada. "además, Perseo cree en ti… piensa en eso" es cierto, si el creer en mí, el me ayudara a tener confianza y mejorar mi habilidad.

-"estoy de acuerdo entonces" sonreí agradecida

-"ahora una cosa más… esta última habitación es la de los comandantes en este caso tú y Perseo" ohhh tenemos que vivir juntos? Bueno ya lo hemos hecho al menos por un par de días, pero es posible que estemos años aquí, será lo mejor? "Perseo me dijo que era tu decisión, que el respetaría lo que escogieras, sino deseas compartir habitación con él, él se ira a otra habitación que tengo preparada para él, es tu decisión" me dijo un poco nervioso, como si supiera que mi negativa tendrá algún efecto en Percy, así como también mi consentimiento.

-"yo creo que será mejor que estemos separados…" el rostro del Caos se volvió un poco sombrío, pero después sonrió ligeramente. Al parecer quería que pasáramos tiempo juntos, dioses! Ojala no me arrepienta de mi decisión. Caos chasqueo los dedos y en la puerta de mi habitación se escribió en letras de plata: Piper – Co-Comandante de los ejércitos del Caos.

"dentro encontraras todo lo que necesitas, ropa, accesorios, en fin… todo. Procura descansar, Los demás llegaran en breve, Perseo puede demorar un poco más. Así que tienes un par de días para descansar, recorrer el sitio, y cuando estén los 6 reunidos les explicare lo que harán aquí y serán presentados adecuadamente al ejército. Ahora descansa Piper" asentí con la cabeza y el Caos se fue. Me quede pensando en si la misión de Percy era traer a los capitanes, porque el demoraría más en llegar? Que más tenía que hacer? Me quede un poco preocupada. Percy no cometas ninguna locura por favor!

* * *

**ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS! CADA VEZ SON MAS LARGOS LOS CAP... NO SE SI SERA BUENO... UDS QUE OPINAN? **


	10. Volviendo al Tártaro (P1)

**AQUÍ**** ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO... PORQUE DEMORE TANTO? PUES ESTOY ENFERMO... NO IBA SUBIR ESTE CAP DEBIDO A ESO, SINO MAS BIEN UNA DISCULPA... PERO BUENO NO PUDE RESISTIRME... GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE PREOCUPARON PORQUE MI APARENTE DEMORA EN LA PUBLICACIÓN DE ESTE CAP (0 PERSONAS... PREOCUPANTE... LA VERDAD NOSOTROS LOS DE HABLA HISPANA NO SOLEMOS COMENTAR MUCHO SE HAN DADO CUENTA? - SALVO EXCEPCIONES! ) PERO BUENO AQUÍ ESTA DISFRÚTENLO.**

**HAY UNA ENCUESTA EN MI PERFIL... SOBRE QUE HISTORIA DEBO ACTUALIZAR MAS A MENUDO... ESPERO PUEDAN VOTAR...**

* * *

**PERCY**

Y aquí estoy... en la entrada de los campos Elíseos. El Caos me dejo aquí y me indico que le invocara cuando tuviera a los capitanes reunidos. No puedo revelar mi identidad debido a que todos piensan que estoy muerto y deben seguir creyendo eso. Así que me puse la sudadera con capucha que me dio Hestia así como también toda la armadura. Caos me explico que aún no puede darme sus poderes porque todos notarían mi aura y eso despertaría sospechas así que sigo siendo un semidiós normal.

La verdad cuando entre a los campos Elíseos sentí que esto era una clase de misión imposible. Porque el lugar era... increíble... todo era perfecto, paz, tranquilidad. Pero debo tener un argumento fuerte para poder convencer a mis amigos de volver al mundo real. Me acerque a un gran árbol donde estaban sentados un par de semidioses donde se encontraban mis dos primeros capitanes. Me acerque casualmente al árbol donde están sentados.

-"Hey chicos" les dije casualmente.

-"Hola..." me miro el chico un poco desconfiado. "Eres nuevo aquí?"

-"un poco... solo vine a buscar a algunos amigos" me miro curiosamente la chica que estaba a su lado.

-"si? A quien vienes a buscar?" Me pregunto la chica, mientras el chico me miraba de una manera un poco posesiva, no pude evitar sonreír, pero ellos no podían ver mi rostro.

-"a ustedes" dije con seriedad.

-"nosotros? Quién eres?" Dijeron al unísono.

-"aquí no... Hay un lugar donde podamos hablar a solas?" Se miraron entre ellos y nos dirigimos a un lugar apartado donde no había nadie que pudiera oírnos.

-"te escuchamos" me dijo seriamente el chico (a estas alturas ya deben saber quiénes son no?)

-"veras... mi identidad debe permanecer oculta en este lugar, pero quiero ofrecerles una nueva oportunidad en el mundo de arriba" sus miradas era un poco confusas, como que no les llamaba mucho la atención y no los juzgo, si yo estuviera con la persona que amo en los Elíseos, no volvería al mundo real... créanme. "seres más poderosos que los dioses... los primordiales... se están levantando para apoderarse de la tierra, pero el Caos esta de nuestra parte y tiene un ejército con el cual apoyara a los dioses y poder salvar la tierra. Necesito 4 capitanes. Ustedes son 2 de los que quiero a mi lado, así que… que dicen?" Dije con ánimo, pero ellos se miraron entre sí como si no fuera una oferta lo suficientemente buena.

-"antes que tomen una decisión, deben saber que entiendo que no quieran hacerlo, yo tampoco lo haría sino fuera necesario... pero deben saber que si los primordiales ganan, aun el concepto de Elíseos puede cambiar, ya que los primordiales no quieren que nada relacionado a los dioses permanezca... piénsenlo, volveré en una hora... debo ver a alguien más" y me retire silenciosamente, mientras pensaba donde podría encontrar a la siguiente integrante de mi equipo. Piensa... Piensa... Clic! El Bosque!

Salí corriendo rumbo al bosque en busca de la última persona que tenía que rescatar aquí... supongo que esta sería un poco más fácil de convencer. La vi a lo lejos, sentada en la rama de un árbol. Empecé a caminar distraídamente hacia el árbol donde se encontraba sin centrar mi atención en ella, tratando de no llamar su atención. Y me detuve a unos metros de donde ella estaba. Pero ella se encontraba un poco distraída en sus pensamientos.

-"Pensando en volver?" Le pregunte mirando al horizonte. Ella reacciono rápidamente y bajo saltando del árbol parándose frente a mí. A todo esto mi rostro no era visible, solo se podía ver una sombra así que mantenía la cabeza gacha.

-"que dijiste?" Pregunto con severidad

-"pregunte si estás pensando en volver" le dije un poco dubitativo. Ella me miro confundida, como si tratara de descifrar quien soy.

-"tal vez..." dijo con nostalgia. "Porque lo preguntas?"

-"no se... todos los que estamos aquí... dejamos algo allá arriba que quisiéramos volver a tener" suspiro hondamente, yo sabía de qué se trataba. Me miro seria, como si viera venir lo que estoy pensando.

-"puede ser... a todo esto quién eres? Y que es lo que quieres?" Me pregunto de manera desafiante... esa era Thalia, una hija de Zeus que no le teme a nada.

-"solo soy un mensajero"

-"de quién?" pregunto de manera curiosa. Me acerque tranquilamente para poder hablar en voz baja.

-"del Caos" sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

-"los primordiales se están levantando contra los dioses, para tomar el control de la tierra. Pero el Caos va tomar partido en esta guerra, así que necesita héroes para dirigir sus ejércitos. Te necesito como capitán de una de esas divisiones" me miraba con sorpresa como si estuviera llena de preguntas, pero me adelante. "Te ofrezco la posibilidad de volver y terminar lo que empezaste" le dije mientras me señalaba el corazón, ella entendió el mensaje, porque abrió su boca, pero no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta confusamente.

-"lo haré con una condición" me dijo con una mirada un poco triste.

-"Te escucho" le dije cruzando los brazos, aunque más o menos sabía lo que pensaba pedir, y no creo que hubiera alguna objeción a su petición. Empezó a contarme lo que deseaba, era algo razonable, un poco inesperado, pero justo debido a lo que venía por delante, era un "pago justo" por sus servicios al Caos.

-"concedido" le dije de manera simple.

-"ahora vamos que debo buscar a dos capitanes más, creo que les conoces" le dije haciendo que la curiosidad hiciera presa de ella. Volvimos al lugar donde había dejado a mis otros dos integrantes de grupo y los encontré sentados, tranquilos, nos vieron acercarnos y típico de las chicos se abrazaron, cordialmente, mientras que nosotros los chicos mirábamos entretenidos su interacción.

-"y bien…"

-"aceptamos" dijeron al unísono. No pude evitar sonreír, asentí con la cabeza e hicimos nuestro camino hacia la entrada de los Elíseos. Hice un pequeño rezo al Caos y apareció un vórtice, hice señas para que los chicos pasaran, pues no podía estar mucho tiempo abierto.

-"hey! No vienes?" me pregunto una de las chicas.

-"no… yo aún debo resolver un asunto por aquí…" dije un poco nervioso "no se preocupen, del otro lado los espera alguien conocido…" suspire profundamente, mire sus ojos azules eléctricos y antes de empujarla hacia el vórtice le dije. "Nos vemos luego Thalia" vi como sus ojos se abrieron intensamente, y no pude evitar sonreír, y temer, ninguna cosa buena podía esperarme a mi regreso. Así que empecé a dirigirme hacia la fosa que me dirigiría hacia el Tártaro. Estaba a punto de arrojarme, cuando se me apareció el Caos.

-"temor?" me pregunto graciosamente

-"no… solo que no es mi lugar favorito" dije con un poco de nerviosismo, mientras él sonreía ante mi comentario. Me lanzo una esfera negra, la cual atrape en el aire.

-"bueno… en el Tártaro solo hay una forma de salir, así que cuando termines tu misión, aprieta esta perla y te dirigirá hacia el campamento en aquel lago… allí podrás recuperarte de cualquier herida, luego iré a buscarte nuevamente" no puedo negar que me asusto un poco el término "recuperarte de alguna herida", asentí con la cabeza.

-"una recomendación… hay muchas espadas que puedes buscar… pero creo que una apropiada seria la espada de Damocles" hice una cara de signo de interrogación. "larga historia que luego te contare… no dejes que descubran quien eres" fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer. Guarde la perla en mis manos y luego me lance por la fosa. Un camino que ya había recorrido antes… con Annabeth. Puede que hayan pasado 2 años, puede que parezca el tiempo suficiente para "sanar" un corazón herido como el mío, pero no, no lo es, aun me duele, aún hay noches en las que los recuerdos de ese día me invaden y la ira hierve en mi cuerpo y me lleva al descontrol. Supongo que tendré esperar más tiempo para poder abrir mi corazón al amor, o tal vez ese día nunca llegue porque no estoy, ni estaré apto para volver a amar. Y aunque Piper sin duda me resultaba atractiva, no necesito ser hijo de Afrodita para saber que ella aún tiene fresco el recuerdo de Jason, así que ni ella ni yo estamos para abrirnos a una nueva relación.

**THALIA**

No puede ser! No puede ser! Esta muerto! Aunque tiene sentido si es que el Caos también lo recluto a él como lo hizo conmigo, una segunda oportunidad, y yo sé para qué tomo esa oportunidad: venganza. Y yo estaré junto a él para tomar parte de esa venganza que me fue arrebatada. Aunque no me arrepiento ni por un segundo haber hecho lo que hice. Aunque pude ver el dolor en sus ojos, aunque pude sentir sus lágrimas sobre mí, aunque pude sentir como se le partía el corazón cuando me veía morir. Aun así lo volvería a hacer. Me quede más tranquila de saber que mi petición seria concedida sin ninguna clase de problemas, Percy haría hasta lo imposible para poder hacerlo realidad, sé que adivinareis que mi petición tiene algo que ver con Nico.

Terminamos de cruzar el vórtice, es una sensación extraña para nada parecido a la transportación de los dioses. Y me encontré con otro rostro conocido, este día estaba lleno de sorpresas. Primero muerta en manos de un bastardo, le declare mis sentimientos a Nico, luego soy sacada de los Elíseos y me dan una nueva oportunidad y ahora esto!

**PIPER**

La habitación era perfecta. Una cama King Size en el respaldar estaba el símbolo de mi madre, así también como el símbolo del infinito, la habitación, como me explico era personalizable, así que más tarde podre cambiar todo el aspecto. Ahora mismo solo tenía deseos de dormir. No había podido dormir bien todo este tiempo. No me quejo, cuidar a Percy fue lo mejor, pero ahora que está bien, necesito dormir un poco. Después pensé un poco en mi decisión, realmente porque decidí separarme de Percy, quiero decir soy una hija de Afrodita, puedo sentir que cuando estamos cerca sus sentimientos se acrecientan, eso lo puedo sentir, pero aún son débiles, solo necesitamos tiempo juntos, aventuras juntos para que esos sentimientos se fortalezcan, así como también los míos sean más intensos.

Pero a su vez quiero ganarme mi respeto y mi lugar aquí.

Así que aquí estamos. Quiero que los sentimientos de Percy aumenten y yo decido separarme de él. Genial.

-"Piper" llamo a la puerta el Caos. Me apresure a abrir la puerta.

-"Si señor" le dije con respeto.

-"los capitanes están por venir… necesito que los recibas y los instales en sus habitaciones, yo debo ir a ver a Perseo" me dijo con tranquilidad, pero no pude evitar sentir angustia.

-"está todo bien con él?" le dije lo más calmado posible.

-"si, él está bien… pero aún debe hacer algunas cosas más, que le tomaran un par de días creo yo" me mataba la curiosidad.

-"que cosas Caos?" me levanto la ceja, pero luego su rostro se suavizo.

-"yo no puedo decirte, pero puedes preguntárselo a Perseo cuando regrese" asentí con la cabeza y luego él se retiró. Salí corriendo hacia la sala de tronos, y al llegar allí había un vórtice abierto así que me pare frente al vórtice a la espera de los 3 capitanes. Por fin llegaron...

-Thalia!/Piper! Dijimos al unísono, mientras no pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas mientras nos abrazábamos.

-"oh gracias a los dioses que eres tú! Verte morir fue..." me corto abruptamente

-"verme morir?" Dijo ella con incredulidad.

-"larga historia... te contare cuando estemos todos reunidos" la solté de mi abrazo y vi un rostro familiar.

-"Silena Beauregard" dijo Thalia, entones recordé. Ella era muy apreciada en el campamento, sin duda sería una alegría para muchos volver a verles.

-"Un gusto... yo también soy hija de Afrodita... hermana" le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. "Bienvenida a bordo" note que sostenía la mano del chico que estaba a su lado, además que sentí la conexión que ellos tenían.

-"él es... mmmm..." dijo medio dudando. "podría decir mi esposo/novio..." se sonrojo intensamente, mientras que el chico sonrió dubitativamente.

-"Charles Beckendorf" dijo tendiendo la mano la cual estreche amigablemente. "Pero llámame Beckendorf... hijo de Hefesto" asentí y les hice señas para que me siguieran.

-"Por cierto la persona que fue a buscarlos... es Percy" Silena y Beckendorf se asombraron

-"Percy Jackson? El mismo Percy salvador del Olimpo? Dijo Silena de manera nerviosa

-"Ese mismo, ya habrá tiempo para contarles como terminamos aquí" les dije con calma. Me arrime a Thalia discretamente

-"Que paso con Percy?" Le dije susurrando. Ella me miro un poco enfadada

-"el muy tonto no quiso venir con nosotros, dijo que tenía algunos asuntos más que atender y luego me empujo y salió corriendo" me dijo como planeando su venganza.

-"Oh... bueno" dije, y pude notar que Silena me miro sonriendo. Dioses me acabo de delatar. Me sonroje de pensar que ya lo sabía. Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos al pasillo de las habitaciones.

-"dos habitaciones... Silena y Beckendorf compartirán una, mientras que Thalia compartirá habitación con la otra miembro del equipo, la cual desconozco quien sea"

-"y tú?" Pregunto Silena curiosamente

"Eh... yo duermo en aquella habitación" dije señalando mi habitación al final del pasillo.

-"y Percy?" Pregunto Thalia, me hervían las mejillas. No puedo decirles que originalmente el dormiría conmigo, eso sería demasiado vergonzoso.

-"él duerme en otra habitación" dije rápidamente

-"oh" fue todo lo que dije Thalia.

-"bueno chicos... entren, descansen. Las habitaciones son completamente personalizables así que pueden darle la apariencia que les guste... nos vemos más tarde" salude con la mano y luego me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Vuelve pronto Percy... y sobre todo vuelve a salvo.

**JASON**

Ya casi se cumple la semana de plazo que me dio Venus, no puedo encontrar a Piper. Demonios! Porque tiene que ser tan tonta como para irse del campamento. Mi vida está a punto de volverse una pesadilla. La inmortalidad más la maldición de Afrodita será insoportable. Busque por todas partes, pero nada, ni un rastro de ella. Creo que es hora de volver y aceptar las cosas. Ella no está en ningún lugar. Así que abandone la búsqueda para dirigirme de nuevo al campamento Júpiter.

**PERCY**

Caer por el Tártaro por segunda vez te prepara para esperar lo suficiente como para acomodarse para la caída. Muchas cosas que uno puede pensar: mi última vez aquí fue con Annabeth, cuando rescatamos la estatua de Atenea y luego Aracne se encargó de provocar nuestra caída. También me acorde de mi madre y Paul. Mi madre era la mujer más dulce, abnegada y tierna del mundo. Aguanto al asqueroso de Gabe -una de las cosas que debo guardarme es de mis miedos y Gabe es uno de ellos- por mí, para evitar que los monstruos se aceraran a casa. Cuando conoció a Paul, por fin pude verla sonreír nuevamente. Bueno parece que voy llegando.

La sensación del Tártaro no ha cambiado todavía el aire es pesado de respirar y aun se siente como que te quema por dentro, aunque soy hijo de Hestia y la sensación de quemazón no debería ser un problema. Empecé a caminar en busca de la espada. Debe ser una espada especial ya que el Caos me la ha recomendado. Bueno supongo que luego debo acceder a la biblioteca para averiguar sobre eso.

Me detuve en una cueva para pensar en donde podría estar la espada. Al ser una espada especial obviamente no estaría en mano de un monstruo o un titán, tal vez solo este protegida en algún lugar. Todo lo que tenía que averiguar es donde... Quien forjo esta arma? Que poderes tiene? Mmmm... Los Ciclopes... claro! Ellos forjan las mejores armas, así como el escudo que Tyson forjo para mí...

Empecé a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, la verdad que la disposición y los caminos son diferentes de la última vez que vine... tiene sentido... sino seria pan comido regresar y volver a salir. Algunos túneles solo te conducían a callejones sin salida. Y otros solo daban círculos alrededor. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero pronto me sentí cansado, había caminado y caminado sin parar, así que busque una cueva lo más escondida posible, como para poder descansar un poco. No había forma de que hiciera una fogata sin ser detectado y una de mis misiones era no ser reconocido. Comencé a juntar piedras alrededor mío para camuflarme con el ambiente y no ser atacado mientras dormía. Necesitaba descansar, esta búsqueda sería más difícil de lo que podría imaginar. Pero valdría la pena. Ella no tiene por qué sufrir estas cosas, ella aún tiene niño inocente dentro y eso... es muy bueno. Gente como yo que hemos visto la maldad cara a cara, que hemos matado, sufrido, llorado y padecido dolores inhumanos somos en cierta parte solo muertos vivientes. Cada vez que la muerte llama a la puerta una pequeña parte de mi alma se desvanece. En cambio ella aún tiene un alma completa, un corazón completo, y yo no dejaría que nadie le quitara lo que me fue quitado a mí.

**SILENA**

Tenía muchas preguntas que necesitaban respuesta. Que hacemos aquí? Porque esta Percy aquí? Donde esta Annabeth? Porque Piper se pone nerviosa cuando hablamos de Percy, porque esta tan preocupada por él? Ser una hija de Afrodita te da múltiples opciones aunque todas ellas te llevan a una conclusión: El amor.

-"Hey Beck" llame la atención de mi novio, fue una de las cosas que nos animó a volver, que estaríamos juntos. En los Elíseos todo era perfecto, pero la idea de que aun eso podría terminarse era insoportable. Así que decidimos unirnos en una nueva aventura. Veras Beck y yo somos más que novio, somos esposos si se podría decir, pero en los Elíseos no hay cosas como las bodas, así que espero resolver esa situación pronto. Él se dio vuelta y me sonrió. Su sonrisa era el cielo para mí. Todos dicen que los hijos de Hefesto no suelen ser muy atractivo. Pero yo soy una hija de Afrodita diferente, y para mí él es el ser más divinamente hermoso que vi alguna vez. "Notaste a la chica Piper, misteriosamente preocupada por Percy?" El solo rio en voz baja mientras me hacía señas para que me sentara junto a él en el sofá, cuando estaba por sentarme y tomo por la cintura y me sentó en sus piernas. Lance un pequeño grito.

-"ni lo pienses Lena" me dijo con sus ojos juguetones, yo puse cara de inocente. "Tal vez solo es preocupación de amigos"

-"tal vez, tal vez no..." dije sugestivamente.

-"está bien tal vez si... pero no debemos intervenir, mejor que nadie sabes que intervenir solo arruina las cosas... tu mama lo ha hecho siempre" dijo el con un poco de indignación. Fruncí el ceño, pero él tenía un punto. Mama siempre arruino relaciones por diversión. El me vio un poco pensativa y me dio un pequeño beso en la nariz

-"tienes razón" le dije sonriendo.

-"y bien..." dijo acomodándome en sus piernas

-"y bien que" dijo inocentemente. Tratando de sonar casual "Voy darme un baño" me levante de su regazo rápidamente.

-"oh bueno" dijo un poco desanimado. No pude evitar sonreír.

-"tonto... tu vienes conmigo" le dije mientras tomaba su mano y lo arrastraba al baño. Sonrió como niño en juguetería.

**HESTIA**

Llegamos a la sala de tronos casi ahogándonos de cansancio, y Apolo convoco a reunión de consejo.

-"Apolo que sucede?!" dijo un poco serio Zeus

-"hay una profecía padre" dijo un poco timorato. Mientras que Zeus trono su rayo al centro de la sala y empezaron a brillar uno por uno los dioses, el último en llegar fue Dionisio como siempre, con una cara aburrida y sin animo.

-"que pasa padre?" pregunto Atenea un poco enfadada. A veces me produce repulsión su actitud tan arrogante, sin olvidar que fue una de sus hijas quien rompió el corazón de Percy.

-"hay una profecía… mmm… Apolo… podrías?" Zeus dudaba en sus palabras, no hay duda que tenía que ver algo con lo que Caos dijo antes de irse. Apolo se puso de pie. Y recito con temeridad la profecía.

_Uno peleara por la noche y la oscuridad_

_Para el O__limpo asolar_

_Seis se reunirán nuevamente_

_Para vengar la traición y la muerte_

_El perdón o la venganza será la decisión crucial_

_Del hijo que vuelve al cálido hogar_

_La muerte del antiguo amor de la sabiduría_

_Decidirá la salvación o la destrucción_

La sala de tronos fue invadida por el desorden y las preguntas, los murmullos, especulaciones, y el desorden que tanto nos caracteriza como dioses. Las profecías!... solo son una confusión total, a pesar que puedo lograr entender algunos de los pasajes, algunos son realmente perturbadores.

-"Silencio!" grito Zeus. Todo el mundo tomo sus asientos. "lo primero… tatar de entender esta profecía" dijo un poco más calmado Zeus mientras fruncía el ceño tratando de descifrar en su mente lo que podía de la profecía. No es que era muy clara.

-"Atenea, tienes algo?" pregunto Apolo seriamente, al parecer él tampoco podía entenderla, ser el dios de las profecías tampoco le aseguraba que podía entenderlas.

-"la noche y la oscuridad…" dijo nerviosamente Atenea "Nyx y Erebus se levantan contra el Olimpo" se estremeció cuando mencionó sus nombres y yo también, todos sabemos lo que esos primordiales traen consigo. Temor, pánico, destrucción.

-"Lo de los seis no me queda muy claro... pero debe ser gente que ha sufrido la traición y la muerte de manera trágica o tal vez ellos serán vengados... es poco claro" dijo Atenea con mirada calculadora, como si hiciera un recuento de los semidioses que han pasado por esas circunstancias. Yo sabía de lo que se trataba pero no diría nada, eso es lo que el Caos me dijo.

-"el hijo vuelve... cálido hogar... no tiene sentido..." dijo angustiadamente Atenea. Yo sabía que se trataba de Percy y de lo que el Caos dijo con respecto a que necesitaría una razón para no destruir a los dioses, supongo que ese sería mi papel en todo esto, llegar al corazón de mi hijo.

-"Me encanta esta profecía..." dijo Poseidón graciosamente, todo los miramos serios. "Porque Atenea hasta ahora no comprende nada..." luego soltó una risotada, mientras que Atenea solo lo miro con ojos asesinos.

-"muerte del antiguo amor..." Atenea suspiro pensativamente. "No creo que hable de mi exactamente" dijo un poco más seria. Yo sabía que hablaba de su hija Annabeth y eso me perturbo demasiado, Percy... Oh dioses no! No mi Percy, no mi niño! No pude evitar cerrar mis ojos para que nadie pudiera ver mi angustia. Todo tiene que ver con él. Dejadlo en paz Parcas...

-"Como vamos con el entrenamiento?" Pregunto Hera, quien se veía indiferente a lo que sucedía en la reunión.

-"Hefesto, Apolo, Hades y Yo nos encargaremos del entrenamiento del campamento Júpiter, mientras que Artemisa, Hermes, Poseidón y Ares estarán con el Campamento Mestizo..." dijo Atenea mientras que Hades se notaba disconforme de no poder estar al lado de Nico, quien no lo llevaba bien con la muerte de Thalia, había sido un evento caótico el ver al hijo de Hades junto a la niña de Zeus, que encima era una cazadora. Artemisa no dijo nada al respecto, apreciaba a su cazadora como para arremeter contra Nico quien estaba destrozado no solo por la muerte de Percy sino también por lo que hizo Thalia por él.

-"Reunión despedida! Sigamos el plan de acción..." Zeus fue interrumpido por una oscuridad que invadió la sala de manera violenta.

-"Tranquilos Olímpicos... soy el Caos... Nos volvemos a ver en tan poco tiempo" todos nos inclinamos y luego de una reverencia nos acomodamos en nuestros tronos, mientras que el Caos se paseaba por la sala, causando nervios en todos. "Así que ya tienen una profecía... tengo noticias... eso no sucederá hasta dentro de 6 años" todos suspiraron de alivio. "Pero no crean que por eso ganaran... no podrán..." silencio total...

-"pero..." Atenea fue cortada abruptamente.

-"silencio Atenea...! Enviare ayuda como prometí... pero eso no será suficiente tampoco... necesitaran de mis campeones..." dijo y me miro, entonces supe lo que había pasado, no pude evitar sonreír.

-"los enviare dentro de 5 años, ellos los entrenaran el último año, así no darán lastima en la batalla" dijo de manera dura.

-"lastima? Lástima!" Grito Zeus poniéndose de pie furiosamente, el Caos envió una ola de energía que lo estrello contra su trono.

-"no seas tonto diosecillo..." dijo enojadamente, esto se estaba saliendo de control. "Yo no me rebajare a discutir contigo... así que ten cuidado como me hablas..." dijo escupiendo ira. "Mis campeones se ocuparan de ustedes si es que los provocan... así que los trataran con tanto respeto que ustedes se verán ridículos... de acuerdo?" Dijo mientras abría un vórtice en la sala para luego desaparecer.

-"consejo despedido" dijo Zeus rojo de rabia mientras se iba.

-"Eso fue intenso" dijo Hefesto mientras brillo a su fragua. Seguido de Afrodita.

-"Sera mejor que vayamos a los campamentos a dar las noticias" dijo Apolo mientras brillo con Atenea rumbo al campamento Júpiter, mientras que Poseidón y Artemisa brillaron hacia el campamento Mestizo junto con Dionisio.

Ahora supongo que debemos esperar 5 años antes de ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas. Pero no puedo evitar estar acongojada por la idea de que Percy muera. Él es el antiguo amor de la hija de Atenea.

**ANNABETH**

Luego que Hermes nos dejó en el campamento Júpiter, tan Hazel como Frank nos dijeron donde acomodarnos, mientras que Reina se dirigió hacia su habitación en silencio.

-"Tu servirás bajo las ordenes de Hazel, mientras que Mark lo hará bajo las mías... haced lo que se os mande y vivirán... no serán muy populares por aquí... por ser griegos y por lo que le hicieron a un pretor romano..." dijo con amargura Frank, y no podía culparlos. Luego se fue sin decir nada.

-"acomoda tus cosas y luego preséntate en el salón principal... supongo que habrá que explicar porque están aquí..." me dijo sin emoción Hazel. Solo asentí con la cabeza. Esto va a ser duro... me pregunto cuanto tiempo durara. Supongo que a Mark le tocara vivir lo mismo sino es que peor... Se lo merece... el mato a Thalia! No había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en las cosas que habían pasado. Era duro haber perdido a Percy... Yo le amaba... no se en que estaba pensando cuando fui a parar en los brazos de su hermano. Y Thalia era como una hermana para mí, su muerte fue dura... me dolió en el alma aún más saber que ella me odiaba por lo que le hice a Percy.

Termine de acomodar mis cosas, y luego salí camino hacia el salón principal, toda la arquitectura era increíble, la recreación de Roma había sido genial. Percy tenía razón cuando en el Argos II me dijo que quería establecerse en un lugar como el campamento Júpiter, donde los semidioses pueden tener familia de manera segura y pacífica. No pude evitar sentir nostalgia. Todos me miraban de manera penetrante como si quisieran quitarme los ojos. Otros murmuraban cosas mientras me veían caminar por las calles. Rumbo al gran salón. Entre y se encontraban reunidos tanto Reyna como Frank y Hazel junto con los miembros del senado, así como algunos legionarios y miembros del campamento. Reyna se puso de pie.

-"estos dos griegos están aquí por orden de los dioses..." dijo sin mucha convicción. "Así que no pueden ser lastimados... por lo demás servirán en las legiones bajo las ordenes de Hazel y Frank... yo no quiero ni verlos" dijo mirando directamente hacia Mark, quien parecía muy tranquilo... solo espero que siga igual de tranquilo cuando llegue Jason.

-"porque debemos acoger a esta escoria... solo son traidores y cobardes" Mark no se lo pensó dos veces desenvaino su espada y arremetió contra el tipo del senado que hablo. En ese momento aparecieron mi mama y Apolo en sus formas romanas. Todos hicimos una reverencia.

-"señora Minerva, señor Apolo (no sé si usar el nombre Febo) bienvenidos, a que debemos el honor" dijo Reyna con marcialidad.

-"traemos noticias... relativas a una nueva profecía" dijo Apolo mirándome con dedicación, como si estuviera analizándome, lo cual era raro ya que eso era propio de los hijos de Atenea. Todos sentamos para escuchar la profecía, mientras que mi madre ni siquiera me saludo, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

_Uno peleara por la noche y la oscuridad_

_Para el Olimpo asolar_

_Seis se reunirán nuevamente_

_Para vengar la traición y la muerte_

_El perdón o la venganza será la decisión crucial_

_Del hijo que vuelve al cálido hogar_

_La muerte del antiguo amor de la sabiduría_

_Decidirá la salvación o la destrucción_

-"los primordiales Nyx y Erebus" dijo Hazel mientras se frotaba las manos. Frank intentaba calmarla sin mucho éxito. Mientras que Mark lucia nervioso. Seguramente por el último párrafo. Reyna solo meditaba, mientras que los demás murmuraban nerviosamente.

-"correcto... asumimos que tendrá la ayuda de algunos titanes y dioses menores así como también de los monstruos..." dijo mi madre con seriedad. "Esta profecía no se cumplirá hasta dentro de 6 años, pero es necesario prepararnos" dijo mientras se ponía de pie y paseaba por el salón. "Por tal motivo el entrenamiento esta ahora a cargo de los dioses. Plutón, Apolo, Vulcano y yo entrenaremos el lado romano... mientras que Artemisa, Poseidón, Hermes y Ares lo harán con los griegos" dijo de manera definitiva.

-"madre... cuando poder volver al lado griego?" Dije un poco temerosa, no quería ganarme antipatías.

-"por ahora estarás aquí... morirías en el otro lado..." dijo fríamente. Me estremecí entera. "En cuanto al engendro de mar... como dijo el Caos su destino ya está trazado..." dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. Ella y Poseidón se llevan tan mal que se deleitan en la mala fortuna de los hijos de su rival.

-"el último párrafo es para ti... primor" dijo irónicamente Apolo, mientras que Reyna sonrió maliciosamente. Mark solo miraba preocupado. Desde la muerte de Thalia no se había atrevido a causar más problemas, supongo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera a ser el mismo cretino presumido. Yo solo atine a asentir.

-"ahora... necesito que organices a los campistas y todo aquel que quiera enlistarse para ser entrenado. Los viviremos en especialidades... Volveremos mañana para empezar..." dijo mi madre y luego me hizo una seña para que le siguiera afuera. Mientras que Apolo continuo hablando con Reyna y los del senado. Mi madre cambio a su forma griega, que era más agradable, más maternal.

-"debo preocuparme por algo? Que más se sabe con respecto a la profecía " Le dije un poco más relajada, ella me miro con detenimiento, como tratando de escoger sus palabras.

-"creo que la el último párrafo puede hablar con respecto a Mark... él fue tu antiguo amor, ya que es el único que está vivo" dijo con algo de frialdad. No me molestaría que muriera... Se lo merece.

-"con respecto a lo demás... no es muy claro... 6 ser reunirán... puede ser lo que queda de los 7 de la profecía o algo diferente... un hijo que vuelve al cálido hogar... decisión... hay 2 diosas cuyo dominio está relacionado con el hogar... así que..." dijo mi madre mientras su mirada se perdía. "Procura que no te maten... recuerda que Percy era querido por los malditos romanos también" dijo con un poco de fastidio la última parte. Luego se fue sin decir nada más, pero sabía que la profecía abarcaba todo su pensamiento. Y ahora el mío también.

* * *

**AQUÍ**** NOS QUEDAMOS EN ESTA PRIMERA PARTE... AL QUE NO LE GUSTO LA PROFECÍA... NO LO JUZGO FUE UNO DE LOS PUNTOS EN LOS QUE MAS ME DEMORE... SOY MALISIMO CON ESO... PERO ESTO FUE LO QUE SE ME ****OCURRIÓ**

**COMENTEN... **

**COMENTEN... NOS VEMOS PRONTO... SI ES QUE SIGO VIVO... (QUE SINIESTRO!) **


	11. Volviendo al Tártaro (P2)

**NUEVO CAPITULO… ME GUSTA COMO VA LA HISTORIA… Y A VOSOTROS? A LA MAYORÍA VOTO PARA QUE ESTA FUERA LA HISTORIA QUE ACTUALIZARA MAS A MENUDO ASÍ QUE AHÍ VA OTRO CAP! GRACIAS A TODOS POR LA BUENA ONDA… YA ESTOY MEJOR… **

**- RECIBÍ AMENZAS… (LA MAFIA DE FANFIC ME ESTABA BUSCANDO… ASÍ QUE TUVE QUE CEDER CON SUS DEMANDAS… REVIVIR A THALIA…) **

**- QUIEREN QUE RECONCILIE A ANNABETH Y PERCY? UHHHH TAL VEZ ALGUIEN PONGA UNA BOMBA EN MI DEPTO JAJAJAJA**

**- HARE SALTOS DE TIEMPO CON DETALLES DE CADA PERSONAJE… NO SOY TAN BUEN ESCRITOR COMO PARA HACER UN AÑO X AÑO**

**- LECTORES ANONIMOS! DEJEN UN REVIEW! VOSOTROS PODEIS! COMO 3000 VIEWS DE LA HISTORIA… VAMOS COMENTEN… =)**

**- UN POCO DE PASADO PARA PERCY… UN POCO DE DRAMA ENTRE NICO Y THALIA… Y QUIEN SABE… TAL VEZ ZOE SIENTA ALGO POR EL CICLOPE HERIDO… JAJAJAJA NO LO SEEE!**

**AHORA SI A LEER!**

* * *

**NICO**

Recuerdan que les comente que no era bueno hablando...? Y que mis habilidades sociales se encuentran en niveles bajo cero? Bueno todo eso se ha acentuado, la muerte de Thalia me afecto demasiado. Yo la he amado... en silencio, pero amor al fin y al cabo. Pero debo mantener la cordura, debo ser fuerte, debo seguir adelante, vivir por ella, y convertirme en el mejor para que ella está orgullosa de mí. Recuerdo que siempre la he visto desde la sombra, siempre que ella se encontraba en el campamento. No sé si alguna vez se dio cuenta, pero espero que lo haya hecho. Solo ha pasado poco tiempo y ya la extraño, extraño su presencia, sus cambios de humor, sus apodos e insultos.

Llegaron Artemisa y Poseidón con una nueva profecía. Era confusa, poco clara, para variar, pero hablaba de los primordiales la venganza y destrucción. Todos nos alteramos al saber que deberíamos volver a luchar, pero se nos dijo que teníamos 5 años por delante, así que desde mañana empezaría nuestro entrenamiento. Artemisa, Poseidón, Ares y Hermes se encargarían de nuestro entrenamiento. Nos dividiríamos en especialidades, pero no significaba que no dominaríamos las diferentes armas. Todo el campamento era silencio, solo se escuchaban lo choques de espada y el zumbido de las flechas disparadas. La vida se había ido después de los acontecimientos. Yo era un manojo de nervios, sentía que mi corazón se desintegraba, cada vez que lo pensaba no podía evitar llorar amargamente. Ahora mismo no me preocupaba la profecía, la guerra, los semidioses, los dioses, el caos...

He venido al árbol de Thalia a pensar un rato, no logro despegarla de mi mente, y no quiero hacerlo tampoco. "Vendré todos los días" me prometí a mí mismo mientras acaricio la corteza del árbol. Y sus palabras aún resuenan en mi mente, algunas son como caricias a mi corazón, mientras que otras (aunque ella no quiso que sean) son como puñales a mi corazón. Todavía me duele y lloro en silencio.

-"ojala hubiera sido yo en lugar tuyo" susurre con amargura. Las lágrimas salían sin pedir permiso. "Porque... porque... Porque! Maldito seas estúpido hijo del mar! Susurre, pero eso no evito que retumbara un trueno a lo lejos. "No me importa si me matas! Ya nada importa" me desplome sobre la base del árbol desconsolado y furioso. Entonces empiezo a temblar de rabia incontenible, en busca de venganza. Cuando siento una presencia poderosa detrás de mí. Con cautela desenvaino mi espada y me doy vuelta. Oh dioses no...

Ayuda...

**PERCY**

Me desperté después de un par de horas de sueño, para mi tranquilidad sin pesadillas. Algo poco común en los últimos años y mucho menos estando en el Tártaro. Donde rayos puedo encontrar ciclopes o gigantes en esta pesadilla de lugar. Debo darme prisa, porque mis fuerzas se van restando, mis poderes son casi inefectivos y no tengo los poderes del Caos aun... no quiere darle ninguna ventaja a Nyx y Erebus dando a conocer a su campeón. Así que aquí soy solo un semidios. Me pregunto si mi aura semidios sigue siendo igual de poderosa debido a la maldición. Supongo que pronto lo averiguare.

Saque mi fiel espada Riptide que pronto ya no será mía. Y me dispuse a avanzar. En busca de esa espada. Que poderes tendrá? Debe ser muy importante si debo buscar esa exclusivamente. Empecé a caminar durante mucho tiempo, de vez en cuando tenía que esconderme porque sentía que se acercaban un grupo de monstruos, que curiosamente no se detenían a percibir mi presencia, sino que se agrupaban con rumbo a algún lugar. La curiosidad me estaba matando, pero no podía distraerme, así que solo los deje pasar. No muy lejos de allí escuche una voz familiar, de un viejo "amigo" aunque ahora no podría decir si seguía siéndolo. Respire profundamente y me dirigí hacia la cueva, era oscuramente oscura, con un pasadizo que parecía interminable. En la entrada de ese pasadizo se encontraba Bob... o Japuta...

-"Japeto?" Dije tímidamente. Él se dio la vuelta hacia donde yo estaba y desenvaino su espada. Que por cierto fácilmente podría decapitar a 3 hombres de un solo enviste. Guarde Riptide de manera tonta y levante las manos en señal de rendición.

-"que quieres enano?" Dijo con un poco enfado. Trague saliva obviamente no quieres sufrir la ira de un gigante.

-"yo soy amigo de Percy Jackson y Nico..." use mi mejor recurso. Los recuerdos. El empezó a mirarme de manera confusa, mientras murmuraba "Bob... Bob" entonces supe que había logrado llegar al lado bueno de Japuta.

-"Percy... Nico... amigos..." dijo con un poco de nostalgia. Este lugar solo va consumiéndote lentamente. Juega con tus miedos y fracasos.

-"si amigos... yo necesito que me ayudes a encontrar algo" le dije con sinceridad. El me miro con curiosidad. "Necesito encontrar la espada de Damocles" le dije entonces abrió los ojos ampliamente. Luego me miro de manera inquisitiva como si estuviera examinándome.

-"al final del pasillo hay un cíclope. Supongo que tendrás que matarlo para obtener la espada que está debajo de su forja" me dijo mientras se hacía a un lado dejando la entrada libre para que pudiera pasar.

-"Gracias..." le dije mirando a sus ojos.

-"amigos..." dijo de manera triste.

Entonces empecé a caminar rumbo a lo que parecía una prisión. Lleno de huesos en el suelo. Supongo de gente que intento llegar a la prisión, o intento salir. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda cuando vi un par de perros del infierno a unos pocos metros míos. El pasadizo era un poco angosto como para maniobrar con la espada. Entonces fue cuando agradecí a mi madre por sus poderes. Me concentre, tratando de buscar toda la energía que pudiera para usar esos poderes.

Forme una pared de fuego que se extendió ocupando todo el pasadizo. Matando en el acto a los perros, "que fácil" pensé y seguí avanzando. El pasadizo parecía infinito... me estaba empezando a cansar de caminar, pero no podía desistir. Una pequeña luz se escondía a lo lejos. Era visiblemente una luz producto del fuego, así que pensé en el ciclope del cual hablo Bob. Tendría que matarlo, así que me prepare, saque mi espada para estar preparado.

Con cada paso que me acercaba a la forja del ciclope mi corazón se aceleraba. La adrenalina del combate empezaba a correr por mi cuerpo. Estaba cansado de pelear, más aun de asesinar. Aunque si hay gente a la que quiero matar ahora mismo. Los dioses, El asesino de mi familia, Mark y Jason. Pero eso es tema de otro momento. Nadie podía conocer mis planes de venganza aunque Piper... Awwww Piper... Focus Percy. Ella sabía de qué personas quería vengarme. Lo que vi me dejo boquiabierto. Este ciclope ni se inmuto por mi presencia, solo gruñía con cada golpe de martillo mientras entesaba una espada, de hierro estigio, muy similar a la que tenía Nico. Estaba todo sucio, con el pelo largo y descuidado, que colgaba por encima de su ojo. Sus brazos eran fuertes y estaban sucios, propiamente de su trabajo y estaba descalzo. El lugar era un desastre, lleno de metales para su fundición. Apunte con mi espada hacia el ciclope de manera desafiante.

-"muéstrate ciclope... solo necesito una cosa... y no te lastimare" se dio vuelta ruidosamente dejando su martillo caer al suelo. Y gruñía de manera terrorífica. Entonces pude ver su rostro y no pude evitar que una lágrima cayera por mi mejilla. Sentí un dolor... indescriptible... un dolor diferente a los dolores que alguna vez experimente, y al estar en el Tártaro todo ese dolor se magnifica.

-"no puede ser" dije entre sollozos, mientras guardaba mi espada y me acercaba.

**THALIA**

El muy desgraciado estaba vivo! Y no pude evitar sonreír ante esto. Somos grandes amigos, es mi mejor amigo, aparte de ser mi primo. Y aunque estar en la caza no me deja tiempo para estar con el... aun así lo extraño. No de una manera romántica ok!?. Me pareció extraño encontrar a Piper aquí. Aunque aun así no pude dejar de pensar en Jason, que sé que debe estar buscándola. Pero supongo que debemos esperar por Percy para saber cómo es que ellos dos están aquí. Espero que no esté haciendo un acto estúpido.

En ese momento tocan la puerta de manera nerviosa. Y lo que vi me dejo sin palabras, créanme que quería gritar! Quería llorar! Quería todo pero solo me quede boquiabierta estúpidamente sin darle paso para que entrara.

-"no vas a dejarme entrar compañera de cuarto?" Dijo con una sonrisa graciosa. Sacudí mi cabeza para salir de mi asombro.

-"Zöeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Grite mientras la abrazaba. Ella se reía mientras que yo no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

-"Me alegro de verte también Thalia" me dijo con dificultad, entonces supe que la estaba presionando demasiado.

-"Lo siento" dije con pena.

-"está bien. Vamos quiero mostrarte algo" me dijo mientras hacíamos nuestro camino la puerta.

-"así que... como llegaste aquí Thalia?" Dijo de manera casual

-"yo... eh... morí" dije con un poco de vergüenza. Me miro curiosamente. Podía percibir que sabía más de lo que pretendía. "Pero fue por una buena razón" murmure esperando que no me oyera.

-"eso vi..." la mire sorprendida. Llegamos a la sala de tronos, era un lugar hermoso diría que mejor que el Olimpo, donde se encontraba Piper también, quien miraba unas piedras en una estantería.

-"Zoe?" Dijo Piper, aunque no sabía cómo sabia de ella...

-"la misma... en carne y hueso" dijo con simpatía, mientras que Piper le dio un abrazo ligero. No tan emotivo como el mío.

-"Hey Thals" me dijo mientras que nos hacía señas para que la siguiéramos hacia una pantalla plana.

-"bueno yo quería mostrarte algo interesante que está pasando en la tierra... así que ahí vamos" dijo con un poco de nerviosismo. Empezó a tocar unos controles en la pantalla y apareció la imagen de mi árbol. Que nostalgia. Y la figura de alguien que hizo mi corazón paralizarse.

-"esperen faltamos nosotros" dijeron Silena y Beck mientras entraban corriendo.

-"ehhh porque tardaron tanto?" Pregunto Zoe. Silena se sonrojo de manera intensa mientras Beck miraba para otro lado. Nadie dijo nada, porque todo era más que obvio.

-"bueno veamos..." dijo Zoe mientras que nos invitaba a ver la pantalla.

Lo que vi en la pantalla me rompió el corazón... No pude evitar derramar lágrimas que quemaban mis mejillas. Como alguien al que amas puede llegar a producir dolor y romper tu corazón en mil pedazos, estrujarlo hasta hacer que no puedas respirar, pero sin siquiera proponérselo. Caí de rodillas mientras que las lágrimas caían sin que yo pudiera remediarlo.

**JASON**

2 días me tomo volver al campamento Júpiter. Estaba exhausto, sucio y preocupado. Preocupado por lo que viene... Por lo que tendré que soportar. Maldita sea Venus! Yo no tengo nada que ver con tu hija! Ella simplemente se fue. Yo tome mi decisión y eso no tenía por qué molestarle. Yo iba a encontrar la forma de que lo entendiera, pero ella no me dio la oportunidad.

Llegue a los límites del campamento y fui recibido por Reyna, Hazel y Frank, quienes se acercaron corriendo.

-"hey chicos" les dije un poco cansado... solo quería llegar y dormir por 2 días enteros. "Alguna noticia?" Dije casi por obligación. Cuando a lo lejos vi a Annabeth y no pude evitar sentir curiosidad. Reyna se dio vuelta para ver a quien miraba.

-"esas son las noticias..." Reyna dijo con un poco de pena. Mientras que Hazel y Frank solo guardaban silencio. "Sera mejor que te siente un momento" ya me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-"se hizo una ceremonia de homenaje para Percy..." Empezó Frank, asentí... era lo menos que se merecía alguien como él, maldito o no era un héroe. "Bueno nosotros fuimos hacia el campamento Mestizo y presenciamos la ceremonia, al igual que las cazadoras" no me sorprendió, Percy era el mejor amigo de Thalia y las cazadoras habían tenido algo de respeto por Percy debido a Zoe. "Bueno... cuando Thalia termino de hablar Mark empezó a despotricar sobre Percy y esto enfado mucho a todo el mundo..." empezaba a imaginar cosas, pero decidí no sacar conclusiones. "Entonces Nico salió al frente antes que Thalia cometiera una locura... y fue desafiado por Mark, quien de manera desleal tomo ventaja sobre Nico en el duelo, al final estaba venciéndolo de manera irreversible. En un momento dio una estocada directo al corazón de Nico..." en ese momento Hazel y Reyna estaban en lágrimas y yo solo contenía la respiración. Oh dioses Nico! No... "pero la estocada fue detenida... por alguien…" Frank suspiro y yo lo tome por los hombros.

-"continua! Quien detuvo la estocada!" Dije con nerviosismo mientras lo sacudía con violencia pero Frank no se molestó en defenderse.

-"Thalia..." entonces supe lo que había pasado... Solo cerré los ojos. Las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos, pero yo se los permití. Prometí que sería fuerte. "Ella se puso entre Nico y la espada... ella murió" solo atine a apretar los brazos, mis nudillos estaban blancos se tanta fuerza al apretar. Voy a matar a ese mal nacido. Sera lenta y dolorosamente. Sera la muerte más sanguinaria que alguien vio alguna vez, y no me importa si debo enfrentarme al mismísimo Poseidón. "Cuando las ceremonias de homenaje terminaron, los dioses ordenaron que Annabeth y Mark... vivirían aquí para que no los maten"

-"Queeeeeee!? Ese maldito está aquí?" Grite mientras hacia mi camino hacia el campamento en busca de ese cretino. El cielo se tornaba gris y las nubes se juntaban tormentosamente. Saque mi moneda con la intención de usar mi espada contra él. Pero fui detenido.

-"padre..." allí estaba mi padre detrás mío, junto con Venus y Vesta nuevamente.

-"no cometas una locura... ese engendro de Poseidón está protegido por el Caos..." Mi corazón cayó, era injusto yo quiero venganza. "Tanto Nico como tu tienen prohibido tocarle, su destino esta trazado"

-"Pero el!" Grite lleno de furia

-"He dicho!" Dijo con enojo. Y me agarro de los hombros con firmeza, mientras todos miraban con miedo.

"Si lo tocas será nuestro fin... la guerra se aproxima" me asuste... guerra? Lo mire extrañado "los primordiales Nyx y Erebus están levantando un ejército para destruir Olimpo y tomar el control de la tierra. Caos prometió ayudarnos, pero no lo hará si tocamos a ese muchacho... entiendes?" me dijo mientras soltaba mis brazos. Luego el desapareció ruidosamente.

-"así que..." dijo Venus mientras se acercaba hacia mi fríamente "veo que no encontraste a Piper... por lo que ya sabes lo que viene para ti" dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos, no sentí nada, mi apariencia no cambio. Pero sentí un deseo por ser amado incontrolable (y no me refiero a lo sexual) Entonces comprendí lo que me iba a pasar. O dioses. Venus reía maliciosamente, mientras que Vesta me miraba con una mirada indescifrable. "adiós Jason… ruega para que mi hija regrese… o prepárate para lo que se te viene" y se esfumo entre risas y humor rosa. Mientras que Vesta se fue en una llama de fuego. Mi pesadilla ha comenzado.

**PERCY**

-"no puede ser… no… No! Grite con desahogo mientras me acerque al ciclope que no era otro que mi hermano Tyson… Que has hecho Poseidón! Pagaras por esto! Lo juro por mi vida! Con delicadeza me acerque sin querer asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Y me saque la capucha, aun en contra de lo que Caos dijo… no podía dejar a mi hermano aquí. El me miro a los ojos, el brillo de su ojo se había ido, la alegría no estaba más, solo veía dolor, y más dolor, también sufrimiento y decepción. Mi corazón por dentro se desgarraba.

-"Tyson… soy yo… Percy" le dije al borde de llorar sin parar.

-"mi hermano está muerto… " Dijo con tristeza

-"soy yo… no he muerto" le dije tratando de sonar convincente

-"Percy?!" entonces le puse la mano en la boca

-"no… nadie puede saber que estoy vivo… yo no sabía que estabas aquí!" dije con molestia. Mientras acomodaba su cabello desordenado. El solo bajo la vista un poco avergonzado. "no te preocupes… no te dejare aquí" le dije de manera firme. "necesito la espada de Damocles… y la necesito ya… algo se acerca" Con su increíble fuerza hizo a un lado su horno de fundición y saco una caja llena de polvo y la puso frente mío.

-"no puedes llevártela así nomás… vendrá por ti" dijo temerosamente, mientras se frotaba el ojo por la cantidad de polvo que había en la caja.

-"quien…?" le dije un poco desesperado, ya teníamos la espada, era hora de usar la espada. Me puse la capucha y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Tyson para transportarnos hacia, cuando sentí la presencia, similar al aura de Ares. Entonces me di vuelta. Phobos. Era hijo de Afrodita y Ares. La personificación del temor y el horror. No pude evitar temblar ante la idea de ser presa de sus ataques.

-"a donde crees que vas?" dijo con una sonrisa maléfica en sus labios. No podía temer, no podía ser débil, tengo que ser fuerte por Tyson y por mí.

-"que no es obvio? Voy de salida hijo de Ares, así que… con permiso" le dije lo más valientemente posible. Metí mi mano para comprobar a Riptide. Allí estaba. Entonces el saco su espada. Esa espada era letal o al menos lo suficientemente maléfica como para paralizarte y dejarte a merced de la muerte. Una herida con esa espada, podía hacerte experimentar tus temores y miedos de manera exponencial tanto que te dejaba casi mentalmente inservible. No pude evitar estremecerme. Tengo muchos secretos horroroso como para ser herido por esa espada. Aparte de que estoy en el Tártaro, todo aquí se maximiza, más aun los miedos.

-"tú lo has querido" dije sin pensar demasiado… saque mi espada y arremetí contra él. Como era de esperarse de un hijo de Ares, no era un novato con la espada. Era muy bueno, lograba parar todos mis ataques y sus arremetidas eran certeras y siempre buscando lastimar. No podía darle ninguna ventaja. Así que estuvimos así por un tiempo, entre ataques y defensa. Pero yo soy solo un semidios, y uno que esta maldito y encima estoy debilitado así que después de unos 20 minutos de batalla, empecé a notar que mis golpes era cada vez más débiles, en cambio los suyos eran más agudos y llenos de malicia. No voy a resistir mucho más.

-"prepárate Tyson!" grite, sabía que esto terminaría pronto, tanto como si logro derrotarlo, como si él logra asesinarme, no dejaría que mi hermano se pudriera en esta pocilga. Use un poco del poder de mi madre, para despistar al enemigo, así nadie podría decir a ciencia cierto hijo de quien era. Lance una bola de fuego que estallo en el pecho de Phobos lanzándolo contra una pared. Este es el momento pensé. Corrí a los tropezones hacia Tyson, quien también corrió hacia mí. Entonces rebusque la perla del Caos en mis bolsillos y la saque de prisa cuando sentí que Phobos corría hacia mí, me gire para detener su ataque, pero note que no venía atacarme a mí sino a Tyson. Si Tyson es herido seria su fin, tal vez no logre matarlo pero si lograra freír su cerebro. Entonces hice lo primero que se me ocurrió lance mi espada con las dos manos con toda mi fuerza la espada se clavó en el muslo de Phobos, mientras yo seguía corriendo hacia Tyson, que se había paralizado en su sitio mirando la escena. Corrí con todo lo que me quedaba, viendo como Phobos se tropezaba aun con su espada al frente dispuesto a herir a Tyson. No lo dude, y recordé a Thalia haciendo lo que hizo por Nico. Ella lo hizo por amor, un amor romántico, yo lo haría por mi hermano. Mi amigo. Me lance con todas mis fuerzas empujando a Tyson hacia atrás. Entonces mi visión se volvió gris. Sentí un dolor en el pecho, cerca de la clavícula. Y con mi último aliento vi a Tyson sosteniendo la caja y la espada que estaba haciendo cuando llegue. Se acercó a mí y arranco la espada. Fue un dolor inexplicable que casi me deja inconsciente. Grite como me hubiera gustado gritar cuando me sumergí en la laguna estigia. Entonces con el mango de la espada golpeo a Phobos dejándolo fuera de combate. Tome su pierna y apreté la perla del Caos y en el viaje me desmaye. Solo para entrar en las peores pesadillas, en el horror de la desesperación y en el dolor que no termina.

**NARRADOR**

-"despierta!" Grito un muchacho con su espada en la mano. Mientras sus hombres revisaban la habitación en busca de una pista de lo que había pasado. Phobos empezó a salir de su inconsciencia. Cuando se vio rodeado de por un par de titanes y un muchacho.

-"Atlas, termina de despertarlo, no tengo todo el tiempo..." El titán procedió a sacudirlo y abofetear a Phobos con dedicación. Mientras que Kronos se acercó para hablar con el muchacho.

-"que haremos ahora señor?" El muchacho pensó profundamente y luego sonrió.

-"no hay de qué preocuparse por ahora. Yo me encargue de los padres de Jackson... y cuando pensé en que tenía que encargarme también de él... los monstruos hicieron nuestro trabajo. Percy Jackson está muerto... eso significa que nosotros ganaremos esta guerra..." tanto Kronos como el muchacho se rieron maléficamente. Luego se aceraron a Phobos que acababa de despertar.

-"explícate! Lo único que tenías que hacer era cuidar a ese maldito ciclope! Ahora quien forjara las armas inútil!" grito el muchacho con vos de autoridad. Phobos se exalto ante la voz del muchacho de manera desafiante y empezó a gruñir. "No te olvides con quien hablas... soy el campeón de Nyx y Erebus! Así que cuida tus actitudes..." Phobos bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

-"era un semidios... no es que era muy fuerte, yo estaba venciendo, cuando uso su poder... fuego... y luego fue tras el ciclope, y cuando fui a atacar el tomo la estocada en vez del ciclope. El me hirió en la pierna y luego el ciclope me golpeo en la cabeza..." dijo Phobos frotando su cabeza.

-"fuego... hijo de Hefesto? Tiene que ser porque Hestia no tiene hijos..." dijo el muchacho pensativamente mientras se alejaban rumbo a la base de operaciones. Nuevos enigmas surgían y debían ser resueltos.

-"vamos... tenemos que avisar a Erebus..." dijo con una mirada desafiante el muchacho mientras empezaba a caminar.

**CAOS**

Era necesario reunir a los que entrenarían a los semidioses, mientras que Percy culminaba su misión. No fue sencillo reclutar a los primordiales, ya que la mayoría no quería tener nada que ver con guerra. Al menos no enfrentamientos directos. Así que por eso decidimos que entrenaríamos y bendeciríamos a los semidioses para que ellos pelearan por nosotros y se volvieran guardianes de los diferentes dominios representados. Esto fue lo que conseguí.

- Urano: primordial de los cielos

- Ananké: primordial del destino

- Thalassa, Pontus e Hydros: primordiales de los mares

- Chronos: primordial del tiempo

- Hemera: primordiales del día

- Aether: primordial de la luz

Era más que obvio que Tanto Nyx como Erebus así como también Gaia, y si Percy confirma las noticias también Tártaro estaban juntos en esto, también se sumarían los titanes y los gigantes. Eso sería un problema en cuestión de balance de fuerzas. Son semidioses y aunque puedan ser poderosos con nuestras bendiciones no son invencibles. Aunque con Percy… no se sabe…

-"bueno parece que estamos los que debemos estar" dije con un poco de pesar, mientras no podía dejar de pensar en que aunque Nyx y Erebus no tenían más primordiales de su lado que nosotros, ellos no tenían ningún reparo en destruir la tierra mediante su guerra. En cambio nosotros no queríamos dañar la tierra. Por eso entrenaríamos a los semidioses, porque fácilmente entraríamos en batalla, causando una destrucción irreparable.

-"que noticias tienes del joven Perseo?" pregunto Ananké. Ella no se especializaba en batalla su conocimiento y poder tenían que ver más con la fortaleza mental y la fuerza de voluntad para encarar el destino y no temerle. Una herramienta muy útil, porque la guerra que viene necesitara sacrificios.

-"él está en el Tártaro, pero de manera encubierta" les dije cuando vi sus caras de asombro y preocupación. Tener a Perseo nos daba una oportunidad de ganar no solo por su poder, sino por la influencia y el liderazgo que el impone en el campo y en los semidioses. "estará de vuelta pronto. Fue a buscar un arma… la espada de Damocles" Chronos se llevó la mano a su prominente barba blanca mientras cerraba los ojos de manera pensativa.

-"esa es un arma muy poderosa… demasiado para un hombre…" no podía estar más de acuerdo con sus palabras, pero Perseo no era cualquier hombre, él era "el hombre".

-"cualquier hombre que llega a ganarse el respeto de Artemisa y sus cazadoras puede llegar a portar un arma tan poderosa" interrumpió Hemera con un tono delicado.

-"estoy de acuerdo con eso, Perseo ha demostrado ser más que un semidios, superior a los dioses y digno de nuestra confianza" dijo Aether mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Hemera quien sonrió ante el gesto.

-"cuál es el plan?" dijo Pontus un poco preocupado, no teníamos mucho tiempo para prepararlos para una sangrienta y larga guerra. Levante mi mano para que guardaran silencio mientras me acomode en un asiento.

-"primeramente… Chronos necesito que ralentices el tiempo de manera sustancial en la tierra son solo 5 años, tanto Selena, Beckendorf, así como Thalia son personas que han muerto y sus almas necesitan tiempo para la regeneración de sus cuerpos antes de volver a la tierra. A Thalia le tomara menos, ya que es una muerte reciente, pero Selena y Beckendorf tomara más años… luego irán a la tierra para entrenar a los semidioses durante un año." Chronos asintió mientras jugaba con su reloj de arena.

-"según mis cálculos… serán como 15 años más o menos antes de que estén disponibles para descender a la tierra"

-"solo tenemos 5 años… de la tierra, ya que en el último año deben ir para organizar los campamentos y entrenarlos para que puedan combatir como un equipo…"

-"hecho… empezando a correr…" dijo con una sonrisa Chronos.

-"ahora Chronos, Pontus y yo nos encargaremos de entrenar a Perseo. Daré mis poderes a Perseo y a Piper, pero Perseo será quien tenga la responsabilidad de la mayoría de los poderes, así que su entrenamiento debe ser sumamente meticuloso y arduo" dije con un poco de severidad. No solo planeo hacerlos mis campeones y capitanes de mis ejércitos, sino que planeo que se conviertan en una fuerza que proteja el mundo semidios luego de la guerra. Nosotros los primordiales no podemos intervenir de manera directa, así que ellos serán nuestros representantes.

-"me parece acertado" dijo Thalassa.

-"Luego Thalassa te encargaras de Piper… debes enseñarle todo, también el manejo de los poderes del agua, ya que es una hija de Afrodita, el mar es parte de su esencia, así que eso la hará una co-comandante ideal para Perseo" Thalassa sonrió ligeramente, soy el Caos y sé que hay un fuerte sentimiento entre ellos, pero no forzare una unión que ellos no quieran. Además el destino puede tener cosas diferentes para ellos.

-"no te preocupes, será la mejor…" dijo con un poco de suficiencia, mientras Hemera y Aether sonreían ante la actitud primariosa de Thalassa.

-"Hemera y Aether, ustedes entrenaran a Selena y Beckendorf, al ser una pareja será fácil para ustedes congeniar vuestros poderes así como también las funciones de sus batallones, son completamente compatible entre ellos" Serian un equipo genial. Es fácil congeniar cuando hay un lazo amoroso, hay menos fricción a la hora de engranar.

-"Hydros te encargaras de Zoe, ella fue la mejor cazadora de Artemisa, así que en cuestión de tiro con arco es excepcional, pero como toda cazadora es deficiente en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así que encárgate de nivelar sus prestaciones de batalla"

-"a la orden" dijo Hydros con una sonrisa curiosa.

-"Urano, te toca la hija de Zeus, Thalia. Cazadora como Zoe, pero ella tiene poderes relacionados contigo. Por favor que pierda el miedo a volar, porque necesitaremos que vuele. Así como también el dominio de los vientos, rayos y tormentas"

-"Uhhh una hija de Zeus? Tarea dura..." dijo Urano con un poco de pesar ante la risa de los primordiales.

-"descuida es una buena chica... el mismo espíritu de Perseo... de hecho esta aquí porque murió salvando a su amigo Nico hijo de Hades" Hemera y Ananké sonrieron ante la evidencia de las palabras de mis palabras "Bueno ahora debo irme, Perseo acaba de volver del Tártaro... algo ha pasado... Aether ven conmigo... rápido" dije y abrí un vórtice por donde pasamos y aparecimos en la laguna donde estaba la figura de dos seres tirados en la orilla del lago, inconscientes.

-"rápido Aether llevémoslos a la tienda" le dije a mi compañero, quien tomo en sus brazos al ciclope... espera un ciclope? Qué demonios!... Agarre a Perseo y estaba temblando con violencia, mientras transpiraba. Pude ver la herida en su hombro, era un corte profundo, y la sangre salía sin dificultad y en abundancia. Lo puse sobre la cama y convoque otra más para el ciclope. Aether puso sus manos sobre la sien del ciclope y se concentró. Luego abrió los ojos y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-"su mente está bien... aunque con algunos traumas... pero estará bien, solo necesita mucho descanso" dijo Aether, y luego puso sus manos en su frente y lo puso a dormir de manera profunda. Yo por mi parte convoque un poco de energía caótica y la sintetice en un orbe de energía y la impulse sobre la herida de Perseo, quien se despertó en el acto.

-"señor... misión cumplida" sonreí pero no tenía tiempo que perder.

-"Perseo el efecto no durara por siempre... necesito saber lo que viste" le dije con un poco de prisa. Sin mi bendición no podía darle más energía caótica, no resistiría.

-"Phobos... esta con Erebus y Nyx... Mi hermano... Tyson era prisionero, forjaba armas para ellos. También hay titanes y gigantes de su lado... Phobos..." grito de dolor, demonios, el efecto se está evaporando "el me hirió con su espada... es una pesadilla"

-"Aether... ve por Piper... ahora!" Perseo agarro mi mano con fuerza.

-"No... No... No quiero que me vea así... No así..." metió su mano en su bolsillo. Me entrego su espada en forma de bolígrafo "Yo Perseo Jackson, hijo de Hestia renuncio a mi espada Riptide y la entrego a Piper McLean hija de Afrodita Campeón de Hestia" susurro y luego se desmayó, y empezó a temblar y a transpirar frio.

-"Aether lleva esto a Piper, dile que es un regalo para su entrenamiento. No digas nada de lo que está pasando aquí... ni reveles la posición. Solo diles que Perseo se unirá luego… empiecen el entrenamiento mañana" Aether asintió y desapareció en un destello de luz. Me concentre y puse mis manos en su cien, lo que empecé a ver me estremeció. Este niño es más que un dios, un espíritu de guerrero ancestral, un héroe sin igual definitivamente. Esto va a ser duro...

* * *

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS… LES GUSTO? NO LES GUSTO? DEMASIADO LARGO? QUIEREN MAS DIÁLOGOS ANTES QUE NARRACIÓN? TUVE QUE PONERME A WIKIPEDIAR PARA SABER LOS NOMBRES Y DOMINIOS DE LOS PRIMORDIALES… AHORA TENGO QUE AVERIGUAR DE TITANES Y GIGANTES… SI ALGUIEN ME AYUDA SERIA GENIAL… ME DEJAN UN MP… SERÁ BIENVENIDO…**


	12. Nos hace más fuertes

**NUEVO CAPITULO CHICOS! ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN… DISFRUTO MUCHO PODER ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA… ESPERO QUE USTEDES DISFRUTEN DE LEERLA… NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS… ME ALEGRAN EL DÍA COMENTANDO… ALGUNOS ME HACEN REIR… OTROS ME DAN IDEAS… TODOS SUMAN! **

**-NECESITO VOLUNTARIOS QUE QUIERAN AYUDARME A TRADUCIR CAPITULOS DE MI OTRO FIC PARA QUE YO PUEDA ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA DE CORRIDO Y NO TENGA QUE DETENERME A TRADUCIR CAP POR CAP… INTERESADO DEJEN UN MP… GRACIAS… AHORA SI EL CAPITULO!**

* * *

**PERCY**

Una de las cosas que más me aterran de todo esto es que ahora sé que Phobos pelea en nuestra contra y que puede explotar los miedos de todo aquel que hiera con su espada. Los peores mis peores miedos y traumas están relacionadas con un sujeto: Gabe. Ese hombre me marco, y no necesariamente como un ejemplo a seguir. Ese hombre me humillo en innumerables veces, se burló de mí en todas las formas posibles.

Cosas como "no sirves para nada" o "eres un bastardo, nadie nunca te quiso" son caricias al lado de todo lo que Gabe hizo conmigo. Recuerdo que siempre esperaba a que mama se fuera para descargar su ira conmigo. Jamás se lo dije a mama, ella ya sufría demasiado como para tener un sufrimiento más. Tal vez debí hacerlo... tal vez debí huir... pero no podría... no hubiera dejado a mi madre con ese cerdo asqueroso. El abuso físico es otro tema. Muchas veces recuerdo que me golpeaba hasta dejarme en la inconciencia. Debo reconocer que era ingenioso para no golpearme en lugares donde mama sabría que el abusaba de mí. Mi espalda y piernas tienen la huella de sus puños y patadas. Mi costado aun siente la rotura de alguna que otra costilla. Cuando mamá tenía que salir de la ciudad, esos días eran pesadillas vivientes. Recuerdo que muchas veces me despertaba con baldes de agua helada, para que hiciera las labores de la casa. Mis únicos momentos de paz eran cuando tenía que ir a comprar o cuando el salía a "trabajar".

Hay cosas que jamás se las conté a nadie. Y que había tratado de ocultar con el mayor de los cuidados... pero no podía esconderlo del efecto de la espada de Phobos. Sentí una inyección de vida, como un respiro a mi agonía. Todo lo relacionado con mi niñez era un dolor de corazón que desgarraba lo más profundo y denudaba rincones que quería mantener ocultos. Nadie ni siquiera Annabeth sabía sobre eso. Grover… el solo pudo sentir mi dolor y sufrimiento, pero no pudo saber lo que realmente pasaba. Siempre trate de ocultarlo con falsas excusas. Y entonces vi al Caos, oh… por fin ayuda… no puedo soportar esto.

-"señor... misión cumplida" le dije con un poco de sarcasmo.

-"Perseo el efecto no durara por siempre... necesito saber lo que viste" me dijo un poco serio, oh no sabía que pronto volvería al estado del cual acabo de despertar. No quiero!

-"Phobos... esta con Erebus y Nyx... Mi hermano... Tyson era prisionero, forjaba armas para ellos. También hay titanes y gigantes de su lado... Phobos..." grite de dolor al pronunciar su nombre, sentía como si fuera nuevamente traspasado por esa maldita espada. "el me hirió con su espada... es una pesadilla" le dije con sinceridad. Era insoportable el bombardeo de imágenes que producen dolor y voces que te gritan cualquier cantidad de cosas, que casi te vuelven loco.

-"Aether... ve por Piper... ahora!" Agarre mi mano con fuerza. Ella no puede saber estas cosas sobre mí, no puedo dejar que me vea así, tan vulnerable, no ella. Se daría cuenta de que solo soy un semidios quebrado y lleno de fisuras.

-"No... No... No quiero que me vea así... No así..." Rebusque en mi bolsillo y saque mi bolígrafo y se lo entregue al Caos "Yo Perseo Jackson, hijo de Hestia renuncio a mi espada Riptide y la entrego a Piper McLean hija de Afrodita Campeón de Hestia" dije casi sin fuerzas y mientras sentía que mi mente se nublaba, y que la fiebre se apoderaba de mi volví a mis recuerdos… Pero esta vez no estaba solo. Sentí la voz de alguien más dentro de mi mente. Era como un susurro que poco a poco se hacía audible.

-"Perseo..."

-"qui... quién eres?" Pregunte con temor, temía que fuera Gabe que viene a atormentarme, nuevamente.

-"Soy el Caos... escucha con atención" me dijo con suavidad. "El efecto de Phobos puede freírte el cerebro... puede ayudar... pero podría ser letal por tu estado de inconciencia... Ahora... necesito que te enfrentes a tus miedos... porque si no ellos seguirán atormentándote a pesar de lo que yo pueda hacer por ti..." me dijo más serio que de costumbre. No me gustaba la idea de enfrentarme a Gabe, la muerte de mi mamá y Paul, la traición de Annabeth...

-"Lo hare pero no sé si pueda resistir mucho..." dije con resignación. "Pero lo intentare" dije finalmente, entonces la voz se silenció.

**CAOS**

Logre entrar en la mente de Perseo y hablarle. Una de las cosas más horrorosas que produce el efecto de Phobos no es solo atormentarte con tus miedos y recuerdos sino también generar eventos aleatorios a modo de tortura... Eso sería una de las cosas con las cuales Perseo tendría que lidiar. Necesitare ayuda... Piper no puede ser, tampoco ninguno de los capitanes. Tienen que ser Hestia y Ananké.

**HESTIA**

Me encontraba conversando con Hera sobre la profecía, tratando de descifrar lo que podría ser, pero no le daba ninguna pista. Así que la conversación se tornaba un poco inútil cuando sentí la voz del Caos hablándome y pidiéndome que fuera al lago.

-"Debo irme Hera... tengo algunas cosas que hacer" asintió y luego desaparecí para aparecer en la entrada de la tienda donde me esperaba el Caos.

-"Lo primero... yo no planee que nada de esto sucediera. Segundo lo que escuches o veas es sumamente importante que no lo sepa nadie nunca..." dijo el Caos con un poco de nerviosismo. Entonces me invito a entrar. Entonces vi a mi hijo transpirando y temblando intensamente. Me acerque corriendo hacia la cama de Percy y reconocí a lo lejos a su hermano Tyson, me gire con una cara de preocupación para buscar respuestas.

-"Perseo estaba en una misión para obtener un par de semidioses del inframundo, misión sencilla... pero él se ofreció a buscar una espada nueva para poder darle la suya a Piper..." porque no me sorprendía, era más que obvio que Percy no dejaría que Piper fuera a buscar una. "La búsqueda fue en el Tártaro..."

-"queeee? Percy en el Tártaro nuevamente!" Dije con un poco de indignación, pero el no dijo nada, supongo que entendió mi preocupación de madre.

-"el punto es que cuando encontró la espada, también encontró a Tyson, y se tuvo que enfrentar a Phobos... quien lo hirió con su espada cuando estaban de regreso..." me acerque más para ver la herida, era amplia, y aunque ya no sangraba, tampoco cicatrizaba. Convoque un poco de néctar y lo esparcí en la herida.

-"es inútil, esa herida no sanara a menos que venza sus miedos..." dijo con un poco de preocupación "y si no logra vencerlos del todo, la herida solo cerrara para abrirse en momentos de temor... una maldición" dijo con un poco de pesar.

-"hay algo que puedas hacer?" Le pregunte casi al borde de las lágrimas... No podía ver a mi hijo así... era insoportable.

-"lo hay pero podría ser peligroso por su estado..." dijo frotando su mentón. "La inmortalidad reduce notablemente el efecto de inconciencia, pero no el efecto sobre el no superar los miedos" eso sonaba como una buena solución temporal. "Pero primero debemos dejar que enfrente esos miedos... y darle la oportunidad de pelear... eso lo hará mas fuerte... y menos vulnerable" como se atreve a querer experimentar con la fortaleza mental de Percy... "entiendo tu preocupación, pero mientras más fuerte sea... menos riesgos tendrá que asumir después..."

-"está bien... entonces que hacemos ahora..." le dije mientras le quitaba la coraza a Percy, estaba abollada por la penetración de la espada de Phobos, al igual que la sudadera. Tendré que pedir otro favor a Hefesto.

-"no te preocupes, tengo un trabajo para Tyson... el podrá hacer otra coraza para Percy igual de detallada" sonreí, era mi regalo para Percy y no había servido para librarlo de Phobos. "No te sientas culpable... en cierto modo es mejor que hayamos sabido de Phobos ahora y no en plena batalla donde el resultado sería sin duda la muerte de Percy y sus amigos" él tenía un punto.. Pero porque siempre Percy? Porque...?

-"por ahora lo único que nos queda es estar aquí... y revisar que sus signos vitales sean constantes... y si es necesario volverlo inmortal..." sé que Percy no desea la inmortalidad, pero la necesitara si desea vencer a los inmortales. Sé que podrá entender eso.

**NICO**

-"señora Artemisa... yo..." dije con miedo y pánico, seguramente me estarían culpando por la muerte de Thalia.

-"Que crees que haces aquí?" Pregunto Phoebe claramente enfadada apuntándome con su arco, mientras que Artemisa solo me miraba inquisitivamente.

-"yo... yo solo vine aquí a pensar..." dije con sinceridad, aun habían rastros de lágrimas en mis ojos y mejillas.

-"déjanos Phoebe..." dijo Artemisa, y no pude evitar estremecerme de miedo. Phoebe está a punto de reprochar pero Artemisa la miro fijamente y ella se alejó no sin antes darme una mirada de muerte.

-"yo lo siento... lo siento mucho" dije cayendo de rodillas, mientras las lágrimas se reunían en mis ojos. Artemisa me miro con un poco de asombro, pero no dijo nada así que procedí. "El día que fui a buscar a Thalia a vuestra cabaña, yo había tenido un sueño, donde vi a Thalia morir por ceder ante las provocaciones..." Artemisa se mantenía estática y sin dar ninguna señal así que proseguí. "Entonces le hice que me prometiera que no respondería ante las provocaciones de Mark... y cumplió... pero fui yo quien falle... yo no pude salvarla... solo fui un débil... y un cobarde..." en ese momento estaba llorando, mientras que Artemisa, para mi sorpresa, se arrodillo y levanto mi mentón con su mano, y al verla pude ver que también estaba llorando, pero de manera dura, como si no quisiera hacerlo.

-"solo una pregunta... y no quiero mentiras..." dijo con severidad, no me atrevería a mentirle a la diosa de la caza. "Tú la amabas?" Me quede en estado de shock por la pregunta, tan directa, decir que no sería negar mi amor por ella para salvar mi pellejo, y decir que si sería arriesgarme a perder mi hombría o peor aún perder la vida. Suspire hondamente.

-"yo la amaba..." no deje que ella hablara sino que continúe. "La he amado desde que la conocí, pero luego ella se unió a la caza, y yo me prometí que nunca se lo diría, porque yo sabía de su juramento hacia usted... pero si... la he amado en silencio todos estos años" termine con la cabeza gacha y lágrimas corriendo en mis mejillas.

-"lo sé... y no hace falta decir que ella también te amaba, lo suficiente como para morir por ti..." dijo ella, no pude evitar sentir dolor... inmenso dolor que partía mi corazón.

-"pero se fue... antes me contentaba con saber que estaba en la caza a salvo o aquí en el campamento... pero ya no está más..." dije sacando todo el dolor que había en mi corazón. Artemisa solo analizaba mis palabras en búsqueda de alguna falsedad, pero no pudo hallarla.

-"entonces vive por ella... El campamento necesita un líder... que su muerte no sea en vano para ver que te conviertes en el líder que necesitan los semidioses" me seque las lágrimas, mientras que Artemisa se retiraba, se detuvo.

-"mantendré a la caza lejos de aquí para que no te distraiga..." agradecí en silencio ese gesto.

-"gracias señora Artemisa... No fallare" ella asintió y siguió su camino. Yo por mi parte me saque mi collar y lo deposite en la base del árbol, escondiéndolo cuidadosamente, como señal de mi promesa.

-"viviré por los dos... no te fallare" dije murmurando mientras acariciaba el árbol, luego con determinación me dirigí a la arena, es hora de prepararse y entrenar.

**THALIA**

Era Nico, estaba de pie junto a mi árbol, tenía los ojos llorosos y tristes, mientras que su cabeza esta gacha. Me partía el corazón verlo así. Piper y Silena intentaban consolarme, mientras que yo estaba llorando de rodillas.

-"ojala hubiera sido yo en lugar tuyo" dijo con amargura, podía sentir su dolor, y podía ver como derramaba lágrimas. "Porque... porque... Porque! Maldito seas estúpido hijo del mar!" Dijo susurrando, estaba furioso, y descontrolado "No me importa si me matas!" Si... si importa... voy a volver por ti... debes esperarme. "Ya nada importa" su corazón estaba destruido al igual que el mío. Pero no pude evitar sentir alegría que era tan importante para el cómo par a no temer la ira de Poseidón. En ese momento aparecieron Artemisa y Phoebe. No pude evitar tensarme, mientras que Piper me abrazo, temía lo peor, Phoebe no era precisamente una persona comprensiva.

-"señora Artemisa... yo..." dijo Nico con temor, y tenía mucha razón en temer, ellas lo matarían sin dudar.

-"Que crees que haces aquí?" Pregunto Phoebe enojada apuntando con su arco. Corre Nico. Ellas querían culparlo de mi muerte.

-"yo... yo solo vine aquí a pensar..." dijo Nico con sinceridad. Podía ver que estaba carente de vida sus palabras. Seguramente la estaba pasando muy mal.

-"déjanos Phoebe..." dijo Artemisa, Phoebe dudo por un momento, pero la mirada de Artemisa fue suficiente. Nico tenía cara de preocupado.

-"yo lo siento... lo siento mucho" dijo Nico mientras se desplomo de rodillas sollozando, jamás vi llorar a Nico, salvo cuando Perdió a Bianca. Pero también en esa oportunidad se encerró en sí mismo para no develar sus sentimientos. "El día que fui a buscar a Thalia a vuestra cabaña, yo había tenido un sueño, donde vi a Thalia morir por ceder ante las provocaciones..." Por eso fue que me fue a buscar desesperadamente? Demonios Nico! Porque no me lo dijiste… porque me ocultaste eso… "Entonces le hice que me prometiera que no respondería ante las provocaciones de Mark... y cumplió... pero fui yo quien falle... yo no pude salvarla... solo fui un débil... y un cobarde..." No… No eres un cobarde… solamente querías protegerme… y no fallaste… tu hubieras muerto… y eso hubiera sido el fin para mi… Eres más fuerte que yo… aunque me cueste admitirlo. Piper acariciaba mi cabello y usaba su encanto vocal para calmarme mientras yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos mientras miraba las imágenes. Silena por su parte estaba en lágrimas al ver la escena, mientras Beck la consolaba. Y Zoe… bueno ella solo admiraba la escena, con un poco más de cordura.

-"solo una pregunta... y no quiero mentiras..." Será mejor que digas la verdad Di Ángelo, puede costarte la vida "Tú la amabas?" Mi corazón se detuvo… quería escuchar la respuesta, pero también era consciente de que si no era la respuesta que yo quería oír, me rompería el corazón, era demasiado dolor para soportar, y le quitaría el sentido de haber vuelto, para reunirme con él. Nico aspiro hondamente y se preparó para responder.

-"yo la amaba..." empecé a llorar, no morí en vano, morí por alguien que también me ama, el esperara por mí. "La he amado desde que la conocí, pero luego ella se unió a la caza, y yo me prometí que nunca se lo diría, porque yo sabía de su juramento hacia usted... pero si... la he amado en silencio todos estos años" Me ha amado en silencio, como pude ser tan ciega… aunque mi corazón siempre lo supo, pero nunca estuvo seguro hasta hoy. Me acuerdo cuando lo conocí, era un tipo raro y solitario, pero era interesante. Que detalle de su parte no haberme dicho nada solo por el hecho de saber que tengo un juramento con Artemisa. Oh! Un juramento… No pude evitar sentir dolor, aún estoy atada a ese juramento. Pero no importa… Yo lo amo… y ahora sé que él también me ama. Lo suficiente como para renunciar a mí.

-"lo sé... y no hace falta decir que ella también te amaba, lo suficiente como para morir por ti..." Oh dioses! Artemisa lo sabe y no está enojada, bueno tampoco es que tiene con quien enojarse. Pero me alegro que sepa porque entregue mi vida.

-"pero se fue... antes me contentaba con saber que estaba en la caza a salvo o aquí en el campamento... pero ya no está más..." Eres un tierno Di Ángelo. Jamás nadie demostró los sentimientos que expresas por mí. No sabía que te deba alegría el solo verme por el campamento, y el saber que no estaba sola en la caza, que estaba a salvo.

-"entonces vive por ella... El campamento necesita un líder... que su muerte no sea en vano para ver que te conviertes en el líder que necesitan los semidioses" Nico se secó las lágrimas, aunque aún estaba sollozando, Artemisa podía tener su lado amable y comprensivo, aun con los hombres. Ella sabía que mi muerto había destrozado a Nico. Y aunque él no lo demostrara, por dentro su mundo se estaba desmoronando, así como el mío. Aunque yo tenía el consuelo de saber que lo volvería a ver, él no sabía eso. Finalmente me puse de pies cuando vi que Artemisa se retiraba. Seque mis lágrimas y trate de ser fuerte y no llorar más, al menos por este día.

-"mantendré a la caza lejos de aquí para que no te distraiga..." Gracias Artemisa… susurre en silencio.

-"gracias señora Artemisa... No fallare" Luego Artemisa se fue, y vi a Nico hacer algo. Se sacó su collar del campamento y lo deposito en la base del árbol, escondiéndolo cuidadosamente.

-"viviré por los dos... no te fallare" dijo casi inaudiblemente. Esa fue su promesa para mí. Y yo también viviría para poder volver a verlo. En ese momento llego un hombre vestido de blanco, balando de luz, tanto que nos hizo desviar la mirada.

**PIPER**

No pude evitar sentir lastima por Thalia… No era lastima negativa, sino más bien el hecho de que Ella seguramente deseaba volver mañana para reunirse con Nico, pero aun pasaría unos años antes de que eso sucediera. Silena también se había emocionado con todo lo que paso. Así somos las hijas de Afrodita, sentimentales… ja… aunque a mí no me quedan muchas lágrimas que llorar. Aparte de que tengo mi propia preocupación, muy real por cierto, porque ya ha pasado un día y no hay señales de Percy… En ese momento apareció una figura luminosa, brillaba como el sol, hacía que Apolo se viera como una linterna de 9v. Todos volteamos nuestros rostros para no quedar ciegos ante la luminosidad del ser.

-"Piper McLean" dijo con tranquilidad. Nos dimos vuelta cuando lo vimos. Un hombre mayor, pero no demasiado. Con los cabellos blancos como el algodón. Su voz era gruesa pero a la vez transmitía un sentimiento de tranquilidad. Me adelante dejando atrás a mis compañeros.

-"esa soy yo…" dije con un poco de temor. "que se le ofrece" dije con respeto. Y un poco de temor.

-"no tengan miedo semidioses… Yo soy Aether, primordial de la luz" dijo mientras abría su mano para mostrarme un bolígrafo. Oh no dioses Percy… No… No… no puede estar muerto… Me desplome sobre mis rodillas con un dolor en el pecho, mi corazón se estaba encogiendo de manera intensa, como si poco a poco se me fuera la vida. Aether sonrió ante mi dramatismo y se arrodillo y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, mientras que Thalia y Zoe corrieron detrás mío para averiguar qué es lo que pasaba. "no… Perseo no está muerto… esto es tuyo ahora. Un regalo para tu entrenamiento" dijo Aether mientras me entrego el bolígrafo. Cuando entre en contacto con el bolígrafo, automáticamente se convirtió en espada, y pude sentir que se fundía en uno solo conmigo. Era ligera, pero a la vez sólida además que se sentía como una extensión de mi brazo.

-"regalo? Pero Percy no tendrá espada…" dije un poco confundida, pero también con las mejillas que se me sonrojaban, podía sentir que la sangre se acumulaba en mi mejillas aun cuando no quería que fuera así. Pude ver de reojo a Silena que le sonreía a Beck mientras le susurraba algo. Thalia y Zoe me miraban con curiosidad. Era extraño, Percy me estaba dando su espada, nada más y nada menos, con ella había peleado contra Kronos, con ella había matado a gigantes y monstruos, y se había encargado de Gaia. Era simplemente un gran peso sobre mí… Pero por otro lado un honor y me sentía especial, él quería dármela a mi… Pero a qué precio? Que habría tenido que hacer él?

-"no te preocupes, Caos tiene una para el" dijo con severidad, como no queriendo que pregunte más sobre el tema. Decidí que no lo haría, sino que le preguntaría a Percy cuando volviera.

-"donde esta Percy?" pregunto Thalia sacándome de mis pensamientos, todos fijamos nuestros ojos en Aether mientras el valoraba su repuesta.

-"él no puede estar aquí por ahora, su entrenamiento ha comenzado… al igual que el vuestro. Desde mañana. Thalia, con Urano. Hydros se encargara de Zoe. Hemera y yo nos encargaremos de Silena y Beckendorf. Thalassa estará con Piper. Chronos, Pontus y el Caos se harán cargo de Percy" dijo dando las instrucciones de nuestro entrenamiento. "ahora id a descansar, necesitaran todas sus fuerzas, el entrenamiento ser duro…" dijo y todos empezaron a caminar hacia sus habitaciones. Pero yo me quede en la sala a la espera de unas palabras con Aether. Pero como si leyera mi mente se volteó y me miró fijamente.

-"tanto tu como Perseo tendrán los entrenamientos más duros ya que el poder del Caos recaerá sobre vosotros. Debes prepararte bien para estar a su lado… él te necesitara" me dijo y finalmente desapareció en una luz resplandeciente. El me necesitara? Es un acertijo o algo así? Siempre estaré allí para él. Aunque él no pueda verme de otra forma. Salí rumbo a mi cuarto pensando en los acontecimientos del día de hoy.

**ANNABETH**

Por fin Jason volvió de su búsqueda. No sé muy bien los detalles de ella, pero si pude ver reír de manera enfermiza a Afrodita. Supongo que su búsqueda estaba relacionada con la desaparición de Piper. No podía evitar sentirme conectada con Jason (no sentimentalmente) por la situación que ambos hemos pasado: rompimos el corazón de 2 buenas personas. El perdió por ambición y hambre de poder a Piper una chica hermosa y sencilla, nada que defina usualmente a una hija de Afrodita. Y yo perdí a Percy por un momento de locura. Así que en cierta forma nuestros casos eran similares, excepto que a él no lo odiaban por la desaparición de Piper, salvo su madre.

Por otro lado, mi pesadilla personal acaba de comenzar, siempre hay alguien que se encarga de limpiar los baños y hacer esas tareas desagradables: Esos somos nosotros. Hablo de Mark y yo. No pude evitar sentir fastidio cuando Reyna nos dijo que esas serian nuestras funciones por ser "novatos" en el campamento. No pude evitar maldecir, como pueden tomarme como una novata, junto a Percy he salvado el Olimpo y el mundo! Y el patán de Mark no perdió tiempo para coquetear con medio campamento. Esto será una tarea dura. No hay día que no me arrepienta de mis actos. Aún conservo el anillo que Percy me dejo antes de irse. Lo llevo colgado en el cuello junto con mi collar del campamento.

Lo único positivo de todo estos es que al menos tendré a mama cerca. Pero lo malo es que ni siquiera podre ir a ver a mi papa lo cual sería un buen respiro de toda esta situación (ya se suena un poco raro ya que no soy su fan número uno). Tendría que dedicarme a entrenar, entrenar, entrenar y limpiar baños y barracas. Por otra parte mi estilo de lucha se vería beneficiado al tener tanto el estilo griego como también el romano. En un momento hasta pensé en unirme a las cazadoras. Pero estoy seguro que tampoco son muy aficionadas a mí sabiendo lo que le hice a Percy.

-"Annabeth los baños!..." grito Reyna. Esto es una pesadilla.

**PERCY**

Cuando regrese a mi estado de inconciencia me topé con una imagen perturbadora y aterradora. Gabe estaba con una vara en su mano, mientras que yo me encontraba esposado sin poder moverme. Mientras que yo estaba también amordazado. Para no poder quejarme.

-"hola estúpido Bastardo… me extrañaste?" no pude evitar estremecerme. Esto no es real… esto no es real… Maldita sea Phobos. El miedo me empezaba a invadir, estaba temblando, esto va doler y mucho. "listo?" pregunto con una sonrisa sádica. Entonces empezó. Golpe tras golpe, empezó golpeando mis piernas con fuerza, al principio solo eran golpes que provocaban dolor físico y hematomas, pero luego empezaron a abrir la carne de mis piernas. Luego fue subiendo al torso rompiéndome un par de costillas. No podía gritar, no podía quejarme, solo veía mis lágrimas caer sin remedio. Maldecía a los dioses por lo que me estaba pasando. Ya no me quedaba fuerza para odiar, no me quedaba alma para estar enojado. Oh Hestia! Ayúdame… Por favor te lo pido. Gabe se reía de manera burlesca al verme llorar y cerrar los ojos de dolor. "ohhhh la niñita quiere a mama?".

Mamá? Entonces la pesadilla por la cual aun sufría mi corazón se hizo realidad por la cual aún seguía de luto, y por la cual no podía dejar de llorar. A pesar de que yo no había presenciado ni sabía lo que había pasado con mi mamá y Paul. Yo estaba en una esquina de la sala de mi casa, pero no podía ir mas allá porque había un campo magnético que me lo impedía.

-"Paul querido… ven la cena está servida…" dijo mi madre con la dulzura que la caracterizaba. Una mujer como ninguna otra. Tenía un carisma que hacía que aun mis amigos la quisieran como una madre. De pronto alguien llamo a la puerta. Paul apareció en la sala leyendo un libro mientras que se acercaba a la mesa, mientras que mama fue hacia la puerta.

-"quien es Sally?" pregunto Paul mientras se acomodaba en la cabecera de la mesa. Mama abrió la puerta entonces vi una sombra, era oscuridad total su forma. Con su mano lanzo a mi madre hacia la sala con tal violencia que la estrello contra el sofá, sin provocarle severos daños. Yo solo podía gritar y gritar, con desesperación. Paul se levantó de la mesa y corrió hacia mamá para ayudarla, pero no llego hacia ella, cuando la sombra extendió su mano hacia Paul, entonces Paul empezó a convulsionar de manera estruendosa, casi que levitaba. Y gemía de dolor. Yo golpeaba el campo magnético en mi desesperación, mientras intentaba romperlo para poder ayudar a Paul y mamá, pero era inútil, solamente era golpes sin ningún efecto en la barrera.

-"ahora es tiempo de mi venganza… que hará el pobre Percy sin su madre y su padrastro?" mi madre estaba recuperándose de su caída en el sofá, y susurraba algo que no era del todo audible.

-"Percy… no olvides que mama te quiere" empecé a llorar desconsoladamente, era la voz de mi mama hablándome. Era un dolor sin remedio, era una herida que no podía ser curada. Sentí como si yo mismo estuviera por matar a mi mamá, al no poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Mientras que Paul se revolcaba en el suelo de dolor la sombra alzo su otra mano contra mi mamá. Y entonces mi mama empezó a convulsionar y a gritar de dolor. Era demasiado doloroso verla sufrir y no poder hacer nada.

-"haber como hace Perseo para salvarte Sally" dijo la sombra entonces empujo con todas sus fuerzas contra ellos y entonces vi como sus almas abandonaron sus cuerpos. De mis ojos ya no podían salir lágrimas. Mamá… Paul… lo siento… lo siento mucho… yo no pude estar allí, no pude salvarlos… no pude… lo siento. Malditos dioses juro que tomare mi venganza. Juro que Zeus, Poseidón y todos los que me desterraron probaran mi ira. Finalmente la escena se termina. Caos por favor haz algo. Ya no puedo soportar más. El tormento era demasiado. La angustia era consumidora. Y el dolor era indescriptible.

La siguiente escena era Annabeth en los brazos de Mark y estaban besuqueándose en medio de la playa. Mientras ellos mantenían una conversación.

-"Annabeth cuando le dirás a Percy que somos novios ahora? Dijo Mark con suficiencia en su tono de voz.

-"no te preocupes… todavía no estoy segura de si volverá o no… ya lleva un par de meses desaparecido…"

-"todavía lo amas?" pregunto Mark mientras paseaba su mano por la espalada de Annabeth haciendo que ella se estremeciera por la sensación. Maldita traidora! Eres una perra asquerosa! Me das asco!

-"claro que no. El solo era un medio para un fin…. Gracias a él soy ahora arquitecto del Olimpo… también soy héroe del Olimpo… y mucho… mucho prestigio y fama. Era todo lo que necesitaba de él… ahora puedo hacer lo que realmente quiero… estar contigo" entonces lo beso apasionadamente. "ven quiero hacer algo…" entonces le tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al agua y empezaron a sumergirse, Annabeth le susurro algo a Mark y el asintió con una sonrisa morbosa. Entonces paso algo que me dolió muchísimo Annabeth recreo nuestro beso acuático después de la guerra contra Kronos. Con ese hijo de….

-"un beso perfecto" susurro Annabeth mientras se fundía en otro beso con Mark. Annabeth juro que me vengare de ti! Lo juro por mi propia vida. Entonces probaras el dolor que me has hecho sufrir. Entonces todo se volvió negro y no apareció ninguna imagen por algunos minutos. Ufff por fin unos minutos de paz.

**HESTIA**

Estaba con el Caos esperando a ver como evolucionaba Percy. Era increíble la fortaleza que Percy podía desplegar. Tiritaba mientras ardía en fiebre y gemía de dolor, me rompía el corazón ver a mi hijo así. Sus puños estaban apretados hasta el punto de que sus nudillos estaban blanco de tanta fuerza. Sus piernas se contraían fuertemente y el decía palabras aislada como "no… por favor no" o "ayuda…" y era imposible saber lo que le estaba pasando en se momento. En ese momento llego una figura de vestidos blanco con una tiara de color plata. Sus cabellos eran castaños. E irradiaba un aura de color blanca.

-"Ananké… te presento a Hestia la mamá de Perseo" Hice una pequeña reverencia a la cual ella contesto con una sonrisa.

-"pensé que era un semidios" dijo un poco confundida y no puedo culparla.

-"oh… eso… yo adopte a Percy… no es mi hijo natural…" entonces entendió y sonrió amablemente.

-"Hestia ayúdame…" gimió Percy, era suficiente, no podemos esperar más, como para Percy pida mi ayuda. Me gire a ver al Caos, quien me miro con una cara de comprensión.

-"creo que aún podemos esperar un poco más… debemos darle la oportunidad de luchar lo más posible" dijo Caos, mientras que Ananké se frotaba las manos. Esperamos un rato más, entonces su cuerpo dejo de temblar un momento. Y solo pudimos ver como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-"lo siento… lo siento… mamá… Paul… no pude salvarlos…" entonces supe lo que estaba viendo… el asesinato de sus padres. No pude imaginar la cantidad de dolor que estaba experimentando. Ananké y Caos me miraban mientras susurraban cosas que yo no podía entender, supongo que era otro tipo de lenguaje. Yo por mi parte le ponía paños de agua en la frente para mantener estable su temperatura y limpiaba su herida para que no se infectara ya que estaba expuesta totalmente. Pasaron como 20 minutos, lo siguiente que experimento fue solo que su cuerpo se tensó y gruñía ferozmente. Luego hubo un periodo de silencio prolongado donde su cuerpo se relajó. Entonces mire al Caos y el asintió. Es momento de actuar y rescatarlo. Caos se acercó a Percy y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Percy y empezó a murmurar unas palabras.

-"no Piper… tu no… no…" fue lo último que escuchamos antes que Percy empezó a brillar en una aura negra brillante, y empezó a experimentar un crecimiento sustancial de tamaño y de masa muscular. No pude evitar pensar que era lo que había experimentado con respecto a Piper y porque? Piper y el no tenía recuerdos encontrados. Luego de eso. Percy suspiro hondamente y entro en un estado de sueño. Caos sonrió ligeramente y Ananké puso sus manos sobre las sienes de Percy, luego de un rato suspiro y se volvió hacia nosotros.

-"está a salvo ahora… pero hay un recuerdo incompleto con al que tendrá que enfrentarse aun…" dijo con un poco de confusión.

-"lo importante es que está a salvo ahora… Hestia no podemos quedarnos así que por favor encárgate de cuidar de él. Cuando este recuperado dile que vaya a mi palacio. Ahora tiene mis poderes así que puede transportarse hacia allá… No te preocupes estará bien… es un chico fuerte y valiente" me dijo con simpatía y luego él y Ananké desaparecieron.

* * *

Y BIEN? LES GUSTO? BUENO SI LES GUSTO DEJEN COMENTARIOS!

NOS VEMOS PRONTO!


	13. Necesito una Solución

**NUEVO CAPITULO… SABEN HABÍA PENSADO PONER UNA BARRERA DE REVIEWS PARA ACTUALIZAR…. PERO VOSOTROS LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA, LO QUE DEJAN SU COMENTARIO NO SE MERECEN ESO… ASÍ QUE… AL DIABLO LOS REVIEWS! YA EMPECÉ A ESCRIBIR EL NUEVO CAP… ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE…**

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE APUNTARON PARA TRADUCIR LOS CAPITULOS DE "EL CAMPEON DE LA REINA" QUE EN ESTOS DÍAS ACTUALIZARE… SI ALGUIEN MAS QUIERE APUNTARSE ES BIENVENIDO/A**

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y MP! SON REFRESCANTES Y LLENOS DE NUEVAS IDEAS… SEGURO QUE TOMARE VARIAS RECOMENDACIONES EN CUENTA… AHORA LA RELACION PERCY/PIPER ENTRA EN UN ESTADO DE TENSION NECESARIA PARA QUE EL DRAMA Y EL ROMANCE SE FUNDAN EN ALGO ESPECIAL Y PERDURABLE…. NO DESESPEREN… NO HABRÁ RECONCILIACION CON ANNABETH AUNQUE SI HABRÁ ACERCAMIENTOS…**

**A QUE PASAMOS MAS DE 110 COMENTS ANTES DE LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN... ESO ESPERO... =)**

**BASTA DE ANUNCIOS! EL CAPITULO!**

* * *

**PIPER**

Deje la sala después que Aether se fue y decidí ir a ver a Thalia antes de dormir, ya que supuse que aún se sentía triste por la escena de Nico. Así que hice mi camino hacia las habitaciones con un solo pensamiento "Perseo Jackson eres hombre muerto si algo malo te ha pasado" Toque a la puerta y para mi sorpresa era Silena quien abría la puerta. Supongo que mi cara era de desconcierto.

-"vinimos a ver como estaba Thalia... ya está mejor..." dijo mientras me invitaba a entrar. Zoe y Thalia estaban sentadas en sus camas, mientras Beck y Silena se acomodaron en uno de los sofás. Suspire hondamente. Creo que es momento de hablar.

-"me alegro que estés mejor Thalia" le dije mientras me acomodaba en un asiento. Ella me sonrió amablemente. Definitivamente esta chica está muerta de amor, me dije a mi misma sin evitar sonreír.

-"Averiguaste donde esta Percy?" Pregunto Beck y yo solo negué con la cabeza, tengo la misma curiosidad que ellos por el paradero de Percy.

-"entonces... vas a contarnos como llegaron ustedes aquí?" Pregunto Silena con una sonrisa en la cara. Uf pensé que podría actuar con normalidad, pero no pude evitar sentir que me ardían las mejillas. Thalia y Zoe aplaudían reclamando una explicación.

-"bueno... porque no nos ponemos cómodos?" Dije y convoque unos bocadillos dulces y algo de refresco. Ellos me miraron asombrados y yo solo les hice una seña para que guardaran silencio. "Lo primero que deben saber es que soy campeón de Hestia... de ahí que puedo convocar alimentos" suspire, esto iba a ser largo y lleno de miles de preguntas.

-"verán… hace más de una semana..."

**SALTO DE TIEMPO: 1 hora**

Les conté todo... su exilio (traición), mi huida del campamento Júpiter, nuestro encuentro, el ofrecimiento del Caos, todo... excepto cuando Percy me cargo en sus brazos, cuando lo trate mal... Nuestra cena y cuando me invito a venir con él... ... Omití algunos detalles personales, como la muerte de sus padres y la adopción de Hestia. Eso no era algo mío como para contarlo.

"Woooow" fue todo lo que dijo Silena. No pudimos evitar reinos de su asombro.

-"no puedo creer lo de Annabeth" dijo Beck

-"pues créelo, porque así paso..." dijo Thalia un poco molesta

-"maldita zorra" fue lo único que me salió, del corazón, todos me miraron asombrados "que?" dije para salir del paso.

-"entonces salvaste a Percy de casualidad?" Pregunto Zoe.

-"Algo así... pero me gusta pensar que el destino tenía que ver con esto... con que todos estemos aquí" dije con naturalidad.

-"si claro" dijo Thalia mientras me daba un codazo cariñoso. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

-"entonces que paso con..." Silena dijo y yo sabía lo que quería decir.

-"Jason?" Asintió "según sé, mama se enfadó muchísimo y lo envió a buscarme... lo cual era una misión imposible, pero ella no lo sabía. Y lo amenazo con maldecirlo... eso es todo lo que se" dije con un poco de tensión en mis palabras. No podía evitar mirar de reojo a Thalia, de todas formas era su hermano.

-"que función desempeñas tú?" Pregunto Beck. Todos me miraron con expectación. Qué vergüenza.

-"mmm yo soy co-comandante" no quería dar más detalles era súper embarazoso. Ya era suficiente con las indirectas de Silena y Thalia. Silena sonreía a Beck como si ya supieran la respuesta.

-"debo decir..." me gire para mirar a Thalia. "Tu discurso fue..." salto sobre mí y me tapo la boca, no pude evitar reírme sin parar, los demás también se unieron a la risa.

-"ni una palabra McLean o no importa que seas comandante..." dijo con mirada juguetona. Alce mis brazos en señal de rendición. Mientras reía sin control.

-"iba a decir conmovedor... nos hiciste llorar" dije juguetonamente, mientras Thalia estaba roja de vergüenza.

-"de que hablan?" pregunto Silena de manera curiosa, mientras Zoe se reía sin parar, mientras que Thalia le enviaba una mirada asesina.

-"de nada... ahora a dormir!" dijo Thalia cortando la conversación.

-"entrenamiento mañana temprano en la arena" dije a todos y luego nos fuimos todos hacia nuestras habitaciones. Se vienen días de duro entrenamiento.

**CAOS**

Regrese con Ananké a mi palacio después de asegurarnos que Perseo estaba estable.

-"ese muchacho ha soportado muchas cosas..." dijo un poco preocupada. Y tenía razón, la vida de un semidios ya era desagradable de por si como para añadirle un padrastro abusivo, la muerte de su madre y padrastro y además la traición de su novia.

-"si... demasiado para una sola persona" dije pensando en que hacer para ayudarle a vencer el último ataque de Phobos... ese momento incompleto con Piper...

-"sabes... creo que me uniré a ustedes en su entrenamiento..." dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Puede que no pueda enseñarle sobre lucha y espadas, pero puedo ayudar a su mente y emociones... lo hará fuerte" No podía estar más de acuerdo, necesita ser invulnerable para poder enfrentarse a sus enemigos. Pero también necesita gente en quien confiar no puede llevar todo el peso el mismo.

-"me parece bien... creo que tú tienes que empezar el entrenamiento con el... luego entraremos nosotros..." le dije... así yo podría unirme a Thalassa para entrenar a Piper, ella tendrá con mi bendición el encanto vocal más poderoso... así como también los poderes acuáticos con la bendición de Thalassa, entre otros poderes más... solo Perseo tendrá la bendición de Chronos...

-"iré a verlo mañana, podemos entrenar mientras duerme..." asentí y luego ella se fue. Así que me dirigí hacia la habitación de Piper, es necesario darle mi bendición para que pueda resistir el entrenamiento. Además de desbloquear su conexión con el mar así podrá usar los poderes de Thalassa. Llegue a su habitación y toque la puerta, obviamente podría transportarme directamente hacia el interior pero era mejor así.

-"Caos...?" dijo un poco dubitativa. No pude evitar lanzar una risa burlesca.

-"el mismo... puedo entrar?" Hizo una seña con la mano para que entrara.

-"recibiste el regalo de Perseo?" Se volvió para enseñarme el bolígrafo. Si tan solo supiera lo que ha costado darle esa espada... Pero eso no era algo que a mí me competía.

-"mañana empieza tu entrenamiento... tu eres comandante de mis ejércitos, tus entrenamientos son el doble de rigurosos y agotadores... pero no estarás sola... me uniré a Thalassa en tu entrenamiento..." la vi sonreír con un poco de temor.

-"entonces... Percy...?" Sabía que preguntaría por él.

-"el estará entrenando esta semana con Ananké... ella es la primordial del destino, así que su trabajo lo realizara bajo los efectos del sueño... el está dormido ahora mismo" le dije media verdad, pero era el deseo de Perseo. Ella suspiro de alivio. Lo cual era bueno, porque no quería que estuviera desconcentrada en su entrenamiento.

-"Ahora necesito que te recuestes en tu cama... voy a darte mi bendición..." Piper se dirigió a su cama y se acostó, entonces extendí mi mano sobre su cabeza y empecé a recitar unas palabras en lenguaje primordial (si es que existe) Y ella empezó a brillar en una luz oscura al igual que Perseo, además de incorporarse un aura verde mar y un una nube rosa intensa. Trabajo hecho. Ahora es momento de dejarla descansar.

**THALIA**

Al día siguiente Zoe y yo nos despertamos temprano, casi con sueño, nos habíamos quedado hablando toda la noche sobre las cosas que habían pasado en la caza mientras ella no estaba... Me contó sobre como el Caos la rescato de las estrellas. Así que prácticamente no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo de dormir. Salimos por el corredor donde nos encontramos los demás. Y caminamos rumbo a la arena donde Piper nos dijo que debíamos presentarnos. Ella vestía su armadura blanca y lucia sumamente hermosa, más alta y su figura más definida. Por los dioses. Era más hermosa que Afrodita.

-"Piper que te paso?" Ella se sonrojo, mientras nosotros nos reímos de su reacción.

-"ayer recibí la bendición del Caos... y esto fue lo que me paso" dijo un poco temerosa. Piper jamás se había preocupado por lucir hermosa, pero aun así era hermosa.

Llegamos a la arena, era inmensa... allí nos encontramos con batallones de soldados, formados solemnemente y en el estrado estaba el Caos, con otras personas entre las que reconocí a Aether.

-"Acérquense..." dijo el Caos haciendo señas con la mano. Todos nos acercamos y nos disponíamos a hacer una reverencia.

-"no es necesario... ustedes son héroes que se han ganado nuestro respeto" no pudimos evitar sonreír ante las palabras del Caos.

-"Ahora... soldados… le presento a los oficiales!" grito con voz marcial, llamando la atención de todos los soldados. "Primer batallón!... Charles Beckendorf hijo de Hefesto, ustedes serán los encargados de la primera línea de batalla, la fortaleza física será vuestra insignia, así como el uso de hachas y espadas" Caos presento a Beck delante de todos, su batallón vitoreo ruidosamente a su nuevo capitán.

"Silena Beauregard hija de Afrodita en el segundo batallón… las dagas y espadas cortas, así como los cuchillos de caza serán vuestra arma insignia, ustedes estarán detrás del grupo de Charles Beckendorf para brindar apoyo en batalla. Silena saludo a su batallón con la mano y con una sonrisa. Su batallón aplaudió a su capitán.

"Zoe Nightshade en el tercer batallón… ella ya es conocida por ustedes… así que ella se encargara de los arqueros… básicamente una compañía similar a las cazadoras de Artemisa. Vuestra arma insignia es el arco y la flecha, así como los cuchillos de caza. Zoe se bajó del estrado y se dirigió hacia su batallón los cuales le daban la mano y gritaban ruidosamente.

"Thalia Grace" finalmente yo… no pude evitar sentir nerviosismo a pesar de que he estado dirigiendo a las cazadoras, no puedo evitar sentirme como una novata en este grupo nuevo. "Hija de Zeus y cazadora de Artemisa al igual que Zoe… Cuarto batallón… La falange..." woooow eso sí que esta bueno. "vuestras armas serán el escudo y la lanza…" los soldados de mi batallón empezaron a gritar de manera ruidosa, tanto que hacían temblar el recinto… fue emocionante.

**PIPER**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con fuerzas extraordinarias… sentía que podía matar a mil monstruos de un solo golpe. Y aunque quería seguir en la cama, sabía que hoy empezaba nuestro entrenamiento. Me prepare para mi entrenamiento, buscando la armadura que me dio Hestia. Estaba muy orgullosa de poder usarla para entrenamiento con los primordiales.

Fui al espejo para arralarme un poco antes de ponerme la armadura. No pude evitar soltar un grito de asombro. Por los dioses estaba más alta… Mi figura!… jamás me había visto así… no pude evitar sentir vergüenza… jamás me preocupe por verme arreglada ni llamar la atención, es más me molestaba llamar la atención. El tono de mi piel se aclaró ligeramente dándome un tono canela más claro, pero más brilloso, mis ojos caleidoscópicos cambiaban de color ante mis ojos y ya no solamente cambiaban en tres colores sino también se mezclaban entre ellos. Woooow y mi cabello era más largo y más brilloso y suave. Un cambio total. No pude evitar maldecir para mis adentros… estaba tan bien con mi apariencia y ahora sería el centro de las miradas. Me puse mi armadura, al menos serviría para cubrir algo de mi cuerpo. Salí rumbo a la arena cuando me encontré con los chicos.

-"Piper que te paso?" Oh dioses lo notaron… No pude evitar sentir vergüenza.

-"ayer recibí la bendición del Caos... y esto fue lo que me paso" dije con pesar, no es que no quisiera la bendición del Caos, pero no quería que me cambiara la apariencia. Dejamos la conversación allí y seguimos nuestro camino.

Llegamos a la arena, era inmensa... allí nos encontramos con batallones de soldados, formados solemnemente y en el estrado estaba el Caos, con otras personas entre las que reconocí a Aether.

-"Acérquense..." dijo el Caos haciendo señas con la mano. Todos nos acercamos y nos disponíamos a hacer una reverencia.

-"no es necesario... ustedes son héroes que se han ganado nuestro respeto"

Después de eso el Caos se dispuso a presentar a todos a sus respectivos batallones Primero Beck, luego Silena, Zoe y al final Thalia, todos eran bien recibidos por sus batallones. Finalmente solo quedaba que me presentaran a mí.

-"Ahora es momento de presentar a los comandantes" Cuando a lo lejos vi la figura de alguien que se acercaba a paso lento pero firme. Su cabello desordenado tapaba sus ojos, se veía alto y bien formado. Tenía al cabello castaño y sonreía con simpatía… entonces supe quién era.

-"creo que falto yo…" Todos se dieron vuelta a ver a la figura de quien provenía la voz.

**HESTIA**

La noche fue larga. Me tranquilizo el hecho de que Percy estaba tranquilo, ya no estaba afiebrado ni temblando, ni su cuerpo estaba tensado. Así que solo me dedique a observarlo mientras dormía. Prendí una fogata para que el ambiente se mantuviera caliente. También me encargue del hermano de Percy, quien si necesitaba un poco de ayuda ya que tenía herida y raspones en su cuerpo. Con un poco de néctar pude solucionar el problema.

Era de madrugada, mientras que yo estaba parada en las afueras de la tienda observando el reflejo de la luna sobre la laguna cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, no me asuste porque sabía que nadie podría estar aquí, más que nosotros.

-"mama..." era Percy con su sonrisa torcida y sus ojos verdes intensos, no pude evitar sonreír y la vez estrecharlo en un abrazo, el cual el me devolvió de manera intensa como si se le fuera la vida, yo solo le susurraba cosas anarquizantes, dejando que él se desahogue.

-"fue… horrible…" dijo mientras temblaba de horror, no pude evitar sentir también un poco de terror de saber todas las cosas que le habían pasado.

-"quieres hablar de eso?" le pregunte haciéndole señas para que nos sentáramos sobre unas rocas que sobresalían cerca de unos árboles. El asintió y empezó a contarme sobre la misión del Caos, sobre como saco a sus amigos de los Elíseos, de cómo tuvo que ir al Tártaro nuevamente para conseguir una nueva espada, la cual me enseño y no pude evitar sorprenderme, supuestamente esta espada era un mito antiguo, pero había razones para pensar que realmente existía. Era una espada de gran poder, estoy seguro que en su momento nos librara de muchas cosas terribles. Luego empezó a contarme sobre las cosas que había vivido tenido que revivir y algunas que eran juegos de su mente en base a recuerdos dolorosos, como las torturas de Gabe, y lo relacionado con Annabeth y su madre. No hablo sobre Piper y tampoco quise forzar a que me contara sobre eso. Pero pude ver que esos temas ya no le afectaban como antes aunque si podía ver en sus ojos los deseos de venganza, no era una ira incontrolable como antes, que le hacía perder el control.

-"lo bueno es que ya paso…" le dije sonriéndole para que no se quedara estacionado en esos recuerdos.

-"Percy… antes que tus recuerdos se detuvieran… pronunciaste el nombre de Piper… que paso con ella?" se tensó automáticamente y pude ver que su camiseta se llenó de sangre, lo cual me preocupo demasiado y automáticamente quise revisar su herida, pero el tomo mi mano con delicadeza y la aparto. Supongo que tiene que ver con lo que dijo Caos sobre los miedos que no logro enfrentarse, la herida se abriría ante el recuerdo de esos temores. Pude ver su cara de represión del dolor, era un chico muy fuerte, más de lo que quisiera que fuera.

-"está bien mama… yo solo no estoy listo para hablar de eso aun…" me dijo con una sonrisa dolorosa. Pero sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes cuando le hable sobre Piper. Debe ser algo doloroso como para que le quite la alegría de los ojos.

-"debes saber que Caos te dio su bendición así que en cuanto estés listo debes presentarte en su palacio…" le dije un poco con pesar, quería que se quedara un poco más, pero también sabía que era necesario que empezara su entrenamiento.

-"con razón sentía que mi poder ha aumentado notablemente…" dijo con gracia, mientras me extendía la mano, la cual tome. "pero primero quiero desayunar con mi madre… claro si ella quiere" dijo juguetonamente.

-"pues claro que sí!... vamos, que luego debes irte…" dije con un poco de pena, y luego nos transporte a la tienda, donde Tyson aun dormía. Tomamos nuestro desayuno en tranquilidad mientras él me contaba más a fondo sobre lo que vio en el Tártaro, así como también las cosas que estaban por venir. Si Phobos está del lado de Nyx y Erebus entonces no serán los únicos de su lado, varios dioses menores también se revelaran. Pero yo no podía dar la información que Percy me estaba dando, era confidencial. Seria traicionar su confianza en mí. Luego del desayuno, mientras que las primeras luces se asomaba, él se pude pie y fue donde su hermano, donde susurro unas palabras y luego volvió a mi lado.

-"es hora que me vaya…" dijo con incomodidad. "pero te prometo que te veré pronto mama, lamento haber arruinado tu regalo…" bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

-"no te preocupes solo me da una excusa para poder darte otro regalo aún mejor…" le dije mientras levantaba su mentón para que me mirara a los ojos. Entonces el hizo algo inesperado, chasqueo los dedos, entonces su apariencia empezó a cambiar. Su cabello se tornó castaño y sus ojos fueron de color marrón claro con pintas negras. No pude evitar sonreír. Así se vería un hijo mío. Y Percy lo es.

-"nos vemos mamá…" me dijo mientras me daba un beso suave en las mejillas.

-"nos vemos Percy… por favor cuídate… me has dado un susto enorme con todo esto" le dije mientras le frotaba una mejilla con delicadeza.

-"lo hare…" y luego chasqueo los dedos y desapareció en una nueve de color negro. Luego de eso me quede pensando en él y Piper, y de cómo varias cosas van a cambiar en este tiempo debido a su recuerdo incompleto. "solo espero que puedas ser paciente con el…" dije, luego revise el estado de Tyson y al ver que estaba plácidamente dormido, me retire a mi palacio, con mis pensamientos en Percy.

**PERCY**

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe… Me sentía poderoso, lleno de vida, capaz de lograr cualquier cosa. Pero aún tenía algunos recuerdos sobre lo que me había pasado, y aunque ya no eran tan dolorosos, ni tormentosos, si me quedaba una sensación insatisfecha: venganza. Y la voy a tener. Un poco de dolor me invadió recordando en último suceso en mí inconciencia: Piper. Solo tenía preguntas en mi cabeza, interrogantes que no tenían respuesta. Piper y yo solo nos habíamos hecho cercanos en estas últimas semanas, no tenemos recuerdos compartidos. Porque apareció en mi mente su recuerdo, formando una escena hipotética pero con un temor latente y real. Mire a mí alrededor para ver a Tyson aun durmiendo. Me concentre un poco y pude sentir la presencia de mama.

Me levante y fui a conseguir una sudadera. La herida se veía mejor, aunque no había cerrado del todo. Tampoco me dolía el movimiento de brazo por el tema de la herida, así que eso era positivo ya que tengo que entrenar. Empecé a mirarme detenidamente. Woooow mi cuerpo estaba más tonificado, mis músculos más marcados, hasta parece que estoy más alto. Salí de la tienda y vi a mi mama mirando el reflejo de la luna en el lago. Sin querer asustarla puse mi mano sobre su hombro.

-"mama..." Ella me sonrió tiernamente, como ya me tenía acostumbrado y me abordo en un abrazo, al cual respondí de inmediato, toda mi tensión, y mis temores se fueron por un momento, recordé que cuando estaba siendo torturado la llame pidiéndole que me ayudara y aquí esta abrazándome y haciéndome sentir que no estoy solo nunca más. Entonces me enfoque un poco para poder hablar.

-"fue… horrible…" le dije temblando de rabia e impotencia por todo lo que no solo tenido que vivir sino que también ahora recordar y ser torturado por esos recuerdos.

-"quieres hablar de eso?" me pregunto de la manera más dulce y comprensiva posible, me invito a sentarme con ella cerca del bosque, entonces empecé a contarle todo, mi misión en el inframundo rescatando a mis amigos, luego mi búsqueda de la espada de Damocles en el tártaro, se la enseñe y ella se asombró, yo no tengo ni idea a ciencia cierta que es lo que hace y cuál es el mito que recae sobre ella, también le conté lo que había pasado, cada detalle desde la tortura de Gabe, hasta lo de Annabeth.

-"lo bueno es que ya paso…" me dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos y de cómo me había quedado en silencio mientras terminaba de contarle.

-"Percy… antes que tus recuerdos se detuvieran… pronunciaste el nombre de Piper… que paso con ella?" No madre, eso… Fue lo primero que pensé, ese recuerdo sí que era difícil de procesar. Es algo que no ha pasado, pero que tiene los factores para que sea posible, simplemente es algo que tengo que afrontar yo solo y en su momento. Vi con asombro como sudadera empezó a llenarse de sangre, lo cual me alarmo a mí y a mama, ella quiso revisar la herida, pero no se lo permití, tome su mano con delicadeza y la aparte.

-"está bien mama… yo solo no estoy listo para hablar de eso aun…" le dije con todo el dolor de mi corazón, no me gustaba ocultarle cosas, ni tampoco dejarla preocupada, pero era necesario, tal vez esta sería una de las cosas que tendría que cargar durante mucho tiempo.

-"debes saber que Caos te dio su bendición así que en cuanto estés listo debes presentarte en su palacio…" Eso lo explica todo. Pero note un poco de pesar en su voz. Que madre quiere que su hijo se vaya y no regrese en años?.

-"con razón sentía que mi poder ha aumentado notablemente…" dije graciosamente, mientras le extendí la mano, y ella la tomo. "pero primero quiero desayunar con mi madre… claro si ella quiere" dije juguetonamente.

-"pues claro que sí!... vamos, que luego debes irte…" ella nos transportó dentro de la tienda, Tyson seguía dormido, pero no se veía como si estuviera teniendo un mal sueño, sino más bien como un descanso, aparte de que hablaría con el Caos para ver que hacemos con él. No dejaría a mi hermano a merced de Poseidón de nuevo. Aunque no he escuchado la versión de Tyson de como llego allí, estoy casi seguro que Poseidón tiene algo que ver en todo esto. Terminamos de desayunar, mientras charlábamos y le contaba más detalles de las cosas que he estado haciendo y de cómo es allá con el Caos. Me acerque a Tyson y lo vi con las heridas sanadas, supuse que mama se habría también encargado de curarle.

-"no voy a dejarte Tyson… ahora yo cuidare de ti…" le susurre a pesar de que no sabía si podía escucharme o no.

-"es hora que me vaya…" dije con un poco incomodidad, odio las despedidas. "pero te prometo que te veré pronto mama… lamento haber arruinado tu regalo…" estaba un poco avergonzado, era un regalo de mama y en la primera misión la arruino, tanto mi armadura, como la sudadera…

-"no te preocupes solo me da una excusa para poder darte otro regalo aún mejor…" entonces me decidí por hacer algo. Yo estaba furioso con Poseidón, nunca más seria conocido por ser un hijo suyo. Ahora seré conocido como un hijo de Hestia, al menos hasta que regrese a la tierra y tenga que cobrar mi venganza. Chasquee los dedos y cambie mi aspecto. Ahora tengo cabello castaño y los ojos marrones con pintas negras (en honor al Caos).

-"nos vemos mama…" le dije mientras me acerque para darle un suave beso en la mejilla

-"nos vemos Percy… por favor cuídate… me has dado un susto enorme con todo esto" ella me froto la mejilla con suavidad.

-"lo hare…" le dije y luego chasquee los dedos para desaparecer en una nube negras. Aparecí en la sala de tronos, pero no había nadie más que un par de guardias, quienes no me recibieron de la manera más cordial, pero no los puedo culpar.

-"quién eres? Y que quieres?" dijeron con sus lanzas apuntando hacia mí. Levante mis manos

-"tranquilos… yo soy Perseo Jackson, Hijo de Hestia, Campeón del Caos" dije y entonces empecé a brillar en una aura negra brillante, que los hizo retroceder.

-"perdón mi señor, no le reconocimos" dijeron haciendo reverencia, pero les hice un gesto de que se levantarán

-"no hay problema… solo llámenme Percy… y no hace falta inclinarse si?" le dije de manera más informal. Ellos asintieron y sonrieron de manera más relajada. "donde está todo el mundo?"

-"podrás encontrarlos en la arena… hoy están presentando a los oficiales del ejército" maldición! Dije para mis adentros… falto yo… no voy a perderme la presentación de mi amigos.

-"gracias" le dije mientras salí corriendo hacia la arena. Se escuchaban vítores y celebración, supongo que ya se dio la presentación, pero no está de más entrar y ver cómo va la cosa.

-"Ahora es momento de presentar a los comandantes" Ufff llegue justo a tiempo, la parte donde nos presentan tanto a mi como a Piper, entonces mis ojos la ven, y no puedo evitar sentir un poco de dolor en la herida. Así que desvió mi mirada y se esconde tras mi pelo desordenado.

-"creo que falto yo…" Dije con un poco de simpatía, no en tono arrogante, todos se voltearon a verme. Parece que nadie podía reconocerme. Entonces me acorde que nadie sabe que mi apariencia puede cambiar porque soy hijo de Hestia.

-"quien eres tú'" preguntaron algunos soldados, mis amigos me miraban extrañados, como si fuera una sorpresa, no pude evitar sonreír ante la escena.

-"Soy Percy Jackson, hijo de Hestia" entonces un silencio invadió la sala. Entonces mis amigos corrieron hacia mi menos Piper, que me miraba desde lejos con los brazos cruzados, no podía culparla por estar molesta conmigo, no le había dicho dónde iba y luego estuve más de 3 días fuera. Debe estar furiosa.

-"Percy! Donde demonios estabas…?" pregunto Thalia media moleta mientras me abrazaba fuertemente. No podía estar más feliz de ver a mi prima. NO podía soportar la idea de que estuviera muerta. Decidí guardarme las bromas para después.

-"misión importante… pero ya estoy aquí…" dije con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mientras que vi a Zoe sonriendo con simpatía. Ella se acercó me observo con detenimiento

-"me alegro de verte Perseo!" dijo con marcialidad, todavía tenía la esencia de las cazadoras dentro suyo.

-"también me alegro de verte Zoe… al menos ahora no tendré que buscarte en las estrellas…" le dije dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro, mientras que todos reíamos.

-"Silena, Beck… Lamento no haberles dicho quién era… simplemente no podía revelarlo…" Ellos asintieron dándome una sonrisa amable, mientras que le di un abrazo a Beck.

-"no hay problema, lo importante es que estamos nuevamente reunidos… ha pasado mucho tiempo…" les sonreí mientras que avanzamos hacia la plataforma. Donde salude al Caos y a los que estaban junto a él. Trate de buscar con la mirada a Piper, pero simplemente no pude, porque ella realmente parecía que estaba furiosa.

-"Perseo me alegro que estés aquí… veo que has descansado bien…" dijo el Caos con naturalidad. Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-"bueno como decía… Hora de presentar a los comandantes…" dijo mientras le hacía una seña a Piper para que se adelantara. Ella se giró para mirarme y por un momento fui feliz, mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos… le sonreí de manera amable, para tantear el terreno. Pero solo me encontré con su rostro adusto y molesto. Mal tanteo.

-"Piper McLean, hija de Afrodita" dijo mientras todos saludaron colocando su brazo cruzado en su pecho. Piper levanto la mano para saludar, mientras que yo no podía dejar de mirarla, su cabello se mecía en su espalda de manera hipnótica. Se veía tan alta como yo. Y su cuerpo se veía como el de una diosa. Incluso más bella que la misma Afrodita. Basta! Basta, esto solo te hace daño Percy… Pensé tristemente. Fui sacado de mi pensamiento por el codazo de Thalia que me hizo señas para que prestara atención.

-"ahora el comandante, junto con Piper es Perseo Jackson, hijo de Poseidón…." No lo deje terminar cuando levante mi mano.

-"Perdón señor… Soy hijo de Hestia" nos miramos fijamente, como si quisiera hablar con los ojos. Entonces el suavizo su mirada, como si entendiera lo que quería transmitirle.

-"perdón… Percy Jackson Hijo de Hestia, y mi campeón" dijo el Caos y todos estallaron en vítores durante un buen rato hasta que se terminó la fiesta, yo les saludaba con la mano agradecido por el recibimiento.

-"bueno ahora id a entrenar soldados, yo necesito hablar con los capitanes y comandantes" Todo el mundo se fue retirando mientras que algunos se acercaban para saludarnos, hasta para pedir autógrafos, era súper embarazoso. Finalmente quedamos solo nosotros con el Caos y sus acompañantes.

-"bueno primero que nada les presento a los primordiales" dijo con naturalidad, todos nos quedamos helados, no sabíamos si inclinarnos o no.

-"un placer…." Dije casi de casualidad, empezaron a reír y nosotros nos relajamos un poco. Uno por uno se fue presentando, al final estábamos asombrados por el despliegue de poder.

- Urano: primordial de los cielos

- Ananké: primordial del destino

- Thalassa, Pontus e Hydros: primordiales de los mares

- Chronos: primordial del tiempo

- Hemera: primordiales del día

- Aether: primordial de la luz

-"ahora tengo algunas noticias…" dijo el Caos mirándome con detenimiento, disimuladamente negué con la cabeza. "me he enterado que Phobos está peleando por Nyx y Erebus y eso nos deja ante un problema… su ataque puede ser letal para cualquiera de ustedes… por ese motivo vuestro último entrenamiento será con Ananké, ella se encargara de vuestra fortaleza mental. Todos asintieron con miradas preocupadas, menos yo que ya me había enfrentado a eso, pero aún no había logrado vencer por completo. "ahora cada uno ya sabe con quién debe entrenar… ustedes tendrán armas especiales, que serán preparadas por Tyson… el hermano de Percy, quien también trabajara con nosotros, en breve estará aquí" no pude evitar sonreír, Tyson ya no estaría solo. Todos sonrieron también, aunque no pudieron evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad de porque Tyson se nos uniría. "ahora empezad el entrenamiento… Piper y Perseo se quedan…" dijo el Caos despidiendo a todos, los primordiales empezaron a brillar con los chicos.

-"tenemos que hablar…" dijo Thalia con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, no pude evitar ponerme nervioso, no es exactamente la persona más amable cuando se trata de hablar.

-"ahora… ustedes dos han recibido poderes que ni siquiera imaginan… así que nada de experimentos… no quiero un desastre en las instalaciones…" dijo Caos seriamente y nosotros asentimos, Piper ni me miraba, me ignoraba, pensé que estaría feliz de que hubiera vuelto.

-"vamos Perseo hora de dormir…" dijo Ananké acercándose de manera amistosa, de costado vi la cara de desconcierto de Piper.

-"que… te vas nuevamente?" no pude responder porque Ananké se adelantó por mí. Pero la cara de Piper era de decepción total.

-"el joven Perseo debe empezar su entrenamiento primero conmigo… solo serán un par de días para comenzar… luego volverá…" dijo mientras me dio espacio para que me despidiera. Piper estaba con la cabeza gacha, como si estuviera avergonzada. Me acerque para poder hablar, pero no pude ella se lanzó y me dio un abrazo. Se sentía increíble. Era como flotar… pero todo lo bueno termina, y esto termino de amnera abrupta.

-"estaba preocupado por ti… Hestia no me perdonaría si algo te pasara" dijo con tristeza. No pude evitar sentirme un poco herido.

-"si claro… "dije casi sin animo, ella me dio una sonrisa alentadora. "Creo que debo irme, cuida a los chicos por mi… si?" asintió con la cabeza, pero yo no podía irme así sin más…

-"nos vemos Pip" me acerque y le di un pequeño beso en la frente. Pero no pude decir nada más porque sentí un intenso dolor en el pecho que me hizo tropezar, me lleve la mano a la herida y me di cuenta que estaba sangrando. Mi cabeza me dolía de manera intensa. Me gire para que Piper no viera la sangre en mi ropa, pero Caos y Ananké si se dieron cuenta.

-"estas bien Percy?" pregunto Piper un poco preocupada, trague saliva para sonar lo más seguro y convincente posible. Mire a Ananké para que me ayudara. Al parecer entendió el mensaje

"si estoy bien…." Dije sin convicción.

-"hora de irnos… volveremos pronto…" y luego desaparecimos en un humor blanco intenso. Necesito hacer algo con mis emociones. Porque no puedo pretender que odio a Piper para no sentir este dolor. Necesito bloquear mis emociones. Eureka!

* * *

**Y? GUSTA O NO GUSTA? ESPERO QUE SI... ESPERO SUGERENCIA Y COMENTARIOS...**

**EXITOS!**


	14. Va tomando forma

**HOLA! NUEVO CAPITULO, LA VERDAD QUE NO PENSÉ TERMINARLO TAN RAPIDO, CUANDO MENOS LO PENSÉ HABÍA LLEGADO A LA CUOTA DE PALABRAS QUE ME HABÍA PROPUESTO… GRACIAS A LOS CHICOS POR LOS COMENTARIOS… SIEMPRE SON BIEN RECIBIDIOS Y SON DE GRAN ESTIMULO MORAL PARA MI COMO "ESCRITOR" (NO LO HAGO TAN MAL O SI?) **

**PUEDE QUE ESTA SEMANA ESCRIBA 2 CAP… YA QUE TENDRÉ LA SEMANA SIN MUCHAS ACTIVIDADES…**

**SIGO RECIBIENDO SOLICITUDES PARA QUIEN QUIERA AYUDARME A TRADUCIR LOS CAP PARA MI OTRO FIC… (GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE COMUNICARON) **

**AHORA SI A LEER! – NO OLVIDEN DEJAR VUESTRAS IMPRESIONES… ANHELOS DE COMO QUISIERAN QUE FUERA ENRUMBADONSE LA HISTORIA (ME DAN IDEAS NUEVAS!)…**

* * *

**PIPER**

-"creo que falto yo…" esa sonrisa es inconfundible. Pero yo me hice la seria, realmente quería estar molesta con él. Quería. Quería. Todos se giraron a ver quien hablaba, pero nadie daba con su identidad. Porque aparte del color de su pelo y de sus ojos, se veía más alto y más formado, aparte la construcción de su rostro se veía distinta. Más atractivo. Basta! Debes estar molesta!.

-"quien eres tú'" preguntaron algunos soldados, y los chicos lo examinaban intentando dar con su identidad.

-"Soy Percy Jackson, hijo de Hestia" entonces un silencio invadió la sala. Rayos algo debe haber pasado para que no quiera ser conocido como hijo de Poseidón. Los chicos corrieron hacia Percy, pero yo me quede donde estaba. Pero por dentro mi corazón estaba corriendo a abrazarlo... imaginariamente claro...

-"Percy! Donde demonios estabas…?" pregunto Thalia media moleta mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. Percy se veía feliz de verla. Siempre habían sido muy unidos junto con Nico.

-"misión importante… pero ya estoy aquí…" dijo Percy sonriendo con aparente seguridad. No lleva su armadura... detalle... Zoe lo abrazó con naturalidad.

-"me alegro de verte Perseo!" Zoe hablo con seriedad propia de las cazadoras.

-"también me alegro de verte Zoe… al menos ahora no tendré que buscarte en las estrellas…" le dijo Percy dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo de manera juguetona.

-"Silena, Beck… Lamento no haberles dicho quién era… simplemente no podía revelarlo…" Ellos le sonrieron, y luego se abrazó con Beck

-"no hay problema, lo importante es que estamos nuevamente reunidos… ha pasado mucho tiempo…" Percy les sonrió con esa maldita sonrisa atractiva... Mientras que yo aparte la mirada de él, se acercó al estrado donde estábamos todos... Buscaba mi mirada, pero yo se la negaba.

-"Perseo me alegro que estés aquí… veo que has descansado bien…" dijo el Caos con naturalidad. Perseo solamente sonrió.

-"bueno como decía… Hora de presentar a los comandantes…" dijo el Caos mientras me hacía una seña para que me adelantara. Me gire para mirarlo y pude ver la felicidad de sus ojos, casi brillando como velas en la oscuridad, mientras yo mantenía una mirada dura, él me sonrió de manera amable, pero yo solo lo mire de manera seria.

-"Piper McLean, hija de Afrodita" dijo mientras todos los soldados me saludaron colocando su brazo cruzado en su pecho. Levanto la mano para saludar, se sentía raro, pero a la vez emocionante ser comandante, me gire para volver a mi sitio cuando me di cuenta que Percy no dejaba de mirarme. Me sonroje y sonreí por dentro... al menos le parezco linda pensé...Thalia le dio un codazo para sacarlo de su ensoñación para mi decepción...

-"ahora el comandante, junto con Piper es Perseo Jackson, hijo de Poseidón…." Percy no lo dejo terminar sino que levanto la mano en señal de protesta.

-"Perdón señor… Soy hijo de Hestia" se miraron fijamente, como si hablaran con los ojos. Entonces el Caos suavizo su mirada como si entendiera lo que Percy quisiera decir.

-"perdón… Percy Jackson Hijo de Hestia, y mi campeón" dijo el Caos y todos estallaron en vítores durante un buen rato hasta que se terminó la fiesta. Percy saludaba con gratitud y sonriendo.

-"bueno ahora id a entrenar soldados, yo necesito hablar con los capitanes y comandantes" Todo el mundo se fue retirando mientras que algunos se acercaban para saludarnos, algunos hasta para pedirle autógrafos a Percy. Finalmente quedamos solo nosotros con el Caos y sus acompañantes.

-"bueno primero que nada les presento a los primordiales" dijo con naturalidad, no sabíamos si inclinarnos o no.

-"un placer…." Dijo Percy tímidamente, ellos empezaron a reír y nosotros nos relajamos un poco. Uno por uno se fue presentando:

- Urano: primordial de los cielos

- Ananké: primordial del destino

- Thalassa, Pontus e Hydros: primordiales de los mares

- Chronos: primordial del tiempo

- Hemera: primordiales del día

- Aether: primordial de la luz

-"ahora tengo algunas noticias…" dijo el Caos, Percy disimuladamente negó con la cabeza, lo cual me pareció un poco misterioso, pero ya habrá tiempo para pedir respuestas. "me he enterado que Phobos está peleando por Nyx y Erebus y eso nos deja ante un problema… su ataque puede ser letal para cualquiera de ustedes… por ese motivo vuestro último entrenamiento será con Ananké, ella se encargara de vuestra fortaleza mental" Todos asentimos con miradas preocupadas, pero Percy parecía muy tranquilo "ahora cada uno ya sabe con quién debe entrenar… ustedes tendrán armas especiales, que serán preparadas por Tyson… el hermano de Percy, quien también trabajara con nosotros, en breve estará aquí" no pude evitar sonreír, Tyson era el ciclope más inocente y bueno que alguna vez conocí "ahora empezad el entrenamiento… Piper y Perseo se quedan…" dijo el Caos despidiendo a todos, los primordiales empezaron a brillar con sus respectivos entrenados... solo íbamos quedando Ananké, Caos, Percy y yo... Era un poco incómodo porque yo había estado evitando a Percy

-"tenemos que hablar…" le dijo Thalia a Percy con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, antes de brillar con Urano.

-"ahora… ustedes dos han recibido poderes que ni siquiera imaginan… así que nada de experimentos… no quiero un desastre en las instalaciones…" dijo Caos seriamente y nosotros asentimos al mismo tiempo, no podía mirar a Percy, él me estaba ocultando cosas y yo lo sabía. Podía sentir sus sentimientos sobre mí de manera clara, pero a la vez confusa. Era extraño tener la capacidad de leer sus sentimientos de esa manera, era como jugar sucio... yo tenía una clara ventaja.

-"vamos Perseo hora de dormir…" dijo Ananké acercándose a Percy. No... Otra vez? Dónde vas ahora? Mi corazón decayó, y también sentí que el de Percy decaía tímidamente.

-"que… te vas nuevamente?" pregunte tímidamente sin siquiera mirarlo, pero el no contesto, sino que Ananké se adelantó.

-"el joven Perseo debe empezar su entrenamiento primero conmigo… solo serán un par de días para comenzar… luego volverá…" dijo ella y luego empezó a avanzar dejándome sola frente a Percy, sentí que él se acercaba. Negué todo el enojo que quería sentir por el me lance para abrazarlo. Su aroma me embriagaba, aún tenía ese olor a mar, fresco e intenso, su abrazo era cálido y atrapante. Pude sentir sus emociones en ese momento, como se acrecentaban, pero no era nítido, era como que juntamente con eso crecía otro sentimiento, que yo no podía identificar, pero que bloqueaba sus sentimientos hacia mí... Eso era confuso. Finalmente nos apartamos torpemente

-"estaba preocupado por ti… Hestia no me perdonaría si algo te pasara" le dije torpemente... Es que acaso siempre tengo que arruinar todo? No pude haber sido tan tonta nuevamente. Pude ver la decepción real y profunda en sus ojos. Me partió el corazón hacerle daño.

-"si claro…" dijo casi por despecho, y no podía culparlo. Él me estaba dando un poco de él, al darme sus afectos y yo solo lo estropeo. "Creo que debo irme, cuida a los chicos por mi… si?" Asentí torpemente, tenía temor de hablar otra estupidez y arruinar todo. Entonces paso algo...

-"nos vemos Pip" se me acerco y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Entonces todo fue claro. Esa barrera se disolvió y percibí todos los sentimientos de Percy hacia mí, era casi mágico, una ensoñación... por un segundo hasta que de repente desaparecieron, ya no estaban más. Fue decepcionante. Algo lo mato, algo hizo que ya no estuvieran, entonces vi a Percy poner una cara de dolor, y tropezar agarrándose el hombro, pero se dio vuelta rápidamente, dándome la espalda. Todo es tan oscuro...

-"estas bien Percy?" le pregunte, con la esperanza de que me dijera lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que no lo haría, él no me diría nada que me preocupara, porque así es el...

"si estoy bien…." Dijo, pero no pude creerle.

-"hora de irnos… volveremos pronto…" dijo Ananké y luego desaparecieron. Luego me gire hacia el Caos con determinación.

-"necesito saber lo que está mal" le dije con seriedad. Caos me miro y suspiro... Luego convoco un sofá y me invito a sentarme.

-"Percy no está bien" dijo seriamente. "Pero necesito que no hagas preguntas... Te contaré lo que puedo contarte... de acuerdo?"

-"está bien..." dije de manera derrotada...

**NICO**

Después de mi charla atípica con Artemisa solo había un pensamiento en mi cerebro "viviré para que estés orgulloso de mi" Tal como prometieron los dioses vinieron a entrenarnos. Mi habilidad con la espada era buena, pero no era precisamente veloz en asestar los golpes con mi espada de hierro estigio. Así que elegí como mi instructor a Hermes. Él era el más veloz de todos los dioses, aparte de un gran guerrero. No quería estar con Poseidón, sentía asco de estar con él. Tampoco con Artemisa, porque mi mente no soportaba no ver a Thalia acompañando a su señora. Ares era un cerdo sanguinario. En cambio y a pesar de su espíritu fiestero y desenfrenado Hermes tenía un sentido de la "humanidad" si cabe el término. Podía llegar a ser una compañía agradable si se lo proponía.

Mi padre intento persuadirme para que me mudara al campamento Júpiter para estar con Hazel y con él, pero me negué alegando que mataría a Mark en mi primera oportunidad, así que no insistió mucho y finalmente me dejo quedarme. Agradecí que no tratara conmigo sobre la muerte de Thalia, sabía que tal vez le resultaría desagradable que me hubiera fijado en una hija de Zeus, así que su omisión fue algo gratificante para mí. Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por Hermes, quien me chasqueo los dedos delante de mis ojos.

-"hora de entrenar... a veces pensar demasiado se vuelve un enemigo" dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la arena.

Primer día de entrenamiento, así que supongo que iremos ligero. Supuse mal. Por el momento no era entrenamiento personal, ya que todos debíamos entrenar. La primera orden del día: Correr. Y aunque mi estado físico no es deplorable, aun así no es el mejor. Así que ahí vamos... corriendo... corriendo. Ni las hijas de Afrodita se salvan del entrenamiento. Es gracioso ver su horror cuando las gotas de sudor empiezan a correr por nuestros cuerpos, y nuestra piel se vuelve pegajosa bajo la luz intensa del sol. Hermes por otro lado no se molesta en seguir nuestro ritmo, sino está bajo la sombra de un árbol, con una limonada helada, que hace más agónico nuestro entrenamiento.

-"sigan corriendo... parecen vacas lentas y gordas" dijo Hermes causando el furor de algunos, y el horror de las hijas de Afrodita, yo me concentre y seguí corriendo. Mi piernas quemaban, mi cuerpo me pedía para, pero yo tenía una promesa, que mi cuerpo tendría que aceptar más esfuerzo físico, probando mis propios límites. Dimos un par de vueltas más y entonces paramos.

-"bien... no lo han hecho tan mal..." dijo con una sonrisa burlesca. Travis y Connor estaban casi exhaustos, algunos hasta habían vomitado del cansancio. Yo solo me detuve a tratar de recuperar el aliento.

-"ahora, es tiendo de buscar un compañero de entrenamiento" Agggg odio esta parte. Pero parece que no tendré que esforzarme porque vi a Lucy que se acercaba a mí.

-"hacemos equipo Di Ángelo?" me pregunto con cautela. No quería ser grosero, ella me había aconsejado que arreglara las cosas con Thalia. Así que sonreí con aceptación. Pero yo no me quedaría solo con la práctica, yo iría más allá de lo que nos enseñaban en grupo. Yo necesito ser el mejor.

-"está bien..." le dije tratando de sonar entusiasmado, y creo que lo logre porque ella sonrió. Hermes empezó a dar las instrucciones de cómo íbamos a entrenar. Primeramente uno se encargaba de recibir los golpes y luego se intercambiaban los roles. Así estuvimos por un par de horas. Hasta que finalmente el entrenamiento termino. Todos se fueron directo a sus cabañas casi extenuados. Yo aún me quede frente a un maniquí de entrenamiento. Me disponía a desenvainar mi espada cuando sentí la mano de Hermes sobre mi hombro.

-"aun no es suficiente?" Pregunto Hermes.

-"solo entreno mejor" dije, y era verdad, en grupo tengo que seguirle el paso a los demás, solo, puedo seguir mi propio ritmo.

-"sabes... tú tienes una ventaja sobre los demás..." lo mire curioso, el solo sonrió.

-"lo que Thalia hizo..." me estremecí ante su mención. "Fue muy valiente... y eso ha despertado algo en ti..." tenía razón... es una fuerza sobre mí que me impulsa hacia adelante. "Así que usa esa fuerza... su fuerza... para ir más allá" me dijo y luego desenvaino su espada. "Te sientes con fuerza como para entrenar con un humilde dios?" Pregunto casi graciosamente, haciéndome reír, luego desenvaine mi espada y arremetí contra Hermes. No me sorprendió que sin ningún problema bloqueara mi ataque. Así estuvimos durante un par de horas, hasta que finalmente mi resistencia cedió. Y me desplome en el suelo. Hermes sonrió triunfalmente, mientras yo respiraba con dificultad.

-"resistencia..." dijo dándome la mano para levantarme. "Eso es lo que te hace falta... será mejor que trabajes en eso... las batallas que vienen serán largas..." dijo severamente. Luego de intercambiar unas palabras, se fue. Y yo me moría de hambre. Camine pesadamente hacia el comedor... vacío... mire el reloj... hace 2 horas que había pasado la hora del almuerzo. Maldije en silencio, pero sin más me dirigí a mi cabaña. En mi mesa encontré una nota "los héroes necesitan comer... que lo disfrutes" Era una nota anónima, me dio un poco de pánico pensar en quien podría ser la persona que me había dejado un plato de abundante comida. Aún estaba caliente. Eso me asusta más...

**NARRADOR**

En una cueva oscura del Tártaro. Se encontraban Nyx y Erebus rodeado de algunos titanes entre los que resaltaban Atlas, Hyperón, Océanos, Kronos.

-"Oh mi campeón! que nuevas me traes?" Dijo Erebus con seriedad

-"no tan buenas diría yo..." dijo el muchacho lleno de cierto temor, las malas noticias no eran algo que les encantara oír. "El ciclope ha desaparecido de la forja" dijo mirando a Phobos de manera penetrante.

-"que el ciclope que?" Nyx se adelantó claramente mortificada por la noticias. "como desapareció?" Pregunto lentamente para hacerlo más dramático.

-"alguien se lo llevo..." dijo el campeón con cautela. Mientras que Nyx irradiaba rabia.

-"Un semidios vino a buscar la espada... y logro escapar con el ciclope" Phobos dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-"no... No... No!" Erebus se levantó y tomo del cuello a Phobos, ante la mirada de todos. "Lo único que se te ordena es cuidar del maldito ciclope y la espada y ni siquiera eso puedes haces estúpido hijo de Ares?!" Erebus arrojo a Phobos contra la pared más cercana, haciendo que se desmayara del impacto.

-"ahora... necesitamos meter un poco de miedo... toma unos 50 monstruos y llévate a Atlas y ve hacia el campamento Júpiter... un pequeño ataque..." sonrió Erebus y el campeón sonrió maliciosamente. Y luego salió del lugar seguido de algunos monstruos y del titán Atlas.

-"reúne a todos... debemos hablar... sin esa espada nuestro plan se modifica... debemos encontrar al ladrón de la espada" dijo Nyx ofuscada mientras Hyperón se fue a buscar a los demás.

**JASON**

No me sentía muy distinto luego de mi encuentro con Venus, aunque si sentía que todas las chicas pegaban sus ojos sobre mí, tanto así que me sentía casi violado. Pero por lo demás aun no tenía problemas, al menos no por ahora. Tenía que concentrarme en entrenar para lo que se venía. Entrenamiento... No era una novedad para nosotros... los romanos somos conocidos por nuestra disciplina para el entrenamiento así como para la batalla, así que no sería un problema el ritmo que nos impondrán los dioses. Me apunte parar entrenar con Apolo, así que mi habilidad con el arco mejorara. Todo parecí que iba a ser tranquilidad... cuando de pronto sonó la alarma: estamos siendo atacados.

**THALIA**

Luego de ver a Percy y lo cambiado que estaba físicamente y poco en sus actitudes, no pude evitar hacerme un sinfín de preguntas. ¿Por qué ya no quiere ser conocido como hijo de Poseidón? Eso era un poco obvio luego de lo que su padre le hizo, lo cual no me sorprendía los dioses son un asco a veces. ¿Hijo de Hestia? ¿Cómo sucedió eso? ¿Cambio de apariencia? Se veía más alto y más formado, así como el cambio de color de sus ojos y cabello. No podía evitar estar enfadada, aunque también me alegre de verlo y que me haya sacado de los Elíseos. Pero me enojaba que aun guardara muchos secretos y que casi no estuviera con nosotros. Entiendo que tenga responsabilidades, pero también lo necesitamos aquí, sino ¿a quién le voy a decir cerebro de algas? Casi que me había ideo en divagaciones con mis pensamientos cuando Urano me chasqueo los dedos para sacarme de mis pensamientos entreverados.

-"ahora hija de Zeus…" dijo con un poco de fastidio… y no lo culpo ser hija de Zeus no te hace la más querida por las deidades, ya que suponen que podemos ser igual de arrogantes y patéticos como él. Hice una mueca un poco desafiante que gracias a los dioses recibió con simpatía. "ya veo… ojala el Caos haya dicho la verdad con respecto a ti" dijo mientras caminaba a mi alrededor como examinándome, eso sí es incómodo.

-"y que es exactamente lo que dijo" pregunte con un poco de cautela, pero a la vez tratando de sonar desafiante. Me sonrió mientras me hizo señas para que nos acercáramos a un acantilado, lo cual me produjo un ataque de pánico, las alturas han sido siempre mi punto de debilidad, el hecho de una caída libre me enferma. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande ante mi renuencia a acercarme más

-"tranquila… ahora cierra los ojos" seguí sus instrucciones y sentí que una energía me invadía y una luz blanca cegadora me impedía abrir los ojos , pero aun así traspasaba mis parpados, y aunque no producía dolor si podía sentir que la energía fluía por mis ojos y luego invadía mi cerebro, pensé que me iba a freír de tanta energía. De pronto mi espalda se contorsionó de manera violenta produciendo un poco de incomodidad y una sensación de cosquilleo, lo cual me hizo sonreír. Cuando abrí mis ojos… y vi lo que tenía mí alrededor… me desmaye.

**SILENA**

Hemera me llevo a una habitación donde había cualquier cantidad de armas, dagas, espadas cortas, cuchillos de toda forma y material de construcción, estoy seguro que Beck estaría como niño en juguetería en este lugar.

-"lo encuentras interesante?" me pregunto con voz calmada, su voz eran como la luz que se cola por la ventana en el amanecer. Tiene sentido que sea primordial del día.

-"la verdad que si mi señora" dije… no sabía cómo dirigirme era un poco incómodo actuar como si fueran nuestros iguales ya que ellos era más poderosos que los dioses. Levanto la mano para hacerme callar, pero aún mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro.

-"solo Hemera" dijo mientras me tendió la mano para tomar la mía. "ahora cierra los ojos que es necesario que te de mi bendición para que puedas resistir los entrenamientos" cerré mis ojos y parecía que no los hubiera cerrado porque una luz amarilla me invadía, pero era también pacífica y amable. Sentía como mis músculos se afirmaban y mi postura se enderezaba, mi cerebro empezaba a moverse a velocidades que jamás pensé que podría – ser hija de afrodita no te hace un ser necesariamente pensante – así que era toda una novedad ver que mi cerebro podía procesar a un ritmo desorbitante. Abrí los ojos… mi mirada era más aguda, mis reflejos se sentían más certeros y afilados. Me sentía una nueva Silena.

-"ahora eres inmortal y vas a ser capaz de dominar todas estas armas…" dijo mientras yo aplaudía de emoción. Me emocionaba la idea de demostrarme que puedo ser una guerrera y que puedo ganarme el respeto de mi batallón inspirándoles valentía y entrega. "ahora… nuestro entrenamiento durara 15 años" dijo ella con naturalidad.

-"Queeeeeee? Tanto tiempo? Porqueeeeeee? Empecé a despotricar en preguntas hacia Hemera quien solo me dejaba hablar y hablar hasta que finalmente me calle.

-"veras… tanto tu como Beckendorf murieron hace ya un tiempo… se requiere tiempo para que vuestros cuerpos se regeneren y puedan ser capaces de reinsertarse en la realidad física de la tierra… pero los 15 años de aquí solo serán 5 en la tierra." dijo ella, entonces todo tuvo sentido, era eso por lo cual teníamos que pasar tanto tiempo.

-"en el caso de Thalia?" dije no quería sentirme responsable que tuviéramos que esperar tanto tiempo. Ella frunció el ceño un poco al ver mi cara ansiosa.

-"en el caso de ella es más simple, ella no lleva más de una semana muerta… Su regeneración es más rápida… Aparte del hecho de que todos ustedes necesitan entrenamiento que no se aprende en un par de años, dominar vuestros poderes y habilidades, entrenar con vuestras tropas, entrenar con sus comandantes, es un proceso largo, pero necesario" dijo ella sentándose en un banco mientras suspiraba.

-"poderes? Pero yo solo tengo los poderes propios de una hija de Afrodita…" dije con un poco de decepción. Me hizo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado así que me acomode a su lado. Me sentía tan ágil y llena de energía que lo último que quería era estar sentada

-"no solo tendrás eso… a partir de ahora tiene poder de curación… Apolo parecerá un curandero barato a tu lado… es por eso que necesitas tiempo para poder dominar esos poderes…" me emocione… woooow curar suena cool! "ahora es tiempo de empezar a entrenar… ve y busca una espada" me dijo mientras que me apresure a tomar una espada, mientras Hemera se cambió a su estado de batalla con su armadura de oro pulido y resplandeciente que pareciera que el sol estaba impreso en su coraza. Van a ser 15 años largos…

**BECKENDORF**

Aether y yo fuimos directo a un lugar conocido para mí: la forja. Sentía tanta nostalgia a pesar de sentirme en mi elemento. Habían otras personas de mi batallón en la forja trabajando en algunas armas, lo cual me aprecio increíble, seguramente manejaban metales y materiales que jamás he visto y magia que jamás se me hubiera permitido tener acceso.

-"veo que te llama la atención…" dijo Aether sonriendo. Yo sentía que se me salían los ojos cuando vi con más detenimiento los hornos de fundición y las herramientas de alta precisión. Por un momento pensé ponerme a trabajar con los soldados que merodeaban por allí. Tal vez algo para darle a Silena, ya que quería que nuestro "casamiento Eliseano" fuera formal.

-"desde luego que si…" dije con alegría. Me indico un lugar donde había una caja grande que tenía el símbolo de mi padre en la tapa (la enclusa o el martillo) me emocione al verlo, mire a Aether quien me asintió para que procediera a abrirlo. Lo que vi fue simplemente grandioso. Un martillo de plata brillante y con la empuñadura de madera revestido de cuero (tipo Thor… no se me ocurrió otra forma lo siento XD) el martillo estaba adornado con bajorrelieves de destellos de luz y algunas piedras preciosas que lo hacían casi una obra de colección más que un arma. Por su parte había también una espada de oro imperial, sumamente brillante y la hoja tenia detalles de rayos de luz y una escritura que no podía llegar a comprender. El mango de la espada era de plata y tenía el símbolo del Caos, el infinito.

-"los necesitaras, ya que tu función es una de las más duras, pero nada que no puedas hacer, al ser un hijo de Hefesto la fortaleza física es una de tus características innatas, además no estarás solo, Piper y Percy se mueven con libertad por todo el frente de ataque y seguro que no te dejaran divertirte solo…" dijo Aether con diversión, no pude evitar sonreír, ya estoy esperando probar estas bellezas. "ahora cierra los ojos… esto puede doler un poco" dijo, me preocupe… hace mucho que no sentía lo que es el dolor… no sé cómo reaccionare a volver a sentirlo. Mi muerte no fue de las más agradables, pero fue necesaria y lo volvería a hacer si se volviera a dar el caso.

Cerré mis ojos forzosamente y entonces empecé a sentir punzadas que fueron en aumento por mis músculos, sentía como si me estuvieran martillando los huesos, como estuvieran estirando mis músculos y las coyunturas estuvieran siendo fundidas en el horno. El dolor no era como para desmayarme, pero si me hizo arrodillarme sobre una de mis pernas y encogerme un poco. Abrí mis ojos y sentía que la fuerza fluía por mi cuerpo, físicamente no me veía muy distinto, siempre mi musculatura estuvo bien definida, así que eso no cambio mucho, pero mi vista y reflejos se habían agudizado notablemente.

-"ahora revisa tus armas" me dijo… Ahora los detalles en bajorrelieve estaban iluminados de una luz blanca brillante. "con esa espada enviar al tártaro a los monstruos será más fácil… el martillo se convierte en anillo, el cual debes golpear una vez para activarlo y la espada si es para usarla ceñida a tu armadura" agite mi martillo en se convirtió en un elegante aro de plata con detalles luminosos. "ahora te voy a explicar una cosa…" suspiro y luego se acomodó para seguir "tu muerte fue hace un par de años por lo que necesitas un tiempo para la regeneración, según los cálculos nuestros entrenamientos tomaran 15 años… pero no te angusties… en el mundo natural son solo 5…" no podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban… 15 años? Es demasiado…

-"así que estamos con tiempo….?" Dije un poco despreocupado

-"si y no… estos años se pasaran volando… necesitamos que sean excepcionales en el manejo con la espada y otras armas, así como la estrategia colectiva y el trabajo en equipo… y seguramente misiones que se les encomendara para que el equipo engrane y se conozcan en el campo de batalla…" dijo el chasqueando sus dedos para colocarse su armadura de batalla, no se lo pensó más y arremetió contra mí, que gracias a mi instinto logre evadir el golpe, pero no el contraataque que me lanzo un par de metros atrás.

-"buenos reflejos, pero aún pueden mejorar más…"

**ZOE**

Mi sparring era Hydros el primordial de las aguas. Mi habilidad con el arco era excepcional, aparte del hecho de que Caos me había sacado de las estrellas hacía ya un par años, así que había tenido oportunidad de poder practicar más a fondo las habilidades de caza.

-"bien señorita Nightshade, parece que lo que más tenemos que trabajar contigo son los ataque cuerpo a cuerpo…" dijo Hydros mientras me observaba con los brazos cruzados de manera seria. "ahora cierra los ojos… esto tomara un minuto…" cerré mis ojos y un aura celeste me invadió, mil pensamientos empezaron a recorrer mi cerebro, planes de batalla, conocimiento que nunca pensé que se podría tener, mis ojos empezaron a abrirse y cerrarse intermitentemente, lo que pasaba por mi cerebro era increíblemente intenso. Hasta que finalmente se detuvo. "estuvo bueno ehhh?" pregunto con una sonrisa Hydros, quien ya no estaba vestido con su túnica habitual, sino que ahora tenía su armadura de batalla. "veras… las cazadoras son excepcionales con el arco y la flecha… ese es tu elemento, pero tu compañía de cazadoras necesitara en algún momento enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo, empuñar algo más grande que una daga o cuchillo de caza" abrió su mano para entregarme una pulsera de plata con una piedra celeste en el centro, muy hermosa. "golpéala" hice lo que me dijo entonces la pulsera se convirtió en una espada de plata, era ligera como lo era Riptide alguna vez en mis manos. El mando era de plata también y se podía ver algunas piedras preciosas que sabía que venían de las profundidades del mar. "también te estoy dando la capacidad de respirar bajo el agua y convocar flechas de poder acuático" dijo con severidad mientras que me pidió mi arco, el cual se lo entregue y empezó a hablar en idioma caótico y mi arco empezó a brillar, la aljaba que tenía en mi espalda desapareció y ahora mi arco brillaba suavemente reflejando el color del agua un celeste cristalino. Me entrego el arco, cuando lo tome sentí el poder del arco se hacia uno con el poder que ahora yo poseía. Lo tense sin dudarlo y allí apareció una flecha de agua brillante y poderosa.

-"ahora… dame tu mejor golpe" agarre y de una le lance un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo hizo desestabilizarse… Negó con la cabeza y los brazos exageradamente. "esto va tomar mucho tiempo" murmuro y no pude evitar sonreír, saco su espada, entonces entendí que se refería a un golpe de espada, y entonces reí aún más por mi torpeza.

**PIPER**

"…eso es lo que está pasando" dijo el Caos luego de casi 2 horas de conversación. Entonces comprendí porque cambio su apariencia. Entendí como había encontrado a Tyson (una misión que Caos le dio… eso fue lo que me dijo) Y porque había estado dormido y lejos de nosotros por varios días. Todo había sido por el ataque de Phobos. La herida de su hombro que no había cicatrizado. Fue todo lo que pude obtener del Caos. Me quede un poco más tranquila aunque no satisfecha.

-"y la espada de Percy?" pregunte sacando mi nueva espada Riptide en su estado de pluma.

"que pasa con su espada?" preguntó el Caos

-"que va a usar Percy ahora?" le dije con preocupación sincera.

-"oh… él tiene otra espada que yo pensé que sería adecuada para él" dijo con tranquilidad "la espada de Damocles" fruncí el ceño, no soy ignorante pero realmente no me suena mucho ese nombre y menos para una espada. Caos sonrió ligeramente. "una larga historia… supuestamente para ustedes era un mito, pero fue forjada originalmente para castigar el abuso de los poderes en la tierra… su ataque tiene el poder de dejar al enemigo indefenso y sin poderes…" dijo solemnemente, entonces sonreí, Percy jamás haría un mal uso de esa espada, y sabría cómo usarla contra sus enemigos. "Es por eso que pensé en Percy para que fuera el portador de esa espada…" no podía estar más de acuerdo. "debes saber que Thalassa te enseñara a dominar los poderes del agua, que serán muy necesarios para que acompañes a Percy al frente del ejercito… a pesar que sois inmortales, no sois inagotables… así que los poderes tuyos y los de Percy se complementan…" dijo mientras agitaba sus manos para crear una brisa de neblina negra. "Vuestros poderes con el agua son natos en ustedes, solo que el tuyo ha estaba inactivo… durante muchos años"

-"inactivo? Pero… yo soy hija de Afrodita"

-"correcto… sabes acaso como fue creada tu madre?" negué con la cabeza "ella nació de la espuma del mar" era mi madre, pero no sabía cuál era su origen. Era un poco vergonzoso.

-"así que de cierta forma tengo origen marino?" Pregunte tímidamente, pero por dentro sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba hasta casi explotar, estaba más unida a Percy de lo que pensaba, eso me producía un emoción intensa.

-"si... es por eso... aunque Percy no lo sabe... hizo una buena elección contigo... alguien complementario a sus poderes" me sentí halagada, y emocionada porque Percy me haya escogido... y feliz de decidir estar con él siempre.

-"Thalassa te ayudara con eso... Aparte que ahora tu encanto vocal es superior al de tu madre... así que úsalo con sabiduría" me sonrió, mientras yo no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando. "En batalla puede ser de gran ayuda... pero a la vez es desgastante" yo podría usarlo para tranquilizar monstruos y luego Percy los aniquilaría. Eso sí era un buen plan de batalla. "De todas formas... vuestro entrenamiento durara 15 años" dijo suavemente...

-"15 años... 15 años..." susurre débilmente, pensando en que era mucho tiempo. Aunque eso no me preocupaba mucho, solo por el hecho de que mama estaría triste o al menos furiosa por mi desaparición. "No tengo prisa por volver" dije firmemente.

-"en la tierra solo son 5 años... necesitamos tiempo para que los cuerpos de Silena y Beckendorf se regeneren, así como Thalia" tenía sentido, así que solo quedaba entrenar. "Ahora veamos esto... está sucediendo en la tierra..." y una imagen apareció en la neblina negra. El campamento Júpiter. Se me heló la sangre. Sentí una mezcla de emociones. Odio, rabia, decepción, tristeza...

La escena era romanos corriendo de un lado para el otro, agrupándose para la batalla, todos con sus armas y en su típica formación romana. Entonces lo vi... y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y mis puños se apretaron fuertemente, se veía igual que cuando lo vi la última vez. A su lado estaba Reyna... no sabía cómo sentirme con respecto a ella, no es que Jason me dejo por ella... pero ella siempre lo quiso para sí, ahora ya nada le impedía tenerlo. Entonces paso lo "inesperado" Reyna lo beso apasionadamente, para luego retirarse y dirigirse hacia una de las legiones. Jason sonreía estúpidamente, como lo hacía cuando me besaba a mí!... la sangre empezó a hervirme tanto que empecé a brillar en un aura negra, Caos me puso la mano encima para tranquilizarme y salí de mi trance de ira. Pero aún tenía esa imagen en mi mente. Al frente del ejército estaba Atlas... lo cual ya era muy malo, porque significa que no salió solo de estar cargando el cielo. Y una persona más a la que no se podía identificar porque no tenía rostro sino una sombra. Pero el solo dirigía a los monstruos, no peleaba. Pude ver también a Annabeth, eso me enfermo aún más... porque sabía lo que le había hecho a Percy... Ella daba órdenes a algunos soldados junto con Hazel y Frank, mientras que Mark se escabullía cobardemente de la batalla. Como era de esperarse. La batalla fue sangrienta, aunque no duro mucho si pude ver que los monstruos eran más resistentes y sus habilidades de batalla habían mejorado considerablemente, hacía falta más esfuerzo para vencerlos. Entre el minotauro, ciclopes, empusa, furias, perros del infierno, y otros lograron diezmar el ejército romano, para finalmente retirarse no sin antes proclamar una amenaza.

-"esto es solo el principio estúpidos semidioses... lo que viene... no lo podrán detener" y luego desaparecieron en una nube densa de color negro. Caos me miró fijamente como si tratara de averiguar mi estado después de ver esto.

-"hay cosas que no sabes que son entre Perseo y yo..." me sentía excluida luego de esa expresión, sentía que era inútil... solo un capricho concedido por parte del Caos a Percy, quería denostar mi valor... Caos sonrió un poco. "Esto que te voy a decir es solo entre tú y yo... nadie más" asentí rápidamente, ansiosa por escuchar lo que el Caos quería decirme.

* * *

**AHI ESTA... DE HABER SABIDO QUE HABÍA CUMPLIDO MI CUOTA HUBIERA SUBIDO EL CAP MAS TEMPRANO...**

**EXITOS - F2A**


	15. Entrenamiento

**NUEVO CAP! PIDO DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA… NO PUEDO ENTRAR EN DETALLES PERO HE TENIDO UN TIEMPO DIFICIL ASÍ QUE ME FUE IMPOSIBLE TRABAJAR EN ESTE CAPITULO… ESPERO SEPAN COMPRENDER…**

**EN ESTE CAPITULO Y EN LOS QUE VIENEN HABRAN SALTOS DE TIEMPO IMPORTANTES (AQUÍ ES DE UNA SEMANA, LUEGO SERÁN DE 3 -6 AÑOS) ASÍ QUE SERÁN CREO YO… MÁS LARGOS PARA PODER ABARCAR TODOS LOS PUNTOS DE VISTA (CHOCOTROPA Y TERRICOLAS JAJAJA) HASTA QUE SEA EL MOMENTO DE VOLVER…**

**LOS MOMENTOS PEPER VENDRAN PERO EN REALIDAD LO MAS "MELOSO" VENDRÁ EN LA TIERRA, ANTES SOLO HABRAN PEQUEÑOS PANTALLASOS BUENOS (TAL VEZ UN BESO… NO SEEEE! ) PERO SOLO SERÁN ANTESALA DE LO QUE PASARA EN TIERRA… ANNABETH TIENE QUE VER ESO NO CREEN?**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MIS HISTORIAS… ESTOY ASOMBRADO CON LA ACEPTACION Y EL NUEMERO DE VISITAS QUE SE REGISTRAN! SOY NUEVO EN ESTO ASÍ QUE ES INCREIBLEEE!**

**AHORA A LEER!**

* * *

**PERCY**

Llegue a la tienda del Caos junto al lago junto con Ananké. Pude ver a mi hermano Tyson en su sueño apacible. Aun el sol no terminaba de asomar. Así que me di cuenta que el tiempo transcurre de manera diferente. Ananké vio mi cara de interrogación.

-"1 día aquí son 3 en el reino del Caos, al menos con las nuevas disposiciones" más desconcertado estaba. "No lo sabes aun?"

-"que cosa?" Pregunte inocentemente.

-"vuestro entrenamiento dura 5 años de la tierra" dijo Ananké como si fuera un chasquido. Son 5 años!

-"eso son" empecé a calcular con dificultad, los números jamás fueron mi fuerte, aunque se tratara de simples cálculos "15 años?"

-"correcto!" Dijo Ananké esbozando una sonrisa juguetona. "Hora de trabajar... estas listo?" Pregunto señalándome la cama.

-"puedo pedir algo?" Dije con cautela. Ananké asintió

-"necesito algo que bloquee mis emociones... algo que no le permita a nadie meter sus narices..." ella me miró fijamente, como estudiando mi petición. Ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de lo que estaba pidiendo, pero necesito ocultar mis puntos debiles. Otro ataque de Phobos me dejaria permanentemente indefenso.

-"sabes lo que estas pidiendo?" Me dijo con un poco de dureza en sus palabras "esto tiene que ver con tu recuerdo incompleto de Piper?" Me sentí descubierto... avergonzado... No podía dejar que mis emociones por Piper me dejaran vulnerable debido al ataque de Phobos. Asentí. "Lo que pides tiene sus riesgos. La negación de los sentimientos... trae consecuencias... negar el amor... solo trae venganza y odio... puede que te vuelva fuerte al comienzo... pero te destruirá al final..." dijo de manera reflexiva. Yo sabía que no quería la venganza como un estilo de vida, pero no puedo ser débil... no esta vez. Mi sentir hacia Piper me deja expuesto por la maldita herida. Si no puedo vencer ese miedo moriré sin remedio... pero si puedo bloquearlo... tal vez... solo tal vez esta guerra pueda ser ganada sin tantos sacrificios.

-"estoy seguro..." dije intentando sonar lo más convincente posible. Ananké me miro detenidamente

.

-"Normalmente no lo haría Perseo... pero tus motivaciones son altas... tendré listo el sistema de bloqueo cuando terminen estos días de entrenamiento" dijo sonando un poco tranquila. "Ahora a trabajar!"

**THALIA**

Me desperté pesadamente de mi desmayo para encontrarme acostada en una cama. Me dolía la cabeza de la caída supuse... Me levante respirando lentamente, para verme con asombro. Mi piel brillaba ligeramente en un aura de luz blanca. Mi cabello era más largo y sedoso. Mi cuerpo se sentía más fuerte y revitalizado, era como crepitar en electricidad, pero multiplicado por miles de voltios. Súper Cool! Me mire más detenidamente y entonces las vi... Tengo alas!... OMG! Voy a tener que volaaaaaaar! No... No... Suspire hondamente para no caer en pánico.

-"por fin despiertas..."dijo casualmente Urano quien se acercaba lentamente sosteniendo una caja de madera.

-"cuanto tiempo estuve fuera?" Pregunte un poco desconcertada.

-"solo un par de horas... es más fácil de llevar ahora que eres inmortal..." dijo con naturalidad

-"que soy qué?" Dije agitadamente, esto no estaba dentro de mis planes... si soy inmortal... yo y el... no podremos estar juntos siempre... él es medio inmortal... Oh no!... no!. Urano me miro preocupadamente.

-"algo está mal?" Pregunto sinceramente.

-"no..." mentí, ahora tenía algo más por lo que preocuparme. Percy deberá ayudarme con eso.

-"hora de empezar, pero primero toma esto" me entrego la caja. Abrí la caja para encontrarme con una espada de plata brillante. Cuando la tome empezó a brillar fuertemente tanto que me cegó los ojos y tuve que cerrarlos. Cuando los abrí no estaba la espada en mi mano sino que tenía una pulsera de oro brillante en mi muñeca.

-"frota la pulsera" me dijo Urano y así lo hice y se volvió a convertir en espada. "ahora agítalo de arriba abajo" hice lo que me dijo y se convirtió en un rayo maestro. Mucho mejor que el que tenía mi papa. Se sentía una energía que emanaba del rayo superior a la que alguna vez pudo emitir algún dios. Empecé a concentrarme y mi cuerpo empezó a crepitar en la energía celestial y se empezó a formar un rayo, era tan potente que me costaba mucho mantenerlo bajo control. Vi como Urano movía las manos para formar una barrera de energía que iba reduciéndose y debilitando mi rayo hasta extinguirlo.

-"definitivamente debemos entrenar… vas a destruir todo así…" dijo un poco mortificado, pero no podía culparme porque no sabía cómo controlar esa clase de poder. "15 años será tiempo suficiente" 15 años! No puede ser… es mucho tiempo. Es demasiado. Muchas cosas pueden pasar en este lapso de tiempo. Nico podría… "en el mundo terrenal son solo 5 años" dijo de manera calmada. Pero yo por dentro estaba ardiendo de desesperación, a pesar de ser solo 5 años era demasiado tiempo. "Tú, Silena y Beckendorf necesitan tiempo para que vuestros cuerpos se regeneren, sino no podrán volver" eso me calmo un poco más, pero necesitaba que sea antes. Mi corazón ya no era mío… Tenía que asegurarme que estuviera en las manos del hombre por el cual entregue mi vida. "hay algo que está mal?" me pregunto Urano seguramente mi rostro no revelaba la felicidad de hace unos minutos cuando hacía gala de mis nuevo poderes

-"no" mentí… realmente quería volver pronto. Pero sabía que eso no pasaría en un futuro próximo así que no me quedaba otra que concentrarme en mi entrenamiento y de vez en cuando espiar a Nico, aunque suene macabro y acosador… no quiero dejar de verlo, es una fuerza para mí.

"bueno primero lo primero" dijo Urano y me tomo por el cuello y me lanzo por el precipicio con fuerza. Mi mente se aceleró y no podía que hacer primero si gritar o agitar las manos de pánico. No logre hacer nada solo caer en picada libre mientras que sentía que mi corazón latía hasta explotar, y la sangre se me concentraba en el cerebro por la presión. No podía pensar en cómo extender las alas, así que la desesperación me invadía y agitaba nerviosamente las manos mientras gritaba a voz en cuello. Mi vértigo me dejo inmóvil en un momento y luego sentí que ya no caía sino que estaba sobre mis pies. Abrí los ojos con timidez y Urano estaba a mi costado riendo burlescamente lo cual me molesto mucho, pero que aprendiz puede darle una paliza a su maestro y más cuando se trata de un primordial. "ahora… primera lección… concentración!" dijo y luego me volvió a lanzar por el acantilado. Esta vez no fue tan difícil concentrarme y no gritar aunque aún estaba el pánico de caída libre, pero al menos podía pensar mientras caía. Volví al lado de Urano e hizo algo imprevisto. Me lanzo un rayo!. Me lanzo unos metros para atrás y yo meneaba la cabeza para poder enfocarme por la descarga que había recibido. "segunda lección… Controla tu… no seas controlada por tu miedo" me dijo y me lanzo. Mi mente no lograba tener la concentración necesaria para extender mis alas y batirlas en el aire. Pasaron como 4 veces más que me lanzo sin ningún resultado.

-"espera..." dije con determinación. "y ahora no me salves" dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero por dentro estaba aterrada. Urano sonrió triunfalmente y se cruzó de brazos mientras se acercaba al acantilado para mirar. "bueno es ahora o nunca Thalia" me dije susurrando para darme ánimos. "se puede morir dos veces en menos de 15 días?" pregunte con un poco de rabia y miedo.

-"ahora lo vamos a averiguar" dijo sonriendo maniáticamente pero con cierta confianza en su voz. Entonces me lance sin pensármelo dos veces. Solo esperaba que pudiera llegar a controlarme y desplegar esas alas y vencer ese miedo de una vez por todas. Al principio no podía, mi mente estaba presa del pánico y del terror. Entonces recorde un pensamiento, un sentimiento: Nico, cuando el peleaba con el tonto de Mark, senti que mi corazon palpitaba con cada ataque que el recibia, y entonces lo vi a punto de morir delante mio, y no pude no hacer nada, no pude solo mirar, la determinación y la seguridad me impulsaron hacia lo que sabia era correcto. Entonces me concentre en ese sentimiento, me infundio fuerza y aunque yo me veia casi estrellarme contra el fin del abismo, logre abrir las alas, y remontar mientras planeaba. Las lágrimas me brotaron sin siquiera llamarlas, una vez mas Nico me habia impulsado a hacer algo fuera de lugar, esta vez fue vencer el miedo a volar. Mi entrenamiento empezó a dar sus frutos. Finalmente llegue al acantilado con un poco de dificultad y con dolor de espalda.

-"te dio fuerza?" Me desconcerto, y me dejo de piedra su pregunta. Asenti timidamente un poco avergonzada. "Es un buen pensamiento entonces... usalo siempre" dijo cruzando sus brazos mientras sonreía. "Poco a poco iras mejorando en tu habilidad de vuelo... ahora vamos a empezar con la espada... ustedes las cazadoras no tienes habilidad en el combate de uno a uno..."

Me enfado un poco que se metieran con las cazadoras, pero me contuve y decidi que iba a demostrar que si podemos pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Estuvimos todo el día aprendiendo técnicas básicas de empuñadura y defensa. Trabajamos la parte física… correr y flexiones para endurecer la muñeca y el agarre de la espada. Al final del día estaba muerta de cansancio así que solo me quedaban fuerza para dirigirme a mi habitación, donde una sonrientemente burlesca Zoe me esperaba.

-"veo que no fui la única que se divirtió…" dijo con simpatía, mientras yo solamente me metía a la cama y apague la luz. Ni siquiera pienso en comer… solo dormir. Ufff esto va a ser muy duro. Espero que seamos invencibles después de 15 años.

**ANNABETH**

Un desastre la batalla, definitivamente los romanos deben aprender un poco de nosotros los griegos. A veces su orden militar hacer que las bajas sea demasiadas. La enfermería estaba llena de enfermos. Esa pequeña cantidad de monstruos habían hecho un desastre en el campamento. Afortunadamente mis habilidades de estrategia y planeamiento fueron usados, Hazel y Frank convencieron a los demás de que podría ser útil en el consejo de guerra. Aunque aquí no se manejan por jefes de cabaña, si pude aferrarme a ser consejera en cuestiones de estrategia. Lo poco que pude hacer sirvió para salvar a algunos. Replegarse. Sé que suena cobarde, pero a veces hay que retroceder un paso para dar dos, y sobrevivir y no morir en vano definitivamente cuenta.

Pude ver a Mark huir como un cobarde, eso me traía más indignación. Percy… el… jamás hubiera huido de una batalla. Frote el anillo de compromiso que ahora llevo siempre conmigo atado al cuello. Una señal de que me prometí a mí mismo no volver a repetir la misma historia. Nunca más dejaría a un hombre solo por la búsqueda de placer físico. Y si los dioses me dieran la oportunidad enmendaría el daño que le hice a Percy…

**JASON**

Las bajas eran muchas, más de medio centenar de personas en la enfermería, entre heridos leves, y graves, con amputaciones y graves heridas. Aparte de eso los muertos en el campo eran muchos. Eso diezma nuestras fuerzas significativamente. Me reuní con Reyna, pero había una tensión entre nosotros, ese beso antes del combate me había nublado la cabeza y si no fue herido fue gracias a los poderes de mi padre que me salvaron el pellejo. La distancia que había entre nosotros era inmensa, pero dentro de mí solo había unas ganas de besarla nuevamente. Era un hambre que no se saciaba. No hablo de un hambre sexual, porque eso lo puedo saciar con cualquiera, sin necesidad de vínculos, pero con Reyna tenía un anhelo de algo serio. Oh dioses entonces esto es… Ese anhelo de ser amado y desear el amor de una mujer solo para ser traicionado. No… no… no!

-"pasa algo Pretor Jason" pregunto mi segundo al mando. Era un tipo callado, pero cuando hablaba sin duda hablaba con sabiduría, sin duda era un digno hijo de Minerva. Negué con la cabeza, pero por dentro tenia fuego en el corazón, ese beso había despertado algo inexplicable, pero a la vez sentía vergüenza y miedo.

-"has visto a Reyna?" pregunte tímidamente. Jake (así se llama…) pensó por un momento y luego sonrió como si hubiera entendido algo. Me daba un poco de tranquilidad que él no supiera lo que Venus hizo conmigo. Nadie debe saberlo, podría costarme mi puesto, y mi nombre en el campamento.

-"está en la enfermería" dijo y no me lo pensé y salí corriendo rumbo a la enfermería. Entre con seguridad rumbo a donde estaba Reyna. Y la vi ayudando a algunos soldados a levantarse, fui con determinacion para plantarle un beso, pero cuando se dio vuelta su mirada era adusta y poco cordial. Me quede mirando el rostro de Reyna, quien parecia no tener ganas de ser observada. Casi me parecia ver de reojo a Venus riendose de mi, mientras jugaba con mi vida amorosa.

-"que miras Jason... aqui necesitamos ayuda!" Dijo enojadamente mientras con ayuda de otros semidioses acomodaba a los soldados en las camillas. Asenti torpemente... ha comenzado mi tortura. Ojala Piper decida aparecer...

**PIPER (8 días después)**

1 semana... 1 semana! Maldita sea... y no hay noticias sobre Percy. Aparte que mi entrenamiento fue sumamente duro, pero un pensamiento cruzo por mi mente, lo que habia charlado con Caos, dos palabras: Paciencia y Confianza. Seguramente quieren saber lo que Caos hablo conmigo... Pero aun no se los dire... solo sabran que tengo que estar siempre al lado de Percy... porque yo lo necesito, y el me necesita tambien a su lado.

El entrenamiento con Caos y Thalassa fue lo más duro que alguna vez tuve que hacer. Primero el esfuerzo físico, correr, correr y correr, mezclado con clases de esgrima básico, con mi nueva espada – regalo de Percy… (Suspiro) – También recibí la bendición de Thalassa y mi aura de color verde se puso a la par de mi aura negra por parte del Caos y la Rosa por mi madre Afrodita. En las clases de esgrima no me fue tan mal luego de que Caos destapara mi vínculo marino, eso sumado a la bendición de Thalassa era perfecto para que mi habilidad con la espada mejorara rápidamente. Así como Percy que tiene la habilidad con la espada de manera natural por ser hijo de Poseidón. No tenía noticias de Percy y mi mente se iba por momentos de pensar en lo lejos que estaba y que se suponía que debía cuidar de él.

Todas las noches nos juntamos en mi habitación con los chicos para pasar tiempo juntos, conversar y poder conocernos mejor, sobre todo con los que no he tenido afinidad antes. Es fácil congeniar con Silena porque también es hija de Afrodita, ella siempre esta dele preguntarme sobre Percy… Oh siii puede sentir mis sentimientos por él, pero le he pedido que no diga nada porque no es prudente por ahora que eso se sepa, puesto que debemos estar concentrados así que no solo me molesta cuando estamos solas. Durante estos días también el Caos me enseño a usar esa pantalla donde puedo ver lo que está pasando en la tierra, aunque no me tomado la molestia de probarla porque no hay nada en la tierra que llame mi atención. También he podido pasar revista a las tropas cuando entrenan con su respectivo capitán. Thalia por ejemplo son un escuadrón que me hace recordar a los legendarios espartanos, con sus formaciones precisas y eficientes, la disciplina de su entrenamiento más las habilidades que Thalia maneja, que no son pocas, son excepcionalmente increíbles. Yo no sabía que Thalia había podido vencer su miedo a volar, luego nos contaría los métodos que Urano uso para quitarle ese miedo, todos reímos sin parar cuando ella nos contó. Pero luego también pude ver el dominio que tenía sobre los rayos, tormentas y huracanes, pasaba por encima el poder de los dioses.

En el caso de Beck, esos chicos si que eran fuertes, capaces de romper la primera fila de cualquier ejército, por más fuerte que este sea, sus dominios del hacha y la espada eran excepcionales. Beck usaba un martillo, más hermoso que el que alguna vez poseyó Leo y este martillo arrojaba una energía con cada golpe, aunque Beck aún no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener la energía para sus golpes, a la postre podría perfectamente contener la energía suficiente para golpear vez tras vez con ese martillo y que sus energía no se viera tan mermada como para ser vulnerable. El equipo de Silena por su parte era el equipo de Asesinos del ejercito del Caos, aunque Silena había tenido clases de esgrima como yo, su habilidad con la espada mejoraba cada día. Estaban vestidos de negro total con capuchas sobre sus rostros, y tenían cuchillos envainados en sus cinturones. Ellos formarían parte del grupo de apoyo para la primera línea que es Beck y para misiones especiales que requieren las habilidades que ellos tienen.

Por su parte Zoe, era ahora una cazadora de elite, la destreza con el arco y otras armas de similar parecido era impresionante. Con la bendición de Hydros y los recursos del Caos sus arcos cubrían largas distancias como si se trataran de proyectiles teledirigidos. Su arco en particular eran aquaflechas de energía pura que viajaban a una velocidad casi imperceptible. Zoe vestía como una cazadora de Artemisa pero con capucha que cubría su rostro, todos en general cubríamos nuestros rostros, por precaución y seguridad. Entre los soldados de los destacamentos se podían encontrar otros semidioses de otras épocas, los cuales Caos había rescatado para que formaran parte de su ejército, pero otros si eran propios de la Ciudad del Caos. Había muchos hijos de Apolo, por lo cual no faltaban arqueros no solo en el grupo de Zoe sino también uno que otro en las demás divisiones. Hijos de Deméter, Niké, Hermes, Dionisio, Atenea, y otros varios.

Por mi parte, los primeros días de entrenamiento eran fatales, llegaba directo a dormir, no me quedaba ganas ni fuerzas para hacer otra cosa. Pero con el pasar de los días mi cuerpo se fue ajustando al ritmo de entrenamiento. Mis poderes con el agua fueron mejorando con los días, al comienzo no lograba ni siquiera sacar agua de un vaso, pero poco a poco y con mucha fuerza interior y desgaste pude hacerlo, y ahora estoy trabajando en levantar paredes de agua. Eso es para comenzar, porque el Caos y Thalassa me dijeron que mis poderes de agua son similares a los de Percy sin necesidad de ser hijo de Poseidón, porque soy un legado de primordiales solo que mi poder estuve "dormido" durante siglos, soy la primera hija de Afrodita a la cual se le "despierta" el dominio del agua, eso me llena de orgullo, las hijas de Afrodita siempre hemos sido vistas como superficiales y tontas, aunque de belleza hipnotizante, aunque eso a mí no me importa, si quiero tener a un hombre quiero que sea por lo que tengo dentro y por mi valor no por algo tan efímero y pasajero como la belleza física. Con respecto a mi poder original, es decir los dones que tengo por parte de mi madre, solo me dedique a desarrollar el encanto vocal, lo probé con varios soldados y con algunos de los capitanes, realmente era muy poderoso, Caos me explico que me servirá para apoyar a Percy en la batalla, pero es muy desgastante, luego de dar un encanto vocal para manipular a toda una masa de gente, mi cuerpo queda débil y mis energías disminuyen notablemente, así que es un poder que solo debe ser usado en el momento justo y puede hacer una gran diferencia entre ganar o perder, vivir o morir. Los poderes del Caos aun no los he manipulado, él nos dijo que no quería nada de desastres así que no he tenido oportunidad de verlos en acción.

Beck se dedica en su tiempo libre a forjar algunas armas para los soldados de las diferentes divisiones, usando un poco de elementos que el Caos tenía en aquella vitrina de su palacio. Está trabajando en nuestras armaduras, para que todos los capitanes tengan la vestimenta similar, en mi caso yo le pediré que me deje usar la vestimenta que Hestia me dio, supongo que con la bendición del Caos y algún que otro retoque será más fuerte y resistente. Me llamo la atención no ver a Percy con su armadura, supongo que por la posición en que fue herido la armadura sufrió daños y ya no sirve. Caos me mostro las habitaciones de Percy, debo decir que era simple, sin mucho lujos, era ideal para Percy, no pude evitar sentir pena por no dejar que compartiéramos habitación… pero yo no quiero que me vea como una chica fácil, ser hija de Afrodita te pone ese cartel en la frente, a excepción de Silena y yo las demás tienes esa marcada tendencia. Esa noche me quede en su habitación y me puse a ordenar un poco su habitación, como yo interprete que podría ser su gusto, obviamente ya no haría hincapié en que se pareciera a su cabaña en el campamento ya que él había dejado claro que ahora era un hijo de Hestia y no de Poseidón. Al ser una habitación remodelable, fue muy sencillo. Coloque en el centro una pequeña fogata muy bonita, en forma cuadrada rodeada de una barrera sólida en las que puse almohadones que sirvieran para sentarnos alrededor de esta fogata y pasar el tiempo. También colgué unos cuadros de sus hazañas, solo de aquellas que no evocaban malos recuerdos, como por ejemplo haber salido del Tártaro y esas cosas. Puse un televisor gigante con un sistema de audio envolvente HD y un reproductor de DVD, también y no podía faltar ya que era hombre y sonreí al ver lo primarioso de su forma de ser, lo cual me gusta… me sonrojo al confesarlo. Le instale una PS4, Xbox, Wii y todas esas consolas de juegos, junto con un ordenador de última generación, seguro que Percy y Beck podrán divertirse aquí, hasta nosotras porque también nos sentimos atraídas hacia los juegos. Coloque también una pantalla táctil como mesa donde se podía acceder a toda la información necesaria, armamento, estrategias, habilidades, datos, estadísticas, yo tenía una similar en mi cuarto, así que sirve de mucho… también tiene un chat solo para comandantes y capitanes, eso lo hace más interesante, algo así como una red social… so cool!

Por último y no menos importante, me tome la libertad de organizar su guarda ropa, que originalmente no tenía nada. Pero teniendo en cuenta sus gustos y preferencia y haciendo un contraste con la tendencia de los colores que yo uso pude lograr que su vestimenta siempre combinara con la mía, ya que ambos siempre estaremos juntos ya sea en las misiones o las reuniones importantes. Todo esto que hice me produjo mucha alegría, el Caos me había confiado y sobre todo Percy me había confiado su propia vida así que no quiero perder ningún detalle. Un dia mas que Percy no ha vuelto...

Termino mi entrenamiento del dia con Thalassa, ella me enseñó como crear pequeños terremotos usando la fuerza del agua. Fue desgastante, agotador. Pero al final del dia, podia crear uno de proporción baja. Mis pensamientos hoy estaban extraviados, tanto que mientras que estabamos entrenando con la espada Thalassa me hizo un corte en el brazo, que me hizo gritar de dolor, su espada no era se metal sino de agua, estaba afilada de tal forma que parecia que quemaba cuando cortaba. Thalassa se acerco y me curo mientras que me observaba detenidamente.

-"sabes que preocuparte no te permitira entrenar..." dijo mientras sentia un emplasto de agua y lo colocaba sobre mi brazo, senti un poco de dolor seguido de la sensación de que se cerraba la herida.

-"lo se pero..." no pude terminar de hablar

-"pero quieres seguir preocupada" dijo Thalassa mientras revisaba la herida, me dejo un poco pensativa por las cosas que dijo.

-"seria mas facil si dejar de preocuparse fuera algo que desapareciera con un chasquido" dije con simpatia. Ella me dio la mano para que me levantara.

-"mejor terminamos por hoy, no quiero llenarte de cortes..." dijo con una sonrisa y luego desapareció.

Yo me dirigi a la sala de tronos, a ver si puedo encontrar a Percy. Lo intente pero no logre hacerlo. Supongo que esta en la tienda del Caos, aislado de todo, por eso no puedo encontrarlo. No me anime a probar la teletransportación porque podia tener consecuencias fatales... Asi que aburridamente empece a ver otros lugares en los cuales nunca había estado, grandes parajes, bellos y exoticos. Era casi de noche cuando finalmente decidí hacer algo que no se como se me paso por la cabeza. Empece a revisar los campamentos, y me decidí empezar por el griego. Allí era de día, todos estaban entrenando con los diferentes dioses, pude ver a las otras hijas de Afrodita repartidas entre los diferentes grupos de entrenamiento. Pude ver a Nico con Hermes mientras que entrenaban duramente, y vi a cierta hija de Afrodita… mmm… Lucy sino me equivoco como pareja de entrenamiento de Nico. También vi a Leo con Lady Artemisa, ellos estaban siendo atribulados por las cazadoras y sus flechas, así que fue gracioso ver como Leo escapaba de sus flechas. Katie y los Stolls estaban en el grupo de Poseidón, lo cual me daba una revoltura de estómago, de solo verlo. Will estaba con Hermes y Clarisse estaba obviamente con Ares como todos los demás hijos del dios de la guerra. Quiron como de costumbre estaba observando desde la casa Grande con Mr. D quien miraba con desprecio y aburrimiento todo el entrenamiento.

Las cosas parecían ir bien por allí, pero no pude ver a Annabeth… ni a Mark, eso me preocupo un poco, si estaban muertos significa que alguien se adelantó a la venganza que Caos le había prometido a Percy y no están allí puede que se hayan ido o se hayan unido al otro bando. Así que cerré esa conexión y me dirigí hacia otro lugar: El campamento Júpiter, le doy gracias a Caos de que no pueden verme. Pude ver a Reyna que estaba en la enfermería vigilando a los caídos de la batalla, junto con Annabeth… Así que aquí es donde estas perra maldita!... También vi a Hazel y Frank que estaban entrenando a los nuevos reclutas y los dioses habían llegado a ver el daño que se había ocasionado con el ataque sorpresa de los monstruos. Pude ver a Hefesto, Hades, Apolo y Atenea… tenía sentido Annabeth era su hija predilecta, y ella siempre odio a Percy por ser hijo de Poseidón. De pronto escuche una conversación.

-"has visto a Jason?" Le pregunto Frank a Hazel

-"debe estar en el lecho del rio" dijo Hazel mientras ordenaba a un par de nuevos reclutas que se acomodaran en una de las barracas. La visual se movio hacia el rio donde estaba él... Estaba sentado en un tronco mientras jugueteba con su moneda. Me quede mirando mucho tiempo la imagen de Jason mientras que muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente, miles de sentimientos encontrados, odio, rencor, tristeza, pena, amor? Aun tengo sentimientos por el? No... No... Me fui de allí justamente porque no lo amo, el me traicionó, el me lastimó, se burló de mí!. Empecé a llorar ligeramente por los recuerdos, no solo los tristes y dolorosos sino también los recuerdos buenos y alegres.

-"Piper que estas haciendo?" Me sobresalte al escuchar esa pregunta.

**PERCY**

El entrenamiento con Ananké era algo así como ir a un psicólogo o un psiquiatra, o tal vez la mezcla de ambos, porque empezaba a decirme que recordara los eventos pasados y a tomar apunte mis reacciones y de cómo lo afrontaba, para luego darme consejos sobre cómo afrontarlo en el futuro y deshacerme de las repercusiones negativas, o técnicas de como guardarlo para momentos donde necesitas concentrar esos sentimientos para potenciar tu energía. Luego revisamos algunas cosas más como recuerdos de mis experiencias semidios, batallas, dolor, el tártaro, Annabeth... Piper… quizás lo de Piper fue lo más difícil porque no es algo que sucedió sino un juego de mi mente producto de un miedo paralizante y uno de mis mayores temores. No logre controlarlo totalmente, porque mi mente simplemente producía imágenes relacionadas con ella de manera aleatoria, nunca eran la misma situación, pero siempre eran los mismos personajes con el mismo patrón de conducta y yo en medio de todo eso.

Ananké, me comento que ese sería uno de las cosas que tendría que hablar personalmente con Piper, para que lo pudiera resolver. Pero no estoy tan seguro y si ella entienda y me pueda ayudar... no se si ella quiere... verme de otra forma. Ella es demasiado buena, para alguien como yo. Finalmente desperte de mi sueño inducido para encontrarme con un rostro familiar. Tyson!

-"Hermano!" Dijo Tyson mientras se arrojó sobre mí, por fortuna la herida ya no me molestaba, por el momento estaba controlado. Ananke se encontraba a unos pocos metros de nosotros. Saludo con la mano y luego desapareció.

-"hey grandulon! Me alegro que estes despierto!" Le dije dandole un fuerte abrazo. Su sonrisa no tenia precio, era por fin libre del Tartaro, pero eso para mi no era suficiente, yo necesitaba saber quien y como fue a parar al tartaro. "Necesito que me cuentes todo... luego yo te contare todo lo que esta pasando..." le dije un poco mas tranquilo mientras convoque unos panqueques azules para hacer que se sintiera mas comodo. Su sonrisa se borro de su rostro, y pude ver el pánico, era como si hubiera tocado una fibra sensible. Pero yo necesitaba saberlo. "No te preocupes... ahora estas conmigo... no dejaré que nada malo vuelva a pasarte" le dije conteniendo mi ira para tratar de que me contara.

Lo que mis oidos escucharon era horrible, Poseidon había caído en lo mas bajo, se habia portado como su estupido hermano Zeus, un tormento para aquellos que no apoyan sus ideas. Tyson me conto que tiempo despues de que fui desterrado intento hablar con Poseidon para que abogara por quitar mi destierro, pero que el se nego rotundamente, solo tenia tiempo para su hijo Mark, Tyson insistio en varias oportunidades hasta que Poseidon se enfado en gran manera, Tyson se defendió de la ira de Poseidon, pero no pudo resistir demasiado, asi que él termino por arrojarlo al Tartaro. Logro sobrevivir un par de meses escondiendose, pero finalmente fue encontrado por un muchacho, al que identifico como el campeon de Nyx y Erebus, no logro reconocer su identidad ya que su cara estaba velada por un a sombra. Ademas me dio mas información sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el Tartaro.

-"lo importante es que ahora estas aqui..." le dije mientras lo abrazaba

-"que va a pasar ahora?" Me pregunto un poco asustado.

-"aqui estas seguro, este lugar esta fuera del radar de los dioses..." suspiro de alivio. Entonces tuve una idea. Cerre mis ojos y despues de unos minutos el Caos aparecio ante nosotros.

-"Perseo, veo que habeis despertado los dos... eso es bueno... ahora es necesario que te vayas, porque ha pasado más de una semana y los chicos empiezan a extrañarte, hablare con Tyson y luego te daremos alcance…" dijo el Caos… entonces recordé… un día aquí son 3 allá.. Oh no! Thalia me va a matar! Piper se va a enfadar. "tu habitación está en la sala del trono la puerta de la izquierda" mmm Pipe decidió que no compartiría habitación conmigo… me dolió… pensé que habíamos legado a entendernos en estos días… pero está bien, dije que respetare su decisión, así que eso hare, aparte de que será menos "doloroso" con respecto a mi herida. Mi cara era una mezcla de preocupación y un poco de tristeza.

-"estaré bien Percy… nos veremos enseguida" dijo Tyson recuperando la sonrisa particular que recordaba de nuestros días de aventuras semidios. Asentí con la cabeza y luego probé algo nuevo un flasheo como los dioses, y funciono. Llegue a la entrada de la sala del trono. Todavía tenía preguntas en mi cabeza, como pudo ser tan maldito Poseidón para hacer eso con Tyson, no puedo creer que sea capaz de hacer eso a sus propios hijos para beneficiar al bastardo de Mark. Apreté los puños con rabia de solo recordar al inepto y todo lo que hizo: Me robo el amor de mi padre, me robo mi novia, mato a Thalia! Esas cosas no se las pasare por alto. Poseidón también pagara por lo que me ha hecho y por lo que hizo a Tyson. Con esa impotencia de tener que esperar tanto tiempo me dispuse a ingresar a la sala de tronos para luego entrara en mi habitación. Entre en silencio en la pre sala (living) sin querer llamar la atención de nadie. Los soldados de la puerta me recibieron con naturalidad sin ningún protocolo inútil, ni reverencias.

-"bienvenido Percy" dijeron con tranquilidad

-"es bueno estar de vuelta" dije honestamente, la tierra solo me traía malos recuerdos, aparte que tenía mis amigos aquí así que era mejor estar aquí. "cuanto tiempo ha pasado?" pregunte, reflexionaron un poco

-"9 días señor" dijo uno para luego taparse la boca a lo cual no pude evitar reírme

-"woooow eso es mucho tiempo" dije y suspire, luego me dirigí al interior, parecía que estaba vacío así que no me moleste en ser ruidoso.

* * *

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS…! NO LO OLVIDEN MUCHAS VECES USTEDES ME DAN IDEAS PARA MODIFICAR MI HISTORIA! ASÍ QUE NO PIERDAN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DARLE UN GIRO A TRAVÉS DE SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	16. Es suficiente para mi

**TA TAN… TA TAN…! NUEVO CAPITULO… GRACIAS A TODOS POR COMENTAR… ME HACEN SONREIR! AUNQUE ALGUNOS OPTAN POR LAS AMENAZAS Y LA VIOLENCIA! (****RazelJackson**** & ****Frida12346****) JAJAJAJAJAJA, NO ES PREOCUPEIS CHICAS IGUAL ME GUSTAN SUS COMENTARIOS Y MP'S! ME DAIS MUCHAS IDEAS! Y ME HACEIS REIR!**

**UNA DE LAS COSAS QUE ME IMPIDE A VECES ACTUALIZAR TAN SEGUIDO ES QUE ME GUSTA ESPERAR A MIS FIELES REVIEWERS! Y LEER LO QUE TIENE QUE DECIR SOBRE EL CAP… ASÍ QUE LOS QUE SIEMPRE COMENTAN SON LOS ENCARGADOS DE APURARME PARA QUE ACTUALICE (TIENE UN NUEVO PODER!)**

**TODAVIA ESTOY RECLUTANDO PERSONAS QUE QUIERAN AYUDARME A TRADUCIR CAPITULOS DE EL CAMPEON DE LA REINA PARA PODER ACTUALIZARLA MAS A MENUDO… SI SE APUNTAN ASEGURENSE DE RESPONDER LOS MP PORQUE SINO NO SE COMO COMUNICARME CON UDS…**

**DEMASIADOS ANUNCIOS… SE QUE USTEDES QUIEREN LEER!**

* * *

**PIPER**

_-"Piper que estás haciendo?" Me sobresalte al escuchar esa pregunta._

-Yo… yo… solo…" no pude terminar la frase porque mi corazón palpitaba a ritmo acelerado, las lágrimas se detuvieron de golpe y mis manos temblaban involuntariamente por la sorpresa de la presencia de Percy… No me había dado cuenta que sigilosamente había entrado en la sala del trono, lo cual tenía sentido, porque su habitación estaba al costado. Me miró fijamente por un momento analizándome, y luego su mirada se fijó en la pantalla, donde aún estaba la imagen de Jason que convenientemente miraba hacia la "cámara" como si supiera que es observado. Rápidamente cerré la conexión. Pero cuando volteé a mirarlo, pude ver su mirada de dolor y desesperación, y sus sentimientos eran nulos, como si algo los hubiera matado. Eso me dolió mucho. Baje la mirada con vergüenza. Como si me sintiera indigna de mirarlo, cuando intente levantarla, él corría rumbo a su habitación, mientras se agarraba el hombro para inmovilizarlo junto a su cuerpo.

-"Percy… Percy espera!" grite, pero mi voz no fue escuchada, solamente escuche el duro golpe de la puerta que se cerraba delante de mí, me acerque a la puerta intentando entrar pero fue inútil, estaba cerrada, pero revise mi mano y tenía sangre que se había pegado en la cerradura. "Percy por favor déjame entrar…" dije casi rogando, no quería que sufriera y menos por mi culpa. Entonces decidí usar un poco de encanto vocal, me sentía mal por usarlo con él, pero no tenía otra opción ya que no quería dejar las cosas así. Me sentía una zorra… yo sé que tengo sentimientos por Percy, pero por otro lado no puedo dejar ir mi pasada vida y aun me vienen recuerdos que no puedo controlar y que no sé cómo interpretarlos. Me concentre y puse toda mi energía en mi encanto vocal "Percy abre la puerta" Parece que no funciono, pero si me debilite tanto que caí al suelo y empecé a desvanecerme. Lo último que recuerdo fue que todo se volvió oscuro.

**PERCY**

Entre en silencio casi con pereza, solo quería entrar a mi cuarto y echarme en la cama, 9 días… es mucho tiempo… pero nada comparado con los 15 años que tendré que estar aquí, aunque francamente no quiero volver, pero lo hago porque mis amigos nos necesitaran y debemos ayudarle. Finalmente estuve lo suficientemente adentro como para ver a Piper quien miraba la pantalla que el Caos tiene cerca de su trono, desde donde monitorea todo lo que pasa en el universo. Lo interesante de este sistema es que no establece una conexión con el sitio que se está observando sino solo es un observador pasivo.

Ella estaba sollozando, así que eso me preocupo un poco, se notaba aún frágil, tan sola, no me gustaba verla así, así que en silencio me asome más y más para poder ver que es lo que la tenía así. Hasta que finalmente vi la causa de su estado. Me entro rabia, pero decidí controlarla como Ananké me había enseñado, pero lo que no pude evitar fue sentir que la herida se empezaba a abrir lenta y dolorosamente. Me sentía indignado, traicionado, pero a la vez dolido, como si mi corazón ya no pudiera soportar esta clase de cosas, donde mis sentimientos son pisoteados.

-"Piper que estás haciendo?" fue lo último que pensé en decir, ella se sobresaltó, ante mi pregunta porque no había notado mi presencia. Yo solo la mire fijamente.

-Yo… yo… solo" fue todo lo que atino a decir ella, mientras que yo volvía mi mirada nuevamente a la pantalla donde el rubio hijo de Zeus estaba sentado sobre un trono en el lecho del rio jugando con su moneda. Ella cerró la conexión de manera inmediata, eso me molesto aún más porque ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarme a la cara, como si ocultara algo o sintiera que había hecho algo incorrecto. Salí corriendo del lugar porque sentía que la sangre empezaba a fluir con libertad manchando todo mi atuendo. Corrí, pero sentía un gran dolor debido al movimiento que hacía para correr, así que sostuve mi brazo con mi otra mano para que no se moviera mientras corría.

-"Percy… Percy espera!" gritaba ella, pero yo no quería escuchar nada, solo quería estar solo y calmarme para que esto se curara de una vez por todas. Ojala Ananké, me hubiera dado lo que le pedí… Cerré la puerta con violencia, tire mis cosas al suelo y me lance sobre la cama, ni siquiera preste atención a lo que me rodeaba, ni a la decoración, ni a las cosas que tenía. Solo cerré mi ojos con fuerza por un momento "Percy por favor déjame entrar…" ella rogaba desde afuera, lamentaba que todo haya sucedido así, pero yo no podía permanecer cerca de ella, menos cuando sucedían estas cosas, porque mi herida me dejaba fuera de combate y con un dolor inmenso. Así que solo me quede allí en silencio. "Percy abre la puerta" sentí que algo me ordenaba a levantarme y abrir esa puerta, era más fuerte que yo, entonces supe lo que estaba haciendo… estaba usando su encanto vocal sobre mí, eso me molesto aún más… como se atreve a usarlo… Me concentre sobremanera, al haber estado entrenando con Ananké, mi fortaleza mental se hizo más sólida y resistente. Así que con mucha fuerza de voluntad no deje que el encanto vocal de Piper me afectara. Me levante para estar un poco más cómodo y vi sobre mi mesa de noche una nota con una pequeña caja.

"_Perseo… lo que te prometí… como todas las cosas… no es perfecto, pero te ayudara con tu problema en la mayoría de los casos… solamente asegúrate de que en su momento dejaras de usarlo para que puedas avanzar…" Ananké _

Abrí la caja y vi una linda pulsera de oro, con grabados de hojas y pequeños círculos que supongo que yo que tiene que ver con los planetas. Tenía un acabado mate y un par de incrustaciones de plata. Me la coloque la pulsera y sentí que empezaba a dolerme la cabeza por un par de segundos y mi mente se volvía ágil, y mi pecho se tensaba y sentía un frio que me invadía por todo el cuerpo, para luego volver a mi temperatura normal. Sentí un golpe afuera y decidí que podía asomarme a ver qué pasaba. Mi camisa aún estaba manchada y la herida se estaba cerrando lentamente. Ya no sentía dolor, ni rabia, estaba tranquilo y atento a lo que podría encontrar afuera. Era Piper que estaba tirada en el suelo. No me malinterpreten, no es que perdí mis sentimientos, solamente están bloqueados para que los afecte solo aquello que no me compromete con mi herida, todavía puedo sentir compasión, felicidad, y esos sentimientos que me relacionan con la gente, sino sería un ene frio y sin vida. La levante con fuerza y la lleve hasta mi habitación, no tenía otra opción. Sabía lo que tenía, simplemente estaba agotada por usar su encanto vocal conmigo, así que la tendí en la cama para que pudiera descansar, luego la arrope, para que no pasara frio, la pulsera vibraba ligeramente sobre mi muñeca, dando a entender que estaba bloqueando ciertos sentimientos, agradecí a Ananké, que la pulsera no me dejara olvidar mis sentimientos por Piper.

-"aquí estarás a salvo" dije mientras yo salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la sala del trono. Ahora estaban el Caos y mi hermano Tyson… no pude evitar sonreír, sabiendo que ahora Tyson estaría aquí conmigo.

-"Perseo... Tyson se quedara contigo… si estás de acuerdo…" dijo el Caos

-"claro!" dije animado, no tendría que estar solo "solamente esperemos un rato para que te acomodes…" dije un tímido, Caos me miro de manera curiosa "emmm… Piper está dormida en mi habitación… se desmayó…" dije rápidamente

-"que has hecho Percy?" pregunto inocentemente mi hermano, esa era una de las cosas reconfortantes de Tyson, no es malicioso, y tampoco tiene maldad en su corazón.

-"yo… nada…" dije pero parece que no fui convincente porque el Caos me levanto una ceja en señal de interrogación. "ella intento usar su encanto vocal conmigo y fue demasiado para ella… así que se desmayó por eso…" Caos asintió y luego nos dejó para entrar en la habitación mientras que yo me quede con Tyson.

-"vamos Tyson… quiero mostrarte el lugar… luego vendremos por aquí…" dije un poco nervioso, no sé qué pasara cuando el Caos se entere porque intentaba usar su encanto vocal conmigo. Tyson me siguió y nos dirigimos por el pasadizo rumbo a un par de habitaciones. Toque en la habitación que decía Zoe y Thalia y trague profundo porque sabía lo que me esperaba con Thalia, Tyson se rio un poco de mi actitud.

-"tú también tendrías temor si vieras como se pone…" y Tyson empezó a soltar una risa que retumbaba en todo el pasillo. La puerta se abrió. Era Thalia, su rostro era como una tormenta cuando me vio, era como si la ira del mundo fuera a descargarse sobre mí. Trague saliva y su rostro se dirigió hacia Tyson, entonces se suavizo... Tyson es mi salvación!

-"Tyson!" Dijo Thalia mientras se abalanzo a abrazarlo no sin antes darme una mirada mortal Tyson se rió un poco y abrazo a Thalia

-"Thalia!...yo también me alegro de verte! No sabía que estabas aquí!" Dijo un poco sorprendido mi ciclope hermano... No sabía si Caos le había hablado de la situación.

-"Larga historia..." esa fue mi oportunidad para escapar.

-"Genial! Os dejo para que se pongan al día" dije mientras me alejaba con una sonrisa de victoria y alivio en mi rostro. Casi me parecía escuchar en el viento "Perseo Jackson vuelve aquí!" Pero yo estaba demasiado lejos para prestar atención.

Era momento para volver a mi habitación y ver cómo iban las cosas. La pulsera de Ananké ayudaría ante cualquier eventualidad. Pero aun sentía que Piper estaba ligada con el estúpido hijo de Zeus. Me producía una revoltura de estómago y la ira se acumulaba a pasos agigantados, podía sentir mis auras acrecentarse, luego recordé que no puedo dejar que la ira me domine, así que me calme y respire hondamente. Entre a mi habitación, donde el Caos estaba parado mirando a Piper que aun descansaba en la cama, me vio y me hizo un gesto para que me acercara.

-"ella solo necesita descansar... su encanto vocal debió ser muy fuerte para que la dejara en ese estado" me dijo inquisitivamente.

-"si lo fue... me costó mucho luchar contra el" dije con honestidad. Caos sonrió mientras se aproximaba a la puerta.

-"es mejor que solucionen las cosas... tu entrenamiento podría poner las cosas más difíciles entre ustedes" dijo medio pensativo "tu entrenamiento con Chronos dura 3 años... deberás ir a su palacio para dicho entrenamiento... no hay otra forma..." Oh dioses no! Más tiempo de soledad... Thalia me va a matar... Piper... Los chicos…

-"está bien... veré que puedo hacer..." suspire mientras que la puerta se cerraba con delicadeza.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, la pulsera vibraba de manera constante mientras miraba a Piper, dormía apaciblemente, mientras que yo movía lentamente el hombro de Piper para que pudiera despertar, quería hablar con ella. Pero no sabía que decir ni como decirlo, tal vez simplemente debo decirle la verdad… o algo que le haga entender que mis sentimientos por ella no se han ido.

-"Piper" susurre y ella luchaba con abrir sus ojos. "Piper, despierta…" trate de ser un poco más convincente. Deje salir un poco mi lado cariñoso, aunque por dentro todavía era consciente de lo que había visto… Jason… ese tipo sí que hacía que mi sangre hirviera a temperaturas incalculables. Así que le acaricie un poco el cabello para despertarla.

-"Percy..." susurro sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Hasta que finalmente los abrió, se veían temerosos y llenos de sinceridad. Suspire silenciosamente, esto puede que sea un poco jocoso.

-"te sientes mejor?" Pregunte cortésmente, como queriendo iniciar torpemente la conversación, ya que parecía que había una barrera entre nosotros Ella dudo un momento entre si responder o callar, sus labios temblaban ligeramente, entonces se echó a llorar. Ok tal vez si esperaba que sucediera eso, pero no en esta parte. Me quede en silencio esperando que se tranquilizara, no podía exceder mis limites porque la pulsera de Ananké no era precisamente perfecta, tenía sus bemoles y este podría ser uno de esos y luego terminaría todo en desastre. Pero si acaricie su pelo mientras que ella dejaba de llorar, fue un momento un poco tenso, me sentía un poco culpable porque ella había tenido que usar su encanto vocal para tratar de llegar a mí. "no tenías que usar tu encanto vocal… yo solo necesitaba estar solo" dije con la mayor convicción, estupendo allí vamos con un poco de orgullo como para mejorar las cosas. Ella me miro un poco herida, pero a la vez temerosa ya que ahora le tocaba hablar a ella.

-"Percy no fue lo que parecía… te lo juro… debes creerme" dijo sollozando como si sintiera que me hubiera traicionado. Asentí con la cabeza para que continuar con lo que estaba diciendo. "yo… estaba preocupada porque tu no regresabas…" empezó a calmarse y yo empecé a sentirme avergonzado e inseguro, realmente no me había dado cuenta de las cosas que Piper había hecho en mi vida, para comenzar me salvo la vida, porque hubiera muerto en ese lago sino fuera porque ella me salvo. Segundo me cuido, mientras nadie más lo hizo, vino conmigo dejando todo, aunque para ella todavía hay cosas por las que estar en el mundo. Mi corazón aún estaba débil como para tratar de contener una emoción tan grande como la que yo quería sentir con Piper, pero sé que voy a estar preparado algún día para entregárselo, si es que ella aún me quiere ese día. "empecé a buscarte en la pantalla, pero al parecer ese sitio también es inaccesible… empecé a ver los campamentos" mi cara cambio rotundamente por el recuerdo del campamento y de lo que allí me había sucedido. Ella lo noto porque no continuo por un momento "y fue por eso que viste lo que viste…" ella me estaba dando explicaciones como si fuera mi novia, y eso no era necesario, pero me hacía sentir bien.

-"está bien… y paso… yo en realidad…" dije torpemente, no quería arruinar la conversación con mis divagaciones sobre lo que vi, su explicación era suficiente para mí. "quería saber cómo estabas…" ella suspiro pesadamente "no quiero que las cosas estén mal entre nosotros…" se animó un poco, de verdad puede ser tan difícil hablar con claridad y fluidez cuando estoy con ella? Caos ayúdame _**"lo siento estas solo en esto" **_dijo una voz que reconocí, era el Caos, no pude evitar sonreír.

-"porque no quieres que las cosas estén mal?" pregunto ella, como para hacerme más difícil las cosas. Suspire y tome fuerzas. Con delicadeza tome su mano, ella temblaba, no sé si de frio o de emoción, así que hice algo curioso, me encendí en llamas para poder calentarla, sabía que no le haría daño, porque ella era campeón de Hestia, así que era inmune al fuego. "gracias" susurro ella, mientras que yo le devolví una sonrisa amable.

-"tú sabes que tengo el corazón roto…" ella asintió "yo aún estoy herido" confesé con pesar, aun me dolían ciertas cosas con respecto a Annabeth, que aunque las pesadillas y recuerdos ya no era tan atormentadores, sabía que todavía estaban allí, solamente que mi entrenamiento con Ananké me había ayudado a mantenerlo a raya y fortalecerme para que no sea un punto débil en mí.

-"lo… se" dijo ella tímidamente, mientras frotaba su pulgar en mi mano con delicadeza enviando por mi cuerpo un escalofrió que me hizo estremecer en lo más profundo. Nadie había logrado bajar mis defensas como ella lo hacía, y no debía esforzarse mucho. "lo se… y está bien… todavía estas sanando… y quiero estar allí para ti..." dijo ella en tono comprensivo, demonios, eso me mata de ella.

-"yo… aun no puedo entregarme como quisiera…" dije suspirando cuando lo dije porque por fin lo había dicho… sentía que mis mejillas se sonrojaban, que mi cuerpo entero estaba lleno de sangre que se bombeaba a velocidades inhumanas Piper bajo la cabeza de vergüenza, pero podía ver la sonrisa de su rostro y de cómo estaba disfrutando todo esto.

-"Percy Jackson por los dioses" dijo ella divertidamente mientras fingida una cara de asombro gracioso y se llevaba la mano a la boca. Lo había hecho por mí, para que no me sintiera estúpidamente avergonzado. Ella se acercó lentamente a mí, me puse nervioso por lo que estaba por hacer. Y beso mi mejilla con delicadeza, pero prolongadamente, haciendo que el calor de sus labios calentara mis mejillas profusamente. Se sentía como tener en la mejilla una braza de fuego. Y su olor a vainilla y canela era inconfundible, e intenso. Mi ser podía empezar a diferenciar sus auras, era como que mi sistema se estaba afinando poco a poco y podía reconocer el poderío que Piper encerraba, realmente era muy poderosa, y si fui capaz de vencer su encanto vocal, fue por la pulsera y por el entrenamiento de Ananké.

-"gracias" le dije mientras ella sonreía, e intentaba levantarse, pero no logro hacerlo porque aún estaba muy débil y porque yo no se lo permití. "qué crees que haces?" dije un poquitín molesto…

-"voy a mi habitación…" dijo tímidamente.

-"ni hablar… te quedas aquí… ahora yo voy a cuidar de ti… al menos por esta noche" dije con determinación, que ella no se opuso y se recostó nuevamente en la cama. Le acomode un par de almohadones en la cabecera, mientras que le quitaba las botas de los pies para que pudiera estar más cómoda. "tienes los pies fríos…" ella se encogió de brazos, así que empecé a frotar sus pies, ella empezó a retorcerse con gracia.

-"para Percy!" gritaba de manera ahogada. Yo no pude evitar reírme, de la expresión de su cara, pero no por eso deje de hacerlo. Era un momento agradable sin duda. Piper se retorcía, mientras que me gritaba que parara. "Percy… por favor…" pedía mientras sus pies se retorcían en mis manos. Entonces sentí un pequeño tirón en el hombro, de esto hablaba Ananké cuando decía que la pulsera no era perfecta, automáticamente solté los pies de Piper y me aparte un poco, mientras con un poco de dolor volvía a tapar sus pies con una frazada. Ella me miraba con cuidado y preocupada, como si supiera lo que estaba pasando. "que pasa Percy" pregunto cautelosamente, sin intención de querer presionarme y agradecí por eso.

-"nada… estoy bien…" dije tratando de tranquilizarla mientras frotaba mi pulsera intentando que a través de eso se restableciera su poder y me ayudara a blocar las repercusiones de los sentimientos y recuerdos que en este momento estaban fluyendo.

**THALIA**

"Perseo Jackson vuelve aquí!" gritaba yo mientras que Percy corría despavorido. Tyson se reía y no podía culparlo, mi relación con Percy era extraña, una mezcla de violencia con preocupación y de dureza con ternura. Me alegraba de ver a Tyson, él era un tierno, no era nada parecido a ningún otro ciclope que alguna vez conocí y créeme que estando en la caza nos hemos topado con varios de ellos. Invite a Tyson a entrar, Zoe no se encontraba, había ido a pasar la noche con su batallón, supongo que es parte de la convivencia que ella ya ha experimentado por haber sido recatada por el Caos mucho antes que nosotros.

-"woooow!" dijo Tyson cuando vio nuestro cuarto, uno de los beneficios de ser capitán es que el cuarto se modifica a voluntad, así que le puse todo lo que siempre quise de una habitación.

-"te gusta?" pregunte casi por inercia. El asintió con la cabeza alegremente. Le hice señas para que se sentara en el sofá, y saque algo para tomar.

-"y bien… como llegaste aquí'" le pregunte curiosamente. Note que se puso un poco nervioso, pero al final se ablando un poco y suspiro. Empezó a contarme todo lo relacionado con lo que paso luego de que nos enteráramos de que Percy fue desterrado, de cómo Poseidón lo trato y de cómo finalmente se puso en su contra por reclamarle por no defender a Percy y proponer su exilio. No pude evitar sentir ira, que empezaba a perder el control, pero no podía exponer a Tyson a algo desastroso como seria perder el control. Así que lentamente empecé a calmarme.

-"un día estaba en la forja como siempre… llego Percy…" mi boca se abrió de asombro, Percy? Que hacia Percy en el Tártaro, así que allí es donde fue y no quería decirnos.

-"que hacia Percy en el Tártaro!?" grite un poco indignada, que Tyson medio que se asustó, pero luego yo me calme así que el hizo lo mismo.

-"buscaba una espada" entonces empecé a caer, él no quería que Piper supiera que el renuncio a su espada para ella, pero que él tuvo que ir hasta el Tártaro para poder encontrar una nueva. La pregunta es ¿por qué? Ja! Con razón Piper y Percy actúan tan torpe cuando están juntos, ellos tienen sentimientos el uno por el otro, pero seguro que se niegan a reconocerlo. "logro encontrarla, porque yo la tenía en la forja, pero nos costó salir de allí, porque Phobos llego para impedir que nos la lleváramos" dijo Tyson un poco asustado. "yo debí haber recibido la herida que Phobos le hizo a Percy, pero él me protegió, yo no hubiera podido resistir el tormento de un ataque de Phobos…" dijo un poco triste, ahora entiendo porque Percy estuvo tantos días fuera. "Al final el señor Aether me puso a dormir y lo demás es historia…" dijo un poco ma tranquilo, parecía aliviado de ya no estar en un lugar como el Tártaro.

-"vas a quedarte con nosotros?" pregunte, no sabía exactamente qué planes tenía el Caos para él. Él sonrió orgulloso, mientras me observaba con su único ojo. A veces podía ser un poco intimidante que alguien te mirara fijamente con un solo ojo. Sonreí de mi ocurrencia.

-"si… Caos dijo que puedo quedarme… trabajare con Beckendorf en la forja, haciendo lo que mejor se… hacer armas y pelear usando la fuerza" dijo mientras observaba con detenimiento la pulsera que tenía en el brazo. Vi como la miraba entonces la frote y se convirtió en espada. Sus ojos se volvieron brillosos y llenos de vida. Así que decidí darle un poco más de diversión, así que agite la espada y se convirtió en mi rayo, que crepitaba a miles de voltios y emitía una luz celeste potente que hacía que apartaras la mirada al poco tiempo por la fuerza e intensidad de la luz y del aura de poder.

-"woooow" dijo haciéndome reír, luego volví el rayo de nuevo en espada y finalmente en la pulsera. "ahora cuéntame sobre ti" dijo sorpresivamente. Su pregunta tomo por sorpresa, no pude evitar sentir que los recuerdos de ese día me invadían, no eran necesariamente tristeza, pero si melancolía y añoranza de volver. Suspire.

-"haber por donde empiezo…"

**PIPER**

Poco a poco mi conciencia fue volviendo, pero me dolía un poco la cabeza y mis parpados eran pesados, como si fuera una lucha aparte hacer que se abrieran. Podía sentir la presencia de dos personas en la habitación, pero finalmente solo sentí una

-"Piper" escuche el susurro de mi nombre, el cual se escuchaba lejano, luche por abrir los ojos "Piper, despierta…" la voz resultaba familiar, tal vez demasiado. Quería realmente abrir los ojos, pero no podía hacerlo, finalmente susurre el nombre de la única persona a la cual quería ver en estos momentos, mi mente aun no olvida el dolor de sus ojos y la amargura de sus gestos mientras corría lejos de mí.

-"Percy..." dije en voz baja, luchando contra el cansancio y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder abrir los ojos y soñar que podía ser el quien estuviera aquí conmigo.

-"te sientes mejor?" Era él!... su voz se oía pacífica y calmada, como si hubiera olvidado lo que paso, pero yo no, así que solo empecé a llorar sin consuelo. El no hizo ningún movimiento por un momento, lo cual me pareció extraño, siempre fue alguien que se preocupaba por los demás, pero sí hizo algo tierno, empezó a acariciar mi cabello lentamente, lo cual casi me pone a dormir, eso me calmo un poco, mientras secaba alguna de mis lágrimas con mis manos. "no tenías que usar tu encanto vocal… yo solo necesitaba estar solo" me sentí herida, pero a la vez culpable, sabía que lo que vio me inculpaba, pero también me sentía como que no quería verme, ni estar conmigo. Todavía no sé porque me siento así con él, siento que le falle y que lo traicione. Tome valor y me decidí a hablar.

-"Percy no fue lo que parecía… te lo juro… debes creerme" dije sollozando, las lágrimas querían volver a salir, pero yo necesitaba decirle la verdad, a pesar que eso me dejara en evidencia ante Percy, el asintió para que siguiera hablando. "yo… estaba preocupada porque tu no regresabas…" vi que empezó a ponerse un poco colorado, como si sintiera vergüenza, tal vez él pensaba que yo aún estaba ligada a Jason y la verdad es que no puedo decir que le he olvidado por completo, pero sí que no estoy ligado a él y que no quiero verle tampoco. Yo en cambio, me tranquilice y eso me ayudo a continuar con lo que tenía que decir "empecé a buscarte en la pantalla, pero al parecer ese sitio también es inaccesible… empecé a ver los campamentos" su cara se endureció cuando nombre el campamento, supongo que eso le trae recuerdos que no quiere tener, fue una señal para mí de saltar esas partes. "y fue por eso que viste lo que viste…" Percy esbozo una pequeñísima sonrisa, lo cual me dio una pequeña luz de esperanza, me sentía en paz de haberle dado las explicaciones, yo quiero a Percy, y no quiero darle un mensaje ni una señal equivocada de que aún estoy emocionalmente ligada a otra persona.

-"está bien… y paso… yo en realidad…" hablaba torpemente, lo cual lo hacia súper tierno y atractivo. "quería saber cómo estabas…" pase del cielo al infierno "no quiero que las cosas estén mal entre nosotros…" eso me animo un poco, por lo menos está interesado en que las cosas entre nosotros no estén tensas y frías. Pude ver que sonrió, pero no pude entender porque lo hacía.

-"porque no quieres que las cosas estén mal?" le pregunte con cuidado, no quería presionarlo a que respondiera todas mis preguntas, pero realmente quería saber qué es lo que le movía a que quisiera arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. Tomo con delicadeza mi mano, me hizo tiritar de alegría, pero supongo que también porque me recorrió un frio estremecedor, sus manos se prendieron en fuego, así que me hizo entrar en calor, solo pude decir "gracias" suavemente, el me dio una sonrisa tranquilizador a y amable

-"tú sabes que tengo el corazón roto…" él me dijo, me tomo por sorpresa lo que dijo, no esperaba que la conversación tomara este curso, aunque estoy feliz de que tenga la confianza de decirme esto, asentí para que pudiera continuar. "yo aún estoy herido" eso fue sincero y me gusto, porque las palabras del Caos: Paciencia y Confianza resonaban en mi cerebro, como si Caos supiera más cosas que yo no puedo saber, pero que por mi bien debo tener presente.

-"lo… se" dije comprensivamente, tal vez por ser hija de Afrodita podía afrontar mi ruptura con Jason de una manera más sencilla, pero Percy al ser alguien que es por naturaleza leal y fiel es algo duro de afrontar. "lo se… y está bien… todavía estas sanando… y quiero estar allí para ti..." salió de mi corazón, sincera y suavemente y sé que él lo sintió así, porque vi sus ojos cafés brillar como el sol.

-"yo… aun no puedo entregarme como quisiera…" woooow eso fue demasiado directo… sentía que mi cerebro explotaba por lo que acaba de decir, también vi cómo se sonrojo de vergüenza y yo no pude sentirme menos que eso porque baje la cabeza, pero una sonrisa salió de manera natural disfrutando de sus palabras. Él quería entregarse, pero todavía no podía, yo debo ser paciente para esperar que lo haga.

-"Percy Jackson por los dioses" le dije graciosamente, no lo sometería a una sesión de vergüenza prolongada. Supongo que me lo agradeció porque sonrió ligeramente. Entonces me deje llevar un poco, pero no demasiado, me acerque y le di un beso suave pero largo en su mejilla, la cual se sonrojo mientras que mis labios estaban disfrutando de la sensación de su piel en mis labios, su olor aún conservaba pequeñas fragancias marinas, frescas e intensas, pero ahora también emanaba un calor que te adormitaba y que me hacia sonreír de pensar en lo que él estaría sintiendo en ese momento. Me concentre un poco para poder buscar en sus emociones, pero me encontré con una pared que no me dejaba sentirlo, esto era raro, porque ni siquiera es que sentía que no había ninguna emoción o que había una emoción muy pequeña, literalmente era un bloqueo que no dejaba percibir nada, eso me preocupo, pero no deje que eso me quitara la emoción del momento. Me aleje muy a pesar de que quería sentir las cosquillas que producía en mi estómago y en mis labios.

-"gracias" me dijo con una sonrisa tierna en su cara, sentí que tal vez sería mejor que me fuera, para que el pudiera descansar, no quería ser una carga, intente levantarme, pero me costó, aparte que Percy no me lo permitió "qué crees que haces?" dijo él un mortificado.

-"voy a mi habitación…" le respondí tímidamente.

-"ni hablar… te quedas aquí… ahora yo voy a cuidar de ti… al menos por esta noche" me dijo seguro de sí mismo, mientras que coloco un par de almohadas más atrás mío y me arropo, luego saco las botas de mis pies "tienes los pies fríos…" me dijo, ni siquiera me había molestado, solo me encogí de hombros y el empezó a frotar mis pies con cuidado, pero me producía risa, así que no pude evitar retorcerme involuntariamente.

-"para Percy!" le gritaba pero el parecía disfrutar de hacerme reír compulsivamente, así que no trate de detenerlo, a pesar que podía con simplemente alejar mis pies, era un momento agradable y esta vez no lo echaría a perder "Percy… por favor…" le pedí medio riendo, pero no lo hizo hasta que unos segundos después vi como su cara se volvió un poco sombría y dejo mis pies, para luego abrigarlos con la frazada y su rostro tenía una pizca de dolor, pero no emocional. Lo mire fijamente por unos segundo para poder saber que decir, no quería ser imprudente, tal vez hice algo que le molesto. "que pasa Percy" pregunte con cautela, el no dio ninguna señal, pero se frotaba la muñeca con dedicación, pude notar que nunca había visto lo que tenía en la muñeca. Era una pulsera de oro

-"nada… estoy bien…" dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero yo sabía que solo lo hacía para que yo no me preocupara, tal vez era el momento de dejar de encubrirnos cosas.

-"no me mientas Percy… no a mi…" le dije casi suplicando. Sus ojos se abrieron como si le hubiera llegado al corazón lo que le dije. "dime lo que está mal…" tenía la ligera sensación de que tenía que ver con su herida en el hombro, así que con cuidado me levante de la cama. Y me senté al borde de la cama junto a él.

-"tengo una herida… me la hizo Phobos…" me dijo con sinceridad mientras se descubría el hombro, entonces vi lo feo de su herida, que en estos momentos no estaba abierta. Un ataque de Phobos podía ser una tortura eterna, debido a que pocas personas sobrevivieron a uno de esos ataques. Maldito hijo de Ares!. Su herida se veía como que se estaba abriendo. No me atreví a tocarlo, porque no quería que mi roce produjera algún dolor. Luego se volvió a cubrir. "es una herida que no cierra…" dijo con un poco de frustración. No sabía qué hacer para animarlo, podía ver que sufría por el dolor de la herida. "esta pulsera me ayuda con los recuerdos y temores que hacen que la herida se abra y me deje indefenso" dijo casi inaudiblemente, me estaba confiando algo que en manos de alguien imprudente podría ser casi mortal.

-"que recuerdos son esos?" pregunte audazmente, mientras que el volteo el rostro y dejo de mirarme por unos minutos.

-"mi padrastro Gabe, la muerte de mama y Paul, Annabeth…" y parecía que quería decir algo más, pero no lo dijo… entonces resonó una palabra del Caos: Confianza, decidí confiar en que si no podía decírmelo era lo mejor. "En realidad la herida no sana porque aún tengo un miedo que no puedo vencer" dijo cerrando los ojos con dolor, mientras que yo solo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, no sabía realmente como hacerlo sentir mejor. Sentí que algo vibraba, era su muñeca, exactamente la pulsera que llevaba puesto. No me atreví a preguntar más, prefería que él me fuera contando lo que podía.

-"Pip…" dijo susurrando

-"si Percy…" le dije con ternura, mientras movía un poco mi cabeza para estar más cómoda en su hombro

-"gracias… por estar aquí conmigo… jamás podre agradecerte lo suficiente" dijo, me rompió el corazón la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-"siempre estaré contigo… solo prométeme que tu estarás conmigo también" le dije haciéndolo sonreír un poco.

-"por siempre… me salvaste la vida..." dijo casi suspirando. Eso fue suficiente para mí, tal vez no fue una declaración de amor cursi y dramática, pero para mí fue como fuegos artificiales y hormigueo en el estómago. Su "por siempre" más las cosas que dijo antes fueron todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz… hasta que el decidiera dar otro paso.

* * *

**ANTE LAS CRITICAS (COF* COF*) DE QUE MIS FINALES DRAMÁTICOS ERAN DEMASIADO PARA VUESTRA ANSIEDAD, DECIDÍ TERMINAR ESTE CAP UN POCO MAS SUAVE… AUNQUE SE QUE DIJE QUE IBA A DAR SALTOS DE TIEMPO, NO ME PARECÍA DEJAR LA RELACIÓN DE PIPER Y PERCY EN EL AIRE… ES MEJOR QUEDARSE CON UNA IDEA DE COMO ESTAN LAS COSAS… NO TIENEN UNA RELACIÓN, PERO AMBOS SABEN QUE HAY COSAS EN EL AIRE...**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS!**

**ÉXITOS****!**


End file.
